Simplement toi
by Remon Yuu
Summary: AkuRoku: Roxas ne ressent rien... Mais Axel en as décidé autrement - Regarde moi même si tu me déteste - AkuRoku, RikuSora, CloudLeon, RenoTseng et autre... Entre humour et sentiment c pas gagné xD CHAPITRE 19: Citroné/Fluffy XD et FIN
1. Rencontre?

Petite fic sur mon couple préféré de Kingdom Hearts 2, Axel et Roxas. J'espère que ça vous plaira... :)

shonen-ai, vous êtes prévenu

* * *

**Le couché du soleil était vraiment magnifique. Toutes ces nuances, rouge, jaune, rose. Le ciel s'offrait à l'infini, sans entrave, comme si il suffisait de se trouvait ici pour se sentir libre.**

**Roxas aimait venir ici. Il s'asseyait tout en haut et pouvait voir la cité du crépuscule.**

**Il était souvent seul mais ça lui importait peu. Les autres l'ennuyait. Il n'aimait pas trop la foule.**

**Il avait 3 amis et ça lui suffisait. Pourtant même avec eux, il manquait quelque chose. Une petite chose, tellement insignifiante pour certains.**

**Il n'aurait su dire quoi. Il se fichait de tout. Il n'aimait pas le lycée, il n'aimait pas les contraintes et pourtant il avait remarqué depuis longtemps que vivre signifiait être contraint.**

**C'était si frustrant de se dire qu'il ne pouvait rien faire ni choisir de son propre chef. Toujours soumis aux règles et surveillé par les gens qui se souciait toujours trop de « choquer » ou de « sortir de la norme ».**

**Lui, il ne voulait qu'être heureux. Parfois il restait des heures à regarder les étoiles, allongé là. Sa mère était partit avec homme. Si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir.**

**Roxas s'en fichait d'être abandonné. Il se fichait de vivre. En fait il se fichait de tout.**

**Avait-il un cœur ? Parfois il en doutait. Il souffla. Décidément tout était si compliqué. Il habitait seul maintenant. Sa seule préoccupation résidait à essayer de trouver quelque chose à faire pour passer ses journées. Il allait en cours même si c'était d'un ennui mortel. Il suivait bien chaque cours tel un automate. Il était bon élève même s'il ne travaillait pas plus que ça.**

**Mais l'école et le reste n'étaient pas pour lui. Le genre de devoir qu'on lui imposait restait plat. Les sujets du genre « comment vous voyez vous dans 30 ans ? » ou « Quel métier voulez-vous faire ? » l'ennuyait. Il ne l'avait jamais dit mais dans 30 ans, il n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse être encore là. Non il ne se voyait pas vieillir dans ce monde. Un métier ? Quel métier ? Rien ne l'intéressait, il n'y avait rien dans son monde.**

**Il regarda le soleil disparaître, laissant une légère marque rose de son passage. Seule trace de son existence mais même s'il n'était plus là, personne ne peut oublier le soleil. Il aurait aimé être comme lui. Il pourrait ainsi disparaître mais il avait peur ; peur d'être oublié. Que son infime existence ne laisse aucune trace.**

**Il ferma les yeux, il devrait arrêter de penser comme ça… Il entendit un bruit. C'était un jeune homme roux avec de grands yeux verts. Il était accompagné d'une fille qui gloussait en l'écoutant. Elle était pendue à son bras.**

**Roxas connaissait cet homme, il était dans son lycée. Il était arrivée il n'y a pas longtemps et avait déjà réussi à gagner le statut de « Beau Gosse Du Lycée », il était connu pour ses prouesses avec les filles et surtout pour son manque de respect envers les professeurs, ce qui avait contribué à le faire monter parmi les plus populaires. Il s'appelait Axel. Il traînait avec une bande de nazes, pareil que lui. Roxas détestait ce genre de personne, juste superficiel.**

**Ils s'embrassaient et se tripotaient. Roxas avait bien envie de leur dire d'aller à l'hôtel pour ça mais il se retint. Mais quand la fille commença à gémir quand le roux la plaqua contre le mur il ne put se retenir.**

**- Si je vous dérange faudrait le dire…**

**Il avait parlé d'une voix calme, comme d'habitude, maîtrisant parfaitement ses émotions. La fille sursauta et Axel se tourna vers lui, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Roxas détourna la tête et contempla le ciel, signe qu'il se fichait d'eux et surtout qu'ils le dérangeaient.**

**- Tu peux nous laisser s'te plait ? J't'appellerai.**

**- Mais…**

**- S'il te plait… Il avait parlé avec une voix douce avec un petit sourire séducteur, elle ne résista pas longtemps.**

**Axel s'approcha et s'assit à côté de Roxas qui se demandait sérieusement ce qu'il lui voulait. Mais étonnamment il ne dit rien, pas un mot.**

**Roxas le regarda d'un air interrogateur.**

**- Pourquoi tu me regardes ? Je suis beau c'est ça ? Il rigola.**

**- Pff… Baka…**

**Il se leva et commença à partir.**

**- C'est quoi ton nom ?**

**Question de pure politesse. Il le connaissait déjà.**

**Roxas s'arrêta et répondit sans même se retourner.**

**- En quoi ça te regarde ?**

**- T'es dans le même lycée que moi non ?**

**- …**

**- De toute façon je te trouverai.**

**- Essaye si ça te fait plaisir.**

**Et il partit sous le rire du roux. Il n'entendit pas le roux chuchoter « tu m'as oublié hein ? » d'un air triste.**

**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ce gars ? Mieux valait rester en dehors de ça. Il rentra chez lui et se fit à manger. Il se força à manger le peu qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Depuis quelques temps il avait perdu l'appétit mais il se forçait quand. Mais c'était dur, quand il avalait trop il avait envie de vomir.**

**Il se lava et alla droit au lit. Regardant le plafond il attendait le sommeil. Demain une journée de cours comme les autres l'attendait… Une journée triste et monotone, encore une…**

**Son réveil sonna. Il ronchonna en se mettant le drap sur la tête. Il resta ainsi 10 minutes. C'était une sorte de rituel qu'il s'imposait. C'était le temps qu'il prenait pour se motiver.**

**Il éteignit son réveil en se levant de son cocon chaud, le froid l'envahit. Il ne put réprimer un frisson.**

**Il marcha lentement, d'un pas mal assuré, les yeux mi-clos vers la salle de bain. L'eau bouillante sur son corps maigre lui fit du bien. Il se mit la tête sous l'eau espérant réussir à se réveiller complètement mais rien n'y faisait.**

**Il s'essuya rapidement, mangeant un bol de céréales en écoutant de la musique, un des rares intérêts du jeune homme.**

**Une fois les dents bien brossées, il prit son sac sur son épaule et sortit.**

**L'air du matin finit par le réveiller complètement. Inspirant bien fort cet air frais, il s'avança.**

**La première pensée qu'il eut quand il se dirigea vers son lycée, fut pour le roux. Il se demandait si il allait réellement essayer de trouver son nom ou il avait simplement dit ça pour faire le malin et avoir le dernier mot.**

**Il secoua la tête. Pourquoi il repensait à cet abruti ? C'était juste un coureur, qui aimait emmerder son monde.**

**…**

**Quoi que… Il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ?**

**Il se rappela de la veille quand il c'était assis à côté de lui sans un mot. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte il était peut-être différent des autres…**

**Oui peut-être…**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, le 2ème chapitre va arriver...

Review or not review?? x)


	2. Chasse

Petite fic sur mon couple préféré de Kingdom Hearts 2, Axel et Roxas (avec d'autres couples... surprise ). J'espère que ça vous plaira... :)

shonen-ai, vous êtes prévenu

* * *

**En arrivant il se surprit à chercher une tignasse rouge. Il fronça les sourcils. Une jeune fille brune sauta alors sur lui avec un grand sourire.**

**- ROXAS ! Je t'attendais.**

**- Pas moi…**

**- Dit pas ça ! répondit la jeune fille avec une mine boudeuse.**

**- Pourrais-tu lâcher mon bras s'il te plait ?**

**- Non !**

**- Yuki… souffla le blond.**

**Elle était toujours comme ça. Il ne l'aimait pas trop et l'évitait mais elle l'avait collé depuis le premier jour. Elle lui avait simplement dit qu'il était « TROOOOP mignon même avec cette tête sévère de premier de la classe que personne ne semble apprécier ».**

**Il secoua son bras et elle le lâcha enfin.**

**- Hey encore là toi ?**

**Roxas se retourna pour faire face à Hayner, Pence et Olette. Hayner n'aimait pas yuki. Pence n'avait pas d'avis particulier. Et Olette l'aimait bien.**

**Roxas était simplement ennuyé. Même s'il devait le reconnaître, elle était franche, ouverte et confiante. Quelque part il se disait que s'il ne l'aimait pas, c'était peut-être qu'il aurait voulu lui ressembler.**

**Etre capable de faire confiance à tout ces gens, dire ce qu'elle pensait comme elle le faisait. Lui, se contentait de regarder le monde d'un œil morne. Elle, elle criait tout haut ce qu'elle voulait.**

**Elle était appréciée parmi les garçons du lycée et même par certaines filles.**

**Il allait dire à la petite troupe s'ils pouvaient aller en cours ou s'ils voulaient rester encore longtemps à l'entrée. Bouchant ainsi en partie le passage aux autres élèves, quand le silence suivit par des exclamations de joie et des « Ils sont là » ou « Axeeel !! » firent se retourner le petit groupe.**

**D'habitude Roxas en profitait pour s'éclipser, pendant que tout les autres regardaient le groupe des « beaux gosses ». Mais là, son regard fut comme attiré.**

**Attiré par ses magnifiques yeux d'un vert si étrange et pourtant si envoutant. attiré par ce qu'il savait être le "chef" du groupe... Axel.**

**Le groupe typique qui avait tout du grand succès auprès du « publique ». Pouvant choisir parmi les membres étant tous différents les un des autres.**

**Il y avait le genre "rebelle" aux yeux si attirant, Axel.**

**Il y avait celui qui était un peu le gamin de la bande, avec ses grands sourires, Sora. Etant en fait le cousin de Roxas, même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas très bien, ils partageaient une situation similaire, ils vivaient tout les deux seuls. Il était arrivé il y avait quelque temps et était tout de suite resté avec son ami Riku. Il venait de temps en temps le voir, avec un grand sourire. Des fois même, il s'invitait chez lui. **

**Il y avait celui qui savait être sérieux mais qui avait aussi un sourire fatal, Marluxia.**

**Et le dernier, le grand ténébreux au visage d'ange, Riku.**

**Les deux filles quand à elles, il y avait celle au regard franc et au sourire charmeur, Kairi. Et une jolie blonde, très douce, Namine.**

**Le blond ne vit que le regard que le roux lui lança. C'était un regard moqueur qui allait avec son sourire. Il le regardait nonchalamment. Il lui fit même un clin d'œil. S'en fut trop pour le blond qui se tourna et marcha rapidement vers sa salle de cours.**

**Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait celui-là ? Il se moquait délibérément de lui. C'était… Horripilant. Hayner l'avait suivit, suivit de Pence, Olette et même Yuki qui avait profité du moment pour s'incruster.**

**- Pfff, ce que je déteste les gens comme ça. Ils se croient mieux que les autres.**

**- Ouais Hayner à raison pour une fois.**

**- Comment ça pour une fois ?**

**Olette et Hayner se disputaient encore, sous le regard amusé de Pence et Yuki, alors que Roxas ne pensait qu'à une seule chose… Rester éloigné d'Axel. **

**Il ne savait pas alors que ça serait aussi difficile. Comme si le destin s'amusait avec lui. Comme s'il s'amusait à le voir se démener pour contrer ses plans.**

**Oui défier le destin était quelque chose de très difficile et Roxas allait bientôt s'en rendre compte. Pour son plus grand malheur.**

**Le destin… chose étrange que personne ne peut prévoir. Cette chose que beaucoup ignore et qui peut pourtant rapprocher deux âmes…**

* * *

**Le cours avançait. Riku et Sora étaient dans la même classe que Roxas. De même que Yuki, Olette et Kairi.**

**Riku et Sora, au fond de la salle écoutaient paisiblement. Le brun se tournait de temps en temps vers son voisin, lui souriant.**

**Yuki et Kairi, assises discutaient doucement, en faisant attention à ce que le professeur ne les surprenne pas. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment amies, ne restant pas ensemble en dehors des cours mais s'entendaient plutôt bien pendant les cours.**

**Olette était à côté de Roxas, qui pour une fois regardait dehors. N'étant pas concentré, il regardait les nuages flottant sur le ciel pale. Il aurait aimé pouvoir voler au milieu. Etre libre comme un oiseau, aller où il voulait.**

**La voix d'Olette le fit revenir sur terre.**

**- Hey… Roxas, ça va ? avait-elle chuchoté.**

**- Hum… Fut tout ce qu'il lui répondit avant de reprendre son stylo afin d'écrire sur sa feuille vierge.**

**Avec une expression concentrée il nota toute la leçon du professeur, aussi ennuyeuse fut-elle. Il s'efforça de ne pas bayer son ennui devant toute la salle, baissant la tête sur sa feuille maintenant gribouillée à la hâte.**

**La cloche sonna enfin la fin de la torture quotidienne qu'était les cours d'histoire. Le brouhaha commença doucement à s'élever, immanquablement lié aux bruits de chaises qu'on fait glisser sur le sol. Crissement synonyme de liberté.**

**Celle que tout bon élève attendait avec une impatience non dissimulée.**

**Il rangea ses affaires comme d'habitude, avec apathie. Olette mis son sac sur son épaule, prête à partir, Yuki vint les rejoindre alors que des gloussements se faisaient entendre dans le couloir.**

**Ce fut en sortant que Roxas, Olette et Yuki comprirent la raison de ses bruits typiquement féminin.**

**Axel était adossé au mur en face de la sortit, attendant comme il se doit... Sora et Riku.**

**Quand Roxas leva son regard vers lui, il vit que celui-ci le regardait, toujours avec son expression étrange qui avait le don de le faire bouillir de l'intérieur.**

**Oui... Son regard le faisait se sentir mal il ne savait pas pourquoi. L'idée lui vint en une seconde. Il n'était pas venu seulement pour Riku et Sora. En général il ne les attendait jamais devant leur salle.**

**Non... Il était venu pour le narguer. Pour bien lui faire comprendre, qu'il avait non seulement trouvé dans quelle classe il se trouvait mais aussi bel et bien son nom...**

* * *

Voilà mon 2ème chapitre est enfin écrit... J'espère qu'ils vous plait... Merci beaucoup de lire cette humble fic mdr

oui je sais que je ne fait pas beaucoup parler axel... même pas du tout.. mais OUI il sait parler... Pour notre plus grand plaisir..

bon ok j'arrête... Je suis contente si ça vous plait alors... J'ai essayé au maximum de ne pas faire de fautes mais bon je ne suis pas prof de français alors excusez moi si il y en a... x)

désolé d'avoir mis yuki pour ceux qui ne l'aime pas mais je voulais mettre un perso de mon invention au moins...

Review or not review?? (oui je sais je suis pas très originale XD)


	3. déménagement problématique

Et voilà le 3ème chapitre... Ca bouge un peu... Axel commence à rentrer (à s'incrusté ouai xD) dans l'histoire... et Sora aussi ...

Voilà... Enjoy...

* * *

**Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'Axel avait décidé de venir chercher les autres membres du groupe. Il lui faisait toujours ce même sourire.**

**Cette fois-ci en sortant de la salle avec Olette et Yuki, il fut rattrapé par un Sora essoufflé.**

**- Il… Il … faut que je… te parle…**

**Il suivit alors Sora qui l'entraîna par la main dans un coin tranquille. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi brusque.**

**Le blond ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que son cousin avait l'air un peu gêné.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?**

**- J'ai un service à te demander…**

**Il était vraiment stressé. Il serrait le pan de sa chemise avec une telle force que Roxas se demandait s'il n'allait pas finir par l'agrandir.**

**- Sora… Vas-y je vais pas te manger…**

**Celui-ci ne répondit pas, adoptant un regard qui voulait dire « peut-être pas me manger mais me mordre tu en serait capable… ». Ce qui fit sourire Roxas. Un imperceptible sourire. Son cousin avait peur de… Lui ?**

**- Bon… Euh… je sais pas comment dire… j'ai … Euh… Des problèmes d'argent…**

**Il fronça un peu les sourcils en attente de la suite. Où est-ce que son cousin voulait en venir ? L'entendre bégayer ne faisait qu'aggraver le supplice de l'attente.**

**- Et tu veux que je t'en prête ?**

**- Non… Enfin... Euh… J'en ai parlé à mes parents… Je les ai appelé hier…**

**- Et ??**

**- Ils m'ont demandé si je pouvais venir… habiter… … …**

**- HEIN ??**

**Il avait parlé d'une voix si inaudible que Roxas ne comprit rien.**

**- Si tu veux pas c'est pas grave ! Se rattrapa tout de suite le châtain, rouge comme une tomate.**

**- Je ne peux pas te répondre si je n'ai pas entendu clairement ce que tu as demandé, répondit le blond sur un ton agacé.**

**- Ah ! Euh… T'as pas entendu ?**

**- Sora…**

**- EST-CEQUEJEPEUXHABITERCHEZTOI !**

**Il avait débité la phrase en un quart de seconde à peine, assez fort pour faire fuir les gens alentour… Roxas resta un moment surpris. Habiter chez lui ? Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait vivre de nouveau avec quelqu'un d'autre depuis le départ de sa mère…**

**Décidemment il préférait sa vie, seul. Enfin au moins il n'avait personne pour le déranger… Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans le pétrin surtout quand une personne le regardait avec un regard si suppliant.**

**Avec ses grands yeux océan.**

**Il souffla et le fixa un instant… Il hocha la tête, alors que la petite bouille de Sora s'éclairait. Un large sourire illuminait maintenant son visage.**

**- Vrai de vrai ??**

**- Oui tu peux rester…**

**- T'inquiètes pas je… je paierai la moitié… JE… je suis trop content ROXY !!**

**Et il se jeta dans le bras de son cousin. Roxas ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était a première fois depuis longtemps qu'il se sentait un peu utile…**

**Oui peut-être qu'il n'était définitivement pas un cas désespéré.**

**Un bruit attira son attention. En tournant la tête il aperçut Axel qui les regardait un petit sourire sur le visage, qui ne le quittait jamais quand Roxas était dans les parages.**

**Celui-ci se sépara de son cousin, vaguement gêné.**

**- Très belle réunion de famille…  
**

**- Euh…**

**- Sora on va allez manger... tu veux venir aussi "roxy"? si tu t'en sens capable avec tout ces gens…**

**- c'est vrai que les gens risque de parler sur toi après... songea Sora en regardant son cousin.**

**Il le poussait à bout, Axel voulait le forcer à venir en insinuant que s'il refusait il serait un lâche. Il savait très bien le manipuler car il accepta le regardant d'un air froid.**

**Glace contre feu.**

**Sourcils froncés contre sourire charmeur.**

**Au milieu Sora allait du visage de son cousin à celui du roux. Il les regardait d'un air ahuri, se demandant ce qu'il se passait entre les deux…**

**Olette et Yuki, qui étaient arrivées sur ses faits les regardèrent elles aussi dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.**

**Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous à la même table. Axel en bout, trônait tel le roi. A sa gauche était assis Roxas, se demandant VRAIMENT ce qu'il faisait là, à côté de son cousin, qui lui, était à côté de Riku. En face de Roxas il y avait Olette et Yuki à côté de Kairi et Namine. Et le dernier en face de Namine et à côté de Riku se trouvait Marluxia.**

**Tous les regards se tournaient vers eux. Le groupe était bien sur inhabituel. Certains s'étaient arrêté de manger et les observaient de loin. D'autres encore discutaient à voix basse en les regardant de côté.**

**La plupart des gens ne savaient que penser. D'habitude le groupe restait toujours le même. Aucune entrée… Et là il y avait d'un coup trois personnes en plus…**

**- Hey Roxas qu'est-ce que tu fou ?**

**Hayner venait d'arriver en compagnie de Pence. Pas le moins du monde soucieux du regard des autres, Hayner regardait d'un air mauvais Axel, comme s'il avait forcé Roxas à venir et avait même empoisonné son assiette.**

**- Ah… C'est moi qui ai demandé à Roxas de venir avec nous… Essaya d'expliquer maladroitement Sora, sentant la salle tendue.**

**- Vous voulez nous rejoindre ? Demanda poliment Namine, avec un petit sourire rêveur.**

**- Non, c'est bon… On va à notre endroit habituel… Tu viens Roxas, Olette ? Ou vous préfèrez rester avec… eux ?**

**Roxas était bien embêté mais essayant de ne pas faire d'esclandre et trouvant un moyen d'échapper à la torture qu'exigeait la présence du roux à ses côtés, il se leva, faisant ses excuses à son cousin, évitant royalement le regard d'Axel.**

**Un bref instant il crut pourtant déceler une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux émeraude. Il avait sans doute rêvé. Axel n'était pas de ce genre là.**

* * *

**Ils se retrouvèrent alors à leur table, beaucoup plus loin que le groupe précédent. Certaines filles regardaient maintenant Roxas, se disant que maintenant qu'il semblait assez proche du groupe des « beau gosse » il était finalement pas si mal que ça, alors que certaines essayaient de prendre ses distances sous le regard meurtrier que Hayner lançait à tous.**

* * *

**Alors que les rumeurs sur les relations entre Roxas et le groupe des « beau gosse » se répandaient tel une traîné de poudre, le déménagement de Sora allaient commencer.**

**C'était sans compter sur l'aide de ses amis, que Roxas et Sora s'étaient retrouvés le week end avec un groupe assez imposant, faisant des allés-retour pour charger les affaires du châtain.**

**Lui, étant la bonne humeur incarné ne voyait pas un climat hostile qui augmentait au fil des heures.**

**Oui si les amis de Sora étaient venus aider. En parlant d'amis, il y avait bien sur Riku, qui fut le premier à se proposer. Mais aussi Axel, qui avait profité de la première occasion pour venir et saluer chaleureusement le blond avec ce sourire dont il avait le secret. Kairi et Namine ainsi que Marluxia étaient aussi venu.**

**L'oncle de Namine, Cloud était venu pour les aider sur demande de la jeune fille.**

**Non, le problème c'est que lorsque Roxas avait parlé du déménagement, Hayner, Pence, Olette et Yuki avaient décidé eux aussi de venir aider le cousin de leur ami…**

**La tension montait, sans que personne ne puisse rien faire…**

* * *

Je me suis régalé à écrire ce chapitre... C'est venu tout seul... Alors bon le prochain chapitre.. .sera explosif... je vais raconter ce week-end si amusant la tête dans les cartons...xD

oui j'ai mis cloud.. Mais je l'adore trop...

Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura des conneries, des nouveaux personnages et des situations embarrassantes... à ne pas manquer...

Roxas: Tu écris toujours que des conneries.. ça changera pas de d'habitude...

Moi: Hey... Tais toi ou sinon je te fais coucher avec Marluxia!!

Roxas: ...

S'en va avec une tête effrayé

Marluxia: quoi? quoi? qui parle de moi??

Moi: Laisse tomber...

s'en va

Marluxia: ... Pourquoi vous me laissez tout seuuuuuuuuuuul?? TT et en plus ... SANS LUMIèRE... J'AI PEUR DU NOIIIIIIIR...

ooooo

Review or not review?? xD


	4. Rapprochement

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre... Avec un petit tête à tête entre nos deux chou (a la creme ) XD

toujours aucun personnages à moi a part... -roulement de tambours-... YUKI xD elle sert pas à grand chose mais bon... xD

**Tsuyu-chan: KAYA trop contente que tu sois venu lire ma fic n'oublie pas si tu en écris une... tu me le dit je veux la lire ... je t'adoreeee :)**

**DaSe-Writter: héhé contente que tu me lise... et t'(inquiète pas... je ne mettrais JAMAIS Roxy avec un mec aux cheveux rose xD je le dit et le redit xD**

**DuncanHeart: Kayaa bien sur qu'ils sont beaux (a ben même dans ma fic on pense pareil xD) arf j'espère que cette suite te plaira... **

**Serya-chan: héhéhé mais oui le clud des bo gosse j'aimerai avoir le même à côté de chez moi xD mais après je crois que j'aurai du mal a pas leur sauter dessus xD**

**bisounours: XD j'ai mis du Cloud et Leon XD j'y est pensé merci encore d'être passé**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements sans ça je suis pas sure que j'aurai continué cette fic merci encore et bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Au final ce fut un sacré groupe qui était présent pour aider Sora à emménager. Il y avait Les amis de Roxas; Pence, Hayner, Olette et Yuki. Les amis de Sora; Axel, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Marluxia. Et d'autres encore qui étaient des connaissances comme Cloud, Leon, Zexion, Demyx et Youffie.**

**Le déménagement commença en début d'après-midi. Sora chantonnait en portant des petits cartons, alors que Riku le suivait, toujours avec cet air impassible.**

**Pence et Olette se disputaient pour savoir quoi porter et où alors que Hayner restait près de Roxas et lançait un air mauvais à Axel.**

**Roxas, lui, essayait de paraître tout à fait naturel, c'est-à-dire... sans expression. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'Axel le fixait souvent et que Hayner ne semblait pas apprécier. Lui non plus d'ailleurs.**

**Il avait l'impression de devenir maladroit quand il le regardait comme il le faisait, avec un je ne sais quoi dans le regard. Ses grands yeux verts, magnifiques, qu'il semblait s'y noyer dedans.**

**Heureusement que son meilleur ami était à côté de lui pour lui rappeler où il se trouvait, ou il aurait très bien pu tomber dans ce regard émeraude.**

**Yuki courait partout et faisait plus de casse qu'autre chose, Zexion soufflait en la regardant faire, essayant de limiter ses gaffes.**

**Cloud et Leon semblait faire le concours de celui qui faisait le mieux la gueule, en portant les cartons sans dire un mot, alors qu'à côté Demyx se collait à Axel en faisait l'idiot. Il sautait partout en rigolant, ce qui avait plu à Sora qui commençait à faire comme lui.**

**Riku regardait d'un sal œil Demyx, jaloux. Zexion rattrapa de justesse Yuki dans les escaliers avec un énorme carton, trop gros pour elle et poussa un nouveau soupir, alors qu'elle lui disait que pas seulement Roxas était trop mignon mais qu'elle était bien tombée dans cette maison.**

**Elle lui dit, heureuse, « VOUS ETES TOUS TROOOOOOOOOOOP BEAUUUU » ce qui eut pour effet de faire peur au jeune homme, qui prenant le carton, s'éloigna d'elle alors qu'elle le regardait sans comprendre qu'elle venait de gaffer.**

**Kairi et Namine ayant entendu, hochèrent silencieusement la tête sous le regard suspicieux de Zexion qui s'éloigna encore plus, croisant Marluxia qui venait de faire tomber un carton et se plaignait car il était trop lourd et que c'était trop fatiguant. Regardant avec envie Youffie.**

**Youffie, elle, était montée sur un petit mur et commandait les gens.**

**- Prend le petit là-bas… Non attends… Celui-là… Voilà…**

**Elle aimait donner des ordres. Mais son regard fut attiré par une petite chose brillante qui émanait d'un carton entrouvert.**

**Elle s'approcha et le prit, c'était trop fort pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas résister aux choses brillantes. Elle reprit son poste comme si de rien n'était, un petit pincement au cœur comme seul remord quand elle aperçut Sora.**

**Mais sa collection était plus importante. En repensant à sa belle collection, elle commença à rigoler toute seule. Sous les regards de Cloud et Leon inquiets pour sa santé mentale mais toujours en train de faire la gueule.**

**Roxas savait combien ça pouvait être dur de faire la gueule à tout bout de champs. Lui-même des fois se demandait comment il pouvait tenir aussi longtemps. Mais eux… il semblait qu'il était tout naturel pour eux d'être comme ça.**

**Oui… Il se dit à cet instant en les voyant qu'il devrait essayer de sourire plus souvent… Ou… De sourire tout court…**

**Axel profita d'un moment d'inattention où Hayner s'éloigna à contre-coeur, appelé par Olette. Axel s'approcha de lui.**

**- Alors comme ça ton garde du corps est enfin partit…**

**- Ce n'est pas mon garde du corps…**

**- On dirait pourtant vu comment il reste à côté de toi, comme s'il avait peur que je… t'agresse…**

**- … Il n'a peut-être pas tord, chuchota Roxas.**

**Ils rangeaient un carton assez gros, alors que Hayner de son côté essayait de partir discrètement mais Olette lui mit le grappin dessus. « Tu crois que tu va partir comme ça ? Aidre moi ! ».**

**Axel sourit.**

**- Alors content d'avoir Sora avec toi ?**

**- … C'est mon cousin…**

**- Tu ne réponds pas à la question…**

**- On ne ce connaît pas bien… alors on pourra mieux faire connaissance…**

**- Oh !! Vu comment Sora parle de toi je pensais que vous étiez proche…**

**- …**

**- Hey ! Tu savais pas ? Il t'admire, il te trouve classe et voudrais te ressembler plus tard, ce qui ne plait pas tellement à Riku d'ailleurs… Expliqua le porc-épic rouge en rigolant.**

**- … Il… Parle souvent de moi ?**

**- Pas mal ouais… Il t'aime vraiment beaucoup.**

**Axel avait parlé avec un petit sourire doux sur le visage. Roxas en fut surprit. Il avait vraiment l'air d'apprécier Sora. Ils devaient être bons amis… **

**Axel rajouta « Et il n'est pas le seul » ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir notre blond, qui se demanda s'il parlait de lui ou si il se moquait…**

**Il le fixait avec ses yeux troublant, Roxas en lâcha son carton (xD).**

**- Hey fait attention !**

**Axel avait l'air faussement énervé mais rigola rapidement, Roxas esquissa un sourire en se baissant pour le ramasser alors que Zexion et Marluxia passaient à côté, suivit de trois filles en furies, qui avaient, semble-t-il, trouvé un bon terrain de chasse… Pour le plus grand malheur des autres…**

**Axel, ayant vu le sourire de Roxas, resta un instant bloqué sur son expression… Il ne l'avait pas vu sourire… depuis… longtemps…**

**Quelqu'un le poussa avec un « pardon » qui sonnait plus faux qu'autre chose. C'était Hayner qui avait enfin réussi à s'échapper des griffes de Olette qui maintenant martyrisait Pence.**

**Un peu plus loin, Cloud voulait prendre le même carton que Leon, ce qui fut générateur de conflit. Ils se défiaient du regard, pas prêt à lâcher le morceau.**

**Youffie sauta au milieu, disant que si il devait y avoir une baston, elle serait la première à commencer et qu'elle serait la meilleure…**

**- Youffie ? Leon ? Que ce passe-t-il ici ?**

**Les trois jeunes se retournèrent pour faire face à un vieil ami : Merlin.**

**Ce fut lui qui mit fin au conflit.**

**Hayner de son côté collait plus que jamais Roxas qui commençait à en avoir marre.**

**Deux sentiments le déchiraient paradoxalement. C'est vrai qu'Axel pouvait être assez imprévisible mais de là à le coller comme ça. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il se retrouvait tout seul avec lui, ça échapperait à son contrôle.**

**Il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce sentiment. Mais même sans le regarder, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses yeux. Ses yeux qui l'obsédait. Oui, il fallait le dire, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, avec ce regard, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être mal-à-l'aise.**

**Il avait tout rejeté de lui. Ne voulant pas s'en approcher, comme par peur de se brûler, de se perdre.**

**Avant de s'en rendre compte, la journée touchait à sa fin aussi surement que Hayner détestait Axel.**

**La lumière descendait doucement pour laisser une trace colorée sur le ciel, synonyme d'infini.**

**Le déménagement était enfin terminé. Ce fut Youffie qui partit en première accompagnée de Merlin, suivit de Zexion et Demyx.**

**Ensuite Kairi et Namine et les autres laissèrent les deux cousins sur le pas de la porte. Sora faisant des grands gestes en signe d'au revoir alors que Riku le regardait, osant à peine lever discrètement sa main pour lui répondre.**

**Axel, fit un grand sourire à Roxas alors que Hayner le poussait du coude, réprimandé par Olette.**

**Et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement seuls. Roxas un peu gêné ne savait pas quoi dire. Sora ressentait la même chose. Il se sentait un peu honteux de s'incruster comme ça chez son cousin. Il ne voulait pas le déranger.**

**Roxas vit son trouble et lui ébouriffa les cheveux dans un geste qu'il voulait tendre. Il lui sourit.**

**- Allez on va manger, tu dois avoir faim après cette journée.**

**Sora lui fit un grand sourire, heureux d'être ainsi accepté par son cousin.**

**- Oui j'ai SUUUUPEEEEEEEEEER FAIM !**

**Ils commencèrent à préparer à manger, Sora rigolant pour deux. Pourtant Roxas faisait des efforts. **

**Ils allaient commencé à manger quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte.**

* * *

Et voilà... xD je vais faire court... J'espère qu'il vous aura plu... et... qui sonne à la porte?? XD facile... XD

Sora: Moi je sais! Moi je sais!

Roxas: Reviens là... je crois qu'il faut pas dire la réponse...

Sora: Ah... Euh... on va manger alors? Parce que j'ai faaaaaaaiiiiiiim!!

Roxas: Oui je crois qu'on à compris...

Reviews PLEAAASE XD


	5. visite imprévue xD

Voilà mon tout nouveau chapitre... xD j'ai fini de l'écrire hier à minuit pour le poster à temps xD après on s'étonnera pas de la débilité du chapitre... xD

alex: héhé je crois que Hayner beaucoup de monde veut le taper aussi xD en tout merci pour tes reviews encourageante ça m'a fait super plaisir... merci merci xD

DaSe-Writter: Qui sonne à la porte? xD bah tu va rapidement le savoir mais je pense que sur ce coup là.. personne à gagné xD Huhu trop contente de faire ma sadik sur ce coup la xD en tout cas... MERCI de me lire depuis le début et j'essaierai de mettre un peu plus de sora et Riku et quelques autres couples même si je privilégierai toujours akuroku xD

DuncanHeart: Axel?? xD bah euh... je te laisse découvrir qui sonne à la porte XD en te donnant un petit indice xD t'as raison mais t'as pas raison xD raaaaaah je fait ma chieuse xD j'espère que cette suite te plaira :)

Serya-chan: Que dire? Hum... OUI hayner l'ai jaloux on dirait XD mais c'est pas dit clairement... mais qu'elle va être la suite?? xD en tout cas moi je dit "vive les bogoss" ... Ils ont pas fini de nous faire saigner du nez xD et surtout baver sur nos petits claviers ... xD

Louwenn: Bah oui pot de colle c'est le mot xD heureusement qu'on le voit pas Hayner dans ce chapitre sinon je crois que certaines fangirl en délire l'aurait trucidé avant la fin XD

bisounours: xD désolé y'aura pas de cloud, zexion ou leon dans ce chapitre mais je me rattraperai ultérieurement xD en tout cas contente que ça te plaise... xD

MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS GENTILLES REVIEWS ET AUSSI CEUX QUI ME LISENT

Bonne suite xD

**ooooooooooooooo**

**START xD:  
**

**Ils commencèrent à préparer à manger, Sora rigolant plus pour deux. Pourtant Roxas faisait des efforts. Ils allaient se mettre à table quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte.**

**Roxas se leva, étonné. Il était assez tard et il ne connaissait personne à part ceux qui étaient venu pour aider Sora à déménager…**

**Intrigué il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez-à-nez avec… Merlin ??**

**- Euh… Oui… C'est pour quoi ? Demanda-t-il gêné.**

**- Oui… je suis désolé mais je viens pour vous rendre ça… N'en voulez pas à Youffie, elle à toujours était attirée par les choses brillantes… Même des fois dans son sommeil on l'entend dire « Matéria… Matériaaaaaaa »…**

**- Maté... ria ?**

**- Hum… Ne me demandez pas ce que c'est mais je crois que ça vient de là son obsession pour les choses brillantes…**

**Roxas était en train de se demander s'il fallait rire ou pleurer… Sora, lui, qui s'était approché en entendant la voix de Merlin se jeta sur l'objet en criant « KYAAAAAAAAAAA C'EST MA BOULE MAGIQUE !! ».**

**Roxas finalement se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, ne comprenant plus rien, mais VRAIMENT plus rien à cette situation grotesque…**

**- Oh merci beaucoup Monsieur Merlin…**

**- Appelle moi Merlin tout court, jeune garçon… Hum… elle marche comment cette boule magique ?**

**Soudain très intéressé il entra dans l'appartement, laissant ce pauvre Roxas en plan, debout devant l'entrée maintenant vide, une expression ahuri sur le visage.**

**Reprenant ses esprits il allait fermer la porte en voyant que Merlin et Sora étaient en grande discussions mais elle se stoppa dans un grand « AIE bordel de porte !! ».**

**Roxas se retrouva face à Axel… Le nez rouge -assortit avec ses cheveux- défoncé par une porte trop costaud pour lui…**

**Porte : 1 – Axel : 0**

**- Euh… ça va ? Demanda Roxas légèrement inquiet par la couleur du nez… Et le sang qui commençait à couler…**

**- Oh oh !! Roxas s'inquiète pour moi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sexy.**

**- Baka !!**

**Non mais vraiment même avec le nez cassé il restait toujours fidèle à lui-même… Un gros boulet…**

**Il le fit rentrer –mais c'était bien parce que sa porte lui avait cassé le nez sinon il l'aurait mis dehors bien sur xD- et l'emmena dans la salle de bains sans un regard de la part du couple étrange assis à la table.**

**Ils n'avaient rien comprit à part que le débat qu'ils avaient engagé sur « EST-CE QUE CETTE BOULE EST VRAIMENT MAGIQUE ? » était très importante à cet instant précis.**

**Roxas emmena le jeune garçon qui marchait la tête en l'air, une grimace de douleur sur le visage.**

**- C'est qu'elle est dure ta porte… T'aurais pu la fermer moins fort…**

**- Et toi t'avais qu'à prévenir avant de venir... D'ailleurs pourquoi t'es là ?**

**- Sympa… J'ai oublié mon portable quelque part…**

**Roxas garda le silence se demandant s'il l'avait vraiment oublié ou s'il l'avait « oublié » (exprès quoi xD).**

**Il le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise, la tête levée il avait prit un coton et doucement il nettoyait le sang qui gouttait sur son T-Shirt « Simili Heart » maintenant parsemé de gouttes de sang…**

**Après quelques minutes de soins –dont Axel ne se plaignit pas bien au contraire- son nez «était presque comme neuf. Il avait arrêté de saigner malgré la couleur rouge persistante qui s'était étalé comme on étale du beurre sur une tartine –inspiré du SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX xD merci BILBO xD-.**

**Roxas s'éloigna donc d'Axel pour ranger la trousse de soins alors que celui-ci grognait. Le blond prit ça pour un grognement de douleur mais en fait pour Axel s'était plutôt parce que les mains douces de Roxas sur son visage lui manquait déjà.**

**Oui il regrettait de ne pas s'être mangé une porte juste pour avoir son Roxy à ses soins… Avec un peu de chance il pourrait le faire culpabiliser… Oui… Ca lui semblait être une bonne idée…**

**Roxas lui demanda de venir dans le salon… Il n'allait pas le laisser comme ça… Le pauvre, c'était un peu de sa faute…**

**- Allez vient… T'as déjà mangé ?**

**- Non… Je peux… AIE… manger avec … AIE… Vous … ?**

**Il ne manquait pas de mettre des « aïe » tout le long du chemin, entre la salle de bain et le salon… Faisant ainsi un peu plus culpabiliser le pauvre blond.**

**Merlin et Sora étaient arrivé à un point culminant de leur discussion. Et oui… Malheureusement pour Merlin ce n'était pas une boule magique… C'était juste une invention astucieuse humaine…**

**On devait poser une question à la « boule magique » et en la secouant, une réponse apparaissait… Du genre « Oui » ou « Dans quelques années ». Et bon… Ca avait déçu autant Sora –qui y croyait dur comme fer- que Merlin, mais ce n'était pas magique du tout.**

**Sur ce mot Merlin se résolu à partir avec un petit « excusez moi encore pour le dérangement » et il rajouta arrivé à la porte, glissant un petit mot à Sora « Si tu trouve des choses ayant un rapport avec la magie je serais ravi de t'aider » et il s'en alla.**

**Sora maintenant pleinement conscient du reste du monde –en dehors de sa « boule magique » pas si magique que ça- vit Axel et son énooooooorrme nez rouge… Il fronça les sourcils…**

**- Tu as encore bu Axel ??**

**- HEIIIIIIN ?**

**- … Je vois… rajouta Roxas en regardant Axel comme s'il venait d'apprendre qu'il aimait danser nu le soir dans la rue en criant « JE VOUS AIME » à toutes les jolies filles qu'il croisait…**

**- Mais non !! J'ai RIEN bu !! Hey ! Chui pas comme ça… Dit lui Sora !!**

**Il avait presque un ton suppliant… Ah NON il ne pouvait se faire griller maintenant. C'est vrai qu'il aimait faire la fête –qui soit dit en passant semblait être une notion tout à fait inconnue aux deux cousins- mais il se bourrait rarement la gueule… enfin… des fois… Un peu … Euh… BON SOUVENT… Mais de là à le traiter d'alcoolique !!**

**- Ah bon t'as pas bu ? Comme la dernière fois quand tu m'as appelé et quand je suis venu te chercher tu étais en train de faire un strip tea… (roh bah Axel fait des strip tease ?? xD jvoudrais bien voir ça xD)**

**- AIE AIE AIE AIE j'ai MAAAAAAAAAAL !! AIIIIIIIIIIIE…**

**Détournant ainsi la conversassions qui commençait à être à son désavantage, il attrapa une assiette et dit le plus naturellement du monde.**

**- Désolé ça m'a fait mal tout d'un coup… AHAHAHAH…. On… On mange quoi de bon??**

**Hum…**

**Roxas était un peu méfiant. Il se dit qu'il devrait demander à Sora certaines choses concernant Axel…**

**Ils mangèrent, Sora racontant sa vie, rigolant alors que Axel fixait désespérément le petit blond qui ne levait pas la tête de son assiette, trop occupé à essayer d'ignorer le regard insistant de l'homme assis en face de lui.**

**Axel parla aussi, raconta comment cette « saleté de porte » avait détruit son joli nez… Sora rigola et allait repartir sur le fait qu'il avait cru qu'il était bourré comme la fois ou il était allé le chercher et...**

**Axel avait bien comprit la leçon la première fois, ne pas laisser le châtain raconter ce qu'il avait envie, éviter le sujet… et l'amener à parler de choses qu'il maîtrisait bien et qui n'était pas « honteuses » pour lui bien sur.**

**A la fin du repas Roxas débarrassa avec l'aide d'un Sora survolté par cette journée ou il s'était bien amusé. Axel le regardait un sourire aux lèvres. Il était trop mignon comme ça… Dommage que son Riku n'était pas là pour le voir…**

**Il pourrait lui envoyer un message pour le faire râler… Bien que l'argenté ne disait jamais rien, Axel savait qu'il en pinçait pour le châtain et il ne se demandait pas pourquoi.**

**Il était toujours joyeux, gentil et avait une frimousse à faire craquer un Xigbar, c'est pour dire… enfin… tout est dans la relativité…**

**Oui Sora était l'apparent contraire de Riku. Comme un était la chaleur, l'autre était le froid… Glacial le froid…**

**Mais tout les deux était tout aussi gentil. A leur manière certes mais gentil… Sora comptait énormément pour Riku et Riku comptait énormément pour Sora.**

**Oui ils allaient si bien ensemble mais Axel n'aurait su dire pourquoi, c'était comme s'ils se refusaient leurs sentiments. Alors qu'une bonne partie du groupe n'attendait que de les voir enfin ensemble…**

**Quand il est dit « une bonne partie du groupe » évidemment qu'il n'y avait que Marluxia pour ne pas s'apercevoir de l'amour naissant de ces deux amis. Non… Il ne se souciait que de ces fleurs… Oui il parlait aux fleurs… Il disait qu'elle le comprenait si bien… « Etre si beau et si fragile » comme il disait… Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde.**

**Mais malgré tous ces défauts, notre petit Marluxia restait un membre des « beaux gosses »… Malgré ces cheveux roses et ces tendances à s'arrêter pour admirer chaque fleur qui croisait son chemin… Il savait quand même être classe… Parfois…**

**Bref… La relation de Riku et Sora n'avançait pas, se contentant d'être « ami » sans l'être vraiment. Axel aurait bien fourré son nez si Riku ne lui avait pas demandé de ne pas intervenir.**

**Oui Riku avait peur de perdre Sora. Peur de ne plus le voir si celui-ci le trouvait « dégoûtant », s'il lui avouait ce qu'il avait dans la tête depuis quelques temps déjà…**

**Axel avait acquiescé, comprenant ce qu'il ressentait. Etre avec la personne qu'on aime, même si cela devait simplement le rabaisser au rang de « meilleur ami » ou si il devait se faire détester… Il voulait juste être avec… Lui…**

**- Hey ! Tu m'entends ? ça va ?**

**Perdu dans ses pensées, Axel n'avait pas vu que Roxas avait quitté la pièce et Sora le regardait d'un air inquiet…**

**- Oui… Oui ça va… Euh… j'ai un petit service à te demander…**

**Axel eut son air de conspirateur avec un petit rire qui fit frémir Sora, se demandant encore que voulait lui demander son ami… Oui il avait eut une très bonne idée…**

**Roxas quand a lui était allé dans sa chambre, s'enfermant et attendit une bonne demi heure. Oui il attendait pour être sur que Axel partirait.**

**Il prépara ses affaires qu'était son pyjama –Bleu avec des petites étoiles xD- et Yuu, qui est son canard en plastique –ne me demandez pas pourquoi il a un canard xD-, se dirigeant doucement dans le salon. Il n'y avait plus personne.**

**Axel avait dû partir et Sora avait dû aller dans sa nouvelle chambre –l'ancienne chambre de sa mère et maintenant celle de Sora- …**

**Il se faufila dans le couloir froid, se délectant déjà de sa douche chaude qui l'attendait. Il ne fit pas attention et quand il entra dans la pièce, ce fut un Axel en tenu d'Adam qui lui fit face.**

**Et oui… Aussi nu qu'au premier jour –mais tellement plus… hum attirant xD- Roxas en fit tomber son pyjama et son canard en plastique –le pauvreee XD- aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Axel et accessoirement son nez…**

**A suivre... xD**

**oooooooooooooooooooooo  
**

Et voilà... Alors là... Que va-t-il se passer?? XD arf je saigneeeee du nez XD et voilà... La vu de se corps nu... (enfin j'imagine xD)... arf... Roxas va-t-il tomber dans les pommes à côté de son canard en plastique? et partir dans le pays des rêves... (avec pleins de Axel nu xD)

breeeeeef la suite la semaine prochaine xD enfin normalement xD si j'ai pas trop de galère à la fac XD

Allezzz bizouille à tous et ... reviews?? XD pour le canard de Roxy xD


	6. Quand Axel s'incruste

DaSe-Writter: YEAH moi aussi jveux voir un Axel nu -saigne du nez- xD

ruizuchan: AAAAH moi aussi je voulais qu'ils dorment dans le même lit... ^///^ mais bon... je crois pas que Roxas aurait été d'accord xD

Serya-chan: héhé... oui seul et nu dans la salle de bains... ^///^ -Phantasme-

DuncanHeart: Ouiiiii t'as quand même trouvé la moitié de la réponse ^^ -clap clap clap- je te remet l'oscar de la meilleure réponse xD

Tsuyu-chan: CHOUCHOUUUUUUU xD merci de me lireeee ^^ c'est trop gentil ^^ je t'adore rien que pour toi je vais mettre du sephi dedans *o* et même reno xD parske tu le vaut bien xD

Louwenn: Le plan d'Axel? xD bah c'est tout con ^^ enfin... tu verra xD

bisounours: Ouiiii j'me suis trop marrer à écrire le chapitre 5 xD bah voui c'était cool ^///^ vive Merlin xD

Okami89250: héhé roxas se jeter sur Axel ou inversement? xD ben... ptetre pas tout de suite mais plus tard... IL LE FAUT xD merci pour ta review trop gentille ^///^

MERCI A TOUS... ce chapitre j'ai eut du mal à l'écrire alors il se peut qu'il soit moins bien que les autres mais je vais me rattraper pour le prochain... héhé pleins d'idées perverses me viennent à l'esprit pour la suite xD bouuuh je vous laisse lire ^^ j'espère que ça vous plaira... :)

**oooooooooooo**

**Il se faufila dans le couloir froid, se délectant déjà de sa douche chaude qui l'attendait. Il ne fit pas attention et quand il entra dans la pièce, ce fut un Axel en tenu d'Adam qui lui fit face.**

**Et oui… Aussi nu qu'au premier jour –mais tellement plus… hum attirant xD- Roxas en fit tomber son pyjama et son canard en plastique –le pauvreee XD- aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Axel et accessoirement son nez…**

**Roxas laissa malgré lui son regard glisser le long du corps d'Axel et s'arrêta sur une partie bien spécifique de son anatomie avec de gros yeux.**

**Son cerveau chauffait pour trouver une solution. Oui les seules choses qui lui vinrent à l'esprit furent :**

**Partir en courant…**

**Crier très fort…**

**Partir en courant APRES avoir crier très fort…**

**Partir en courant EN criant très fort… (petite variante du 3 xD)**

**Mais non… Il restait là, à le contempler.**

**- Ben vas-y rince toi l'œil… Roxy, lui fit Axel en rigolant.**

**Même si son apparence montrait un calme apparent, dans sa tête il était en train de se battre contre cette petite voix trop aigu qui lui criait « AAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ROXAS M'AS VU A POIIIIIIIIL !! IL ME REGARDE ET MOI JE SUIS…. TOUT NUU !! AAAAAAH »…**

**Ce furent les paroles prononcées par le roux qui le ramenèrent à la réalité et il opta pour un repli stratégique qu'était l'option numéro 3 en même temps que dans sa tête il se disait « ne le regarde pas, ne le regarde pas, ne le… WAW… aaaaaah… Je fais quoi là ? Ne le … MAIS POURQUOI JE LE REGARDES ??».**

**Et là s'en fut trop pour lui qui partit en courant après avoir crié un « BAKA ». Axel prit une serviette qu'il noua à sa taille fine. Encore dégoulinant d'eau, glissant mutinement le long de son torse pour se perdre sous la serviette (xD). Les cheveux mouillés tombant sur ses épaules nues laissaient échapper de fines gouttes parsemant de part et d'autre le corps finement musclé du roux…**

**Axel s'appuya contre le mur en soufflant quand la porte se rouvrit. C'était Roxas, qui la tête basse revenait, il ramassa Yùu (son canard en plastique xD) et ressortit aussi vite qu'il était entré.**

**Axel eut un faible sourire… Il était revenu pour son canard ? Jamais il n'aurait cru que Roxas, d'apparence si froide, aimait autant son canard en plastique. Etrangement il se surprit à rigoler… Le fou rire ne se contrôle pas.**

**Roxas de son côté, lui, ne rigolait pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la vision d'un axel nu. Non que ça soit déplaisant mais plutôt dérangeant. Il était… Bien foutu.**

**Il se mit une claque mentale. Non mais à quoi il pensait. Ce n'était pas possible… Mais c'était vrai que…**

**Aaaaaah ! Il serra plus fort Yùu dans ses bras avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Pourquoi il était là ? Et en plus… Nu.**

**Ca ne faisait pas longtemps qu'Axel était arrivé dans sa vie et c'était déjà le bordel.**

**Son cœur se prit à accélérer quand on tapa à la porte. Mais heureusement pour Roxas ce fut la tête timide de Sora qui se montra.**

**- Euh… J'ai entendu crier… Alors… euh… ça va ?**

**- … Oui, c'est rien…**

**- Ok... Je te laisse…**

**Sora referma doucement la porte laissant roxas seul avec lui-même (et son canard XD). Il se décida malgré tout à se lever et sortir de sa chambre. Il n'allait pas rester ici éternellement non ?**

**Il se retrouva dans le salon, Axel et Sora discutant devant la télé. Sora en voyant Roxas sortit de la pièce les laissant seul après avoir jeté un petit regard en direction d'Axel. Roxas prit son courage à deux mains et s'installa à côté.**

**- T'es pas parti ?**

**- Ah… Non je t'ai pas dit ? Sora m'as « demandé » de rester dormir ici.**

**- Demandé… ?**

**- Héhé… on dirait pas mais Sora ne peut pas se passer de moi…**

**- Baka...  
**

**ooooooooooo  
**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**- Oui… Oui ça va… Euh… j'ai un petit service à te demander…**_

_**- Euh… Oui ?**_

_**- Hum… Je me suis fait mal et j'ai mis du sang partout sur mon T-shirt… Et puis il est tard, alors… tu peux me laisser dormir ici non ?**_

_**- Euh… C'est que c'est ma première nuit ici. Alors il faut que je demande à Roxas… Je c'est pas si…**_

_**- Hey !! C'est moi ! C'est Axel ! C'est bon c'est retenu ? Allez juste pour une nuit !**_

_**- Mais… Je sais pas… C'est mon cousin… Je suis sur que je le gêne déjà en venant chez lui… Je… Je…**_

_**- Hey ! t'en fait pas j'arrangerai le coup avec lui… Allez… S'il te plait !!! Sinon je dirai à Riku que tu as prit une photo de lui quand il dormait… Tu sais, celle ou il bave…**_

_**- Que... Quoi ? Comment tu sais que… Sora rougit comme une pivoine.**_

_**- Alors c'est ok ?**_

_**- Ou… Oui…**_

_**- Sora tu me sauves !**_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

**ooooooooooo**

**- Oui c'est Sora qui m'a supplié de rester. Il ne voulait pas que je rentre à une heure pareille. Alors bon…**

**Roxas resta un peu avec Axel mais le silence pesant qui s'installa le poussa à partir.**

**Il alla prendre son bain avec Yùu et avant d'aller dans sa chambre il repassa voir le roux avec une couverture pour la nuit, il l'abandonna avec un « bonne nuit » à peine audible alors qu'Axel lui souhaitais de faire des « beaux rêves ».**

**Ooooo**

**Cette nuit-là Roxas fit des tonnes de cauchemars où des Axel nu l'empêchaient de prendre sa douche. Ou alors son canard était aspiré au fond de la baignoire alors qu'un Axel rigolait en le pointant du doigt.**

**Des bons gros cauchemars à la Roxas. Alors que de l'autre côté de la porte, dans le salon, Axel dormait comme un bébé, peuplé dans ses rêves d'un Roxas en jupe qui lui apportait à manger tout ce dont il voulait et dont le blond serait, bien entendu, le dessert.**

**Sora, lui, s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve, perdu entre deux mondes noirs aux reflets argentés…**

**Ooooo**

**Les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil s'était levé et… axel ronflait… Allongé n'importe comment, le jeune homme avait complètement jeté la couverture de l'autre côté de la pièce.**

**Roxas, les yeux bouffit s'était levé et préparait le petit déjeuné en regardant Axel, d'un air suspicieux. C'était sa faute s'il n'avait pas bien dormit !**

**Et malgré tout le boucan, Axel ne semblait se rendre compte de rien et continuait de ronfler. Ce qui mettait à rude épreuve le petit blond, déjà bien embêté par ses cauchemars grotesques.**

**Il souffla. Remarquant qu'il grelottait sans sa couverture, il la lui ramassa et la posa doucement sur lui. Ce fut à ce moment là, qu'Axel choisit de se retourner et envoya une droite à ce pauvre Roxas qui se retrouva allongé par terre, K.O.**

**- HEY !!**

**Le cri de Roxas fit émerger le roux, pas encore assez, car légèrement dans son rêve, il se tourna complètement et finit par atterrir sur Roxas qui commençait à avoir mal à la tête.**

**Le poids du roux l'écrasait, de plus étant un peu sonné, il n'arrivait pas à bougerAxel quand à lui était un peu perturbé, voyant dès son réveil son petit Roxy, si près sous lui, le sentant contre lui.**

**Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser… Mais… Il fut prit d'un sentiment d'angoisse quand il se rendit qu'une petite bosse à son entrejambe s'était formée... Et si Roxas sentait « ça » contre lui.**

**Sora rentra dans la pièce avec un «bonjour » fatigué, laissant une échappatoire à Axel qui se leva d'un bon et dit « Je vais me laver » en fonçant sous le regard étonné des deux autres.**

**Roxas avait du mal à se lever mais y arriva avec l'aide de Sora, alors que le pauvre Axel se « soulageait ».**

**Jamais personne n'avait eut ce genre d'effet sur lui. Oui, il suffisait d'être en contact avec le blond pour avoir ce genre de... réaction ? Ou alors c'était simplement le fait de son rêve ?**

**Il soupira, décidemment, tout allait trop vite. Avec Roxas il perdrait forcément ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur les autres. Ce pouvoir de séduire qui semblait ne pas marcher sur Roxas. Et pire encore… Il était sérieusement accro, et c'était lui, Roxas, qui avait un pouvoir sur le roux. Ce qui lui était, jusqu'alors, totalement inconnu…**

**A force de jouer avec le feu, il allait se brûler. Se brûler les ailes. Oui, et tomber de très haut serait fatal. Mais après tout, c'était sa promesse. Même si le blond ne semblait pas se souvenir de lui. Même s'il ne se souvenait pas de cette promesse, lui, il savait. Et le pire c'était que ça l'obsédait.**

**Depuis le jour ou sa mère était partit précipitamment. Où on lui avait juste dit « Le père de Roxas est mort alors il est partit avec sa mère ». Il n'avait jamais sût ce qu'il s'était passé. Il savait juste que son père, Roxas ne le voyait pas très souvent.**

**Il n'en parlait pas à l'époque et le sujet semblait le faire souffrir alors Axel n'avait jamais abordé le sujet. Surtout à cet age là, on s'amuse et on ne fait pas vraiment attention au reste.**

**Juste qu'avant sa disparition, le petit blond lui avait semblé bouleversé.**

**Ce jour-là, il ne l'oublierai jamais…**

**Ooooo**

**Roxas prenait un thé avec Sora quand Axel apparut à la porte, visiblement douché et calmé.**

**- Alors quoi de bon ?**

**Il allait s'installer quand on sonna à la porte. Ca devenait une habitude. Roxas soupira, il ne pouvait pas manger tranquillement ? Il se rappela de la veille et de Merlin… Peut-être que c'était lui qui revenait ? Pour la boule magique qui n'était pas magique?  
**

**Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit se retrouvant face à un visage souriant qui le regardait. Il était grand, beau avec des cheveux longs rouges qui rappelaient ceux d'Axel, attachés à l'arrière, seulement quelques mèches tombaient sur son visage.**

**- Euh…**

**- Axel est là ?**

**- Vous êtes qui ?**

**- Moi ? Axel ne vous a pas parlé de moi ?**

**- Pas que je sache…**

**Axel la bouche pleine s'avança et faillit s'étouffer.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Quoi t'es pas content de me voir ?**

**- … Comment t'as sût où j'étais ?**

**- J'ai rencontré Namine et Kairi et elles m'ont dit pour le déménagement et te voyant pas arriver…**

**- …  
**

**- Hey la prochaine fois préviens je me suis inquiété…**

**Et comme Axel et Merlin un peu plus tôt il poussa Roxas et entra normalement sans gêne et se jeta sur Axel.**

**Son regard revient sur Roxas qui le regardait sans comprendre mais qui commençait à en avoir marre de ces gens qui rentraient chez lui comme ils le voulaient sans lui demander son avis…**

**- Hum… Pas mal…**

**- Quoi ? Laisse Roxy tranquille !! Axel essayer de repousser l'intrus sans y parvenir.**

**- Roxy ? C'est mignon comme nom… Tout comme ton visage…**

**- Je m'appelle pas Roxy, c'est Roxas ! Et je pourrais savoir qui vous êtes ?**

**à suivre...**

**ooooooooooooooooo  
**

Et voilà... Mais qui est ce nouvel arrivant? xD bah... alors là c'est hyper facile donc... je sais pas pourquoi je pose la question xD

bref le prochain chapitre... arrive la semaine prochaine =)

review or not review? xD axel or not axel? ... Mais voui bien sur que AXEEEEL xD et roxy aussi :)


	7. Déprime pas je suis là

DaSe-Writter: YEY XD oui reno va rentrer trèèès vite dans la fic xD ya intérêt ou cloud me tape (xD) c'est vrai que moi aussi j'écrivai dans la salle d'eau et le truc du canard en plastique et je rigolait toute seule xD merci de me lire ^^ et heureuse que ça te plaise =)

Okami89250: a mais bien sur que vive Yuu xD sans yuu pas de bain de deux heures xD donc moins de chance de voir Roxy tout nu *o* voui j'ai des idées perverses xD mais bon les gens qui me connaissent trouve ça tout a fait normal xD alors bon ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira =)

Serya-chan: oui c'est vrai que des roxas et axel... nu *o* ça fait faire de beaux rêves =) (si seulement je me rappelait de mes rêves ^///^) héhé en ce qui concerne le passé de roxy sa va etre trèèès... euh... xD compliqué? oé on va dire comme ça xD mais on comprendra vite 'est qu'il a pas une bonne mémoire ce ptit roxy xD mais moi je m'en souviendrais d'Axel quand meme xD

DuncanHeart: XDDDD la petite sirène moé je pense pas xD mais reno... OUIIII 3 on l'aime renochounet d'amour xD et cloud et reno est un de mes couple pref xD alors j'en mettrai surement dans ma fic =) (bah voui quoi autant se faire plaisir =) )et t'a raison la vie est belle et les oiseaux chantent (fort et mal c pas top xD moi chez moi ya pas d'oiseau mais ya mon frère pour dire comme j'ai mal aux oreilles xD mais bon on s'en fou XD)

bisounours: Contente que sa te plaise toujours ^^ moi le canard en plastique j'lavais offert à une amie xD vive les délires pourri XD allez bisou bisounours XD (quel jeu de mot ^^)

* * *

**- Je m'appelle pas Roxy, c'est Roxas ! Et je pourrais savoir qui vous êtes ?  
- Je suis Reno ! Le frère de cet énergumène !  
- Parle pour toi !  
- Je comprend pourquoi t'as passé la nuit ici... DEUX ?? fit-il en regardant Sora. Eh ben mon p'tit frère serait-il meilleur que moi ?  
- Non mais ça va pas ? Sortez d'ici tout les deux... On n'est pas comme vous ! allez DEHORS...**

**Et sans écouter un mot de protestation d'Axel, il les mit dehors, le rouge aux joues. Non mais comment ils osaient venir chez lui et insinuer qu'il était ce genre de personne ? Plus jamais il ne laisserait ces malades mettre un pied chez lui.**

**C'était dimanche et il comptait profiter de ce jour pour se reposer...**

**ooooooo**

**Axel de son côté engueulait son frère d'être ainsi venu et avoir tout fait foirer... C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt dragueur mais c'était de Roxas qu'il parlait. Et Roxas était différent... Il maudit son frère pour être venu alors que celui-ci semblait s'amuser de la situation.**

**- Mais mon ptit Axel, t'en fait pas, tu as toujours eut ce que tu voulais nan ? Et puis il me plait bien...  
- Hey, touche pas à Roxy ok ? Si jamais tu lui fait quelque chose je t'en met une...  
- Oh mais c'est que tu t'énerves mon gars ! Tu me connais non ?  
- Ben justement... murmura Axel en regardant en coin Reno qui se marrait.**

**ooooooo**

**Enervé le blond s'était retrouvé dans sa chambre. Il ressassait avec morosité toutes ses rencontres avec le roux. Comment il avait pût en arriver là ?**

**Il rougit se rappelant de la scène de la veille où il avait vu l'autre idiot nu... Il regarda sur son bureau ou était posé Yùu. Oui comment en était-il arrivé là. Il ne savait plus. Cette vie morose, cette condamnation à vivre éternellement cette vie sans ressentir d'intérêt pour rien.**

**Oui depuis sa rencontre avec le roux, sa vie avait changé. Il vivait désormais avec son cousin. Il avait un semblant de vie normale.**

**Sora était tellement gentil, ça lui donnait envie de le protéger. Pourtant ils n'avaient pas vraiment étaient proches. Sora pourtant connaissait sa situation. Il connaissait son passé. Son père... sa mère...**

**C'était pourquoi il avait toujours gardé ses distances avec lui. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Non il ne voulait de pitié de personne. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'approche et il ne voulait pas être proche de quelqu'un...**

**Non c'était inutile, depuis ce jour il avait toujours était seul. Et il continuerai d'être seul comme toujours. Sa confiance il ne la donnerait à personne. Même si les yeux d'Axel, ses yeux émeraude l'attiraient, il ne s'approcherait plus de lui.**

**Pour ne pas tomber dans le piège. Le piège de la confiance aveugle. Comment croire qu'un jour quelqu'un pourrait vous aimer ? Il l'avait compris le jour même ou il avait vu son père pour la première fois.**

**Il avait insisté pour le voir, demandant à sa mère pourquoi il n'en avait pas le droit. Pourquoi il n'avait pas de père ?**

**Ce jour-là... Il s'était toujours maudit de lui avoir demandé. Peut-être que les choses n'auraient pas tourné de cette manière. Et pourtant arriver à regretter cela, revenait à regretter sa vie.**

**Oui, Roxas avait compris depuis bien longtemps que vivre était impossible pour lui. Il vivait sans vouloir ressentir des choses inutiles, comme la peine ou la joie. Il ne voulait pas.**

**Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ces derniers jours. Oui en y réfléchissant... Il se disait qu'il ne changerait pas et pourtant il avait changé. Face à Sora, il voulait sourire pour lui montrer qu'il allait bien, lui sourire pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, le rassurer en un sens.**

**Une petite voix lui susurrait inlassablement que oui, il commençait à s'attacher à ces personnes, ces personnes qui avaient percé le semblant de coquille qu'il s'était forgé depuis des années.**

**Cette coquille protectrice qu'il ne cessait d'avoir peur de perdre. Cette coquille le rassurait comme les murs de sa maison. Cette maison dont il savait pourtant que les murs étaient d'une apparence trompeuse. Ces murs qui en réalité n'étaient que papier.**

**Le silence de la pièce le consumait, alors que des pas dans le couloir approchaient et qu'une main timide tapait doucement contre la porte, seule paroi qui désormais les séparaient.**

**Une voix étouffé se fit alors entendre, résonant dans la pièce froide et silencieuse.**

**- Roxas, je peux rentrer?**

**Un grognement qu'il prit pour une réponse affirmative lui répondit. La poignée tourna doucement laissant la porte s'ouvrir doucement dans un grincement familier.**

**La tête de Sora passa par l'entrebâillement, demandant la permission silencieuse d'entrer. Roxas le regarda sans un geste, accord tacite entre eux. Le châtain s'avança lentement dans la pièce et s'assit maladroitement sur le lit du plus vieux.**

**Tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il doucement.  
Oui ça va...**

**Il sourit. Oui cette paroi de glace qu'il s'était forcé de construire entre les autres et lui ne résisteraient pas longtemps. Son coeur lui fit mal.**

**Tu es sur que ça va? Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit demande moi... Je... je serait toujours là si tu as besoin...**

**Cette petite bouille d'ange qui vous supplie du regard. Ce regard qui vous donne cette confiance, celle que Roxas voulait tant fuir. Oui comment pouvait-on croire en regardant ces magnifiques yeux que Sora pourrait trahir qui que ce soit...**

**Sentant son trouble le châtain posa une main sur l'épaule du blond. Geste un peu gauche, un simple geste qui voulait tant dire. Un geste de réconfort, comme s'il lui promettait de ne pas le laisser seul. Plus jamais.**

**Ce geste le fit trembler. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui. Qu'un geste de réconfort lui était adressé.**

**Etrangement il se sentit tellement triste, ce simple contact avait fait ressurgir tant en lui. Repoussant doucement la main de Sora ainsi que les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur son visage pâle, il se leva, esquissant un faible sourire.**

**- Tout va bien.**

**Sora avait l'air inquiet, Roxas avait beau lui dire que tout allait bien, sa voix tremblait. Il se leva à son tour et enlaça le jeune homme qui ne bougea pas sous la surprise.**

**C'était un sentiment étrange. C'était... bizarre, indescriptible. Ce contact le mettait mal à l'aise. Ne sachant pas comment réagir. C'était la première fois qu'on le prenait dans ces bras.**

**Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur son visage, comme si ce simple contact avait libéré toutes les larmes emprisonnaient en lui depuis des années et qu'il se refusait à libérer.**

**Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Non... Il voulait retourner à cet état qu'il connaissait si bien. C'était douloureux ... Il se dit "une fois, rien qu'une fois" et il se laissa aller dans ses bras chaud s'agrippant de toute la force du désespoir au T-shirt de Sora.**

**Oui... rien qu'une fois il le laisserait voir ses faiblesses...**

**ooooooo**

**L'après-midi aurait pu mieux se passer. Encore quelqu'un qui sonne à la porte. Roxas en avait marre. Il buvait un chocolat chaud en compagnie de Sora.**

**Le petit brun était allé ouvrir. Il s'agissait de Riku et … Axel. Roxas soupira. Ce qu'il pouvait être collant celui-là. Il l'avait mis à la porte le matin et il revenait ?**

**Pourtant Axel ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux. A cause de son frère ? Parce que son Roxas ne se rappelait pas de lui ? Ou pour une tout autre raison ? Celle qui le pousser à toujours voir le blond.**

**Celle qui le poussait encore et toujours à venir ici. Cette même raison qu'il ne voulait pas s'avouer. Il voulait rester avec Roxas. Il voulait le protéger. Mais pas comme enfant. Pas comme cette promesse qu'on pourrait faire à son petit frère.**

**Non c'était une promesse qu'il avait faite à quelqu'un de plus important que sa propre vie.**

**Riku et Sora s'étaient éclipsé dans la chambre du châtain pour chercher un jeu. Axel s'était rapproché de Roxas et il lui parla.**

**- Excuse pour ce matin… Il a abusé l'autre abrutit !**

**Quoi ? Roxas avait du mal entendre. Axel, le beau gosse, le gars qui se fichait de tout s'excusait ? Il était là, limite… gêné ? A cause… de… Lui ?**

**Pour seule réponse le blond grogna.**

**- Tu m'excuses alors… Roxy ??**

**Il souffla… Bon il lui faisait un peu peine là. Avec son nez encore rouge et son air de chien battu… C'était ça son pouvoir ? Faire croire aux gens qu'ils étaient importants pour lui ? Il se résigna. Bon il n'allait pas lui en vouloir pour ça…**

**- Hum… Ok mais seulement si tu arrêtes de m'appeler Roxy…**

**Il avait gardé sa voix calme, comme d'habitude. Axel, tout content s'était rapproché, et, penché il avait dit à Roxas, un sourire aux lèvres.**

**- Et comment tu veux que je t'appelle ?**

**- Par mon nom idiot !**

**Axel sourit de plus belle et se pencha encore plus, pour presque toucher le cou du blond. Sentant le souffle sur sa chair, roxas ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.**

**Au creux de son oreille Axel murmura d'une voix incroyablement sexy « Roxas ». Alors que celui-ci, repoussa Axel.**

**- A quoi tu joues ? Pervers !!**

**Il se leva, rouge et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre alors que derrière Axel lui disait « J'ai simplement dit ton nom comme tu voulais !! ».**

**C'était vrai quoi il avait juste dit son nom… Il sourit en se rappelant de la tête du blond.**

**- Il a rougit hein ? Se murmura-t-il pur lui-même.**

**- Qui à rougit ?**

**Sora venait de rentrer dans la pièce avec Riku.**

**- Oh… Personne…**

**- Où est Roxas ?**

**- Ah… axel se gratta l'arrière de la tête, il est allé dans sa chambre…**

**- Hum… Ca vous dit une petite sortit ? On comptait y aller avec Riku…**

**Celui-ci le regardait d'un œil de tueur, comme pour lui dire « pas moyen je veux rester seul avec mon Sora », ce qui fit rire Axel.**

**Hum il aurait bien aimé les embêter un peu tout les deux mais, si ils partaient, cela voulait dire qu'il se retrouverait seul avec son Roxas… Et ça… Il ne voulait le rater pour rien au monde…**

**- Non… On comptait rester là avec Roxas… Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, allez-y…**

**Riku le regarda avec la certitude que celui-ci avait un plan derrière la tête, mais bon le roux n'était peut-être pas si facile à déchiffrer que ça…**

**à suivre **

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre pas très drole et qui bouge pas beaucoup ^^ alors le prochain attention les petits yeux XD faut se préparer à des choses... HAUTES EN COULEURS et TRèS SUCRéES xD (je sais pas pourquoi je dit ça mais c'était jolie XD)

Alors tapez 1 pour que Yuu, le canard en plastique, revienne dans l'histoire xD

2 pour Merlin et 3 pour reno xD

et 4 ... ben... c'est vous qui choisissez le perso qui revient XD c'est simple nan?

**Roxy: Et si on veut en faire partir un on fait comment? O_o  
**

**Axel qui s'accroche à son chéri d'amour: C'est qui que tu veux faire partir?? **

**Roxy: ... Toi... **

**Axel: NAAAAAAAAAAN JE T'AIMEEEEEEEEEEE ^///^**

**Roxy: Mais euuuuuuuuuh tu m'a volé mon Yuu a moiiiiiii TT**

**Axel: huhu je vais te consoler...**

Un éclair rouge sauta sur un petit blond alors qu'un canard en plastique volait par la fenêtre... XD

YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU


	8. Pourquoi?

**_KYAAAAAAAAA enfin la suite xD bon... elle arrive tôt xD mais je voulais la mettre encore plus tôt mais ça bug alors j'ai du trouver une solution pour contourner le pb xD il ne voulait pas uploader mon chapitre TT alors bon... j'ai édité un autre chapitre et j'ai foutu ce chap a la place xD_**

**_c'est pour ça que c'est un peu moche quand même ^^._**

**_Bon je vais pas m'éterniser... En tout cas ce chapitre est un grand tournant dans mon histoire que je trouvais un peu molle ces temps ci et que j'avais du mal à écrire... Mais si ça vous rassure... Je me suis régalé à écrire ce chapitre =) et j'ai tout pleins d'idées pour la suite =)_**

**Serya-chan**: son passé est sombre? xD moi je dirai... trash XD pauvre roxy xD enfin bref... on en saura plus dans le prochain chapitre (le 9 xD quoi?? déja?? XD oula c'est passé hyper vite O_o) hum... axel va péter un cable faut pas lui en vouloir hein? xD

**DaSe-Writter**: XD oui c'est vrai que... *o* Axel qui murmure son nom à son oreille xD j'imagine que ça doit lui faire pas mal d'effet xD et nous aussi =)

**Okami89250**: KYAAAAA pour ce passer des choses... je crois que ce chapitre vous comblera XD en tout cas pour ce qui est du moment du passé de Roxas ça va bientôt arriver =) je sens que tout le monde est impatient XD c fou ^^

**DuncanHeart**: Tu aime le reno/roxas/axel? xD ben... tu vas etre servie =) (mieux qu'au resto xD)... Hum... Non ne me tapez paaas

**bisounours**: XD oui pauvre yuu xD passe par la fenêtre ^^ une minute de silence pour le pauvre petit canard en tout cas moi je dit... le passé de roxas vous intéresse beaucoup ^^ mais vous allez me détester quand vous saurez xD

**Chibi-Chan**: Héhé contente que tu m'es mis une chtite review ^^ je t'adore xD on se parle ce soir sur msn hein? xD

**Tsuyu-chan**: Kyaaaaa trop contente que ça te plaise xD en tout cas ta review ma fait trop plaisir =) (enfin TES reviews xD) je t'aimeeeeee xD (grande déclaration XD attention ça devient grave xD) en tout cas on assure XD et vive notre blog de yaoi xD (et pour toi le harryxdraco xD)

_Merci pour vos reviews =) Allez je vous laisse lire la suite =) ENJOOOOOOOOOY les amis xD_

* * *

**Riku et Sora avait laissé un Axel heureux sur le pas de la porte. Riku l'avait regardé fermer la porte d'un air suspicieux. Oui décidemment, il savait trop ce que le roux pouvait faire. Il espérait que ce pauvre Roxas saurait le mettre dehors avant.**

**Axel leur avait dit au revoir avec un énorme sourire sur son visage, en faisant coucou avec sa main alors que de l'autre il tenait la porte, prêt à la fermer une fois les deux hors de vue. Il ne fallait pas paraître trop pressé.**

**Alors que dans sa petite tête il se disait « Allez mais ils vont partir ou quoi ? ». Une fois la porte fermée il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.**

**Et maintenant ?**

**…**

**Maintenant direction… La chambre à Roxas. Il n'allait pas le laisser enfermer quand même. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il se rappela la réaction du blond.**

**Il tapa à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit après quelques longues secondes d'attente. Lentement la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un Roxas, calme. Il avait retrouvé son apparente maîtrise de lui-même.**

**Malgré son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, martelant comme un fou.**

**- Où sont Sora et Riku ?**

**- Ils sont partit…**

**- Partit ? Ou ça ?**

**La voix légèrement tremblante, le blond semblait paniquer. Pourtant il cachait cela incroyablement bien. Ils étaient partit ? Il se retrouvait seul avec lui ?**

**- Hum… Ils se promènent… Ca te dérange de rester seul avec moi ?**

**Il avait parlé d'une voix malicieuse. Roxas avait envi de le mettre dehors mais il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il était mal à l'aise avec lui. Le roux se rapprocha alors que dans la tête du blond une voix lui criait « danger » ou encore « cours ».**

**Axel le trouvait incroyablement sexy. Et voilà que ces bonnes résolutions volaient en éclats. Il fallait se controler ou... RAAAh et puis merde. Axel en avait marre de se retenir (tant mieux xD).  
**

**Roxas recula, un sourcil levé.**

**- A quoi tu joues ?**

**- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question… Mon petit Roxas.**

**- Pardon ?**

**Le roux ne lui répondit pas. Il continuait d'avancer et eut un sourire triomphal quand le blond se retrouva dos contre le mur.**

**- N'approche pas ! Pervers !**

**- Oh ça c'est pas gentil Roxas.**

**Il était maintenant tout prêt. Axel ne voulait pas lui faire peur, mais le voir comme ça lui donnait simplement envie de lui sauter dessus. Et oui, il était sans doute un pervers comme il disait, mais seulement avec lui. Imaginant des choses qu'il pourrait lui faire.**

**Il lui attrapa le menton et souleva son visage. Il voulait voir quelle était son expression. Il aurait tant aimé voir Roxas lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Et dommage pour lui, ce n'était qu'un rêve... Malheureusement.  
**

**Ce visage terriblement gêné et rouge de honte. Et ses lèvres qu'il rêvait d'embrasser. Décidément Roxas lui faisait perdre la tête. Il s'approcha mais ce fut sans compter sur la combativité du blond qui lui mit un coup de poing en lui criant « A quoi tu joues ? ».**

**(Raté mon pauvre Axel, gratte un millionnaire t'aura plus de chance peut-être xD)**

**Axel allait répondre quand la porte d'entrée ce fit entendre. Sora et Riku revenaient, ils avaient oublié de prendre de l'argent.**

**En passant devant la porte de la chambre, Sora s'arrêta et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.**

**- Tout va bien ?**

**Roxas marmonna un « oui » avant de s'enfuir de la pièce en disant qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air, laissant Axel se tenant la joue.**

**Maintenant il avait la joue aussi rouge que son nez. Il se demanda si il allait pouvoir survivre en compagnie du blond si il était toujours aussi chanceux. Une porte dans le nez et maintenant un bon coup de poing. C'était loin d'être du gâteau.**

**Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con. Roxas ne voudrait sûrement plus le laisser rentrer chez lui. Céder à ses pulsions étaient une chose qu'il aurait peut-être du éviter. Mais bon... Déjà Roxas le détestait. Il se sentait mal. Oui, bien sur qu'il le détestait.  
**

**Sora retourna au bout d'un moment dans sa chambre pour chercher des sous alors que Riku le regardait l'air de dire « t'as encore fait un truc louche toi ». Sur quoi Axel lui répondit d'un ton cassant « Quoi ? Tu veux que je raconte à Sora la fois ou tu as bu ? Et les phantasmes que tu as sur lui ? ». Toujours à faire chanter les gens le roux (xD).  
**

**Ce fut à ce moment là, que le châtain revint, regardant avec incompréhension l'argenté.**

**- Tu vas bien Riku ? Tu es tout rouge…**

**- Hum…**

**Il prit par la main le plus jeune et l'emmena en dehors de l'appartement.**

**Axel regarda autour de lui et souffla. Il vit Yuu et sourit. Il le prit dans ces mains ce rappelant de la fois ou il c'était retrouvé tout nu devant Roxas.  
**

**- T'es un chanceux toi. Moi aussi j'aimerai tellement prendre un bain avec Roxy… et optionnellement lui frotter le dos (XD).**

**Il rigola nerveusement. Malgré tout il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir son Roxas. Il reposa le canard en plastique et se rua dehors à sa recherche (Pas du canard bien sur mais de son Roxy d'amour xD).  
**

**ooooooooooo**

**Le blond était sortit rapidement. Il marchait au hasard et déboucha sur le petit parc pas loin de chez lui. Il s'assit sur un banc et maudit Axel. Ce maudit pervers. Toujours aussi idiot. Non mais essayer de l'embrasser ? Autant demander à Marluxia de couper et teindre ses cheveux ! Ou alors de ne plus utiliser de produit de beauté… Ou encore mieux… ARRETER DE PARLER A CES MAUDITES FLEURS !!**

**Il resta là, plongé dans ces réflexions lorsqu'une silhouette se dressa devant lui.  
**

**- Hey qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon ptit Roxy ? Tu cherches de la compagnie ?**

**- Quoi ??**

**Le petit frère et maintenant le grand, Reno. Vraiment c'était une journée où il aurait mieux fait de ne pas se lever…**

**Il se leva et essaya de partir mais le rouge lui saisit le bras.**

**- Quoi ? Je t'ai vexé ?**

**Il lui souriait, le même genre de sourire qu'avait son frère. Il attrapa le blond par la taille et le serra contre lui.**

**- Tu veux jouer avec moi ?**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Hum… tu sais que je t'aime petit Roxy !!**

**Aimer? N'importe quoi. Il disait ça comme il aurait dit "Tu veux de la viande?". Il était comme son frère. Comme tout ces types.  
**

**- Quoi ? Lâches-moi!**

**C'était bien sa veine de tomber sur les deux frères et en plus des dragueurs. Il le repoussa.**

**- Je veux plus te voir ok ? Toi comme ton frère !! Vous êtes que des pervers ! Vous êtes du genre à sauter sur des petits jeunes, juste pour vous amuser ! Et en fin de compte, une fois que vous avez ce que vous voulez, vous vous cassez ! J'en ai marre ! Vous êtes là avec vos belles paroles mais vous êtes incapable d'aimer ! Vous êtes juste des sales cons!  
**

**Il s'arrêta quand il vit Reno. Il avait perdu son grand sourire. Il avait une expression assez bizarre. Plus rien à dire? **

**LE reno qu'il avait rencontrer la dernière fois lui aurait dit une chose du genre "Oh! Tu veux que je t'aime mon petit Roxy?" ou une chose du genre. **

**Mais là, il semblait triste, les yeux dans le vague. Quelque part une lueur de tristesse avait envahit ces iris.**

**- Ouais, t'as raison je vaut rien, je suis qu'un con. Je te connais pas, je sais pas ce que t'as vécu mais toi non plus… Tu juges les gens. Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais de ce qu'on a vécu nous ? Tu nous traites comme des merdes… Mais je t'ai fait du mal ? J'ai fait quelque chose ?**

**En parlant il s'était rapproché du blond qui n'avait pas bougé. Il lui prit les bras, faisant bien attention cette fois-ci à ce que Roxas ne puisse s'échapper.**

**- Tu ne sais rien de moi…**

**Ces yeux étaient si tristes qu'en cet instant Roxas avait envie d'essayer de lui dire quelque chose pour le réconforter mais rien ne put sortir car il sentit des lèvres sur les siennes.**

**Chaudes et fermes. Il voulait le repousser mais il le tenait fermement. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de se débattre alors qu'une langue humide passait sur ses lèvres, essayant d'ouvrir un passage.**

**Il entendit des bruits de pas puis sentit qu'on le tirai en arrière, loin de Reno. Puis il vit quelqu'un lui donner un coup de poing. Il remarqua après coup qu'il s'agissait d'Axel. Il avait l'air en rogne.**

**- Je t'ai dit de pas toucher à Roxy ok ?**

**Il attrapa le blond par le bras et l'emmena avec lui. Se laissant faire, il suivit le roux sans rien dire. Son esprit était complètement perdu. Le roux marchait vite et tirait Roxas qui commençait à être essoufflé.  
**

**Une fois loin et seul, Axel plaqua son blond contre un mur.**

**- Alors comme ça tu préfères être avec mon frère ?**

**- Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ? T'es pareil que lui tu…**

**- Pardon ? Je suis pareil que lui ? Tu l'embrasses et moi tu me frappes et maintenant quoi ? Tu veux retourner avec lui ?**

**Roxas n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il était … jaloux ? de son frère ? Non il voulait juste montrer qu'il était le gagnant, le plus fort. Il voulait le posséder comme tous ces connards que sa mère ramenait chez eux.**

**Il voulait juste faire comme eux, le prendre de force et… Axel l'embrassa. Aucune tendresse. Juste brusque.**

**Axel ne pouvait pas se retenir. Il revoyait sans cesse son frère en train d'embrasser SON Roxas. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette emprunte chaude sur les lèvres de SON Roxas.**

**Pourquoi ? Parce que ça faisait trop mal. Il voulait juste le posséder. Il le voulait tellement. Il l'aimait, mais comment lui dire ?**

**Ca faisait mal. Pourquoi son frère ? Il n'arrivait plus à se contenir. Il l'embrassait et força l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue alors que le blond essayait de se débattre. Effort vain, le roux avait appris la leçon.**

**Ses mains le tenaient fermement alors que sa langue explorait celle du blond qui gémissait. Le roux plaqua les mains de Roxas au dessus de sa tête pour les maintenir d'une seule, alors que l'autre commençait à explorer son corps.**

**Roxas paniquait, sentant les mains d'Axel sur lui. Oui il était comme les autres. Il avait envie de vomir. Non !! Il ne voulait pas. Il se rappelait trop de ses images. Il se rappelait trop. Les larmes menaçaient de le trahir, montant dans ses yeux bleus.**

**Il sentit que le roux était plus qu'excité, collé contre lui, une jambe entre les siennes.**

**Non il ne pouvait pas, il profita d'un moment de répit pour reprendre son souffle et cria « JE TE DETESTE !! LACHE MOI BORDEL !! »**

**_Reste avec moi même si tu me détestes._  
**

**- AXEL JE TE DETESTE !!**

_**Je te veux même si tu me détestes.**_

**Ces larmes qu'il avait pourtant réussi à contenir tant de fois il les refoulaient encore. Il fallait fermer les yeux mais pourquoi avec lui ça faisait aussi mal ?**

_**Regarde moi même si tu me détestes.**_

**- Pourquoi ??**

**Alors Axel reprit les lèvres de Roxas, une envie de vomir l'assaillait.**

**Le roux se dégoûtait. Il était tellement triste. Mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Ce trop pleins de sentiments. Tout ce qu'il ressentait… C'était si… nouveau ?**

_**Je t'aime alors… Même si tu me détestes… Je t'en pris… Aime moi…**_

* * *

Et voilà... xD je suis une sadique dans l'âme je vous avez prévenu =) ça sens les emmerdes XD En tout cas... J'espère que vous avez aimé lire =) moi j'ai ADORE écrire XD on se vois pour le prochain chapitre ... J'espère xD

Tapez 1 pour l'histoire du canard en plastique

Tapez 2 pour l'histoire de Roxas

Tapez 3 pour l'histoire de Merlin (je c pas pourquoi je le met toujours... Mais.. JE T'AIME MERLINNN xD)

En tout cas le prochain chapitre je le ferai sans doute plus long XD (comme lui a l'origine je voulais faire au moins deux fois plus long mais en faite je trouvais que c'était bien de finir comme ça XD)

=) vive Yuu =) (fallait que je le dise xD)


	9. Histoire es tu là?

Avis aux lecteurs =) mes chers lecteurs xD merci de me lire =) et de me mettre des reviews =) grace à vous j'ai envie d'écrire une super fic (comme super man a part que c'est pas un homme --' ) ... XD en tout cas ce chapitre est tant attendu par tout pleins de monde XD j'ai comme l'impression que j'en ai trop fait XD plus j'écrivais et plus je me disais... T'en a trop fait ma cocotte XD (voui c t l'expression de ma grand-mère... d'ailleurs jlui fait un ptit coucou ou qu'elle soit ^^) breeeeeeeef jspr que vous aimerai xD

**Okami89250**: Alors la je dit... MERCIIIIII je suis trop contente que tu sois contente de lire la suite xD (ouf ça va je me sus pas perdue dans ma phrase ^^) a ben pour le coup il veut lui frotter le dos mais moi aussi je suis sure qu'il pensait a autre chose XD comme moiquand j'ai écrit ce passage... XD jme suis dit on va faire soft quand même ^^

**DaSe-Writter**: xD a ben ils sautent tous sur Roxy parske... Il est en solde aujourdui ... XD Roxas: ... t'as dit quoi toi la?? (sort ses keyblade) ... Moi: KYAAAAAAAA et vive Yuu XD

**Serya-chan**: a mais Axel n'est pas réputé pour etre quelqu'un qui réfléchit XD il est plutôt du genre à foncer ^^ suivre ses émotions xD ce laisser guider par son instinct (Axel: Bon ok c bon on a compris ) enfin bref... Roxy a pas finit d'être triste XD (j'aime etre sadique XD)

**DuncanHeart**: xD ouii pauvre marlulu xD faut pas le taper aussi fort tu va lui faire mal xD aaaa tu aimes les histoires glauques? xD ce chapitre est fait pour toi xD YEAAAAAH XD et le pire c que c'est pas fini encore XD j'ai pas tout raconté de notre pauvre roxy xD

**ruizuchan**: XDD ouiiiiii rien que pour toi (et pour ces fan xD) j'ai fait la mini histoire de Yuu xD Le CANARD LE PLUS CELEBRE APRES CANARD WC xD enfin breeeeef XD ce qu'on a fait a roxas. oula tout pleins de chose xD et sa ne fait que commencé MOUHAHAHAHA jspr que la suite te plaira =) huuuuuuum reno touche a roxy mais il a qq1 d'autre dans sa vie xD mais je n'en dit pas plus =)

**bisounours**: a c la première fois qu'on vote merlin xD (le pauvre il doit etre déçut ^^). En tout cas xD jspr que sa te plaira malgré tout ^^

* * *

_**Il était souvent seul. Enfermé dans une chambre froide. Certaines fois des gens le prenait dans leur bras, s'amusait avec et puis le laisser tomber. Passant de mains en mains.**_

_**Toujours subissant ce que ces « maîtres » voulaient, sans jamais rien dire. S'amusant et une fois qu'ils en avaient marre il le jetait.**_

_**Son nom ? Il n'en avait pas.**_

_**Mais un jour il fit la rencontre d'un jeune garçon. Il lui donna un nom et un toit.**_

_**Le jour de cette rencontre il s'en souviendrait toujours. Il était là, à côté d'une poubelle, les gens passaient en rigolant sans le voir. Pauvre jouet abîmé et sale.**_

_**Et ce jour-là, il fut ramassé par un jeune garçon qu lui dit « Tu es comme moi… Tu n'as personne pour t'aimer alors moi je t'aimerai… ».**_

_**Ce petit garçon s'appelait Roxas et il donna un nom à ce jouet… Il l'appela… Yùu.**_

_**Fin =)**_

_**Et voilà xD la petite histoire du petit canard en plastique xD. J'espère que vous avez aimé xD. MAIS YUU ON T'AIMEEEE ET ROXY AUSSI … :3**_

**

* * *

****Il sentait ces mains sur son corps. Son cœur battait comme s'il voulait exploser. Il avait mal. Il ne pouvait pas lutter comme les autres fois.**

**Son regard se dirigea vers le ciel bleu alors qu'Axel quittait ses lèvres pour se diriger vers son cou.**

**Il tendit sa tête, le ciel était aussi bleu que ces yeux. Des nuages blancs parsemaient le bleu immaculé., une brise venant soulever ses cheveux. Il ne ressentait presque plus la pression sur son corps. Et comme les autres fois, il abandonna.**

**Son corps glissa lentement contre le mur de pierre, se laissant ainsi tomber sur le sol, s'affaissant.**

**Axel avait suivit le mouvement sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Maintenant allongé sur le blond il ne sentait qu'une seule chose. Le corps de celui qu'il désirait tant. Ce corps chaud sous lui, une main posée contre le cœur battant de Roxas.**

**Ce cœur qui battait de moins en moins vite. Il leva la tête pour apercevoir le blond. Ses gestes restèrent en suspend. Le corps de Roxas était totalement mou. Son regard semblait se perdre dans l'étendu immense qu'était le ciel, pourtant ses yeux semblaient vide comme fixant une chose qui n'existe pas.**

**Axel reprit ces esprits.**

**- Roxas ?**

**Doucement sa voix fit écho dans la tête du blond. Son regard se tourna vers le roux.**

**- Ca va ?**

**Sa voix semblait inquiète. Un sourire glacial se dessina sur les lèvres pâles et humide du blond.**

**- Tu ne voulais pas me violer ? Tu ne voulais pas faire comme les autres ? Alors dépêche toi.**

**Axel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il attrapa le blond par les épaules et le redressa. Roxas s'attendait à se qu'il continu mais il fut surprit quand deux bras l'entourèrent.**

**Il se retrouvait dans les bras du roux, dans ces bras chaud qui avaient essayé de le soumettre. Ces bras qui le serraient fort mais sans lui faire mal.**

**- Désolé…**

**Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Il semblait tellement triste, tellement faible dans ses bras.**

**Roxas se sentait bizarre. Ce n'était pas pareil que Sora, quand il l'avait consolé, avec sa gentillesse et sa douceur. Axel semblait maladroit, sa tête posée dans le cou de Roxas, s'abandonnant dans ses cheveux aux reflets d'or.**

**Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Roxas ne cessait de se poser la question. Depuis le jour ou il l'avait rencontré. Ces bras qui l'entouraient, lui faisaient se sentir bien.**

**Etrange, il semblait les connaître. Ces bras qui l'entouraient. Cette chaleur qu'il dégageait. Comme sortit d'un lointain passé. D'un passé à jamais révolu. D'un passé qu'il ne pouvait se rappeler.**

**Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait mal. Mal au point d'en pleurer. Mais pas mal que pour lui. Mal aussi pour cet être un peu insistant et qui pourtant paraissait si fragile à cet instant.**

**- Pardonne moi Roxy…**

**Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il n'y arriva pas, empêchant aussi fort que possible de pleurer, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Axel se recula un peu et Roxas se surprit à regretter son étreinte.**

**Axel le regardait, inquiet. Il passa une main sur le visage du blond qui, malgré les larmes qui menaçaient d'inonder son visage, ne pleurait pas. Le roux se pencha doucement jusqu'à sentir le souffle chaud qui émanait des lèvres de Roxas maintenant entrouvertes.**

**Il embrassa doucement l'endroit rougit par le sang. Recueillant le liquide sur ces lèvres. Roxas, perdu, le regardait. Axel lui, se recula lentement.**

**Les yeux du blond étaient attirés par ses lèvres maintenant rougies par son sang, levant la main il passa un doigt sur les lèvres du roux.**

**Celui-ci ne bougea pas. Puis doucement il alla de nouveau cueillir les lèvres du blond qui se réveilla enfin. Il le repoussa. Il se leva les jambes tremblants légèrement et partit d'un pas rapide.**

**Axel resta là, assis par terre pour seul souvenir cette chaleur qui envahissait son corps.**

**oooooooo**

**Sora et Riku étaient revenus et étaient dans l'appartement. Sora s'inquiétait pour son cousin.**

**- Tu t'inquiètes encore pour Roxas ?**

**Il essayait de ne pas le faire remarquer mais ça l'agaçait un peu qu'il pense souvent à Roxas alors qu'il était là. Il aurait aimé l'avoir rien que pour lui.**

**- Il est grand tu sais ?**

**- Oui mais… il… enfin…**

**Riku regarda la petite bouille d'ange à côté de lui. Toujours en train d'essayer d'aider les autres, toujours à s'inquiéter. Il était vraiment trop mignon. Riku esquissa un bref sourire alors que Sora le regardait ne comprenant pas.**

**- T'es vraiment mignon…**

**Sora devint rouge alors que Riku venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.**

**- Enfin… C'est bien de t'inquiéter mais… Enfin…**

**Il fut coupé par un Sora énergique qui se jeta dans ses bras.**

**- C'est trop gentil !!!!**

**Riku ne savait pas comment réagir. Mais c'était son rêve d'avoir le châtain dans ses bras, alors doucement il l'enlaça et lui dit « de rien ».**

**Sora prit une teinte encore plus cramoisi et se dégagea rapidement quand la porte se fit entendre. C'était Roxas, il avait l'air vraiment mal en point.**

**Il ne prit pas la peine de leur faire signe et fonça en direction de la salle de bain. Fermant la porte il glissa contre elle. Rencontrant le sol froid. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Il fallait qu'il se lave.**

**Qu'il enlève cette saleté sur son corps. Il enleva lentement ses vêtements et s'approcha de la baignoire. Ignorant les appels de son cousin atténué par la porte. Il fit couler l'eau brûlante sur sa peau, contrastant avec les murs couverts de carreau glacés ou le blond posa sa tête.**

**Sora tapa à la porte en lui demandant s'il allait bien. Mais en n'ayant aucune réponse il s'inquiéta encore plus.**

**Riku lui posa une main sur l'épaule alors que Sora le regardait avec des grands yeux larmoyants en murmurant « je peux pas le laisser seul ».**

**Essayant de calmer notre châtain, l'argenté fut coupé par son portable, c'était Axel et il semblait être assez bouleversé.**

**Sora prit le portable des mains de Riku essayant de comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Il raccrocha et le rendit à l'argenté.**

**- Reste ici, essaye de voir si il va bien je dois y aller.**

**Et sans même écouter ce que Riku disait il sortit précipitamment de l'appartement allant rejoindre le roux.**

**oooooooo**

**Ils étaient assis devant une boisson chaude. Un café pour Axel et un chocolat pour Sora. Aucun des deux ne parlait. En entendant l'histoire du roux Sora s'était énervé, ce qui lui arrivait rarement mais en voyant l'air désolé du roux, il n'avait pu que se taire.**

**Se répandant en excuse, Axel était perdu, il ne savait plus quoi faire.**

**- Il a juste besoin d'être rassuré. Il… Il est un peu perdu en ce moment mais c'est normal après ce qui c'est passé…**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

**Axel voulait tellement savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi il était comme ça. Pourquoi il avait dût partir à cette époque. Pourquoi il l'avait laissé tout seul. Et il avait la nette impression que Sora savait. Qu'il savait tout... Ou du moins beaucoup.  
**

**- Euh… Je peux pas te le dire…**

**- Quoi ? Mais je veux savoir !! Il le faut … S'il te plait…**

**Il avait un ton suppliant. Il devait savoir. Sora se mordit la lèvre.**

**- En fait … quand il était petit… Il... il à tout oublié ce qui c'était passé avant… Enfin… Il se souvient plus de ce qui c'est passé avant… « ça ».**

**- « Ca » ?**

**- Oui… En fait… Il c'est passé quelque chose de traumatisant pour lui... Et en fait ce qui est bizarre c'est que depuis il a tout oublié de ce qu'il c'était passé avant. Alors que les medecins auraient plutôt trouvé ça normal qu'il oubli l'évênement traumatisant... En fait... Ils pensent qu'il s'interdit d'être heureux à cause de ce qu'il c'est passé... Et donc il a oublié ce "avant" ou il était heureux... **

**- Et c'est quoi le truc traumatisant?**

**- Et bien...  
**

**oooooooo**

**Riku était assis devant la porte fermée, attendant que Roxas sorte. De temps en temps il tapait à la porte en quête de réponse. Il en eut marre et prit son portable. Il fallait faire quelque chose, il n'allait pas rester là. Et si le blond essayer de faire quelque chose d'impardonnable ?**

**oooooooo**

**Roxas était assis, l'eau toujours coulant sur sa peau blanche, traçant des sillons humides sur ses épaules affaissées.**

**La tête entre les mains, il se rappelait. Oui il se rappelait trop de choses.**

**oooooooo**

_Un petit blond était là avec sa mère. Devant la porte. Il l'avait supplié de voir son père. Ce père dont sa mère lui parlait avec fierté. Il était là, derrière cette porte._

_Il avait peur. Sa mère lui tenait la main. Elle lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas écouter ce qu'il racontait. Qu'il était malade. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne l'avait jamais emmené le voir._

**oooooooo**

**- En fait son père… Ne voyait personne… Il ne faisait pas attention aux gens qui venait le voir… Comme si... Si ils n'existaient pas... C'est pour ça que sa mère n'a jamais voulu qu'il voie son père… En fait… Il parlait seulement à une poupée…**

**- Une poupée ?**

**Sora soupira. C'était dur pour lui de raconter ça. Même dans sa famille, sa mère, qui était la sœur du père de Roxas, ne parlait jamais de ça. C'était un sujet tabou, comme si le fait d'en parler pouvait vous tuer sur place. Gardant ce silence pesant pour soi-même.**

**- En fait… La poupée…**

**oooooooo**

_Le jeune garçon regardait son père, assis dans son lit, caressant la tête d'une poupée. Il souriait et ne semblait que voir cet être de chiffon, usé par les années. Son sourire s'accentua alors qu'il murmurait à son pantin « comment tu vas mon Roxas ? Ne me laisse pas... Reste toujours avec moi… »._

**oooooooo**

**Sora regardait sa tasse fumante. La fumée s'en élevait, dessinant gracieusement des motifs éphémères dans l'air.  
**

**- Et après sa première visite... Même s'il devait se sentir mal… Il voulait quand même allait le voir car sa mère, à cause de son travail devait le laisser souvent seul. Roxas ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père parlait sans cesse à cette poupée et pas a lui… Alors il a essayé de lui faire comprendre que c'était lui son fils.**

**oooooooo**

_Il s'agrippait à sa manche en criant « je suis là, regarde moi », les yeux embués de larmes, coulant sur son visage et tombant sur les draps du lit._

_Il secouait le bras qui tenait son « autre lui ». (mini moi XD)_

**oooooooo**

**Roxas n'en pouvait plus il arrêta l'eau, priant ses voix de se taire. Elle lui murmurait c'est ta faute. Et parmi ces voix, celle de sa mère. Celle qui lui criait de mourir.**

**oooooooo**

_Le petit blond était devant la chambre. Dans le couloir froid ou des infirmières passaient sans le voir. Il pleurait, appuyé sur le mur, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il voulait que son père le voie._

_Et pourtant il s'était juste arrêté de parler et de sourire à sa poupée._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_La voix de sa mère fit écho dans ce couloir blanc._

**oooooooo**

**Dans cette salle de bain pleine de buée, il se releva, titubant jusqu'à la glace. Regardant dans le miroir.**

**Pour seule image il y avait une salle de bain, un peu la même. Une salle blanche. L'eau coulait de la baignoire… Et ce rouge… Tout ce rouge…**

**- CA SUFFIT !!**

**Il tapa sur le miroir qui se brisa dans un grand bruit, sa main sanglante, goûtait sur le lavabo. La douleur il ne la ressentait que peu.**

**oooooooo**

_Le petit avait finalement séché ses larmes après avoir raconté ce qu'il s'était passé à sa mère. Et ils étaient rentrés dans la chambre._

_Ne voyant pas son mari la mère haussa un sourcil. La poupée était tombée par terre. La mère s'avança pour la ramasser alors que Roxas entendant l'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit._

**oooooooo**

**Il se souviendrait toujours de cette image. Cette salle de bain blanche, très propre et froide. Et ce rouge qui ressortait. Ce corps nu plongé dans l'eau, les veines ouvertes rendant l'eau rouge.**

**Cette eau impure qui coulait encore et encore débordant pour glisser jusqu'au pied du jeune garçon.**

**Et le cri de sa mère. Un cri qui vous glace le sang.**

**Un cri et puis des larmes… Mais toujours ces souvenirs amers d'avoir perdu une partie de son âme.**

**oooooooo**

**- Son père … S'est suicidé ??**

**- …**

**- Mais pourquoi ils ont déménagé alors ?**

**Sora le va la tête pour répondre mais il haussa un sourcil.**

**- Comment tu sais qu'ils ont déménagé ?**

**- Ah… je disais ça comme ça …**

**Il rigola, gêné. Pourquoi il ne disait tout simplement qu'il le connaissait ?**

**- Tu sais tu peux me dire que tu connaissais Roxas… Je sais que tu habites ici depuis longtemps, ça serait normal.**

**S'avouant vaincu, Axel hocha la tête.**

**- Et… Comment tu le connais ? Tu la rencontré comment ?**

**- C'est que…**

**A suivre =)**

* * *

YEAAAAAH XD alors une partie du passé de Roxy dévoilé XD c t du boulot =) mais bon au fnila c hyper dramatique mais pas si mal que ça... xD enfin... un ptit peu ^^

En tout cas... XD on a pas vu trop Yuu dans ce chap xD au début je voulais le mettre dans la salle de bains avec roxy mais la ça aurait plus toy story genre le canard va tout seul dans la salle de bain xD bref on s'en fou xD

En tout cas... Qui vote un happy end? (tout le monde voyons XD)

a... tout le monde?? TT

bon je change de question xD

Chocolat ou chantilly??? (Euh... c quoi cette question pourri??? )

Euh... bon... Axel ou Reno? (c'est déjà mieux mais c'est pas une question a poser voyons xD)

BON FERME LA OK?? je fait ce que je veux et puis d'abord c quoi sa? t qu'une voix intérieure alors chut nan mais (ok pas la peine de t'énerver... je voulais juste t'aider... TT)

...

BOOOOOON XD

doonc pour connaitre l'enfance d'axel et roxas ensemble tapez 1 xD

pour connaitre la suite du passé de roxas tapez 2

et pour connaitre l'histoire d'amour de reno tapez 3

a et puis on va rajouter 4 pour ceux qui veulent une histoire plus poussée entre riku et sora XD

et puis je v m'arrêter la sinon je sens que je v aller jusqu'à 44 xD

NYA allez les gens à la prochaine fois pour un nouveau chapitre de la mort qui tue XD (en espérant ne pas vous avoir fait fuir avec mes délires pourris (Quel délire pourri?)... Celui de ma voix intérieure... (aaa... HEIN? mais je suis pas pourrie moi TT).... No coment XD


	10. Inconscience

Un chapitre un peu plus... humouristique XD histoire de pas trop vous faire déprimer XD (désolé j'ai eut des mégas pb tecknique ce qui fait que j'ai écris toute la journée pour faire ce chapitre alors bon vous m'excuserez xD)

**Okami89250**: XDDDDD voui j'ai fait expré de mettre ça comme ça... Pour qu'on se demande mais c'est quoi ce truc? a... c l'histoire de Yuu? XD mais contente que ça te fasse plaisir... En tout cas fière d'être une sadik xD J'aime ça xD... XD et contente que tu me re-review xD (deux en un xD) oui je vais approfondir le rikuxsora xD POWA (bon dans ce chapitre y'en a pas tellement mais ça s'arrangera xD)

**reith**: XDDDDD super contente merci pour ta review =) j'espère te revoir ^^

**DaSe-Writter**: Axel a la chantilly??? JE PREEEEEEEND *o*le passé de roxas sera de retour un peu plus tard XD la je fait décompresser mes perso (enfin... xD) oui ils sont chou les deux (yuu et roxy xD) j'espère que tu va aimer ce chap xD

**ruizuchan**: voui c bon c retenu (axel: QUI MA PIQUé MA PHRASE??? T^T) euh... PERSONNE

**Serya-chan**: a nan faut pas frapper notre axel chérie juste le torturer un peu xD (hum... je me calme XD) oui le passé de roxas est encore loin d'être complet XD les trucs traumatisants pour lui sont pas fini xD on véra ça un peu plus tard dans la fic xD (en tout cas tu va voir comment c'est ce chapitre XD depuis le temps que je te dit qu'il est trop con xD tu va pouvoir juger xD)

**DuncanHeart**: meme 44??? WAAA la prochaine fois je vais jusqu'à 44 xD oui c'était pas mal l'histoire de yuu hein? xD bah quoi? chui pas radineeee XD j'ai mis sous forme de flashback violent xD jtrouvais sa bien xD mais bon la suite de son passé sera pas censuré XD alors faut se préparer a etre choqué XD (ra merdeeeee reno n'arrive que dans le prochain chap et on va en apprendre un peu plus sur lui aussi d'ailleurs XD)

* * *

**Namine décrocha son téléphone. Elle était en train de boire un thé avec Kairi qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds, se demandant ce qui se passait. C'était rare que Riku les appelles comme ça en plein milieu de la journée.**

**Namine semblait inquiète, hochant la tête en répondant parfois par un oui calme. Kairi sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.**

**Elle laissa son thé et essaya d'entendre la conversation.**

**Namine raccrocha.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?**

**- C'était Riku… Il y a un problème avec Roxas…. Il voudrait que quelqu'un de fort y aille…**

**- De fort ? Pourquoi faire ?**

**- … J'en sais rien…**

**oooooooo**

**Cloud était tranquillement chez lui en train de repeindre une porte en... ROSE. Pendant le week-end il aidait souvent ces voisins à faire certaines choses. C'était un peu son moyen de se rendre utile.**

**Même s'il faisait souvent la gueule... En fait… Il faisait TOUJOURS la gueule… Mais il aimait rendre service aux gens.**

**Et ce jour-là, Aerith avait eut besoin de ces services… Il aimait beaucoup Aerith… Mais là…  
**

**Il n'avait rien dit pour ces robes… ROSE… Pour son ruban… ROSE… Mais sa PORTE ? Et Zack qui rigolait juste en le regardant peindre. **

** Une expression au bord du malaise se peignait sur le visage de Cloud.**

**Aerith arrivait avec une tasse de thé, ne voyant rien.**

**…**

**Et elle avait des chaussures… ROSES…**

**Heureusement son téléphone sonna… C'était Namine…**

**oooooooo**

**Leon faisait ces courses, achetant du chou-fleur… (beurk xD) Il soignait sa ligne (xD).**

**Il hésitait entre prendre des concombres ou des courgettes quand son téléphone sonna. C'était Namine.**

**oooooooo**

**Un oiseau passa…**

**oooooooo**

**Yuki était en train de lire une bonne fic yaoi… En bavant devant le lemon qu'elle avait tant attendue quand son téléphone sonna. Elle maudit la personne qui la dérangeait pendant cette lecture sacrée…**

**C'était Kairi…**

**oooooooo**

**Marluxia était en train de chanter une berceuse pour ces jolies fleurs tout en les arrosant avec son arrosoir... ROSE… Fallait dire… Aerith était sa tante… ( pauvre famille xD quel monde cruel xD).**

**Et son téléphone… ne sonna pas… (xD)**

**Oooooooo**

**Pence et Olette s'étaient invité chez Hayner. Ils avaient essayé d'appeler Roxas mais il n'avait pas répondu.**

**Ils étaient en train de jouer à saute mouton (désolé c'est la première idée qui m'est passé par la tête xD merci qui ? je ne citerai pas de nom xD) quand le téléphone de Olette sonna. C'était Yuki...**

**oooooooo**

**L'oiseau passa au dessus du jardin de Marluxia et lui chia dessus…**

**Et son téléphone… ne sonna toujours pas… (xD)**

**oooooooo**

**Sora et Axel était toujours dans le café.**

**- En fait on se connaît depuis tout petit… On s'était rencontré dans le parc à côté de chez Roxas… On était devenu les meilleurs amis… On mangeait souvent des glaces à l'eau de mer… Enfin… c'était il y a longtemps…**

**- Et pourquoi tu lui dit pas ?**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- …**

**- Je sais pas… je voudrais qu'il se souvienne de lui-même…**

**- Oh… Je comprends mais…  
**

**- Quand on c'est revu… Il me regardait comme si on ne se connaissait pas… Alors que moi il a suffit que je vois ces yeux pour le reconnaître… J'ai attendu jour après jour pour qu'il revienne… Je…**

**Le portable de Sora sonna… (Vive les portables XD).**

**oooooooo**

**Roxas avait chaud. Trop chaud. Son cœur allait exploser. Il avait mal au cœur. Sa main glissa et arrêta l'eau chaude, laissant place à de l'eau glaciale.**

**Se recroquevillant sur lui-même il sentait cette eau sur son corps. Il n'entendait pas les appels de Riku et les coups sur la porte.**

**Il resta là. Comme ça… Il ne savait plus combien de temps. Il ne savait plus. Il s'extirpa alors de cette eau et glissa sur le sol, tremblant.**

**Tremblant de froid et de peur. Cette peur qu'il avait toujours ressentit quand on s'approchait trop près de lui.**

**Cette peur de s'attacher. Cette peur d'avoir mal.**

**oooooooo**

**Riku commençait sérieusement à péter les plombs. Il attendait que quelqu'un vienne… Il avait appelé Sora pour lui dire qu'il devrait revenir…**

**Namine lui avait dit qu'elle ferait le maximum pour trouver des gens fort… Oui il en avait besoin pour défoncer cette putain de porte.**

**Pas qu'il était proche de Roxas. Il ne le connaissait pas bien… Mais il savait que Sora s'en voudrait toute sa vie si quelque chose se passait…**

**Et il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire alors que quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide.**

**Il tripotait nerveusement son portable quand on sonna à la porte. Il s'y précipita et l'ouvrit.**

**C'était Cloud. Il allait refermer la porte derrière lui mais Leon arriva à ce moment là.**

**Les deux nouveaux arrivants se défiaient du regard. Riku soupira.**

**- Ce n'est pas le moment…**

**Il expliqua rapidement la situation aux deux qui ne tardèrent pas à défoncer la dite porte. (La pauvre… Et dire que sa journée avait bien commencé… XD).**

**oooooooo**

**Marluxia se lavait les cheveux en pestant contre ce sal oiseau qui avait ruiné ces cheveux… Ces beaux cheveux… ROSES (TT).**

**Il rigola en ce rappelant cette belle journée d'automne (euh… XD) ou sa tante Aerith avait vécu la même chose… (en fait c'était le même oiseau xD il aime pas le rose c'est pour ça XD).**

**Bon elle n'avait pas tout de suite capté ce qui lui était arrivé… Et ses beaux cheveux soyeux …**

**Quel souvenir affreux… Marlulu était sur le point de fondre en larme... (xD)  
**

**oooooooo**

**Roxas était allongé, inconscient par terre quand Cloud et Leon entrèrent (en se cognant tout les deux pour rentrer le premier XD).**

**Cloud porta Roxas jusqu'à sa chambre après lui avoir mis une serviette autour de lui (a ben quand même xD).  
**

**Cloud, avec une douceur insoupçonné couvrit bien Roxas de la couverture chaude.**

**Il quitta la pièce avec les autres.**

**- Il a attrapé froid (c'est malin genre on a pas compris XD).**

**Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon. Cloud et Leon, face a face, chacun appuyé sur un mur, les bras croisés. Riku était en train de faire un thé (ils carburent au thé ou quoi O_o) quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer Sora et Axel.**

**- Il est sortit ? Il est ou ?**

**Riku amena Sora dans la chambre de son cousin. Axel suivait lentement ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Il voulait juste voir Roxas. Lui demander pardon (et accessoirement lui faire des choses cochonnes... O_o... A NAAAAAN XD je rigole xD enfin... xD).**

**Sora resta un peu avec Roxas laissant Axel un peu plus proche.**

**Dans le salon Cloud et Leon se regardaient toujours.**

**- Pourquoi t'es là ?**

**(Toujours aussi sympa ce Cloud xD).**

**- C'est Namine qui m'a appelé… Et toi ?**

**- Pareil…**

**Leon ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le détester. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu il avait pensé qu'il était beau. C'était peut-être ça qui l'avait dérangé…**

**En tout cas il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il était hautain. En gros… Il aimait pas ce mec parce qu'il était beau et il semblait le savoir… Il était froid et distant… Pourtant quand il avait déposé le petit (Roxas xD) dans le lit, il avait semblé incroyablement doux…**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?**

**Leon se reprit… Il était en train de le dévisager.**

**- Rien…**

**Il avait répondu aussi froidement que lui. Et oui. Lui aussi était quelqu'un de froid.**

**Quelqu'un sonna et tapa à la porte les interrompant pendant cet échange pour le moins intéressant (on va dire ça comme ça xD). Cloud alla ouvrir alors que Leon le regardait.**

**C'était Kairi, Namine ainsi que Yuki, Pence, Hayner et Olette.**

**- Ou il est ?? **

**Tout le monde était inquiet pour notre blond.**

**- Dans la chambre… il dort… Répondit Cloud.**

**- Vous devriez rester ici, histoire qu'il se repose, continua Leon.**

**Riku arriva dans la salle et leva un sourcil intrigué. Que faisaient-ils tous là ?**

**Tout le monde répondit en même temps : C'est Namine/Kairi/Yuki.**

**- Euuuuuh… ok…**

**Une petite voix monta dans l'assemblée.**

**- Moi… Personne ne m'a prévenu…**

**Marluxia se tenait derrière tout le monde. Personne ne l'avait remarqué. Tout le monde se demandait comment il était arrivé là, une poêle à la main et les cheveux mouillés…**

**- Euuuuh…**

**Question muette de l'ensemble du groupe…**

**- En fait … J'ai suivit l'oiseau…. Il m'a suivit jusque dans ma maison… j'ai voulu prendre ma revanche… (d'où la poêle à la main xD) et…**

**- MAIS ON S'EN FOU DE TES PUTAIN D'HISTOIRE D'OISEAU ON COMPRENDS RIEN !!!**

**Tout le monde le regarda… C'est que … Hayner en colère ça fait peur…**

* * *

POWAA FINI pour aujourd'hui (ouf j'ai mal au dos )

Axel : normal t'es restée toute la journée devant ton ordi pour boucler ce chapitre

moi: A merde c vrai... (fait un calin a Yuu... xD et accessoirement à Axel et Reno *o*)

glace a la menthe? ou au chocolat?

Glace (voir choix plus haut) avec Reno ou Axel? (ou même les deux tient... Aujourd'hui je suis de bonne humeur XD)

Axel: Mais vas-y fait nous au rabais tant que t'y es...

Reno: Moi je suis d'accord... ^///^

Cloud: ...

Reno: ... Clo... CLOUD? Mais Que? T^T

Moi: ... C'est pas grave XD

Sora (qui mange de la glace à la menthe): Qu'est-ce qui est pas grave?

Moi: AA MAIS C PAS POUR TOI!!!

Sora: Oh... ^///^

Riku vient chercher Sora (qui prend le reste de glace XD) et s'en va...

moi: T^T: Mais... Mais... TT

Sephi (avec un couteau entre les dents): GRRRRRRRRR

Moi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH TTTTTTT m'en fou je vais allez pointer au chomageeeeeeeeeee

Axel: a... Moi j'ai une question... Fromage ou dessert?? xD

Reno: C quoi cette question...

Roxas: FROMAAAAAAGEEEEEEEEEEEEE xD

Axel et Reno: O_o

moi ayant échappé a un sephi en furi (me demandez pas ce qu'il foutez la XD hein tsuyu-chan? xD): boooooon...

1. retour du passé de roxas?

2. Scènes assez chaudes??? (O_o ouiiiiiiii xD)

3. Yuu et Reno?

4. Sephi et son couteau? (naaaan T^T je voulais juste un calin y'avais pas de quoi se mettre en colère )

5. Euh... et puis merde ya pas de 5 c moche les 5 xD

6. je suis allez chez le docteur ce matin xD j'ai pleuré TT (on s'en fou de toi ) méchant TT**  
**


	11. Quand on est deux :D

**Okami89250**: KAYAAAAaa xD ta review ma fait trop rire ^^ voui on pardonne ce petit marlulu XD on l'aime quand meme xD pour le saute mouton... au moins c t pas mon idée XD huhu merci xD le couple LeonxCloud... C un de mes préférés... *o* donc... xD a nan sephy il m'aime en fait... c pour sa qu'il est dans ma fic ... *o* en tout cas j'espère que ma suite va te plaire XD

**Serya-chan**: Na c'est pas que je déteste le rose... c surtout que j'aime pas Aerith XD elle est trop nunuche et en plus l'avoir habillé en rose la rend encore plus insupportable xD mais bon... apré le rose... oui j'aime pas trop en fait... XD mais en meme temps on s'en fou de se que je pense xD en tout cas... LEMON POWAAAAAA XD j'en mettrai peut etre un ... un jour qui sait XD (un jour mon prince viendraaaaa xD)

**DaSe-Writter**: Sa t'es arrivé??? O_o roh ça doit pas etre marrant moi c'est ma phobie dès que je vois un oiseau j'ai peur qu'il me chie dessus XD hum... xD huhu tout le monde veut un lemon... c fou sa XD (quoi que... moi aussi xD)

**reith**: ne t'inquiète pas pour le cloudxLeon... *o* c un de mes couples pref... alors je suis obligé de mettre un truc sur eux XD sinon c pas drole XD je les aimeeee xD et puis dabord je fait la gueule parske je trouve qu'il y a pas assez de fics sur ce coupe voila je v me mettre en greve XD

**DuncanHeart**: CENT VINGT-TROIS MILLE QUATRE CENT CINQUANTE SIX... OUf sa fait bocou xD je ferai tout mon possible pour mettre reno plus souvent dans ma fic xD il ne te quittera pas XD

**bisounours**: huhu encore une perverse en puissance XD on va faire un club xD POWAAAAAAAA xD oui pauvre marlulu xD mais bon au moins il nous fait rire XD contente que tu me lise XD

**Tsuyu-chan**: trop fort tes reviews XD je t'aime XD (je te le dit a chaque fois c nul xD jsuis pas originale c pas mal faute xD) en tout cas j'ai bien rigolé en les lisant XD et je suis a fait d'accord avec toi XD et voui sephy toujours la XD mais bon sa va... Maintenant... il est plus gentil =)

_ALLEZ les enfants ... Voilà la suite rien que pour vos petits yeux XD _

* * *

**Il faisait noir. Ses mains étaient gelées. Tout comme le reste de son corps.**

**Il se sentait trembler, perdu, seul dans le noir. Sa respiration s'accélérait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce noir envahissant le rendait mal à l'aise.**

**Sa respiration lui faisait mal, sa gorge le brûlait.**

**Etrange sensation alors que son corps était comme coupé.**

**Coupé par ce froid glacial qui vous emprisonne et vous déchire.**

**Ce froid impossible. Il voulait tellement que ça cesse.**

**Il sentait pourtant. Maintenant.**

**Oui… Maintenant il sentait ces mains sur son corps. Ces mains si chaudes. Elles le brûlaient laissant des marques rouges sur sa peau bleuit par le froid.**

**Ses mains qui le griffaient toujours plus profondément et sa chair qui se déchirait laissant couler son sang.**

**Le sang qui coulait encore et encore laissant des traces humides sur sa peau, trace de sa douleur.**

**Il voulait hurler mais il ne pouvait pas. Sa gorge le brûlait toujours plus et ces mains ne s'arrêtaient pas de lui faire mal.**

**Quelqu'un… c'était…**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Etouffant…**

**Il ne voyait pas son visage…**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Mais il le connaissait…**

**Il voulait oublier…**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Tout ça pour…**

**Et il était toujours le même…**

**Il voulait seulement la rendre heureuse…**

**Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?**

**Il avait mal, il brûlait… Il voulait juste… que ça s'arrête.**

**Que tout s'arrête…**

**oooooooo**

**Sora était sortit en entendant du bruit. Il avait laissé Axel avec Roxas, refermant doucement la porte en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Axel qui regardait le blond désespérément.**

**Il semblait faire un cauchemar. Il transpirait et bougeait.**

**Axel ne savait plus quoi faire. Il lui épongeait le front en espérant qu'il se réveille et qu'il aille mieux…**

**Ce que lui avait dit Sora l'avait fait réfléchir…**

**Roxas avait oublié. Tout oublié et maintenant…**

**Il l'avait fait souffrir… Lui qui voulait tellement le rendre heureux. Voir ne serait-ce qu'un mince sourire sur ces lèvres…**

**Non il n'avait réussit qu'à lui faire peur et limite à le violer…**

**Roxas avait du mal à respirer, ouvrant doucement les yeux, Axel le fixait nerveusement.**

**Le blond s'agrippa au bras du roux, le fixant d'un regard voilé.**

**Axel n'eut pas le temps de lui demander s'il allait bien que Roxas se leva, poussant les couvertures d'une main tremblante.**

**De l'autre il s'accrochait désespérément à la manche d'Axel qui se retrouva rapidement poussé par terre avant que le blond ne se jette sur lui.**

**Axel n'avait pas le temps d'analyser la situation quand il sentit des lèvres froides sur les siennes**

**Ne sachant quoi faire il lui était impossible de former des pensées cohérentes dans son esprit. Il était complètement embrouillé.**

**Les pensées d'Axel ressemblait à peu prêt à ça : « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ROXAS…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MAIS IL… AAAAAAAAA ET AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH O_O ».**

**Son rêve devenait réalité. Il sentait ce petit corps sur lui, ses mains sur son corps et sa bouche sur la sienne.**

**Il était pourtant tellement froid, Axel l'entoura de ces bras. Chaleur contre froid. Feu contre glace…**

**La langue de Roxas lécha les lèvres du roux qui ouvrit légèrement sa bouche pour laisser passer le blond.**

**Sa langue était chaude, jouant avec la sienne comme si elle avait besoin de lui pour vivre.**

**Axel était en train de perdre la tête, c'était tellement bon.**

**Lui aussi goûtait la langue de Roxas avec avidité, une main passa sur la nuque de celui-ci pour approfondir ce baiser encore plus.**

**Une jambe du blond alla se glisser entre celles du roux qui commençait à ressentir les effets de l'envie. En d'autre terme il était excité… TRES excité même…**

**Surtout que le blond commençait à se frotter contre lui de manière très sensuelle en glissant sa main sous le haut d'Axel, touchant son torse.**

**Celui-ci frissonna de plaisir et aussi parce que cette main était glacée. Ca le ramena à la réalité.**

**Cette réalité qui lui disait d'arrêter Roxas. Cette réalité qui lui disait que quelque chose clochait. Oui Roxas ne ferait jamais ça… (Malheureusement )**

**oooooooo**

**Hayner était énervé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là Marluxia encore ?**

**Et il voulait voir Roxas… Quand Sora apparut à son tour, il se jeta sur lui demandant si le blond allait bien.**

**Sora lui dit qu'il se reposait en omettant qu'Axel était avec lui…**

**Marlulu était sur le point de pleurer… Il s'était fait chier dessus par un oiseau… Il avait les cheveux encore tout mouillé parce qu'il avait dût se laver la tête… Et maintenant on lui criait dessus… Et… en plus il avait perdu l'oiseau…**

**C'était aussi pour ça qu'il aimait être avec ses fleurs… Elles étaient belles mais aussi silencieuse…**

**Et il aimait le silence.**

**oooooooo**

**Roxas ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, il voulait juste se réchauffer. Ces mains sur lui, étaient si douces…**

**C'était bizarre. Agréable malgré son cœur qui lui faisait mal. Si mal, ces larmes qui l'écorchaient de l'intérieur… Ces larmes qui arrivaient aux coins de ses yeux.**

**Il se perdait lui-même dans la chaleur du corps d'Axel. S'oubliant lui-même, il ne sentait juste cette douceur émanent de lui…**

**Ces bras qui l'enlaçaient. Ces bras qu'il avait tant recherchés… Pas des bras qui vous force et vous font mal… non des bras qui vous vont vivre.**

**Roxas glissait sa main sur le torse chaud du roux, détachant sa bouche il descendit pour enfin goûter cette peau de petits baisers, traçant une ligne imaginaire.**

**Axel sentit Roxas sur lui, léchant son torse, c'était très excitant… Trop excitant… Il n'arrivait pas à ordonner à ces bras de stopper Roxas…**

**Il sentait cette langue chaude qui explorait sa chair. Et puis quelque chose d'humide sur lui… Des gouttes…**

**Il se releva pour voir Roxas qui pleurait tout en embrassant le roux.**

**Les perles salées tombaient de son visage blanc pour atterrir sans bruit sur Axel.**

**Il se releva et attrapa Roxas par les bras. Il appela son nom en le secouant doucement.**

**Roxas sembla reprendre ses esprits et fondit en larme. Axel sentit son cœur se serrer et il le prit tendrement dans ces bras, couvrant son visage de baisers.**

**Il le calma pendant de longues minutes avant que le blond ne s'endorme dans ces bras.**

**Il l'allongea doucement dans le lit, le couvrant des couvertures. Il regarda son visage calme, il respirait normalement.**

**Il était tellement mignon, endormi comme ça… Il caressa doucement son visage, enlevant quelques mèches sur son visage.**

**Sa main s'arrêta sur ses lèvres qui étaient maintenant chaudes. Les effleurant, se rappelant les baisers échangés.**

**Il aurait tellement voulu que Roxas lui donne un baiser mais pas comme ça… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du blond mais il voulait que q'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, ça soit vraiment ce que veuille Roxas.**

**Il ferma les yeux, sa respiration se bloqua un moment, puis doucement après les avoir rouvert il se penchant sur Roxas. Il sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres alors qu'il posait délicatement les siennes sur celles de Roxas.**

**Comme une caresse, un effleurement, ça ne dura qu'un instant. Ces lèvres douces… Il observa le visage maintenant paisible du blond, enfonçant de nouveaux sa main dans ses cheveux d'or, il reposa ses lèvres.**

**Il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça mais le voir comme ça lui donnait irrésistiblement envie de l'embrasser…**

**Et c'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit sur Hayner et Sora… Mauvais moment… Très mauvais moment…**

**Hayner refoula l'envie de crier « Qu'est-ce qu'il fou la ? » pour ne pas déranger Roxas et empoigna Axel par le col, l'emmenant dans le salon (michant Hayner ).**

**Tout les autres les regardèrent se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Hayner alla jusqu'à la porte et jeta Axel dehors, alors que Sora essayer de l'arrêter.**

**Le roux se retrouve dehors. Il souffla… Non mais vraiment Hayner se prenait vraiment pour son garde du corps ou quoi ? Ca énervait un peu le roux de savoir qu'il pouvait être aussi proche de Roxas…**

**Il aurait aimé être a sa place… Il allait commencer à s'énerver, quand Reno arriva. Il manquait plus que lui…**

**Axel était énervé et le voir là, lui mettait les nerfs. Il se maîtrisa quand même.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Je suis venu… Désolé…**

**- Désolé ?**

**Axel était sur le point de rigoler… Il s'amusait à draguer le mec qu'il aimait… Il l'avait même embrassé de force…**

**…**

**Il passa la main sur son front… Bon c'est vrai que lui aussi l'avait forcé…**

**- Alors… Pardonné ?**

**- Hum…**

**Reno prit ça pour un oui et lui sauta dans les bras...**

**- AAAH !! Trop conteeeeeeent !!**

**Axel essayait de repousser son frère qui se frottait à lui, comme un chat, content, lui ébouriffant les cheveux (déjà qu'il avait une tête de chocobo xD).**

**- Mais faudra t'excuser auprès de Roxy aussi…**

**- Ouais… T'inquiètes… Après le coup de poing que tu m'as donné j'ai compris que t'étais sérieux avec le p'tit mignon…**

**- Et arrête de parler de lui comme ça…**

**- Pardon !!!**

**Axel aurait presque parié que son frère allait se mettre à ronronner comme un chat quand la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Cloud et Leon.**

**Reno lacha Axel.**

**- Cloud ?**

**- … On se connaît ?**

* * *

**R**ooh mais ils se connaissent?? O_o

Reno: ...

Par en courant...

Cloud: Euh... qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Leon: Laisse tomber...

Cloud: C'est à moi que tu parles?

Leon: A qui tu veux que je parle?

Cloud: ... (grrrrr: grognement intérieur XD)

Axel: Euh... C'est pas le moment de se battre.... je crois que c fini la...

moi: A bon tu crois?? xD

Axel: ... MAis euuuuh

Roxas: Ouf attend c chiant de rester endormi alors que tout le monde fait autant de bruit...

Moi: Mais nan... Axel va te chanter une berceuse XD

Roxas: ... Nan merci... Je suis assez patéthique pour l'instant...

Axel: Non t'es pas pathétique ROXYY *lui saute dans les bras*

moi: BOOOOOOOOON je suis là quand même... *caresse la tête à sephy qui ronronne sur ses genoux* alors...

1. Qui veut former un groupe spécial pervers??? ^///^ (moiiiiiiiii XD)

2. Qui veut voir axel danser nu sur une table *o* (moiiiiiiiiiii)

3. RAH MAIS MERDE SOYONS SéRIEUX UN PEU xD

4. plus de cloudxLeon ou tout le monde s'en fou?? xD

5. On s'en balance mettez ce que vous voulez xD


	12. Frère et souvenir

**DaSe-Writter**: XD bon ça va dans notre groupe spécial pervers y'a beaucoup de monde en fait xD YEAH plus on est de fou plus on ris xD oui hayner fait chier le monde xD mais bon heureusement qu'on le voit pas souvent =) mais bien sur c'est excitant xD un peu de lime c bien... xD

**Okami89250**: aaaaaaa JDR TA REVIEW *o* elle est super longue et elle m'a bien fait rire xD "HUM HUM je kiffe la façon dont Roxy se réchauffe" a mais oui tout a fait XD et encore t'as pas vu... riku et sora... *o* rien que pour toi XD attention ça va aller vite XD pour ce qui est d'un axel nu qui danse je crois que tout le monde est d'accord XD (et moi aussi XD)

**Serya-chan**: a non faut pas dire pauvre aerith... elle est toujours en rose et elle aime tout le monde (elle aussi doit parler aux fleurs xD) alors bon elle est pas a plaindre elle voit le monde en rose... et oui elle s'imagine que tout le monde l'aime XD si c pas voir le monde en rose XD nan je déconne xD mais bon moi sa m'énerve parskelle a pas assez de caractère et que en plus ils l'ont foutu en rose franchement... TT c pas de sa faute la pauvre mais bon xD

**DuncanHeart**: RENO *o* AXEL *o* BOGOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSS *o*

**reith**: moi je dit... CLOUDLEON POWAAAAAAAAA *o* jdr ce couple XD et dans le prochain chap il va y en avoir XD (yeah xD)

**Tsuyu-chan **: XD huhu qui n'as pas aimé le passage ou roxy saute sur axel? xD MOUHAHAHAAA démoniaque je suis xD oui cloudLeon c fort quand meme XD et c pas finit XD ils vont encore faire pire je suis sure xD jdr les couples ou les deux sont froid *o* comme le vincentxSephy xD et puis comme j'aime le dire... JE TAIME JE TAIME JE TAIMEEEE XD

**bisounours**:tout le monde aime les lemon... plus c citroné mieux c XD mais avec un peu de sucre c bien aussi XD a pour les explication c un peu dans ce chap (et meme bocou XD) et un peu dans le prochain... tant qu'a faire XD

**Ce chap ne me plait pas trop trop xD (ya pas bocou de axel et roxas c pour sa TT) mais j'espère en tout cas qu'a vous il vous plaira =)**

* * *

**Reno était allongé sur son lit, repensant à ce qu'il venait de ce passer… Il n'était pas le Cloud qu'il connaissait ?**

**Il mit son coussin sur sa tête. Comment c'était possible ? Il était…**

**Quel bordel…**

**oooooooooooo**

**Roxas refaisait sans cesse le même cauchemar. Cette voix qui lui hurlait que tout était de sa faute. Qu'il aurait mieux fait de mourir.**

**Et une autre qui riait encore et encore. Il aurait tant voulu faire taire ses voix.**

**Dans ce noir il ne voyait rien, à part ses mains. Ses mains rouges de sang.**

**Ce cauchemar qui l'accompagnait depuis des années et des années. Oui il aurait dû mourir.**

**Il n'aurait jamais dû être là, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de mettre fin à cette vie. Un petit quelque chose qu'il détestait tant en lui.**

**Il aurait dû écouter cette voix et en finir avec la vie...**

**Mais pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ?**

**oooooooooooo**

**Cloud repensait à sa journée. Il allait peut-être le retrouver…**

**Ce Reno semblait le connaître…**

**Non… Il le connaissait…**

**- Ni-san…**

**Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure… Il aurait tant voulu revoir son frère…**

**Jour après jour…**

**oooooooooooo**

**Roxas avait dormit toute la journée. Comme une marmotte. Les gens avaient finit par partir, petit à petit. Hayner fut le dernier à partir, poussé par Riku.**

**Celui-ci avait décrété qu'il resterait pour veiller sur Roxas avec Sora. Et il ne voulait pas laisser le châtain.**

**Roxas s'était levé et avait mangé. Il agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Se recouchant. Il avait pensé à ce qui s'était passé avec Axel. Il était mort de honte. Il retourna dans sa chambre en faisant un petit sourire forcé à son cousin et a l'argenté.**

**Mais Sora s'inquiétait pour son cousin. Et ce sourire ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses. Mais demain les cours reprenaient… Et il faudrait « reprendre » cette vie « normale ». Sora ne savait comment faire.**

**Avec Riku, ils étaient tout les deux dans la chambre de Sora. Ils ne parlaient pas mais même sans dire un mot, ils n'étaient pas gênés et surtout ils se comprenaient. Ils pouvaient rester des heures ensemble sans parler et ne pas trouver le temps long. Ils aimaient juste être ensemble.**

**Pourtant Sora ne cessait d'ouvrir la bouche cette fois-ci. Riku l'observait en silence, attendant que celui-ci se décide enfin à lui dire ce qui le préoccupait. Mais Sora n'avait pas l'air d'y arriver.**

**Riku se leva et s'approcha de lui, se mit à genou devant Sora, qui lui était assis sur son lit.**

**- Quoi ?**

**Riku avait parlé, avec un ton doux. Il ne voulait pas brusquer le châtain.**

**- Rien…**

**Sora détourna les yeux en répondant. Riku prit le menton de Sora dans ses mains.**

**- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour ton cousin mais ça va aller…**

**- Hum…**

**Sora n'avait pas l'air convaincu, les joues un peu rouge, dérangé par la proximité de l'argenté.**

**Riku se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, sans se retourner il parla doucement « je vais prendre une douche, je reste ici pour cette nuit… ».**

**oooooooooooo**

**Axel aurait tellement voulu rester avec Roxas… Il voulait le voir… Juste rester avec lui. Mais il s'inquiétait aussi pour son frère. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis sa rencontre avec Cloud, il était bizarre.**

**Il repensait à ces mots…**

**Ce Cloud était bizarre…**

**C'était possible ? Possible d'avoir un frère jumeau avec le même nom ?**

**Non décidemment c'était bizarre… trop bizarre… En plus Cloud était un nom très peu connu… Et même carrément pas.**

**« C'est une longue histoire ».**

**Voilà ce que Cloud avait répondu quand son frère lui avait posé la question.**

**Et la… Il voulait voir Roxas… Il pensait à trop de chose…**

**Les gens avaient tendance à penser qu'il était un mec populaire sans problèmes, qui draguait autant les filles que les mecs, toujours à rigoler.**

**Mais non il avait toujours réfléchi à beaucoup de chose.**

**Ce soir-là il entra dans la chambre de son frère et décida de lui remonter le moral. Et de remonter le sien par la même occasion (non ils ne font pas de trucs pervers xD).**

**Il fit l'idiot comme il le faisait souvent, pour oublier Roxas et pour faire oublier Cloud à son frère. Il fit l'idiot comme toutes ses fois où il avait eut envie de pleurer. Toutes les fois ou il avait vu son frère pleurer.**

**Pleurer pour la mort de leurs parents. Lui, il n'avait pas pleuré pour eux. Il était trop petit pour ce souvenir. Mais il avait pleuré. Oui, pleurer pour son frère.**

**Pleurer pour ce grand frère qui pourtant était trop jeune pour vivre ça. Trop jeune pour perdre ses parents, trop jeune pour s'occuper de son petit frère.**

**Trop jeune pour souffrir. On est toujours trop jeune pour souffrir et pourtant on souffre.**

**Toujours trop jeune pour souffrir et toujours trop jeune pour mourir. Voilà ce qu'Axel se disait. Et c'était pour ça qu'il souriait. Pour chasser ses démons, qui le poursuivait toujours trop rapidement pour venir peindre sur son dos des cicatrices rouges qui ne partent jamais.**

**Mais il n'était pas seul… Il avait son frère.**

**Voilà une raison pour lui de sourire. Sourire pour ne pas inquiéter ce frère qui avait trop souffert.**

**Bien qu'il ne pleurait plus, Axel savait qu'il avait mal.**

**Il y a les blessures du corps et ceux du coeur… à l'intérieur… Ces blessures qui ont du mal à se refermer…**

**Roxas aussi avait ce genre de blessure. Et Axel avait tellement envie qu'elles cicatrisent tout comme il avait envie de cicatriser celles de son frère. Mais il n'avait jamais eut ce pouvoir et ça faisait mal… trop mal.**

**Alors… Comme une formule magique que ce récite un enfant pour chasser ses cauchemars, lui…**

**Il souriait…**

**oooooooooooo**

**Roxas était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il n'avait envie de rien, somnolant son esprit divaguait. Il voyait sa mère… et son père…**

**Sa mère qui lui reprochait la mort de son père… et après tout… C'était vraiment sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû…**

**Et cet homme derrière qui le regardait en souriant… Ce sourire qu'il détestait tant. Ces mains et son sourire…**

**Et il voyait Axel… Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi il ressentait encore la chaleur de ses bras autour de son corps ?**

**Sora… Axel…**

**Son cousin l'aimait ? Il pouvait compter sur lui ? Avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter… quelqu'un pour le prendre dans ses bras… Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu de la part de sa mère…**

**Et Axel ? Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Aussi attirant qu'énervant ? Mais jamais il ne l'avait forcé jusqu'au bout… Jamais il…**

**Et aussi… Il se demandait pourquoi… Cet homme avait fait… ce qu'il avait fait…**

**Pourquoi…**

**oooooooooooo**

**Riku revint de la douche, une serviette nouée autour de sa taille. Il entra et Sora se mit à rougir fortement.**

**Riku comme quand il était enfant, ne fit pas attention. Trop habitué à prendre des bains ensemble.**

**Il avait choisit des sous-vêtements, préférant ne pas mettre le pyjama que Sora avait sortit pour lui. Il était beaucoup plus grand que le châtain et il était vraiment ridicule avec…**

**Riku enleva la serviette pour se sécher les cheveux, restant en caleçon. Des gouttes d'eau glissaient sur son corps sous le regard de Sora qui devenait de plus en plus rouge. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut l'occasion de voir son ami à moitié nu.**

**Pas que c'était déplaisant mais plutôt dérangeant. Il commençait sérieusement à avoir chaud.**

**Se levant rapidement il voulu sortir de la pièce mais se prit les pieds dans le drap traînait qui et finit allongé par terre, Riku leva les yeux au ciel.**

**Sora était vraiment maladroit…**

**Riku essaya de le relever mais il s'était tellement entortillé dans le drap (imaginer un Sora en train de bouger dans tout les sens, comme s'il était en train de se noyer… --') qu'il entraîna l'argenté et ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux dans une position assez délicate...**

**Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Sora se sentit gêné quand il se rendit compte qu'une partie de son anatomie était ravie de se retrouver en contact avec le bel argenté torse nu sur lui.**

**Les joues rouges il le repoussa, bataillant pour sortir de la chambre. Il ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami le voit comme ça mais Riku n'était pas du même avis…**

**oooooooooooo**

**La pièce était sombre. Seul était visible deux lits recouvert d'un drap fin et sal. Les murs étaient couverts de diverses traces, dont il était impossible de déterminer la provenance. Tout avait un aspect miteux.**

**La faible lumière qui pouvait entrer dans cette chambre, qui ressemblait plus à une cellule, provenait d'une petite fenêtre, placé tout en haut, au plafond.**

**Cette petite fenêtre donnait vue sur le ciel, parfois bleu et parfois gris. Des barreaux étaient présents juste derrière le verre.**

**C'était là que deux petits garçons se trouvaient. Grelottant de froid et de peur, serrés l'un contre l'autre en quête de chaleur et de réconfort.**

**La peau blanche de ces deux garçons était surplombaient de bleus, de coupures.**

**- Ni-san…**

**Les grands yeux du plus jeune fixaient ceux du plus grand. Ils se rappelleraient toujours du jour ou ils s'étaient rencontrés.**

**Tout avait commencé ici. Mais ici ou ? Ils n'avaient pas de souvenir d'avant. Juste de vagues sensations de chaleur provenant d'un lointain passé.**

**Le plus jeune était le nouveau. Il était là depuis peu. Mais il ressemblait tellement au plus grand… Oui… Ils étaient jumeaux.**

**La même peau, les mêmes yeux bleus, les mêmes cheveux blonds. Et la même peine.**

**Même le nom était le même… Ils partageaient tout.**

**Cloud…**

**C'était leur nom. Ce même nom qui les réunissait autant que l'endroit ou il vivaient. Ces deux petits garçons n'avaient pas de famille…**

**Seul un homme leur rendait visite… Cet homme du nom de Hojo… Il les emmenait dans une autre pièce et leur faisaient des choses bizarres…**

**Et là, quand ils se retrouvaient, ils se serraient de leurs petits bras maigre en espérant que ce cauchemar finira un jour… que ces ténèbres prendrait fin pour laisser passer cette lumière salvatrice qui leur donnerait un sourire et une raison de vivre.**

**Ils n'étaient que des sujets d'expérience ratée. Des sujets sans aucune valeur… Pas des enfants… Non juste des sujets ayant pour nom de code… Cloud…**

**Mais…**

**oooooooooooo**

**Axel et Reno avaient finit par faire une bataille d'oreiller et s'étaient endormit comme quand ils étaient petit. Tout les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.**

**Tout les deux, rêvant…**

**De choses perdues…**

**oooooooooooo**

**Riku avait bien sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il comprit bien vite pourquoi et sans qu'il puisse s'arrêter il glissa sa main sur l'entrejambe de Sora qui poussa un petit cri de surprise, écarquillant ses yeux bleus.**

**Peur et incompréhension… Et surtout honte…**

**Il ferma les yeux quand il sentit l'argenté qui passa sa main sous son pantalon en lui murmurant « juste pour te rendre service ».**

**Sora ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette phrase lui fit mal. « Rendre service ».**

**Il ne voulait pas de ça… Mais que voulait-il au juste ?**

**Riku regardait le visage rouge du châtain, il voulait tellement l'embrasser… Mais il ne pouvait pas…**

**Ce qu'il était en train de faire était déjà beaucoup trop…**

**Il murmura de nouveau « juste pour rendre service »… C'était plus pour se convaincre lui-même… Il rêvait de Sora depuis des mois et là, il le voyait sous lui… Comme ça…**

**Sa main entra en contact avec le membre durcit du jeune qui gémit. Dans sa tête il n'avait plus de pensées cohérente alors que la main de l'argenté glissait sur lui.**

**Gémissant un faible « non », il s'agrippa au drap sous lui, plaisir et honte le submergeant.**

**Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Riku en train de le masturber.**

**Riku le regardait, rouge de honte mais tellement sexy, la bouche ouverte d'où s'échappait des gémissement de plus en plus excitant.**

**Sora ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de l'argenté, les larmes au bord des yeux il mis sa tête dans le cou de Riku, qui fut surpris.**

**- Ne… me regarde… Pas… aa… hum…**

**Riku de sa main valide glissa sa main sur la nuque de son amour et embrassa son cou. Ce qu'il l'aimait …**

**Sa main glissait de plus en plus vite alors que Sora se contractait sous lui, son souffle qui se faisait plus rapide, ainsi que ses gémissements plus sonore (heureusement pour ce pauvre Roxas les murs sont épais xD).**

**Riku sentit quelque chose d'humide lui tomber sur l'épaule, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Sora et le vit pleurer. Un pincement au cœur lui fit regretter son geste. Il avait peut-être tout gâcher ?**

**Sora le regardait, les yeux remplis de larmes, Riku embrassa une joue, stoppant une perle salée dans sa course, léchant pour la faire disparaître complètement, puis il fit pareil de l'autre côté et alors que Sora murmurait qu'il allait venir, Riku embrassa les lèvre du plus jeune.**

**Baiser légèrement humide et salé, doux et triste…**

**Un baiser tendre, alors que Sora gémissait entre leurs lèvres unies, arrivant au bout de ses forces, il jouit…**

**Il jouit de plaisir avec dans le cœur ce petit quelque chose qui fait mal… Ce petit quelque chose qui nous fait réaliser qu'il nous manque une chose… Ou une personne…**

**Ces petits mots… Qui nous font tellement plaisir mais aussi tellement mal…**

**Ces petits mots que le châtain se refusait à vouloir entendre et pourtant…**

**Tellement contradictoire…**

**Pas de « juste pour rendre service » mais plutôt un « je t'aime »…**

**Ces mots qu'il avait peur d'entendre…**

**Je t'aime…**

**oooooooooooo**

**Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à son frère. Encore plus depuis qu'il avait rencontré Reno… Il était sortit de chez lui, et avait marché sans vraiment savoir ou il allait.**

**Il n'avait pas cesser pendant toutes ses années de regretter le fait d'avoir perdu de vue son frère. Ils avaient fini par être « jeté » par Hojo. Ils ne devaient plus lui servir à grand-chose. Ils avaient été adoptés. Mais malheureusement séparément.**

**Il se souvenait encore du jour ou il avait vu son frère s'en aller avec sa nouvelle famille. On ne lui avait pas dit qui c'était. Pour ne pas qu'il les recherche. C'était un soir ou il faisait froid. Très froid.**

**Il s'était échappé de l'orphelinat, cherchant dans les rues encore et encore en appelant son frère. Et au final on l'avait retrouvé, mort de froid dans la neige.**

**Et il avait lui aussi trouvé une famille… Mais jamais il ne revit son frère…**

**Ses pas l'avaient conduit dans un bar assez connu. Il y entra, il avait besoin de prendre un verre.**

**S'asseyant au comptoir, il commanda un whisky. Remarquant que les bouteilles au mur, cachaient un tableau avec un canard (en plastique xD). Assez original de trouver ça dans un bar.**

**En prenant son verre dans les mains, il remarqua enfin une personne connue à sa droite. Il souffla en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de Leon. Il était en train de boire en compagnie de Merlin (O_o).**

**Celui-ci était en train de rigoler en buvant un verre de vodka sous l'œil fatigué de Leon…**

**La soirée commençait mal…**

* * *

KAYAAA fini mais pas fini puisqu'il y aura une suite =) (naan c vrai?? O_o)

xD booooooon je ne pose pas la question du Axel nu... xD

aaaaaaaaa *o*

Roxas: Qu'est-ce... que tu fait ... O_o

Axel: Ben quoi...?

*Axel a moitié a poil se met a danser*

Axel: Je devais pas me mettre a poil pour danser?

Moi: ^///^ si tu veux...

Roxy: Il a rien compris... O_O * fait semblant de ne pas regarder mais regarde quand même... (intérieurement: ^///^) *

alors:

1. qui veut un axel en chocolat pour noel? xD ou meme pourquoi que pour noel? XD on s'en fou de noel xD

2. Qui veut la suite du passé de Roxy... avec un ptit bout de chocolat? xD

3. Qui veut un renoCloud *o*

4. Qui veut un lemon... euh... nan sa je pose pas tout le monde en veut xD dooooonc... qui veut... un bonnet de pere noel? (moi j'en ai un il est trop bo XD)

5. qui veut ce qu'il veut? xD (oui je c sa veut rien dire XD enfin... si vous trouvez... Mettez une review XD)

6. Qui veut un 7?

7. A ben jmen fou, vous avez pas le choix xD

8. Sa me rappel quand j'écrivai a une amie et jlui mettait 20 ps XD

9. En meme temps on s'en fou un peu de ma vie xD vous en pensez quoi? XD

10. Allez le dernier xD qui veut une histoire d'amour entre Merlin et Yuu?? O_o (pas moiiiiiiiiiii TT *roxy: Moi non plus... *)


	13. nuit noire

**DuncanHeart**: PTDRRRR HOJO LE MOCHE n'est pas pédophile récidiviste XD il fait juste des expériences sur des gens... --' (oé c pas mieux XD) RikuxSora =) moi aussi j'aime xD (en meme temps c pour sa que j'en met dans ma fic XD)

**DaSe-Writter**: ta mangé du chocolat en cours d'anglais??? xD c pas bien ^^ moi je mangeai des TUC (miam) en cours de littérature xD on faisait des concours de celui qui le mangeait entier sans le casser XD ou alors on jouait aux cartes... xD ou on prenait des fotos xD enfin breeeeef XD a oui le retour de yuu le canard en plastique dans ce chap xD et aussi un petit bout du passé de roxas xD (enfin plutot un reve XD) renoxCould c pas pour tout de suite XD mais cloudxLeon... SIIIIIII XD jme suis trop marré a écrire XD

**Serya-chan**: Bon ça va aerith on l'aime pas mais on la déteste pas XD c'est juste que c'est abusé qu'ils l'ai mise en rose XD arf l'histoire s'assombrit? a ben la aussi xD j'aime bien ce chapitre jspr qu'a toi aussi =) MOUHAHAHAHA en plus il est plus long que d'habitude XD

**ruizuchan**: dès que j'ai un axel en chocolat j'en ferai plein de copie et t'en aura une XD Merlin et Leon... XD oé c mon gros délire... je c pas pk... j'aime bien rendre con marlulu mais merlin aussi XD je c pas pk on le voit jamais dans les fics XD il est important quand meme xD (euh XD)

**reith**: Squall et Cloud tu va etre servit (MOUHAHAAHAHAAA je suis sadique XD) et t'inquiètes pas je compte pas mettre de Yuu le canard en plastique avec Merlin XD sa ferait trop bizarre XD

**Tsukii**: YEAAAAAAH tu m'as mis une review *o* je suis trop contenteeeeeeeee ^^ oé merlin on dirai pas mais en fait c un alcoolo de base XD sinon pour ce qui est de Hojo... je ve le faire venir expré pour que tu le gégomme avec ta scrufette xD (ptit coucou a tsuyu-chan en passant XD) a t'aime pas le rikuxSora? xD a ben merde XD t'inquiètes... Riku est en fait un simili et euh... toi t'a le vrai (je raconte n'importe quoi xD)

**bisounours**: MERCI XD non pas de 10 xD mais j'aimerai moi aussi un lemon XD (CloudxLeon *o* xD)

**Tsuyu-chan**: oé ils sont tout triste XD et c pas fini xD huhu axel qui se déshabille moi aussi j'aime sa xD jdr lire tes reviews xD yuu mérite mieux XD oé ta raison xD (pauvre merlin xD)

* * *

**Merlin était en train de raconter à Leon qu'il avait trouvé un livre assez étrange. Sur la couverture était écrit « Winnie The Pooh » ou l'on pouvait y voir un petit ours avec d'autres animaux.**

**Cloud essayait de ne pas écouter, de rester dans ses pensées, mais il n'y arrivait pas.**

**Ce fut à ce moment là que Leon remarqua la présence de Cloud, juste à côté de lui. Il resta malgré tout impassible. Lui qui détestait tant avoir plein de monde, il se retrouvait au bar qui était rempli et Cloud se trouvait juste à côté de lui.**

**Ce fut à ce moment là qu'un vent glacial entra dans la pièce en même temps que Yuffie. Celle-ci était joyeuse, elle arriva et enleva sa veste. Elle se dirigea vers Cloud et Leon, ignorant totalement Merlin, qui continuait à parler tout seul.**

**Yuffie qui n'avait pas vu l'ambiance tendue entre les deux hommes se jeta sur eux en commandant à boire. **

**Elle força ces deux proies à aller à la table la plus proche. Elle disait que ça serait plus convivial.**

**Parlant sans se rendre compte qu'ils ne l'écoutaient pas, se défiant du regard. Un mélange de froideur mais aussi un peu de fascination.**

**Et la soirée passa, Merlin était venu se joindre à eux, quand il avait enfin vu qu'ils étaient à la table. Marchant dangereusement instable, il n'était plus tout jeune, et l'alcool lui faisait un drôle d'effet.**

**Cloud et Leon ne parlaient toujours pas. Mais ils avaient trouvé un autre terrain de « jeu ». A chaque fois qu'un des deux vidait son verre, l'autre suivait. Ce ne fut qu'à partir d'une dizaine de verre que Yuffie se rendit compte de l'ambiance. Elle regardait les deux autres boire et les verres qui s'empilaient entre eux.**

**Elle leva le bras demandant, elle aussi à avoir un nouveau verre. Elle voulait participer…**

**ooooooooooooo**

**Riku était mal à l'aise, assis, là sans bouger, dans la chambre de Sora. Celui-ci c'était levé et avait courut hors de la chambre, les joues rouge en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'il prenne une douche.**

**Riku ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était allé sans doute trop loin. Il avait envie de partir pour ne pas affronter le regard du châtain. Mais il se disait que s'il fuyait maintenant il ne reverrait pas Sora pendant longtemps. Ou peut-être qu'il ne voudrait plus le revoir?  
**

**Et ne plus le voir était la dernière chose qu'il voulait… Et puis… C'était de sa faute à lui. Il lui avait sauté dessus alors qu'il avait déjà des problèmes avec son cousin…**

**Riku rigola amèrement. Il se dégoûtait. Sora avait toujours était gentil avec lui. Il avait toujours était là… Et lui… il… il ne pouvait pas regarder le châtain sans avoir envie de l'embrasser…**

**Il voulait le réconforter, le garder précieusement près de lui pour le rendre heureux mais décidément il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre…**

**Peut-être qu'il faudrait qu'il s'en aille… Qu'il laisse Sora seul… Peut-être qu'il le détestait maintenant ?**

**Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, se stoppant juste avant, la main a quelques centimètres de la poignée. La main suspendue, comme si le temps s'était arrêté.**

**Les doigts un peu tremblant effleurèrent le métal froid, il serra le poing. Oui il n'était pas le garçon froid et insensible et encore moins le type fort que tout le monde croyait.**

**Non Riku était du genre à plonger dans les ténèbres, s'y noyer…**

**Fuir était la solution… parce qu'il avait peur. Peur de la réaction de Sora… Peur que son regard change… Peur de lui faire du mal… Peur d'avoir mal…**

**ooooooooooooo**

**Reno ouvrit doucement un œil, ce qu'il était fatigué. De plus un poids l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Il ouvrit difficilement son autre œil, ne voyant rien dans l'obscurité de la pièce.**

**Ses yeux se firent rapidement à ces ténèbres et il distingua une masse de cheveux rouge étalée sur son torse. Son frère s'était endormit sur lui.**

**Ces cheveux rouges, comme les siens… Et comme ceux de leurs parents…**

**Il bougea doucement, pour ne pas réveiller son frère, déplaçant sa tête légèrement sur le côté. Celui-ci se tourna complètement à l'opposé, laissant le champ libre à son frère.**

**Reno allait se lever, mais il hésita. Il s'allongea près de son frère, passant sa main sur ses cheveux dans un geste affectueux puis ferma les yeux et se laissa lentement sombrer dans le sommeil…**

**Rêve… Souvenirs…**

**ooooooooooooo**

**Roxas était allongé dans son lit. Il regardait le plafond comme s'il s'agissait d'une œuvre d'art, serrant dans ses mains Yuu.**

**Il ne pensait à rien, il regardait simplement ce plafond, en ayant peur de s'endormir. Peur des cauchemars qu'il pourrait faire…**

**Il avait cru possible d'échapper à son passé mais au final il n'avait pas pu. Et il venait à peine de s'en rendre compte…**

**A cause d'Axel, de nombreux souvenirs qu'il aurait voulu effacer, était revenue à la charge le menaçant de le submerger.**

**Il sursauta quand il entendit un grand bruit venant de la pièce d'à côté. Il se leva, inquiet pour son cousin mais quand il ouvrit la porte, se fût un Sora, décoiffé et rouge qui se trouvait par terre dans les bras de Riku.**

**Celui-ci avait glissé quand Riku avait ouvert la porte et lui était tombé dessus.**

**Le blond s'avança pour aider son cousin à se relever.**

**- Ca va ?**

**- Oui merci…**

**La voix de Sora était presque un chuchotement. Riku semblait lui aussi gêné.**

**- Vous voulez un thé ??**

**- A cette heure ?**

**Sora rougit encore plus… Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça... C'était surement à cause de la gêne... C'est vrai qu'il était un peu tard… Roxas haussa les épaules. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir alors autant accepter.**

**- Je veux bien finalement.**

**- Moi aussi…**

**Sora était tout content, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et fit chauffer de l'eau alors que les deux autres s'étaient installés à la table.**

**Roxas se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, bien qu'ils ne laissaient rien paraître, il voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose… Comme si sont cousin et l'argenté étaient gênés…**

**- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?**

**Riku se tourna vers lui, un regard interrogateur, se demandant si son trouble se voyait tant que ça. Il préféra cependant nier l'évidence, il hocha négativement la tête.**

**- Je ne pense pas.**

**Une réponse à la Riku quoi… Roxas quand a lui décida de ne pas s'en mêler… Ce n'était pas ses affaires…**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, Sora arriva et les servit.**

**Sora n'arrêtait pas de parler de tout et de rien mais évitait soigneusement de regarder Riku, qui lui, regardait souvent droit devant lui.**

**Au bout d'un moment Roxas se leva. Il en avait marre de ce petit jeu... Il fallait y mettre fin.  
**

**- Vous devriez parler tout les deux…**

**Et il les laissa là. Sora rougit, se demandant si son cousin savait quelque chose.**

**- Euuuuuuuuh….**

**- …**

**- …**

**- Désolé si ça t'a dérangé ce qu'il c'est passé…**

**- Ben… en fait… euh…**

**- …**

**- …**

**Sora regardait ses pieds. Il ne savait décidément pas quoi dire… Il avait espéré pouvoir reprendre comme à son habitude… faire comme si rien ne s'était passé….**

**- Je te l'ai dit non ? Je l'ai fait… Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami… C'était juste pour … rendre service… Quand je t'ai vu comme ça... j'ai simplement voulu t'aider...  
**

**Son excuse était nulle… Pourtant il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux… Il priait pour que Sora ne pense pas à lui comme au pervers qui saute sur les gens…**

**Le châtain rigola, un rire nerveux et un peu soulagé… Pourtant malgré ça, à l'intérieur il se sentait triste… Il aurait voulu que l'argenté lui donne une autre raison… Il ne savait pas quoi mais… Il aurait voulu autre chose…**

**- Ca va… tu as fait ça… Parce que je suis ton meilleur ami…**

**Et quelque part il se demandait si tout les meilleurs amis faisaient ça…  
**

**Riku se sentait un peu soulagé. Sora n'allait pas le rejeter…**

**ooooooooooooo**

**Yuffie était en train de chanter des chansons en dansant sur sa chaise, les yeux mi-clos, elle avait trop bu.**

**Merlin était affalé sur la table, endormit au milieu des verres vides.**

**Cloud et Leon se défiaient encore du regard, un verre à la main.**

**Ils ne le disaient pas mais ils avaient envie que ce jeu s'arrête… Mais ils avaient aussi envie de gagner ce jeu…**

**Entre temps d'autres personnes étaient arrivé autour d'eux. Demyx accompagné de Xigbar les regardaient. Demyx les encourageait à aller plus loin, pariant sur la victoire de Leon, alors que Xigbar soufflait dans son coin, espérant rentrer bientôt chez lui…**

**Zexion et Marlulu se trouvait eux aussi dans les parages, Zexion assis à une table, lisait un livre, alors que Marlulu lui racontait comment ses fleurs avaient grandies… Et grâce à lui… Et oui Zexion donnait des conseils à Marlulu, car il s'y connaissait en fleur…**

**Marlulu regardait souvent dans la direction de Cloud et Leon… Intérieurement il se demandait qui allait gagner… Tout comme Zexion d'ailleurs, qui posa son livre et dit d'un ton las «Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un gagnant… Ils semblent tout les deux aussi têtu et borné »…**

**Marlulu le regarda… Zexion était beau, classe et intelligent… le problème c'était… qu'il était TROP intelligent… Il passait son temps le nez dans ses bouquins…**

**Zexion se leva, il allait rentrer chez lui, il commençait à se faire tard…**

**Suivit de Marlulu il sortit…**

**Quelques temps après, les gens partirent à leur tour. Ne resta que Yuffie et Merlin, endormit sur la table et Cloud et Leon, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à boire…**

**ooooooooooooo**

**Sora était allé se coucher, Riku était allé avec lui, dormant par terre… Sora lui avait proposé le lit mais il n'avait pas voulu…**

**Au bout d'un moment Sora regarda Riku, rougissant dans l'obscurité.**

**- Tu peux venir à côté…**

**La petite voix de Sora s'éleva dans l'air et Riku cru pendant un instant avoir rêvé. Il se tourna de façon à pouvoir voir Sora. Celui-ci le regardait.**

**- Y'a de la place… C'est un grand lit… rajouta doucement Sora.**

**Riku ne voulait pas faire peur à Sora mais il ne voulait pas non plus s'en éloigner… Et ils avaient déjà dormit ensemble… petit… Il ne voulait pas repousser son invitation.  
**

**Il se leva et se plaça à côté du châtain. Celui-ci s'était tourné de l'autre côté, le cœur battant. Riku n'était pas plus à l'aise…**

**Essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à la proximité de l'autre… Ils s'endormirent au bout d'une bonne heure dans un silence pesant.**

**Le sommeil venu, la petite tête de Sora vint se poser délicatement sur l'épaule de Riku. Leurs deux corps se réchauffant mutuellement de part leur présence rassurante.**

**ooooooooooooo**

**Yuffie tenait le maigre corps de Merlin, a moitié endormit, elle allait le ramener à la maison…**

**Cloud et Leon, quand à eux, se tenait à moitié l'un à l'autre tout en essayant de se pousser, en disant « J'aI paS beSOIN DE toi pOUr MARCheerrrrr ».**

**Avançant avec difficulté dans les rues sombres, ou quelques lampadaires éclairaient faiblement le chemin. Par miracle ils arrivèrent chez Cloud, entrant dans l'appartement avec difficulté.**

**Leon ne savait pas ce qu'il foutait là et ce fut Cloud qui lui demanda, avec sa sympathie habituelle en plus de quelques grammes d'alcool dans le sang…**

**- Mais… Qu'EUSTU fou ch'MOI ?**

**(avait vous déjà vu un Cloud bourré ??? O_o ça fait peur XD).**

**Et Leon répondit avec la même sympathie et le même degré d'alcool…**

**- Ché PAS Mais ch'T'EMMerdeeee !!**

**Et c'est là qu'ils commencèrent à se taper sur la gueule… (non … je sais pas pourquoi quand on est bourré on est moins classe d'un coup XD non ne me frappez pas pour avoir tué le mythe des beaux mecs classe qui s'énerve jamais xD).**

**Aucun des deux ne se rappela qui avait frappé en premier… Mais ils finirent par terre, essayant de se taper mutuellement…**

**S'agrippant les vêtements, ils se retrouvèrent vite l'un sur l'autre…**

**Cloud sur Leon, le souffle court. Et comme pour le premier coup de poing, ils ne surent pas qui avait embrassé l'autre en premier… Sauvagement.**

**Avec rivalité, comme pour le concours de boisson…**

**En fait c'était aussi un concours, mais une autre sorte de concours (ah ! ces hommes on les retient plus quand ils sont bourrés xD)…**

**Se traînant au lit de Cloud, ils commencèrent à enlever leurs vêtements, leurs langues alcoolisées se battaient elles aussi entre elle, essayant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre…**

**La tête leur tournait, ne sachant vraiment plus ce qu'ils faisaient, le désir avait prit place sur la compétition…**

**Oui ils se désiraient, leurs corps à moitié nu se frottant l'un contre l'autre pour se réchauffer…**

**Et la non plus… tout comme celui qui avait donné le premier coup ou celui qui avait embrassé en premier… Ils ne surent pas qui s'endormit le premier sous le coup de la fatigue et de l'alcool… Laissant la part de désir s'envoler comme elle était venue. A moitié frustré mais trop fatigués et bourrés...  
**

**Et c'est comme ça… Qu'ils s'endormirent tout les deux, à moitié nu, complètement bourré, dans les bras l'un de l'autre…**

**ooooooooooooo**

**_Le petit blond marchait encore et encore dans cette rue sombre… Il voyait sa mère loin devant lui. Elle s'en allait. Il revoyait cette silhouette… _**

**_Cette silhouette noire sans visage. _**

**_Il ne voyait pas son visage… Il avait peur… Derrière le sang le suivait… Tout ce sang qui giclait sur lui… _**

**_Et sa mère qui le laissait seul… Seul dans la nuit… Il courait encore et encore… Et il tombait. S'écorchant le genou… Pauvre petit pantin… _**

**_Il voulait tellement que sa mère soit là… Il voulait qu'elle le regarde… Qu'elle lui pardonne… Il ne voulait plus voir ce sang… _**

**_Ce sang sur ses mains… Craquelé d'avoir trop longtemps attendu… _**

**_Sang séché… Ce sang qui était maintenant sa peau… _**

**_Une peau rouge et dégoûtante que l'on ne peut enlever… _**

**_Et c'est là qu'il le vit… Un petit jouet comme lui… Seul dans le froid, abandonné… Un petit canard… _**

**_Oui, seul dans les poubelles recouvert d'un manteau blanc… La neige… _**

**_Yuki… (neige… )_**

**_Ce jouet qui lui ressemblait… Il le serra dans ses petites mains rouges… _**

**_Yuki… (neige… ) _**

**_Yuu… _**

**_-_-_-_-_**

**Roxas se réveilla en sursaut, de la sueur recouvrait son front… **

**encore ce rêve…**

**ooooooooooooo**

**Deux hommesvenaient de faire irruption dans la ville****, cachés dans l'obscurité****. Regardant autour d'eux, cherchant quelque chose du regard.**

**- C'est bien ici ?**

**- Oui… D'après mes recherches…**

**- Hum…**

**Ils marchaient en silence, les passant les regardaient. Etrange personnages qui marchaient dans la nuit.**

**Le silence s'éternisait quand la voix grave du deuxième homme s'éleva doucement et calmement dans l'air.**

**- Et que fera tu quand tu le retrouvera ?**

**- …**

* * *

Et voilaaaaaaaaa =)

Un peu plus long que d'habitude XD mais c'est aussi parske j'ai pleins d'histoires dans l'histoire xD

KYAAAAAA ils sont tous trop meugnon a dormir les un sur les autres xD

en tout cas...

1. Qui veut des calamars? (axel: euh... c quoi cette question?? xD)

2. qui veut comprendre toute l'histoire? xD

3. Qui veut que je lui chante une berceuse? (axel: MOI JE VEUX QUE ROXY ME CHANTE UNE BERCEUSE ^///^ - Roxas: ... )

4. qui veut un miracle?

5. Qui veut avoir Yuu chez lui? XD

6. MOUHAHAHAHA qui veut ETRE yuu? pour etre aux premières loge quand ya un lemon??? xD (moiiiiiiiiiiiiii xD)

7. Plus ça va et moins j'ai de trucs à dire avec tout ces chiffres xD

8. Mais bon je vais essayer d'aller jusqu'à 10 xD

9. D'ailleurs... Vous avez remarqué comme ça a de moins en moins de rapport avec la fic ce que je vous raconte XD

10. Et voilà qui veut que ça finisse comme ça? xD


	14. Revenants

VOILA ce chapitre est tout beau xD (tout neuf? non lavé avec mir**ine machine XD non s'il vous plait pas de pub xD)

bref j'ai vraiment la flemme de répondre aux reviews cette fois-ci xD mais je le ferai au chapitre suivant XD (si y'en a un MOUHAHAHAHAAAAA non je déconne xD quoi que... XD)

Bref amusez vous bien à lire xD entre mes conneries et "l'histoire, la vraie" XD

(ça fait un titre de film xD un oscar?? ou ça un oscar?? xD a... Oscar? Ton chien??? O_o / oscar: OUAF!! / moi: Ah... mais oui gentil toutou ^^ / oscar: OUAF OUAF!! / moi: COMMENT SA FOLLE??? TT non mais c'est quoi ce chien??? TT voila pourquoi je préfère Yuu... Elle ouvre jamais sa gueule XD (et oui Yuu est une fille O_o *grande révélation du jour* xD) / Oscar: GRRRRRRRRR / moi: AAAAAAAAAAAH TT *pars en courant*) :::fin du trip XD:::

ou parske a l'origine c'était une histoire que sur axel et roxas xD et la je me suis laissé entrainer... oui j'ai pas pu résister... xD je m'amuse tellement à écrire des trucs débiles que... j'en ai écris pas mal...

j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas xD

* * *

**Alors que le jour commençait à se lever, un rayon de lumière réveilla Leon. Il se sentait lourd et sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal.**

**Mais le pire pour lui, ce fut quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Ou plutôt pas dans son lit… Il se sentit ENCORE plus mal quand il se rendit compte qu'il était dans un lit inconnu… à moitié nu… Avec une tête blonde à ses côtés…**

**Une tête blonde avec des piques un peu moins formés à cause de la nuit passé… Cette tête blonde très bien connue... Cloud…**

**Pour bien vérifier qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver… Ou plutôt en train de faire un énorme cauchemar… Il approcha sa main de la tête qui reposait sur l'oreiller blanc et …**

**Il tira d'un coup sec une mèche…**

**La réaction de Cloud ne se fit pas attendre, il ouvrit ses yeux, et très vite il attrapa le bras qui venait ainsi de gâcher son si beau rêve (un si beau rêve ??? xD mais quel rêve ?? ^^).**

**Il ne s'arrêta pas là, ayant partiellement oublié les évènements de la veille, il avait aussi oublié la présence de Leon chez lui.**

**Celui-ci se retrouva donc face à face avec le matelas (qui avait soit dit en passant, l'odeur et la chaleur de Cloud ^^) et avec un Blond assez énervé assis a califourchon sur lui (mouhahaha xD)…**

**Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment dans les yeux, sans bouger. Les mains de Cloud autour des poignets de Leon, l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste.**

**Le châtain, au bout d'un moment bougea un peu les poignets.**

**- Tu comptes rester longtemps comme ça ?**

**- Je veux savoir … qu'est-ce que tu fait la ?**

**- J'aimerai bien le savoir aussi… Mais tu pourrais pas me lâcher avant ?**

**Au contraire, les mains du blond se resserrèrent sur leur prise, les sourcils froncés. Ce ne fut pas au goût de Leon qui, s'aidant de son pied, déséquilibra le blond puis grâce à ses bras, il projeta Cloud par terre. Ce qui lui permit de prendre sa revanche, s'asseyant à son tour sur l'autre.**

**- Lache moi…**

**Il commençait à être sérieusement énervé. Pour qui il se prenait? Il ne comprenait rien de la situation... Leon était chez lui à moitié nu... Et... Non c'était impossible... Il n'avait pas... Non il n'avait pas mal aux fesses et Leon ne semblait pas non plus en souffrir... Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus c'est qu'avec lui il ne pouvait pas avoir le controle... Le maintenant comme ça par terre...  
**

**- Je te lâche si on arrête ce « petit jeu ».**

**- Petit jeu ? C'est comme ça que tu appelle ça...  
**

**Le châtain ne répondit pas mais décida de le laisser et se releva.**

**Tendant la main pour aider le blond, bon joueur, mais celui-ci ne prit pas la peine de la prendre. Ils se regardaient tout les deux, en essayant de se controler quand une voix les fit se tourner vers la fenêtre.**

**Ils virent un oiseau voler et derrière lui un garçon aux cheveux roses qui criait « Il est REVENUUUUUU !!! » avec une poêle dans la main…**

**...**

**Ce qui détendit un peu l'atmosphère... **

**Alors que Cloud alla préparer un café, Leon ramassait ses affaires éparpillés sur le sol pour se rhabiller.**

**Une fois prêt il allait se diriger vers la porte quand Cloud se mit devant lui, lui tendant une tasse. Leon haussa un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension en tendant lentement sa main pour prendre le récipient chaud entre ses mains. Cloud n'avait pas l'air de l'aimer et il lui servait une tasse de café? Drole de type...  
**

**Ils finirent assis à la table dans le silence, à boire à petite gorgée quand on sonna à la porte. Cloud semble surpris mais se leva néanmoins.**

**Leon ne bougea pas, se demandant s'il devait partir ou pas quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis un bruit de verre cassé.**

**ooooooooooo**

**Roxas se leva tôt ce matin. Il avait mal dormit à cause de son cauchemar qui le réveillait toutes les heures. **

**Marchant d'un pas pas très assuré, il prépara ses affaires. Oui, la première chose qu'il fit ce fut d'aller prendre une bonne douche avec Yùu, histoire de se réveiller un peu.**

**Après avoir bu un thé il se dirige vers la chambre de Sora pour les réveiller. Pas qu'il était tard, mais Roxas préféré les réveiller bien en avance... Il ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps mettait son cousin pour se préparer... Il ouvrit doucement la porte et ce qu'il vit le fit sourire. **

**Riku et Sora étaient tout les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dormant paisiblement.**

**Roxas hésita avant de refermer la porte sans faire de bruit. Bizarrement un autre sentiment se mêlait à celui d'attendrissement... Voir ce spectacle lui rappelait qu'il n'avait jamais eut de personne pour lui. Jamais personne ne l'avait jamais traité comme ça… Etre dans les bras d'une personne qui vous aime… (héhé d'ailleurs aujourd'hui ma mère m'a pris dans ses bras O_o c'était la première fois XD faut que je fasse un vœu xD enfin bref désolé on s'en fou xD).**

**Etrangement le visage d'Axel s'imposa dans son esprit, interrompu par le bruit d'une porte qu'on ferme et la voix de Riku.**

**- Sora arrive… Il se réveille…**

**ooooooooooo**

**Axel se réveilla dans les bras de Reno. Il faisait chaud dans ses bras. Il sourit en se levant doucement, il devait se préparer pour aller en cours aujourd'hui. Le week-end était trop vite passé avec tout ces événements…**

**Axel avait rêvé de Roxas… Il voulait tant le revoir… Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il se prépara... **

**...  
**

**Son frère arriva dans la pièce alors qu'Axel était en train de manger. Ils semblaient tout les deux fatigués.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?**

**Axel fut surprit par la question. Son frère avait vraiment le don de voir qu'il n'allait pas bien ? Il sourit… Lui aussi savait quand il cachait quelque chose.**

**- Et toi ? Et… Cloud ?**

**Son frère perdit son sourire.**

**- Toi ça à un rapport avec le beau blond, je me trompe?**

**- … J'ai vraiment envie de le voir…**

**C'était plus un soupire qu'une phrase. Comme un gamin qui veut aller acheter une glace alors qu'il sait très bien que ces parents ne seront pas d'accord...  
**

**- Si t'as envie de le voir qu'est-ce qu'il t'en empêche ?**

**- C'est que… Je c'est pas si il veut me voir… et…**

**- Depuis quand mon adorable et irréfléchi petit frère pense avant d'agir ?**

**- C'est censé être un compliment ? demanda Axel en faisant la grimace, ce qui fit rire son frère.**

**- Oui, c'était un compliment… Si t'as envie de le voir… Va le voir…**

**- Hum… oui c'est vrai… Merci !! J'y vais ce matin…**

**Il sortit de la pièce en courant ce qui fit sourire Reno.**

**- Je ne t'ai jamais vu si déprimé pour quelqu'un d'autre… C'est ça... l'amour hein ?**

**ooooooooooo**

**Ce matin ils partirent un peu en retard car le châtain avait eu du mal à se lever. Ils marchèrent, Roxas les pressaient de se dépêcher alors que Sora était encore à moitié endormit, il se frottait un oeil d'une main en baillant alors que Riku le regardait avec un énigmatique petit (minuscule XD) sourire.  
**

**Roxas allait prendre son habituel chemin quand son cousin l'interpella.**

**- Pourquoi tu passes par le parc ? Ca fait un détour c'est plus court si tu passe par la ville…**

**Le regard de Roxas s'assombrit. Depuis pas mal de temps il passait par là pour l'éviter… Mais... Il ne pouvait pas l'avouer...**

**- Hum… je trouve que ce chemin est plus… paisible…**

**- Oui mais on est en retard alors… Il faudrait mieux se dépêcher…**

**Sora avança suivit de Riku alors que Roxas restait sans bouger. Le châtain s'en rendit compte et regarda sans comprendre son cousin.**

**- Roxas ?**

**Celui-ci se reprit en marmonnant vaguement un « désolé » avant de les suivre. Qui sais, sa peur de le rencontrer n'était peut-être qu'une peur d'enfant… Celle qu'on a pour les araignées ou autre… Celle qu'on sais très bien incontrôlable…**

**C'est avec une étrange angoisse qu'il marchait quand… Il entendit une voix reconnaissable entre mille. **

**Axel.**

**Que faisait-il là ? Il ne savait pas trop… Juste qu'il avait ce sourire qui rendrait n'importe qui heureux et fou à la fois, avec dans ces yeux émeraude une petite étincelle de joie. Celle qu'on espère ne jamais voir arrêté de briller...**

**- Je passais dans le coin quand je vous ai vu… c'est fou non ?**

**Riku ne semblait pas convaincu alors que Sora hochait de la tête, Roxas se contenta de regarder droit devant lui. Il n'osait pas regarder ces yeux... Et puis il avait autre chose qui le préoccupait...  
**

**Ils marchaient, Roxas en tête avec Axel qui lui racontait des tonnes de choses inutiles. Sora et Riku derrière, parlant (enfin c'était plutôt Sora qui parlait…xD) quand le châtain rentra dans Roxas. Celui-ci s'était arrêté d'un coup mais avant que Sora n'ai pu lui demander ce qui se passait il se remit en marche d'un pas rapide.**

**- Hey Roxy attend nous !!!**

**Courant tout les trois derrière lui, ils ne virent pas le petit groupe qui déchargeait des cartons à côté, dont un des hommes les regardaient avec un petit sourire en coin.**

**ooooooooooo**

**Leon c'était levé et dirigé vers la porte. Il y vit Cloud, un homme inconnu et… Cloud…**

**Deux Cloud ? Il avait sans doute trop bu la veille… Il se maudit d'avoir trop joué avec le feu.**

**Non… En fait il ne rêvait pas… Le Cloud qu'il connaissait avait renversé sa tasse par terre… Alors que le Cloud qu'il ne connaissait pas (sans doute) regardait celui qu'il connaissait avec un air triste sur le visage. (comme dans la fin du ff Crisis Core quand zack meurt… TT)**

**Comme si il hésitait entre pleurer ou partir en courant.**

**Cloud avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras mais il n'y arrivait pas… Son frère était enfin là devant lui et il n'arrivait pas à bouger le petit doigt.**

**Ce fut le Cloud étrangé qui ouvrit la bouche.**

**- Je t'ai cherché pendant longtemps…**

**- … Nii-san…**

**Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Au bout d'un moment, quand il se rendit compte qu'il fallait quand même qu'il bouge, il les fit entrer.**

**ooooooooooo**

**Reno allait partir de chez lui quand il se rappela son frère… Lui aussi devrait faire quelque chose non ? Prendre sa vie en main. Il se jura qu'il demanderait l'adresse de Cloud pour aller lui parler…**

**ooooooooooo**

**Marlulu n'en revenait pas. Il avait dormit avec Zexion… Après leur soirée, ils étaient rentrés chez lui… Au début il n'avait pas voulu à cause de ses fleurs…**

**Il leur parlait tout les soirs depuis des années… C'était comme une thérapie de groupe. (on se demande pas qui est fou xD).**

**Après il s'était laissé convaincre, Zexion lui avait dit qu'il avait un énorme livre très bien pour soigner comme il faut ses fleurs chéries…**

**Finalement il s'était endormit sur l'épaule de Zexion, le livre entre les mains (qu'il trouvait passionnant quand même xD avec de jolies images de jolies fleurs xD) alors que l'autre (Zexy (est sexy xD ça m'est venu d'un coup désolé XD) xD) n'avait pas osé dérangé son invité, il était resté sans bouger et avait finalement finit par s'endormir aussi.**

**Marlulu était troublé… Il trouvait Zexion beau… Aussi beau et intéressant que ses chères fleurs… Ce qui n'était jamais arrivé avant… Il avait même rêvé que Zexion était une fleur de son jardin… et qu'il lui chantait une berceuse… D'ailleur ce fut quand il se réveilla ce matin là.. Après ce rêve étrange et qu'il avait vu le visage d'ange si proche du sien qu'il s'était rendu compte...  
**

**Oui… Marlulu était troublé comme jamais… Alors que Zexion était égal à lui-même… ce qui dérangeait notre ami des plantes.**

**Etrangement… Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment…**

**Et le pire... Ce fut que pour couronner le tout... Il avait vu ce sale oiseau passer devant lui comme pour le narguer (devient parano le pauvre marlulu xD), il avait attraper une poele dans la cuisine et avait sauté par la fenêtre... Alors que Zexion commençait à se réveiller... Il avait cru rêver en le voyant... **

**Encore une nouvelle énigme dans ce monde que notre cher Zexion prit la peine de noter dans son livre "Toutes les énigmes ont-elles des réponses?"... **

**Oui... Une nouvelle énigme qui paraissait intéressante... (arf qu'est-ce que je raconte comme connerie xD c'est affolant xD)  
**

**ooooooooooo**

**Roxas n'avait pas attendu les autres… Il n'avait pas rêvé… Il était là…. Et comme s'il était encore un enfant… Il avait eut peur… Une peur angoissante… Comme un enfant face à un adulte trop grand, un adulte trop effrayant.**

**Son cœur battait encore vite. Il n'aurait jamais dû passer par là. Il…**

**Ce fut la main d'Axel qui l'arrêta. Elle était chaude et son contact rassurant.**

**- Ca va ?**

**Axel se sentit choqué quand il vit le visage du blond. Il essayait de rester calme comme toujours mais son visage trahissait un sentiment de peur incontrôlable…**

**Sora s'approcha inquiet suivit par Riku mais Axel croisa le regard de l'argenté et ils se comprirent.**

**Riku attrapa **** doucement ****le bras de Sora en lui disant de laisser faire Axel, alors que le roux emmenait gentiment le blond dans un coin tranquille.**

**- Roxas… Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?**

**Sa voix était douce et rassurante pourtant Roxas pouvait déceler une trace d'inquiétude. Il s'inquiétait pour lui ? Encore ? Pourquoi ? Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire… Il devait simplement lui dire que tout allait bien mais les mots restèrent bloqué dans sa gorge… Il avait l'habitude de faire comme si tout allait bien... Mais il n'avait l'habitude qu'on lui demande comment il allait...  
**

**- J… Je…**

**Il avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il devait le dire.**

**- Je… vais bien…**

**Il avait baissé la tête en soufflant ces quelques mots. Axel n'était pas dupe. Il savait très bien que Roxas avait atrocement peur de quelque chose et qu'il ne lui dirait jamais… Ou peut-être qu'il lui dirait un jour mais pas maintenant… Il lui dirait s'il restait avec lui… Et c'est ce que le roux ferait.**

**Il resterait avec lui…**

**Pour toujours…**

**Il leva le menton du blond avec sa main**

_**Il voulait lui dire qu'il savait qu'il lui mentait mais que ce n'était pas grave. Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il serait toujours là pour lui… Il voulait lui dire tellement de chose…**_

**Mais ses yeux bleu océan effrayés, qui le regardaient comme pour le supplier de ne jamais le laisser tomber…**

**Ce regard… Et cette bouche tremblante… Si attirante  
**

_**Il voulait lui dire…**_

**Il s'approcha de lui jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres…**

_**Tellement…**_

**La caresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes, douces et chaudes…**

_**Lui dire pour toujours…**_

**Des lèvres qui se pressent désespérément les unes contre les autres…**

_**Je t'aime…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Pour ce qui est écris avant le chapitre... VEUILLEZ M'EXCUSER ^^

Alors bon quand meme XD

1. Qui veut un marluluxZexion??, xD (le couple made in ME XD)

2. Qui veut un truc marrant? xD (javais un truc a dire mais je m'en souvient plus TT)

3. Qui veut que j'arrete mes questions de merde??? xD (roxas: moi... --' / moi: TT )

4. Qui veut des jeux yaoi??? xD (j'ai fait une pétition pour avoir plus de jeu et manga yaoi en france XD le lien marche plus XD mais si vous le voulez dès que je met la main dessus je vous le fait savoir XD (moi je l'ai signé XD et c meme moi qui l'ai faite XD)

5. qui veut aller faire dodo?? (moiiiiiiiiiii *o* avec un axel grandeur nature XDDD mais c pas sur que je dorme... xD / Axel : PERVERSEEEE )

6. Qui veut faire du Baby-sitting de bo mec?? xD (moiiiiiii mais ils me payeront en nature ^^xD / roxas: GROSSE PERVERSE --') *je ne dirais pas d'ou me viens cette idée xD petit délire avec quelqu'un que j'adore XD*

MOUHAHAA fini pour aujourdui jvais aller retrouver mon lit xD (mais c pas sur qu'il veuille de moi xD)

ALLEZ =) KISUUUUU LES GENS ^^


	15. Encore et Toujours

HEY HEY HEY

me voile de RETOUR XD

après deux mois d'absence ... Aprsè deux mois ou j'ai rien écris du tout

je voulais vous faire un chapitre plus long mais... j'ai eu quelques problèmes... xD

Bref que dire de plus? je ne vous ferez pas attendre d'avantage...

ENJOY XD

* * *

**  
**

**Il ne sentait plus que sa main chaude dans la sienne, emmené par le roux, il suivait en silence.**

**Il se fit traîner hors du lycée assez rapidement…**

**Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait il se trouvait déjà devant une maison inconnue.**

**La main dans celle d'Axel, il fut emmené à l'intérieur.**

**Assis sur le canapé d'un salon blanc et noir, il regarda Axel.**

**Il se souvenait encore de ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes. Il baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas se montrer faible, les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleurer.**

**Pleurer devant Axel, pleurer dans ses bras. Tout les deux gardèrent le silence pendant un petit moment avant que le blond ne sursaute en sentant une main sur sa joue.**

**- Si tu ne veux pas me parler… Ne parle pas, je vais pas te forcer. Mais je te dis juste que je serait là si jamais tu as besoin de moi…**

**Est-ce qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance ? Tout dans ses yeux émeraude lui donnait envie de laisser ses bras le prendre contre lui. Il voulait tellement… Mais tout ça lui faisait peur, tout ce qu'il voulait fuir et ne jamais faire face, toutes ces choses effrayantes, tout le rattrapaient…**

**Puis lentement Roxas leva sa main. Il n'avait jamais fait ça. Levant sa main pour pouvoir toucher celle du roux qui reposait toujours sur son visage.**

**Il avait ses yeux clos et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus rapide, anxieux, comme s'il avait peur de se faire rejeter.**

**Et puis sans comprendre comment, il se retrouva entouré de bras chaud, dans les bras d'Axel. Ses bras chaleureux qu'il commençait à reconnaître. Cette chaleur ambiante qui se propageait tout le long de son corps à ce seul contact.**

**Son visage maintenant enfouit contre l'épaule rassurante, agrippant le tissu de sa chemise à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, il redoutait comme implorait ce contact. Contact éphémère. Oui il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester là indéfiniment, sa tête lui criait de ne pas rester et de s'enfuir mais son esprit laissa place à autre chose. Un autre sentiment. Quelque chose de bien plus fort.**

**Oui, il était bien là. Il avait toujours eut envie de ça. Etre dans ses bras était comme quelque chose qu'il avait oublié dans un lointain passé.**

**Oui il était sur que c'était cela qu'il avait inconsciemment cherché pendant des années.**

**Les larmes revinrent couler sur ses joues. Ce qu'il était facile de pleurer quand il était là.**

**Oui, comme il était facile de pleurer quand le roux le prenait dans ses bras malgré toutes ces années ou il s'était forgé une armure. Ou jamais il ne pleurait.**

**Il avait peur car il comprenait que tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à maintenant n'était que fuir et que tout ce qu'il avait fait n'avait rien changé de ce qu'il voulait tant cacher. Tant qu'il ne pleurait pas il pouvait se dire qu'il n'avait pas de problème. Mais là… Il ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence. Mais qu'avait-il donc fait pendant toutes ces années ?**

**Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Tout était de sa faute. Il voulait mourir mais ne voulait pas se tuer. C'était quelque chose que personne ne pouvait comprendre. Il attendait juste... La fin… La fin sans jamais pleurer… Partir sans jamais se rappeler toutes ces choses…**

**Axel caressait doucement la tête enfoui dans ses bras, attendant patiemment qu'il ait finit de pleurer. Roxas finit par s'endormir dans ses bras, l'allongeant le roux contempla son visage maintenant paisible malgré les traces évidentes qu'avait laissé les larmes coulant sur ses joues (et au passage sur la chemise d'Axel xD).**

**Quand Roxas se réveilla ce fut dans les bras d'un Axel endormi, il faillit le pousser mais hésita pour se rétracter au dernier moment. Il était bien là. Il sourit et referma les yeux...**

**Si seulement il pouvait rester comme ça un petit peu plus longtemps… juste un petit peu…**

**

* * *

  
**

**« C'est de ta faute. Oui tout est de ta faute. A cause de toi il est mort. »**

**Toujours les même mots, toujours plus blessant.**

**« Ne t'approches pas, tu me dégoûte. C'est ta faute. »**

**Son père était mort. Tout ce sang... dans tout ce sang. Tout ce rouge qui s'écoulait lentement comme pour le narguer, comme une promesse qu'il ne s'effacerait jamais.**

**Comment tout ce sang pouvait venir de LUI ?**

**Il ne voyait plus son visage. Il ne savait plus qu'elle expression il avait… Il ne se souvenait plus du son que pouvait avoir sa voix et pourtant il se souvenait encore et toujours du sang qui glissait lentement vers lui.**

**Tout était noir et blanc à part ce liquide, mélangeait à l'eau qui coulait.**

**Et les cris de sa mère un peu après. Oui il savait qu'elle avait crié encore et encore, qu'elle avait pleuré même. Il le savait mais… c'était comme dans un cauchemar. Il le savait et pourtant il ne le voyait pas.**

**Même ces cris et ses pleurs il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il le savait car juste quand des bras l'avaient tirés en arrière il avait put apercevoir le visage de sa mère en larmes.**

**Elle avait toujours aimé son mari, toujours. Elle le prenait dans ses bras avec tendresse, s'occupant de lui. S'occupant de son mari devenu un enfant. Il serrait juste sa poupée dans ses bras comme s'il n'avait qu'elle, la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Alors que sa femme le serrait, lui dans ses bras, comme s'il était la chose la plus importante.**

**

* * *

**

**Axel se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller la « belle au bois dormant ».**

**Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un thé, songeant à se qu'il devrait dire a son frère si il apprenait qu'il n'était pas allé en cours… Il sourit. Peut-être qu'il comprendrait après tout non ?**

**Il versa l'eau bouillante dans le récipient, l'eau prenant doucement une teinte ambrée, la fumée s'échappant dans l'air. De son côté Roxas était toujours profondément endormi, pourtant il ressentait comme un manque, peut-être que la chaleur du roux n'était plus là. Son visage crispait était légèrement blanc.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Après l'enterrement de son père quelques jours plus tard, il se souvient que des docteurs lui posait pleins de questions.**

**Comment allait-il ? Que voulait-il dire ?**

**Il ne se rappelait plus. Plus rien que cette rivière rouge et de cet homme allongé. Là, en pleins milieu avec en arrière fond des cris sourd. Cet homme qui était son père.**

**Il ne se souvenait de plus rien. Que s'était-il passé avant ?**

**Pourquoi il ne se souvenait pas ? Il n'en savait rien. Juste qu'il avait tué son père. Et que sa mère le regardait maintenant comme ça la rendait malade.**

**Il se souvenait que « cette femme », sa mère l'avait emmené brusquement. Elle avait fait ses valises et était partit et il l'avait suivit.**

**Ils étaient arrivés dans leur nouveau « chez eux », une maison froide, vide et silencieuse.**

**Il était tout seul dans sa chambre. Il avait peur. Il revoyait encore et encore cette marée de sang. Il voulait que sa mère le réconforte. Il avait besoin d'elle…**

**Il descendit doucement les marches de bois, craquant légèrement sous son passage. La porte était légèrement ouverture, laissant filtré une pale lumière et des bruits de sanglots.**

**Il s'approcha encore un peu plus, doucement, lentement il s'avança et regarda par l'entrebâillement. Parmi tous les cartons à moitié défaits, les cheveux détachés sur son visage baissé dans l'obscurité, elle se retrouvait assise, les larmes brillantes tombantes sur ces genoux.**

**S'approchant, avançant doucement ses petite jambes, se frayant un chemin vers celle qui lui avait donné le jour…**

**Sa main hésitante se tendit vers la silhouette recroquevillée, sans pouvoir distinguer son visage malgré la proximité de ce corps. Non il ne parvenait pas à voir son visage…**

**La seule chose qu'il vit ce fut cette main qui se lave pour repousser la sienne.**

**Et la seule chose qu'il entendit, ce fut la voix de sa mère, tremblante…**

**Cette phrase…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Axel était assis en face d'un Roxas qui dormait. Il semblait un peu agité. Posant sa tasse sur la table, à côté d'une autre tasse qu'il avait préparée pour Roxas, il s'approcha, posant sa main chaude sur le visage froid et blanc du blond, qui frissonna l'espace d'un instant à ce contact.**

**Axel sourit avant de se pencher en avant, lentement et de poser ses lèvres sur celle du garçon endormi. Il ne pouvait pas résister, il était tellement attirant. C'était mal et il le savait. C'était mal de faire ça mais il avait fait bien pire.**

**C'était mal et pourtant le contact de ses lèvres était si réconfortant, si tendre… Il s'écarta pour de nouveau fixer le regard du blond, passant une main dans ses cheveux, quand celui-ci remua. Axel enleva sa main par réflexe, il ne voulait pas faire fuir Roxas après tout.**

**Roxas semblait tellement triste quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent et rencontrèrent ceux d'Axel. Il sursauta un peu quand il se rendit comte qu'ils étaient trop proche ce qui fit sourire Axel avant qu'il ne se relève et aille prendre la tasse pour le blond puis se rassoire de l'autre côté, reprenant sa tasse fumante.**

**Roxas tenait maintenant le récipient chaud entre ses doigts gelés, regardant la fumé. Il ne se rappelait encore trop de son cauchemar.**

**Il s'en souvenait encore clairement, après cela, après que sa mère l'eut rejeté il s'était contenté de repartir dans sa grande chambre froide… Et il était resté là, il ne savait plus combien de temps… Il avait attendu et attendu. C'était devenu une sorte de refuge, un refuge pas rassurant mais froid. Un refuge qui lui permettait de ne pas affronter sa mère qui maintenant fuyait son regard. Un refuge qu'il détestait pourtant tellement.**

**Et il se rappelait aussi ce jour là ou « IL » était arrivé. Et toutes ces choses encore et encore…**

**- Roxas ?**

**Celui-ci sursauta quand il entendit la voix inquiète de son ami. Il lui fit un petit sourire, encore plus étrange quand on connaît Roxas. Il ne souriait que rarement. Mais Axel ne releva pas et lui sourit à son tour.**

**Etrangement Roxas voulait qu'il le prenne dans ces bras. Il serra plus fort la tasse dans ses mains. Non il ne voulait pas. C'était se montrer faible… Il ne voulait pas être faible…**

**- Tu sais… quand j'étais petit je connaissais un garçon qui avait a peu près le même âge que moi… Il était toujours souriant, il me tendait toujours la main. Quand j'étais petit… Mes parents sont morts dans un accident…**

**Axel qui jusqu'alors fixait sa tasse leva les yeux et regarda Roxas.**

**- C'est pas que je suis triste de ne pas avoir de parent… Enfin... oui je me demande ce que ça ferait d'en avoir… Mais… Quand j'étais petit je me demandais toujours ou étais ma place… Mon frère à cette époque travaillais beaucoup pour qu'on puisse vivre ensemble alors… souvent j'étais seul. Et je traînais dans un parce t là j'ai rencontré ce garçon… Et sans que je m'en rende compte je souriais toujours en le regardant. Il était devenu tout pour moi il m'avait rendu mon sourire. Rendu goût à la vie… Je lui dois tout et je ferais tout pour lui… Et… Je voudrais faire pareil avec toi… Je voudrais être celui qui changera ta vie… Celui qui sera la pour toi avec un grand sourire et sur lequel tu pourra te reposer…**

**Pendant un moment Axel n'osa pas parler. Puis il sourit.**

**Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, à moitié gêné par ce discours avant que Axel ne remarque la présence de quelqu'un à côté de la porte. C'était son frère. Posant sa tasse sur la table il se leva.**

**- Désolé je voulais pas vous déranger…**

**- Ca fait combien de temps que tu es là ? demanda Axel en fronçant les sourcils.**

**- Oh… non c'est rien je dois y aller de toute façon…**

**- Tu es sur que je te dérange pas, mignon petit Roxy ?**

**- Hé je t'ai dit d'arrêter !! S'énerva Axel en se mettant devant le blond.**

**- Pardon, pardon… Mais vous êtes trop mignon énervé…**

**Reno se tourna et avança pour aller se faire du thé alors que Roxas se levait.**

**- Tu y vas vraiment ?**

**- Oui…**

**Axel prit la tasse des mains du blond en lui demandant s'il voulait qu'il le raccompagne. Il lui fit un signe de tête négatif avant de se diriger vers la porte en prenant son sac au passage.**

**Après un dernier signe d'au revoir il s'en alla. Reno se retourna vers son frère.**

**- Ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure… Tu parlais de lui n'est-ce pas ?**

**Axel se détourna, gardant la tasse de Roxas dans ses mains, s'asseyant sur le canapé. Il leva la tête vers son frère et sourit.**

**- J'ai jamais eut l'occasion de te le dire mais.. Merci.**

**Reno eut l'air surprit avant de s'avancer et de se jeter sur son petit frère.**

**- Arrête je vais tout renverser !**

**Ce qu'il se passa rapidement, le thé encore chaud se répandit sur le sol avec la tasse qui glissa. Alors qu'Axel pestait contre son abrutit de grand frère, celui-ci le prit dans ses bras.**

**- C'est a moi de te remercier… Si tu n'avais pas était là, je crois que j'aurais craqué depuis un bon bout de temps…**

**- … Ca te va pas de dire des trucs pareil…**

**Toi non plus… Reno rigola avec son frère avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de se relever rapidement, sentant son petit frère prêt à lui mettre un coup de poing.**

**- Tu fais quoi là ???**

**- Mais tu es si mignooooon !!!!**

**- Tu vas pas recommencer… souffla Axel désespéré par le caractère de son frère, se leva.**

**Mais il devait bien avouer qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Il couru le long du chemin. Pas qu'il voulait vite rentrer chez lui, mais il avait envie de courir. Un peu essoufflé il s'arrêta en chemin, dans le parc près de chez lui.**

**Il se posait encore différente question. Et toute par rapport au roux. Il avait aimé quand il l'avait prit dans ses bras C'était ça le problème. Il secoua sa tête. Il en avait marre de penser encore et encore.**

**Non il ne voulait pas souffrir de s'attacher à une personne… Toujours ça finirait mal et au final il souffrirait. Oui, c'était comme ça. On l'avait toujours laissé tombé. Mais... Axel avec cette promesse, ces mots « je ne te laisserai jamais tomber » ou « je suis là pour toi, pour toujours ».**

**Il prit une pièce dans sa poche. Pile ou Face ? Il allait choisir si il devait avoir confiance en lui ou pas… Même si il voulait tant le fuir. A cause de lui il se souvenait de trop de chose. Mais il voulait aussi tellement rester avec lui…**

**Il jeta la pièce en l'air et elle tomba avec un petit bruit sec sur le sol, au milieu des cailloux. Son cœur battant il se pencha et regarda ce que le destin avait décidé pour lui.**

**Ramassant l'objet au sol il le glissa dans sa poche en se dirigeant chez lui. Avec malgré tout un mauvais pressentiment. Loin de l'avoir délivré, qu'importe le choix, il ne savait pas s'il serait le bon… Mais il voulait tellement y croire…**

**Il ne savait pas pourquoi a chaque fois qu'il pensait au roux il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. C'était peut-être parce que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un était aussi proche de lui ?**

**Il fronça les sourcils. Il y avait bien son cousin qui était là… Mais il ne savait dire pourquoi mais… il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas la même chose…**

**Rougissant d'un coup… Il se rappela de la fois ou Axel lui avait sauté dessus, l'embrassant… Et un peu plus tôt… Au lycée il l'avait embrassé aussi… Il rougit de plus belle, son cœur toujours battant mais de plus en plus fort.**

**Il courut pour arriver chez lui, il voulait voir Sora, lui parler pour essayer de ne plus penser au roux qui commençait à prendre un peu trop de place dans sa vie et surtout dans sa tête.**

**Mais ce pressentiment, cette petite chose qui lui criait que ces pensées n'étaient pas prête à disparaître…**

**Il se retrouva ainsi devant la porte de chez lui, entendit des rires.**

**Etrange. Normalement si c'était Riku avec Sora… Il n'était pas du genre à faire autant de bruit… L'argenté était toujours très calme…**

**Mais quand il ouvrit la porte… Ce ne fut pas la présence de Sora et Riku qui le dérangea le plus... Non… C'était quelque chose de bien plus horrible qui l'attendait… Oui son sang ne fit qu'un tour, alors qu'il se figeait tel une statut sur le pas de la porte, perdant complètement sa mobilité motrice.**

**L'esprit blanc, il ne voyait plus qu'une seule chose… Son regard…**

**L'esprit blanc, il ne sentait plus qu'une seule chose… Une envie de vomir qui le prit…**

**Puis…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sans qu'il puisse dire pourquoi il se retrouvait de nouveau dans le bar, avec son frère, l'homme qui s'appelait Vincent, Leon et… Merlin et Yuffie…**

**Apparemment ces deux là étaient des habitués. Yuffie avait déjà enfilé plusieurs verre et Merlin... sans doute, vu son nez rouge… Ou peut-être était-ce dû aux néons rouge qui éclairaient faiblement la pièce ce soir là.**

**Cloud était tellement content de voir son frère… Il avait dit quelques phrases à celui-ci, heureux de se retrouver enfin, ils avaient fini par passer la journée tous ensemble. En gros… les quelques phrases échangées étaient sans doute beaucoup pour Cloud qui n'avait jamais vraiment eut l'habitude de parler.**

**Leon et Vincent avaient passé leur temps a se regarder, essayant d'en savoir plus sur l'autre. A l'entrée dans le bar, ils avaient était dévisagés par la plupart des clients. Et oui une bande de bishonens assez taciturne, n'était pas dans les habitude de la maison (ils étaient plus habitué a des gens comme... Merlin xD).**

**Sans savoir pourquoi quand ils parlaient au grand frère de Cloud… A Cloud quoi… le deuxième Cloud… Ils disaient tous Nii-san... En même temps appeler les deux par le même était un coup à s'embrouiller soi-même…**

**Le plus étrange peut-être était de ce dire que les deux frères avaient le même visage ainsi que le même nom… Leon ne savait pas pourquoi mais il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'ils aient le même nom…**

**Deux jumeaux portant le même nom n'est vraiment pas commun… De plus Cloud n'était pas un nom très répandu…**

**Il l'intriguait de plus en plus… Lui surtout… Pas vraiment son frère jumeau… Ni l'homme habillé de rouge…**

**Il bu d'un coup son verre et le posa sèchement sur la table de bois vernis, se servant une nouvelle fois devant le regard amusé et un peu lointain de Yuffie.**

**Cloud avait proposé à Cloud Nii-san (putain que c'est con xD) s'il voulait rester chez lui, mais il avait refusé poliment. Ils étaient dans un hôtel à côté. Ils pourraient ainsi se voir souvent.**

**Leon remarque qu'ils avaient l'air vraiment heureux malgré leurs airs… « statique »… Et… le pire c'est qu'il trouva à cet instant que Cloud était vraiment beau… Et qu'il voulait qu'il soit heureux comme ça rien qu'en le regardant… Effet de l'alcool ? Pas sur…**

**Les verres s'empilaient et Yuffie finit sur les genoux de Merlin on ne sait comment en train de crier qu'elle serait la reine du monde et qu'elle aurait tout les objets brillants de la terreeee.**

**Au final tout ce petit monde quitta le bars de bonne heure… et plutôt bien imbibé d'alcool le Leon…**

**Cloud n'avait pas bu, trop heureux de retrouver son frère, il n'était pas rentré dans le jeu du brun (marciiiii Serya-chan =) xD) qui celui-ci ne s'en était pas privé…**

**Il détestait se dire que Cloud pouvait être mignon… L'alcool rend con sans doute… oui Cloud était mignon et pas qu'un peu… Seulement un peu lent pour le comprendre et l'accepter le petit Leon…**

**Cloud aurait bien ramené notre ami bourré et presque inconscient chez lui s'i lavait su ou il habité… Alors il le ramena chez lui.**

**Une fois arrivé il installa Leon dans le lit en le déshabillant (pas complètement xD dommage ).**

**Bizarrement ce contact le fit frissonner. Il s'arrêta… Frissonner ? Ce mot vint a son esprit et aussi… Il lui donna la nausée.**

**Non il ne pouvait décidément pas frissonner pour ce type… « BEURK BEURK BEURK » (sur qu'il a rien bu le Cloud ? xD).**

**Mais son regard était comme attiré par le visage du brun… C'est vrai qu'il était mignon la… allongé a moitié nu…**

**Souvenir… Oui ils avaient légèrement fait plus… Et ça lui avait donné mal à la tête…**

**Souvenir… Il se souvenait très bien de ces mains sur son corps…**

**Souvenirs… Et de ses lèvres sur les siennes…**

**Il se pencha un peu puis se rendit compte de ce qu'il allait faire.**

**« NON NON NON NON NON !! »**

**Il secoua la tête avant de remarquer que Leon était réveillait et qu'il le dévisageait avec un petit sourire. Etonnant de la part de « Môssieur Balais dans le c** ». (Il peut parler lui xD).**

**Et la main de Leon se tendit pour effleurer les mèches blondes et tentantes, avant de continuer sa route vers le cou blanc et offert puis d'attirer à lui un Cloud surprit…**

**Et de poser délicatement ses lèvres tremblantes, peut-être de froid… Peut-être d'autre sur celle chaude et légèrement sucré du blond.**

**Puis la main retomba sur le matelas dans un léger bruit et la tête s'enfonça dans l'oreiller tandis que les yeux du brun se fermaient sous la fatigue et l'alcool, laissant Cloud reprendre ses esprits.**

**Il se releva portant la main à sa bouche…**

**Demain ils devraient s'expliquer… Et surtout il se jura de lui en mettre une bonne…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Roxas n'en revenait pas… Il était là… Il le regardait avec son sourire comme toujours.**

**Sora et Riku le regardait, mais il ne les voyait pas. Cet homme qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Cet homme qu'il détestait… Et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais revoir… Cet homme qui avait pourtant toujours était là pour lui… Tant de contradiction…**

**Il sourit un peu plus en se levant, un petit air malin et mauvais dans les yeux. Et il ouvrit la bouche laissant une voix grave filtrer, insistant sur le dernier mot : « Et alors Roxas… Tu ne dis pas bonsoir à ton « Père » ? » .**

**A suivre xD**

* * *

**Bon il reste pas bocou de chapitre... =) XD j'espliquerai bientot tout XD**

**bref =) j'espère que ça vous aura plu... xD  
**


	16. Regrets, Alcool et conneries

AHAH ME VOICI DE RETOUUUUR XD YEAH il m'en a fallu du temps =) mais je suis bel et bien revenu xD pour votre plus grand plaisir (enfin.. je l'espère xD)

bon ben.. beaucoup de connerie a venir xD surtout pour la fin (ou la 2ème moitié du chapitre =) )

quelques petites révélations xD (ou mise en bouche plutôt ^^) les révélations (les vrais xD) sont pour le chapitre suivant =)

qui sera sans doute le dernier (ou pas? XD)

**_sinon merci a:_**

Serya-chan: et ou je suis sadique encore et toujours =) a ton service xD je sais pas si tu lira la suite =) mais si oui j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^

Bouddha: a oui la suite tout de suite =) (6 mois après... XD GOMEN ) encore merci ça m'a fait plaisir ta review =)

Okami89250: ils sont pas aller plus loin parske... dans le prochain chapiiiitreeeee XD ahah on peut pas tout faire d'un coup xD mais c vrai qu'ils sont lent xD (ils sont pas les seuls XD)

Sakura -chan: ahah moi aussi j'veux un yuu xD et des calamaaars xD merciiiii -rougit-

DaSe-Writter: ahah xDDDDD et voilaaaa avec deux petites dédicaces pour toi xD kiffant=jouissant? XD vraiment? XDD AHAH alors je comprend pourquoi reno est fiffant *o* -SBAAF- =D Cloud et leon... héhéhé ^^ je développerai tout mieux au prochain chap xD

DuncanHeart: ahah xD MERCIII XD moi aussi j'ai hate de le connaitre... ^^ (roxas: mais tu le connais déja baka... --'/ moi: a oui c vrai xD)

Lyzianor: merci de ton coup de pouce xD et.. me revoila ^^ avec un suite plus longue que les autres ^^ (je vous devez bien sa vu mon temps d'absence j'ai honte moi meme TT mais non je ne l'arreterai aps =) je la finirai meme si je doit mettre mon dernier chapitre en 2050 xD pour le lemon.. bientot il faut savoir etre patient xDDD -c comme pour noel =) il faut etre sage pour avoir le dessert xD euh.. le cadeau xD-

* * *

**- Vas-t-en…**

**Roxas poussa l'homme et se dirigea dans sa chambre avant de s'arrêter et de rajouter « je veux pas te voir, ni maintenant ni jamais alors dégage ».**

**Son interlocuteur rigola avant de prendre la parole.**

**- C'est comme ça que tu salues ton père que tu n'as pas vu depuis des années ?**

**Sora regardait l'un puis l'autre ne sachant que faire. Roxas avait l'air à la fois apeuré et énervé.**

**- Je t'ai dit de t'en aller !!**

**Roxas se retourna et sortit précipitamment de la pièce.**

**- Je crois qu'il ne veut pas me parler. Dommage j'avais beaucoup de chose à lui dire… Je repasserai.**

**Avec un grand sourire il s'excusa alors que Riku et Sora se regardait. Sora expliqua rapidement qu'il s'agissait du beau-père de Roxas. Mais que maintenant ça faisait quelques années que sa mère et lui était séparé.**

**Après ces explications sommaire Sora s'excusa auprès de l'argenté avant de se rendre dans la chambre du blond. Celui-ci semblait être en pleine observation du sol, comme si il s'agissait de la plus belle œuvre d'art qu'il avait jamais vu. Absorbé dans la contemplation il n'avait pas entendu Sora approcher, trop plongé dans ses pensées il sursauta quand il vit une ombre s'avancer.**

**Quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son cousin son visage refléta son soulagement. Sora s'assit à coté de lui et regarda Yuu qui était dans les bras de Roxas. Il ne dit rien, un silence pesant s'installa quand Sora décida de prendre la parole.**

**- Je sais pas ce qui c'est passé avec ton beau-père mais si t'as besoin de parler je suis là tu sais ? Et puis il avait vraiment envie de te parler… Enfin il m'a semblé qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi. Il à même demandé si il pouvait passer au lycée pour te voir.**

**Il regarda Roxas qui s'obstinait encore à ne pas lever la tête et ne répondit pas. Il regardait son cousin la tête basse, songeant qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Se rappelant aussi qu'étant enfant il l'avait peu vu mais qu'il avait toujours eut cet air triste et qu'il avait toujours était quelqu'un de solitaire.**

**Sa mère semblait lointaine alors que son beau-père lui, manifestait envers lui une attention toute particulière. Voilà pourquoi il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agit comme ça. Peut-être tout ça avait-il un rapport avec la séparation de sa mère et lui ? Du jour au lendemain le nom de beau-père était devenu tabou dans la famille. Roxas ne semblant pas vraiment ébranlé par la rupture mais plutôt par l'attitude de sa mère.**

**- Je… Roxas avait parlé d'une voix à peine audible, hésitant visiblement à continuer. Il se reprit. Pouvait-il tout simplement tout avouer à Sora ? Comprendrait-il ? Seul sa mère, son beau-père et lui étaient au courant…**

**Il se tourna vers Sora et regarda ses grands yeux bleus d'habitude insouciants qui le regardaient avec tristesse et inquiétude. Il soupira. Il faudrait bien dire quelque chose pour que Sora fasse attention à ce salop.**

**- Hum… Il a fait quelque chose d'horrible à moi et aussi à ma mère. Enfin... C'était…**

**Sa voix se brisa. Il ne pouvait décidément pas en parler. Il se disait encore que c'était sa faute.**

**- C'était en partit ma faute. Après la mort de mon père, ma mère ne faisait plus très attention à moi.**

**Il se souvenait encore de la fois ou il avait voulu l'approcher, et sa mère sanglotante l'avait frappé en lui disant qu'elle aurait préféré que ça soit lui qui meure et que depuis ce jour, elle ne l'avait plus regardé. Il avait du mal. Il avait peur de pleurer s'il en parlait mais il devait mettre Sora en garde. Il respira un bon coup et énonça les faits, comme s'il parlait d'une autre personne, éliminant alors la peine qui allait déborder en lui.**

**- Ma mère était vraiment heureuse quand elle l'a rencontré mais il a profité de ça… Il a profité de ce que je souhaitais le plus et de ce que souhaitais ma mère le plus. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Il s'est juste servit de nos sentiments. Il joue très bien l'homme parfait, gentil et le reste. Mais je voudrais que tu me dises que si tu le vois, tu l'éviteras ok ?**

**Roxas regardait d'un visage sérieux qui paraissait toujours aussi triste et qui semblait attendre d'autres explications, comme « quel était la chose impardonnable qu'il avait pu faire ? » mais il acquiesça lentement. Puis il bondit sur son cousin, l'étreignant, le blond surprit finit allongé par terre.**

**- Je sais pas ce qu'il t'as fait mais si tu veux pas que je le vois je le verrai pas. Même si je pense que se serait mieux si tu parlais avec lui mais comme je veux pas que tu me déteste…**

**Sora fini sa phrase dans un sanglot. Il savait que son cousin avait eut à souffrir de la perte de son père en portant la culpabilité et la froideur de sa mère. C'était pour ça qu'il était comme ça. Mais qu'avait-il eut encore à subir pour qu'il ait si peu confiance en autrui ?**

**Roxas surprit de voir son cousin pleurer pour lui, ne comprenait pas. Comment quelqu'un pouvait pleurer pour lui ? Malgré l'incompréhension, l'étreinte et les pleurs de Sora le rendirent si triste et il se mit à pleurer aussi, comme deux gamins dans les bras l'un de l'autre en train de pleurer.**

**Ce fut seulement quelques minutes, les yeux pleins de larmes que le blond remarque deux silhouettes près de l'entrée, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Il repoussa doucement Sora qui s'essuya les yeux avec la paume de ses mains.**

**Roxas bassa la tête, gêné avant de s'essuyer à son tour d'un revers de manche et de renifler bruyamment.**

**- Depuis quand vous êtes là ?**

**Roxas se sentait gêné. Par les larmes comme par ce qu'il avait pu confier au châtain. Riku regarda discrètement dans la direction d'Axel avant de répondre « pas longtemps ».**

**- Et pourquoi Axel est là ? Je viens de revenir de chez lui…**

**- Oh… j'ai appelé Riku pour savoir ce qu'il faisait et il m'a dit qu'il était chez toi et comme par hasard je passais à côté…**

**Roxas le regarda avant de se lever et de parler cette fois-ci à Riku, ce qui surprit un peu tout le monde.**

**- Si jamais il approche Sora tu l'emmènes loin et tu me préviens.**

**Oui si jamais il approchait son cousin il devrait régler ça avant que les choses dégénère. Sur ce, il quitta la pièce et aller à la salle de bain, fermant la porte il s'appuya sur elle avant de se laisser glisser sur le carrelage blanc et froid. Quelques minutes plus tard il trouva la force de se relever et alla s'asperger le visage d'eau glacé. Ce qui le réveilla un peu de son état de zombie. Oui il faudrait absolument qu'il règle se problème car si jamais il s'approchait de sora ou même de riku, Axel et des autres il faudrait qu'il fasse quelque chose.**

**Le problème était de savoir quoi faire. Il avait encore l'impression d'être aussi impuissant face à lui que quand il était petit.**

**Ces pensées furent chassées par quelques légers coups frappés à la porte alors que la voix d'Axel résonnait contre les murs vides, étonnamment douce. Roxas s'essuya rapidement le visage qui goûtait encore sur la surface blanche et lisse.**

**Il entrouvrit la porte pour apercevoir Axel qui le regardait de ses yeux émeraude, toujours aussi beau, la lumière se reflétait et donnait plus d'éclats à ses iris. L'espace d'un instant Roxas ne pu qu'admirer ses yeux quand il se rendit compte qu'il le fixait intensément et que le sourire d'Axel était énorme en le voyant ainsi. Il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir et donna un coup de poing sans conviction au roux, plus pour se donner contenance que pour lui faire mal, ce qui fit rire le plus grand.**

**Axel était heureux que Roxas agisse comme ça. Au début on aurait dit un automate, mais maintenant il pouvait rire et pleurer. Même s'il voulait aider Roxas de toutes ses forces contre son beau-père qui semblait le terroriser, il ne pouvait rien faire à part espérer qu'il se confierait un jour à lui. Il tendit la main vers le visage du blond pour essuyer une minuscule perle d'eau qui était resté sur son visage. Eau ou larme ? Il n'aurait su dire.**

**Roxas eut chaud quand il sentit les doigts d'Axel effleurer son visage. Il ne devait pas être beau à voir après avoir pleurer. La main du rouge se retira et dit doucement « Sora est aller faire à manger, Riku et moi on reste aussi ».**

**Pas de plainte de la part de Roxas. Il était trop fatigué pour protester et surtout la présence à côté de lui le rassurait, même s'il était trop fier pour l'admettre…**

* * *

**Cloud regardait encore Leon dormant dans son lit en ayant l'impression de jouer les baby-sitter. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il finisse bourré et complètement inconscient chez lui ? Pourtant il n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de personne qui boit autant. Enfin ce n'était pas ses oignons après tout.**

**Le problème était qu'il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du corps allongé près de lui. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il l'avait détesté depuis leur première rencontre. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait eut l'impression qu'il était comme lui ?**

**Il avait pris une journée pour être au calme, n'ayant pas réussi à le réveiller un peu plus tôt. Quand il avait voulu le secouer en lui disant de se lever, le brun s'était violemment retourné et lui avait mis un coup de poing. Se retenant de peu de lui en mettre une en retour Cloud s'était éloigné en jurant intérieurement. Oui car les hommes comme Cloud ne jure pas en vrai... Ils restent calmes en toute circonstance même s'il avait une furieuse en vie de sauter à pied joint sur l'autre. Pulsion passagère maintenant remplacée par l'envie de dormir. Oui il était fatigué de part la nuit qu'il avait passé. Etant rentré tard car il voulait parler avec son frère et autres circonstances –comme celle de la venu de Leon- l'avait empêché de dormir.**

**En effet s'étant couché comme il pouvait dans le lit à côté d'un Leon bourré, ronflant autant qu'une voiture de F1, prenant plus de la moitié du lit. Cloud avait enfin fini par s'endormir par on ne sait quel miracle mais avait été réveillé par un énorme coup de pied de la part de Leon, en pleins dans les tibias –il apprendra plus tard que Leon avait rêver jouer au foot, et d'après Cloud il avait dû le mettre son but avec la force qu'il avait explosé la jambe de notre pauvre Cloud-.**

**Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il entendit un grognement sortit tout droit des draps. Leon bougea en grognant. Cloud leva un sourcil. Il allait se réveiller ? Avec prudence il s'approcha du lit après avoir posé sa tasse encore chaude sur la table. S'approchant encore il tenta un « Hey » pour déterminer s'il était réveillé. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû car ce fut à ce moment là que Leon encore dans son rêve, ouvrit les yeux… Et le choppa avant le tirer sur le lit, le blond tombant de tout son poids sur Leon qui finit enfin par se réveiller.**

**Il avait mal au ventre après s'être reçu un Cloud pleins pot direct dans l'estomac dès son réveil. Pas très sympa comme entrée en matière. Mais Cloud en voyant l'expression du brun souffrant légèrement ne pu s'empêcher en son fort intérieur de crier vengeance pour le coup dont son tibia se souvenait encore et se souviendrait encore des années après.**

**Pourtant Cloud ne bougea pas, assis –plus allongé qu'assis en fin de compte- sur le brun il se sentait en position de force. Et puis il aimait bien voir l'expression de Leon quand il s'énervait et qu'il commençait lui aussi à perdre son légendaire sans froid. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées il essaya de bouger mais Cloud fut plus rapide, lui emprisonnant les mains avec un petit sourire –un sourire qui ne se devinait que si l'on connaissait très bien le blond-.**

**Essayant de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu le brun ne se débattit pas. Très calmement il dit « lâche moi ». Analysant rapidement la situation il se rendit à peine compte qu'il était de nouveau chez Cloud. En même temps s'était évident si on penser que se réveiller et voir en gros la tête de Cloud n'arrivait pas souvent.**

**En fait ils commençaient à être familier de se genre de situation. Après un moment de réflexion Cloud jugea qu'il pouvait le lâcher et desserra ses mains autour de ses poignets ce qui permis à Leon de se dégager.**

**Il se leva et regarda un instant Cloud toujours sur le lit. Et comme sa mère lui avait appris la politesse –et comme apparemment il s'était forcé à passer la nuit chez le blond- il pris une inspiration. Oui, il devait se préparer mentalement pour ce qu'il allait dire.**

**- Merci de m'avoir permis de passer la nuit chez toi. Il avait dit ça de façon automatique comme s'il ne le pensait pas. Puis en même temps il ne se souvenait de presque rien de la veille. Il avait envie de rajouter « ah ! Et au fait est-ce que je t'ai fait quelque chose ? » Mais Leon restait Leon et il ne dit rien, portant son regard sur le visage de Cloud aussi expressif que le sien.**

**Cloud soupira intérieurement –oui… Cloud ne soupirait jamais vraiment-. Pourquoi sa relation avec le brun devait-elle être si compliqué ? –enfin ce n'était pas comme si sa relation avec les autres était simple non plus pour un taciturne comme lui- mais plus il se retrouvait avec Leon sur les bras et plus il s'interrogeait sur un « destin » qui lui jouerait des tours. On aurait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans tomber sur lui. « Quelle horreur » pensa-t-il. Enfin… ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça non plus, mais ça, il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.**

* * *

**Riku regardait Sora qui s'était endormi sur ses genoux. Ils regardaient tous la télé. Riku et le châtain sur le canapé et Axel et Roxas par terre.**

**Le blond luttait contre le sommeil. Il voulait rester avec les autres et surtout il ne voulait pas penser ou rêver des événements de la journée. De temps en temps son regard allait de la télé au roux. Sans savoir pourquoi le seul fait de le regardait l'apaisait.**

**Seul petit problème, ce fut qu'au bout d'un moment le roux remarqua les coups d'œil persistant vers lui et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de regarder le blond d'un air entendu. Roxas ne sachant que faire tourna rapidement la tête, d'un coup extrêmement intéressé par les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux, mais pourtant incapable de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le début. Au bout d'un moment Roxas pouvait à peine s'empêcher de bailler, somnolent, il fini par atterrir sur l'épaule du roux.**

**N'osant pas réveiller les deux cousins endormis, ils restèrent encore pendant un bon moment assis. Le roux et l'argenté chuchotant, discutant un peu de tout. Quand ils se mirent d'accord pour aller se coucher, chacun prit dans les bras le corps endormis pour aller mettre au lit les deux petites bouilles d'ange.**

**Quand Riku s'occupa du châtain, prêt à le laisser, sora se réveilla, sentant cette douce chaleur le quitter. Encore endormi il reconnu pourtant Riku et lui dit d'une petite voix endormi « reste avec moi » et c'est comme ça que Riku et Sora se retrouvèrent de nouveau a dormir dans le même lit. L'argenté se surprenant à scruter le visage si proche du siens, regardant chaque parcelle de peau, chaque mèche de cheveux. Regardant ses yeux fermés, ses lèvres roses…**

**Axel quand à lui, allait s'allonger par terre mais une main l'en avait empêché. Roxas, dans son sommeil, maintenait fermement le tissu de son vêtement. Au bout de quelques minutes ou il avait essayé de le faire lacher prise, sans succès, il s'assit délicatement sur le bord du lit, regardant le visage endormi du blond. Un visage un peu crispé. Axel se pencha pour embrasser le front de l'endormi, sentant son front frais sous ses lèvres. Puis il embrassa sa joue et descendit comme attiré pour finir sur ses lèvres.**

**Il se reprit, respira longuement avant de s'allonger à côté de Roxas, enlaçant son corps chaud, posant sa tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur avant de s'endormir.**

* * *

**Leon était rentré chez lui quand le 2ème Cloud et Vincent étaient arrivés. Il s'était éclipsé ne souhaitant pas se retrouver au milieu de tout ça.**

**Le soir il voulait se retrouver tout seul mais Yuffie avait sonné tout d'un coup à sa porte, en compagnie de Merlin et avait insisté encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Leon cède et décide de les accompagner. Yuffie était une vraie fêtarde, elle aimait sortir, faire la fête. Mais c'était mieux accompagné. Et en général Merlin ne se faisait pas prier, trop heureux de pouvoir sortir –autre que pour faire ses courses-.**

**Pourtant une chose le préoccupait pendant tout le trajet. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander sir Squall serait au bar encore ce soir. Et ça l'embêtait de penser à lui. Ca l'embêtait VRAIMENT… C'est pour cela que ce soir il faisait particulièrement la gueule –mais évidemment personne ne vit jamais rien, car Leon faisait toujours particulièrement la gueule-.**

**Quoi que... Peut-être que Cloud ce soir là le remarqua. Oui, car Cloud et son grand frère ainsi que Vincent étaient arrivé quelques temps après, en même temps qu'un homme, grand au visage fermé avec de longs cheveux argentés.**

**Et comme els autres soir, poussé par Yuffie le petit groupe fini a la même table, poussant Merlin, qui finit on ne sait plus où, l'étranger (sephy xD manquait plus que lui xD) fini lui aussi mêlé au groupe, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là.**

**En y regardant de plus près, Yuffie aurait du sentir le malaise… Entre deux Cloud, Leon, Vincent et Sephiroth –et un Merlin bourré, faut pas oublier le Merlin-… On aurait pu avoir une ambiance plus gaie… (Mais pas plus gay xD n'est-ce pas chouchou ? XD)**

**La soirée passa lentement, seulement ponctuée par les paroles incessantes de Yuffie, parlant pour deux… et même pour 6. Le groupe remarqua qu'ils étaient les derniers clients quand le barman s'avança pour leur dire qu'il fermait plus tôt ce soir là. Mais Yuffie ne fut pas de cet avis, au bout d'un petit moment de discussion elle réussit à soudoyer le barman –qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps- pour qu'il les laisse un peu plus longtemps, fermant le bar aux autres potentiel clients qui auraient pu avoir la mauvaise idée de revenir.**

**Et commença alors, on ne sait comment un concours de bras de fer (dédié à DaSe-Writter xD ralala je dois te dédier pleins de trucs xD j'attend de voir ton sex battle *o*), ponctué par un cul sec de temps en temps. Et dire que la soirée ne faisait que commencer.**

**L'ambiance qui était si froide au début se réchauffait peu à peu, en même temps que leur gorge grâce aux effets de l'alcool clair.**

**Vincent se retrouvait face à Sephy, les yeux dans les yeux, n'acceptant pas de perdre. Yuffie, elle était heureuse et regardait le spectacle de ses yeux embué d'alcool. Ils y passèrent tous Leon contre Cloud, Cloud contre Sephy, Sephy contre Vincent, Vincent contre Leon, etc…**

**Et même un Merlin avec Cloud… Pas la peine de dire qui avait gagné. Yuffie au bout d'un moment, jugeant que l'ambiance n'était plus assez énergique (et que surtout les participants commençaient à se regarder avec des regards meurtriers) elle lança une nouvelle règle. Celui qui perdait, devait obéir à celui qui gagnait. Un gage en quelque sorte.**

**Yuffie, la plus sobre du groupe –qui avait délibérément fait boire ceux qui l'accompagnaient- avait une idée en tête. Les hommes, eux, bourrés ne savaient plus trop ce qu'ils faisaient.**

**La jeune fille défia d'abord Cloud (le plus jeune xD), le battant –et oui, quand on boit on comprend plus rien et on se fait battre facilement-. Le pauvre… Il se retrouva par terre à imiter un chien. Puis Yuffie continua, profitant de l'effet de l'alcool, ridiculisant les autres.**

**Et... On ne sait pas comment, le jeu dégénéra. Yuffie qui réveilla ses instincts les plus profonds, s'amusa plus que jamais au détriment des autres. Et oui… ses instincts les plus profonds étaient simples… Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir forcer des hommes à se tripoter. Plutôt perverse cette jeune fille. Mais bon… Y'a pas de mal à se faire du bien et elle l'avait bien compris.**

**Après avoir imiter le chien, la poule ou autres animaux passablement humiliants, les joueurs ne semblaient plus reconnaître ce qui affectait leur image ou non.**

**Yuffie en profita pour porter son attaque sur Leon, gloussant elle lui ordonna d'embrasser son voisin de gauche (qui n'était autre que jeune Cloud…).**

**Ses deux là se regardant avec des yeux plus vitreux qu'autre chose. Cloud ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la situation jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des lèvres sur les siennes, reculant machinalement sous la surprise, les lèvres chaudes revinrent de nouveau se poser sur les siennes.**

**Yuffie se trouvait en extase devant ce spectacle –qu'elle en sortit son appareil photo et les mitrailla alors que le baiser durait beaucoup plus longtemps. L'ambiance se faisant soudainement plus… « érotique ». Sous les yeux ahurit de Vincent –qui perd un peu de son charme mystérieux, la bouche ouverte tel un poisson rouge- alors que Sephy avait un petit sourire en coin –Sephy ? Sourire ? L'alcool fait des merveilles-.**

**Cloud au début surprit était maintenant aux anges, ne comprenant pas d'où provenait cette chaleur envahissant son corps alors que sa langue alcoolisée rencontrait celle de Leon dans un baiser passionné.**

**Le prit fin dans un grand fracas –Merlin avait voulu se lever et s'était littéralement cassé la figure, emportant une table avec lui-. Les deux se séparèrent essoufflés, les yeux plus troublés qu'autre chose. Comme si quelque chose s'étaient réveillé en eux.**

**Pendant ce temps Yuffie avait défié Cloud (le grand) avec que Vincent et Sephy étaient en face l'un de l'autre, main dans la main. Yuffie gagna face à Cloud, rigolant elle le força à lui dire le secret le plus embarrassant de toute sa vie alors que Vincent perdait face à Sephy –qui on ne sait pas pourquoi avait trouvé le baiser entre Cloud et Leon d'un intérêt certain- avait ordonné à Vincent de l'embrasser.**

**Et c'est comme ça que la soirée dégénéra. Squall et Cloud se désintéressant complètement du reste, attisés par leur gage, finirent enlacé ensemble, Vincent embrassa Sephy avec dégoûts qui laissa vite place à un autre sentiment bien embarrassant pour lui. Et Cloud pleurait dans les bras de Yuffie en lui racontant la fois ou son ami lui avait offert une robe de chambre rose –façon grand-mère- et qu'il avait était obligé de la porter pour lui faire plaisir et qu'il avait oublié qu'il portait une horreur pareil alors que les nouveaux voisins avaient emménagé –en effet c'est très embarrassant XD-.**

**Le grand Cloud fini par s'endormir dans les bras de Yuffie, avec à ses pieds un Merlin lui aussi au pays des bisounours et de la barbe a papa. Les deux autres couples toujours se tripotant. Yuffie, au milieu de toute cette ambiance sexy à souhait de bisho en manque de yaoi –ouaaaais XD- fini par saigner du nez et tourner de l'œil pour partir dans le merveilleux monde du rêve : YaoiLand.**

**Le barman devant tant de dépravation en profita pour appeler des amis à la rescousse pour virer les habitués –qui devaient se ruiner en alcool-. Poussé dehors, ils avaient décidé tant bien que mal de rentrer chez Merlin –qui s'était proposé- pour continuer la fête, faisait la queue leu leu en chantant « Trop sexy pour ton bar, trop sexy pour… » - d'ailleurs Cloud pourra rajouter cela à sa liste de honte de l'année… et les autres aussi- arrivant chez Merlin la soirée prit un nouveau tournant…**

* * *

**Marluxia était resté dormir chez Zexion –de nouveau- et il se réveilla dans la nuit pour voir le visage de son ami tout près du sien. Alors que son cœur battait la chamade pour il ne savait qu'elle raison. D'habitude quand il se réveillait la nuit, il devait absolument allait s'assurer que ses fleurs allaient bien. Pourtant ses derniers temps, il ne pensait qu'à Zexion.**

**Pour quelles raisons ? Il ne savait pas … Il ne savait plus… Ses fleurs étaient tout pour lui. Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas …**

**Il se contenta de fixer le visage pas loin du sien et sans s'en rendre compte il approcha ses lèvres et embrassa celle qu'il regardait avec tant d'envie. Effleurement éphémère. Puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait quand il vit les yeux de l'endormit s'ouvrir pour le fixer calmement.**

**Ce fut dans un cri digne des plus grands chefs d'œuvre d'horreur, un cri à vous glacer le sang –ou à vous faire marrer, selon les points de vue- que notre Marlulu se releva.**

**Zexion maintenant bien éveillé plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes en retour pour le faire taire alors que de sa main il maintenait la tête de celui-ci.**

**(Et c'est comme ça que notre premier couple se fit =)**

**Oui les autres sont lents…. Mais ça va bouger tout ça… MOUHAHA XD ya intérêt ou j'me casse la gueule =D.)**

* * *

**Après avoir reçu le coup de téléphone, Reno s'habilla rapidement et couru, couru, ne sachant plus trop ou il allait. Ses pas le menant automatiquement à la maison de son vieil ami. Oui il allait pouvoir le voir. Enfin... Depuis le temps qu'il le voulait. Le revoir…**

**Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Etait-ce à cause de sa course folle ou s'agissait-il simplement de l'idée de le revoir ? Il ne pouvait pas attendre. Il y avait pensé encore et encore. Et là… Il allait le voir…**

* * *

**Riku et Sora dormaient paisiblement enlacé sans se douter que plus tard…**

* * *

**Ils faisaient la fête chez Merlin à moitié bourré quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Yuffie savait de qui il s'agissait. Ou… elle le pensait. Cloud (le grand frère) la regarda sans se douter de ce qui allait se passer, les yeux encore embué par l'alcool, mais l'esprit plus clair qu'au bar…**

**Enfin... Pendant un instant il tiqua, se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas quand il vit apparaître la tête paniquée de l'homme à côté de Yuffie.**

* * *

**Roxas se réveilla en sursaut après avoir fait de nouveau cauchemar. Enlevant les mèches collé à son front en sueur, il poussa doucement les bras d'Axel, sortant du lit, il prit Yuu sur le bureau avant d'aller à la salle de bain. Il avait la nausée. Il but une gorgé d'eau avant de s'asperger le visage. Il regarda dans la glace son pâle reflet avant d'essuyer les goûtes qui perlaient sur son visage.**

**Prenant Yuu après un long moment, la nausée avait disparu, il se dirigea de nouveau dans sa chambre. Laissant derrière lui la salle froide pour s'engouffrer dans le lit, se glissant dans les bras chaud du roux. Oui il allait vraiment mieux dans ses bras. D'une main il tenait Yuu et de l'autre il enlaça le corps d'Axel, serrant le tissu dans ses mains.**

**Il avait la certitude que son beau-père reviendrait à la charge. Et ça… il faudrait y mettre un terme…**

**______**

**voili voilou XD le chapitre est fini =) un brin de suspence... (ou pas?) XD **

**mouhaha vive la lambada, les bisho, l'alcool et les pervers... XDDD**

**vous préférez quoi vous? XD**

**au prochain chap, des dénouements (ou non xD oui j'adore faire ça XDDD), des lemons (ou pas? ... enfin... là oui y'en aura.. foi de Yuu xD), des bishos, encore de l'alcool (ça c sur xD), des baffes, des connards =) (ça y'en a toujours XD) et tout pleins d'autres trucs xD**

**NYAPPY =)  
**


	17. Quand tout devient citroné, c'est mieux!

**CHAP 17  
Note (dans ce chap je dirais Clad pour le grand frère XD et Cloud pour le petit sinon on s'emmêle les pinceaux c chiant TT)**

**Un peu de lemon par ci et un peu de lemon par là.. Depuis le temps que je le promet =)**

**désolé du retard (mais on n'est plus à ça près de toute façon... ^^) mais je commence vraiment a reprendre un rythme pour écrire... Alors la suite ne sera pas dans très longtemps et en plus ça bouge pas mal dans le prochain ^^**

**Sinon merci à tous ceux qui continu de me lire et de me suivre dans cette merveilleuse aventure xD (YEAH xD) en espérant que ça vous plaira ^^ comme toujours... ENJOYEZ XD**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

****Reno avait fait irruption dans la jolie maison bleue de Merlin et avait vu Clad allongé a moitié par terre le regardant d'abord d'un air triste puis il se releva doucement et s'accrocha a lui, ignorant complètement Yuffie qui les r****egardait.**

**Il était venu là, il ne savait plus trop pourquoi mais le fait de le revoir le rendait nostalgique. Alors quand les lèvres du blond vinrent à la rencontre des siennes il ne su d'abord comment réagir. Le repousser ? Le prendre dans ces bras ? Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Le baiser s'arrêta et les yeux pleins de désir de Clad le regardaient. Oui décidément il le voulait.**

**Avant qu'il ne le consume du regard (ou simplement lui sauter dessus)' Yuffie leur indiqua une chambre vide pour qu'ils puissent être tranquille, elle aurait bien aimé les observer plus longtemps mais elle avait décrypté l'ambiance. Il se passait quelque chose de plus qu'une simple attirance physique. Peut-être qu'elle se trompait mais elle en doutait. Depuis le temps qu'elle observait et lisait ce genre de chose ... Il fallait qu'ils soient seuls tout les deux, ça elle en aurait mis sa main au feu, ou peut-être pas...**

**Arrivé dans la chambre en tenant maladroitement un Clad en folie qui n'arrêtait pas de le tripoter, Reno essayait de le calmer. Maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé il ne pouvait même pas lui parler sérieusement à cause de son état. Quel idiot de boire autant alors qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool...**

**Dans un petit cri, il se fit pousser par le blond sur le lit avant que celui-ci ne lui saute dessus, l'embrassant de part et d'autre, dans le cou puis le torse après avoir habilement enlevé le haut qui le gênait. Reno avait commencé à lutter mais le poids de l'autre l'empêchait de se dégager efficacement, et l'autre de ces cheveux le rendait fou ainsi que ces mains qui le caressait et ces baisers qui le réchauffait.**

**Reno était venu dans l'intention de lui parler... Mais maintenant il avait autre chose en tête -et même plus bas que la tête-...**

**Clad descendait lentement mais sûrement vers la bosse gênante que le jeune homme avait, appréciant a sa juste valeur un blond plein d'alcool et de désir qui le léchait ardemment. Quand il sentit la langue chaude lécher son gland et commencer à prendre dans sa bouche sa virilité, Reno ne pu s'empêcher de gémir, les doigts de Clad se firent inquisiteur dans l'intimité du jeune uke qui gémissait de plus en plus fort.**

**- Ah.... Huum, tel était les gémissements sensuels de l'homme**

**Reno se sentant jouir il attrapa les cheveux du blond d'une main alors que l'autre serrait le drap, éjaculant dans la bouche de ce dernier dans un gémissement. Mais ce n'était pas fini car Clad avala le sperme dans sa bouche comme se délectant de ce nectar, retirant les doigts maintenant humide, soulevant les jambes de Reno, prêt a le pénétrer et l'instant d'après ils ne firent qu'un alors que Clad se rapprochait de son amant, l'alène alcoolisé balayait les lèvres entrouvertes du roux qui ne pu résister d'avantage et lécha la peau rose et charnu devant lui alors que son partenaire compris l'intention et démarra un baiser tendre et passionné alors que ces coups de reins se faisaient de plus en plus rapide...**

* * *

**L'esprit encore embué, il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Au début il ne comprit pas ce qui lui paraissait si étrange...**

**Mais quand ces yeux se posèrent sur les murs aux teintes bleues il comprit qu'il n'était pas chez lui.**

**Et il avait aussi cette douleur aux reins, aux épaules et aux fes....**

**....**

**Soudain son regard fut attiré par une tête enfoui dans un oreiller -lui aussi bleu- et la colère qu'il ressentit fut aussi violente que les battements de son cœur. Avait-il fait ce qu'il pensait avoir fait ? et pour avoir mal là ou il avait mal il avait surement dû être « en dessous ».**

**Prenant sa malheureuse tête entre ses mains, il grogna dans l'espoir de pouvoir se rappeler cette triste nuit qui l'avait fait passer du côté obscur. Puis... Il se souvint vaguement avoir embrassé langoureusement son ennemi et... plus si affinité –enfin c'était plus interdit aux grand-mères/grand-père cardiaques-.**

**Toutes ces images plus ou moins flous trottaient dans sa tête et son corps réclamait vengeance. Ce fut peut être a ce moment là que notre ami Leon aurait du se réveiller et partir en courant. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas et c'est un Cloud machiavélique qui prit le pouvoir.**

* * *

**Cette nuit là Roxas avait de nouveau rêvé de son beau-père... Et de sa mère. Il n'était pas sur qu'un jour elle pourrait lui pardonner.**  
**Il ouvrit les yeux tout doucement, apercevant un visage familier à ses côtés. Axel se tenait là, protecteur, rassurant. Mais avait-il le droit à ça? La venu de son beau-père avait fait ressurgir d'anciennes questions. Il aurait beau le repoussait, il aurait toujours le dessus car il était faible. Tout ce qui s'était passé, toutes les choses horribles qu'il avait supportées... Tout était de sa faute, alors non il n'avait sans doute pas droit d'être là dans ses bras rassurant. Peut-être devrait-il repoussait cette main tendu, qu'il avait désespérément envie de prendre. Sans penser aux conséquences, sans réfléchir. Mais il ne pouvait sans doute pas. Non il ne pouvait décidemment pas faire ça.**  
**Il devrait punir pour ces pêcher, et ce ne serait sans doute pas sa mère ni son beau-père qui le contre dirait. Ce qu'il devait faire à partir de maintenant c'était de repousser son beau-père et d'être puni pour ce qui s'était passé...**

**Mais ça pourrait attendre encore quelques heures, Roxas enfouit son visage contre le corps du roux profitant encore un peu de sa chaleur, avant que tout ne commence.... ou ne finnisse.**

* * *

**Sora sortit de son état comateux ce matin là, ouvrant les yeux il se rendit compte que l'argenté le regardait fixement. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir il bégaya un instant. Avant de se rendre compte d'une chose encore plus embarrassante. Son petit Sora du bas s'était réveillé suite au rêve étrange qu'il avait eut concernant un argenté un peu trop pressé...**

**Riku sût tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le comportement du châtain. Il semblait confus mais en plus terriblement gêné. Son expression lui rappelait la fois ou...**

**Il comprit. Alors que Sora essayait une nouvelle tactique de retraite instantanée (ça existe au moins?? XD), le plus grand lui saisit le bras et l'arrêta dans son geste. Le châtain essaya de cacher mini sora au garde à vous de sa main libre mais il avait du mal.**

**Riku glissa sa min vers l'entrejambe du jeune alors que celui-ci eut un hoquet de surprise -pour la deuxième fois de sa vie jeune et innocente xD-.**

**- Riku... qu'est ce que tu fais??**

**Sa voix était étranglée et en plus il savait parfaitement ce que l'argenté faisait... Et en plus il en avait tellement envie mais comment avouer quelque chose comme ça? C'était tellement embarrassant pour lui que son ami s'occupe de ça... Et encore plus embarrassant d'aimer se faire toucher de cette manière par son ami d'enfance.**

**Pourtant il ne se débâtit pas quand il sentit les doigts effleurer son membre durcit avant de le caresser. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide en même temps que la main de l'argenté.**

**Il sentit alors une langue chaude lécher son oreille puis la mordiller avant de venir s'en prendre à ses lèvres entrouvertes et offertes...**

* * *

**Roxas s'était levé et était en train de préparer le petit déjeuné en compagnie d'Axel qui ne cessait de le prendre par la taille alors que Roxas le repoussait sans trop grande conviction. Puis ce fut un Riku tout a fait normal -ou presque- et un Sora rouge et rêveur qui rentrèrent dans la cuisine, sentant la bonne odeur de chocolat chaud se répandre lentement dans la pièce.**

**Sora eut du mal à trouver sa chaise, les joues rouge, il semblait encore perdu en pleins de monde des bisounours -et oui ces chers bisounours XD c'est la bonne excuse- et l'argenté l'aidait a manger alors que les deux autres les regardait d'un air louche.**

**Roxas se promit l'espace d'un instant de ne plus laisser Riku en compagnie de son cousin, mais se ravisa. Il n'avait pas l'air choqué.. Plutôt sur un petit nuage... Il préféra arrêter de penser à tout ça alors qu'Axel souriait de toutes ses dents en les regardant. Oui il avait bien une idée de ce qu'il avait du se passer. puis son regard se tourna vers le blond et il dit qu'il aurait aimé faire ça aussi mais c'était pas gagné...**

**- Alors vous avez bien dormi? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander le roux, sachant déjà la réponse.**

**Ce qui eu pour effet de sortir enfin Sora de sa rêver et de le faire bafouiller alors que Riku répondait en ne laissant rien paraitre: "oui merci". Le roux rigola devant ces réponses. Oui il avait bien raison, ils étaient passés à la vitesse supérieure.**

**Enfin du point de vu des intéressés, ce n'était peut-être pas la même chose.**

* * *

**Tout le long du chemin pour le lycée, Axel n'avait pas arrêté de chercher les deux tourtereaux alors que Sora rougissait régulièrement. Roxas quant à lui restait de marbre devant sa bêtise, après tout le roux était toujours le premier a faire et à dire des conneries.**

**Comme il le disait lui même à l'occasion, tout fier "je dit moins de conneries... mais j'en fait plus". trop heureux d'avoir trouvé cette phrase, il l'a sortait dès que possible. Ce fut le cas ce matin là.**

**Le blond pu enfin se dire qu'il était heureux d'arriver enfin au lycée. le roux allait enfin partir de son côté. Axel ne voulu pas lâcher son petit Roxy mais n'û pas le choix quand la sonnerie retentit. Les abandonnant devant leur salle il partit en trainant les pieds mais se retourna pour montrer son plus grand sourire au blond -et accessoirement aux autres- en leur faisant signe de la main.**

**Roxas s'assit et prit consciencieusement son cours, avant qu'il ne remarque du coin de l'oeil le petit manège des deux autres; l'argenté scrutant le visage rougit du châtain qui lui jetait des petits regard timide. Personne ne sembla l'avoir remarqué à part Roxas... Et aussi les jeunes filles de devant, j'ai nommé: Kairi, Namine, Olette et aussi yuuki, qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de glousser à la vue de deux bishies qui se dévoraient des yeux -comme quoi il en faut peu pour être heureux-.**

**A la fin de la matinée des cris et des gloussements se firent entendre en même temps que les crissements des chaises qui glissent sur le sol. Roxas ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre que le roux était venu le chercher sous le regard noir de Hayner. Un peu plus et celui-ci sautait sur le roux et en faisait de la patté pour chien. Mais il suivit docilement le groupe -qui se faisait de plus en plus gros-, grognon à côté de Pence qui n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de son état.**

**Roxas n'avait qu'une envie: Fuir. Très loin. Mais le roux le tenait fermement. Il n'aimait pas les regards que les gens leur lançaient, comme des animaux de foire. Il voulait juste vivre sa petite vie, seul... Et maintenant il avait pleins de gens qui étaient rentrés dans a vie. Tout avait changé et il était incapable de dire si c'était en bien ou en mal. Juste qu'à cet instant précis il voulait partir d'ici, s'échapper, ne plus voir les yeux émeraudes posés sur lui. Ne plus voir tout ces gens qui le regardait comme une bete curieuse.**

**Ce fut à ce moment là de ces réflexions, qu'une foule de fille en délire, complètement hystérique, se je ta sur le groupe, les bousculant. Sora tomba en avant mais son chevalier servant le rattrapa et le serra contre lui pour le protéger, alors qu'Olette s'accrochait à Hayner et Pence, les empêchant de faire un pas et les trois filles -Yuuki, naminie et kairi- se tenaient entre elles. Axel avait momentanément perdu son blond de vu, trop occupée à repousser cette masse compacte d'atrocité, que quand tout fut fini, les filles enfin calmée d'avoir pu toucher leur idole repartaient avec des yeux en coeurs -et des coups de pieds au c*l de la part de riku surtout- Axel ne vit pas Roxas. Plus rapide que l'air il esquiva Zexion et Marlulu qui s'approchaient et partit en courant.**

**Il avait une petite idée d'où il pourrait être. Se dirigeant à toute vitesse dans les couloirs, il descendit les escaliers et sortit du bâtiment. Une petite cours déserte lui faisait face, là où personne ne venait. Il vit alors une petite tête blonde se détacher sur le mur blanc. Il ressemblait à une statue, sa peau blanche, les yeux fermés, sans bouger. Il s'approcha de lui doucement sans faire de bruit et s'assit à côté, faisant sursauter Roxy qui reprit rapidement contenance.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fait là? demanda celui-ci d'un air calme.**  
**- Oh, fait pas comme si tu ne savais pas... Je suis venu pour toi...**

**Le ton du roux était mi sérieux mi blagueur mais ça n'empêcha pas le coeur du plus jeune de bondir dans sa poitrine. Ce que ça l'énervait toutes ces réactions qu'il avait face au roux, qu'il n'avait pas en temps normal.**

**Le roux le regardait d'un air tellement gentil. Ce que ça aurait été bien de le rencontrer avant... Le connaitre avant et ne pas...**

**Aïe...**

**Et voilà il avait gagné sa journée avec une bonne grosse migraine. L'image de son beau-père s'imposa dans son esprit. Il manquait plus que ça. Il ferma les yeux espérant que la douleur disparaisse, espoir minuscule mais bien réel.**

**Il sursauta quand il sentit une main sur son visage, lui ordonnant de se pencher pour finir sur l'épaule du roux. Roxas soupira, il ne pourrait jamais partir assez loin en courant, il était bien trop persistant. Et lui, pour l'instant n'avait pas encore la résolution de courir encore plus vite et loin. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça avant que le roux ne soupire. Quand le bond ouvrit les yeux il vit son visage si près du sien qu'il en aurait sursauté -mais il avait déjà épuisé toutes ces réserves pour être surpris-.**

**- J'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser... Le roux avait parlé d'une voix douce et triste en même temps, comme s'il était sur de ce recevoir un grand coup de pied dans les c*uilles.**

**Mais le blond resta silencieux sans bouger, se disant "pourquoi pas?", après tout il en avait envie lui aussi.. Pourquoi? il n'aurait pas trop su le dire. Simplement son offre semblait tentante.**

**Alors le visage du roux s'avança lentement, effleurant les lèvres de Roxas dans un doux baiser avant de s'éloigner de quelques millimètres, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux si bleu en face de lui avant de reposer sa bouche sur celle douce et chaude que lui ofrait le plus jeune.**

**La langue de Roxas caressa les lèvres d'Axel, surprit par son initiative mais pas mécontent. alors qu'il commençait à être chaud pour la suite -quelle suite? XD- ils furent interrompu par - un pingouin en pyjama =D- Hayner qui ruminait et cherchait Roxas et le "gros pervers".**

**Roxas soupira et se leva, il avait oublié comme les journée pouvait être longue avec ses deux là. Axel aurait bien passé la tête d'Hayner au mixeur -et pas que sa tête- mais il se releva lui aussi.**

* * *

**Marlulu et Zexion n'avaient pas compris ce qui s'était passé en arrivant, ils avaient vu une foule de filles se ruer sur les autres. Ils avaient vu les piques si reconnaissables de notre Axel en chef. Et une fois la foule dissipée, il avait couru comme un dératé. Et eux qui avaient une nouvelle à leur annoncer...**

**Heureusement qu'il en restait encore. Le petit groupe restant s'assit a leur table alors que marlulu et Zexion -plus marlulu que Zexion en fait - excitait par leur nouvelle se tenait debout. Ce fut Marlulu qui prit la parole, un grand sourire béat illuminant son visage.**

**- Je vous présent le nouveau du lycée... DEMYYYYYYYX!!!!**

**Celui-ci, caché derrière les deux bondit en disant "salut tout le monde".**

**Riku ne dit rien, trop occupé a manger, Sora tout content d'avoir un nouvel ami s'empressa de poser des questions alors que les filles prenaient des notes -c'est qu'elles sont consciencieuses dit donc -.**

**Ce ne fut que quelques minutes -beaucoup de minutes hein? - qu'Axel montra le bout de son nez, en compagnie de Roxas, un Hayner collé à lui comme une mère sensu et Pence et Olette qui suivaient sans rien dire. Une expression sur le visage d'Olette montrait ô combien elle trouvait le comportement de Hayner agaçant et complètement ridicule...**

**Marlulu trop heureux de les voir pour enfin annoncer -encore- l'arrivée de Demyx dans la bande... Celui-ci avait son propre appartement qu'il louait à un certains xigbar... Allez savoir pourquoi, son nom donna des frissons à toute l'assemblée...**

**Le déjeuné se passa comme ça, alors que Marlulu parlait et parlait seulement écouté de Sora, Demyx, Zexion et Riku -ou pas-. Roxas, lui essayait de ne pas voir les regards assassin que lançait Hayner envers Axel alors que Olette poussait des soupirs à tuer un ours, Pence de son côté ne semblait rien voir que son assiette. Namine, Kairi et Yuuki, lançaient des regards charmeurs au nouvel arrivé, qui se demandait si elles n'avaient pas un sérieux problème...**

* * *

**Toutes ces images plus ou moins flous trottaient dans sa tête et son corps réclamait vengeance. Ce fut peut être a ce moment là que notre ami Leon aurait du se réveiller et partir en courant. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas et c'est un Cloud machiavélique qui prit le pouvoir.**

**………..**

**Leon était en train de rêver, de jolis petits moutons qui sautaient, couraient dans une prairie bien verte alors qu'un mouton plus grand que les autres le regardaient et lui faisait des clin d'œil… Il s'avançait vers ce mouton et tendait la main pour le caresser alors que celui-ci l'attrapait violemment et le jetait par terre… Quand il levait la tête il se retrouvait face à Cloud et alors qu'il criait dans son rêve, il se réveilla…. Et… Il cria… **

**Il cria pour plusieurs raisons… Pour ce rêve étrange et horrible… Parce qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre toute bleue… Et parce qu'il ressentait quelque chose de TROP bon… Et aussi parce qu'il était ATTACHE… Et pour finir parce qu'il venait de voir la tête du blond ayant fini de s'occuper d'une partie de lui qui avait laissé une trace –et même plusieurs- sur son visage qui le fixait. **

**Oui… Le pire des cauchemars… **

**Qu'est-ce que tu fou ?**

**L'agressant dès son réveil, passablement énervé d'être soumis ainsi à Cloud et aussi parce qu'il venait de lui BIP dans la bouche… et que EN PLUS il avait AIME CA !!!**

**Il essaya de lui mettre un coup de pied alors que le blond lui attrapait la jambe, ce fut alors à son tour de s'énerver. **

**Tu crois que je vais te faire quoi ? La même chose que ce que tu m'as fait !**

**Et j'ai fait quoi ??**

**Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, Leon mis le doit sur la « même chose » que ce qu'il avait fait, alors que des images flous trottaient dans sa tête… Et ce n'était pas très bon pour son cœur… Mais alors vraiment pas bon… **

**Leon garda le silence malgré sa position assez désagréable, les jambes complètement ouvertes, coincées par Cloud et celui-ci au milieu qui pouvait voir son corps entièrement nu. **

**Cloud ne souriait pas mais Leon pouvait deviner qu'il jubilait de ce qu'il se passait et de qui allait se passer… Alors que Leon essayer de ne pas trop penser, histoire de ne pas anticiper à l'avance… TROP à l'avance… Mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas très bon à ce jeu là et il avait rapidement TRES bien anticipé… Et son mini copain qui se trouvait très proche des doigts de Cloud aussi… Il était de nouveau dur comme un roque alors que le regard du blond descendait le long du torse pour se poser sur « mini-lui » qui lui criait de le prendre dans sa bouche à nouveau alors que Leon rougissait méchamment à l'intérieur et essayait de se débattre. **

**Oui, un homme comme Leon à quand même sa fierté, même s'il est nu comme un vers les jambes écarté par un autre homme, il ne doit jamais céder… Du moins pas complètement… **

**Malgré ça Cloud fut d'une extrême gentillesse, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il voulait se venger.. Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire mal.. Juste lui donner du plaisir… Pour qu'il lui soit supérieur… Voilà c'était pour ça… Pour se sentir supérieur… Pour n'arrivait-il pas à se convaincre lui-même de ça ? Ah ! Et puis merde !!! Il voulait lui faire l'amour alors pourquoi se poser des questions ? Plus tard il y penserait, la il ne voulait qu'une seule chose… Son corps… Et il l'avait offert devant lui et il comptait bien le manger tout cru, avec ou sans assaisonnements…**

* * *

**  
Après avoir mangé à sa fin -ou parler pour marlulu- la sonnerie retentit et des soupirs blasés se firent entendre un peu partout, trop heureux à l'idée de retourner en cours pour écouter un prof aussi intéressant qu'une paire de chaussettes trouées ('scusé moi.. g pas trouvé mieux comme comparaison xD).**

**Roxas se fit raccompagné par son roux qui effleura sa main avant de partir alors que Hayner ressemblait de plus en plus à un ballon rouge trop gonflé, près à exploser.**

**L'après-midi passa lentement, le blond se surprenant à jeter des coups d'oeil dehors, regardant les nuages qui commençaient à apparaitre dans le ciel. Sa migraine n'était pas revenu et il en était heureux. Mais il aurait préféré ne jamais regarder par la fenêtre, quand son regard tomba sur un homme à l'entrée, attendant à la sortie, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et son coeur s'arrêta un moment de battre dans sa poitrine soudain trop étroite.**

**Il se leva faisant presque tomber sa chaise puis il s'excusa auprès du prof, disant qu'il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, blanc comme un linge il ne se fit pas prier pour quitter la classe.**

**Se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore, il se mis à courir comme un fou, ses pas raisonnant dans le couloir vide. Son pas se fit plus lent alors qu'il approchait de la sortie, son coeur se serrant. Etait-ce la bonne idée d'aller le voir? surtout qu'il était sur qu'il ne le ferait jamais partir juste en lui demandant, il serait plutôt du genre à l'emmener et rester avec lui... Mais bon tant qu'il ne s'approchait pas d'Axel ou de Sora...**

**Décidé, il s'approcha alors lentement vers sa cible, le visage de l'homme s'illuminant quand il aperçue le blond, montrant ses dents jaunies par la cigarette et l'alcool.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?**

**Roxas avait parlé de sa voix la plus grave qu'il avait pour l'empêcher de trembler... Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait la gorge sèche... Dans tout les cas le sourire de son beau-père s'agrandit alors qu'il avançait d'un pas, le coeur du blond faisait un bond dans sa poitrine, il se força à ne pas reculer devant lui.**

**- Je voulais juste te voir... Je dois te manquer non?**

**Son ton était moqueur.**

**- Non et je voudrais que tu t'en aille...**  
**- Et tu sais très bien que je m'en irai pas...**

**Toujours ce sourire qu'il détestait tant. Il aurait rêvé en cet instant lui vomir sur les pieds histoire de le faire fuir.**

**- Tu sais que ton corps me manque? Il m'arrive de me branler en pensant à toi et à tes gémissements...**  
**- LA FERME!!!**

**Il ne pouvait vraiment plus le voir ce gars, horrible et dégoutant.. Cette partie de lui qu'il voulait oublier, et lui il venait encore lui rappeler tout ça... Il revoyait encore tout dans sa tête.**

**- VA-T-EN!!! ET NE REVIENT PLUS JAMAIS ME VOIR OK???**

**Il partit sans se retourner, n'entendant pas les mots prononcés dans son dos, alors qu'un bourdonnement familier emplissait ses oreilles. Il se serait bien cogné la tête contre un mur s'il avait pu pour devenir amnésique ou pour s'assommer, pour ne plus repenser à ça.**

**Il alla dans un endroit tranquille, s'asseyant par terre, la tête entre les mains, soufflant, ne plus penser... si seulement c'était si simple... si seulement...**

* * *

**Axel était allé le chercher mais on lui avait dit qu'il était partit en pleins milieu du cours, assez bizarrement il avait eut une tête à faire peur... Hayner l'avait regardé avec son regard meurtrier comme d'habitude alors qu'implicitement ils se défiaient: qui de eux deux retrouverait Roxas avant? Bien évidemment ce fut Axel -sinon c'est pas drôle xD- qui fut le plus rapide -ou le plus chanceux?- et retrouva le garçon assis la tête sur ses genoux, il s'approcha et remarqua qu'il dormait. Il sourit et s'approcha de lui, profitant de sa faiblesse pour glisser son bras sur ses épaules, caressant au passage ses cheveux. Il ramena alors le corps mince contre lui, le blond grogna un instant alors que sa tête tombait avec douceur sur l'épaule du roux. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça... Roxas bava alors sur la veste d'Axel et l'attrapa d'une main et alors....**

* * *

**Hayner était énervé, très énervé... un peu trop? Non ce n'était jamais trop quand il s'agissait de Roxas... Comment un mec comme Axel pouvait harceler Roxas d'une façon aussi évidente sans que personne ne dise ou ne fasse rien... Il en comprenait pas du tout.... Il le cherchait depuis quelques temps déjà, ayant peur que le roux ne l'ait retrouvé avant lui quand il vit ce qu'il ne fallait pas voir... Son Roxas -Depuis quand était-il devenu SON Roxas? Lui même ne le savait pas... - presque allongé DANS LES BRAS DE CET IDIOT COMPLETEMENT PERVERS ET DEGUEULASSE QUI SE LA JOUAIT BOGOSSE J'AI LA CLASSE.**

**Son cri du faire sursauter au moins tout les vieux alentour sur un rayon de 5 kilomètres et demi alors qu'il se mit à courir dans la direction des deux tourtereaux quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait provoqué et cria de nouveau comme si on lui avait montré Roxas nu dans les mains de "vous savez qui" (qui n'est autre qu'Axel hein! ;) imaginez la scène... *w*).**

* * *

**Roxas se trouvait dans un monde zen, relaxant, tout blanc, pas de rêve, rien du tout. Il aurait tout donné pour ne pas se réveiller... Mais il le fut, et ça aurait pu être plus agréable, on aurait dit un cri de film d'horreur qui lui creva les tympans alors qu'il s'envolait de nouveau vers la terre, l'esprit étrangement clair, il se rendit compte de la présence du roux près de lui ce qui provoqua un élan de panique vu qu'il s'attendait tout sauf à ça. Et surtout après ce cri son coeur avait du mal à retrouver son calme. Dans sa panique de repousser Axel alors qu'il voyait vaguement Hayner déboulé façon furie des montagnes, la main du roux qui les maintenait encore légèrement droit lâcha. En effet, Axel d'une main posée par terre, tenait l'équilibre, de l'autre il tenait son petit blond chéri qui avait trop voulu se débattre.... Se fut a ce moment là que Hayner poussa un nouveau hurlement que les deux autres eurent peine à entendre car ils étaient bien plus occupés. Roxas allongé sur Axel, le visage tellement proche de lui... Bon ce n'était pas la toute première fois, et même peut-être pas la seconde non plus.. Mais voir le visage d'Axel d'aussi près avec ses yeux émeraudes on ne s'y prépare jamais assez...**

**Et voilà que maintenant son corps recommençait à jouer du tam-tam avec une vitesse incroyable, il aurait juré qu'Axel allait de nouveau l'embrasser -et il s'en réjouissait d'avance intérieurement- mais il n'avait pas prit en compte un facteur essentiel... Un Hayner qui beugle et qui rameute toute une foule de jeunes filles en délire qui commençaient elles aussi à crier -ou s'évanouir, c'est au choix- devant la vision de deux beaux mâles dans les bras l'un de l'autre.**

* * *

**La fin de la journée fut dure à supporter entre les pleures des filles qui étaient horrifié d'avoir vu leur Axelounnet avec un autre homme et les gloussements de celles, comme Kairi, namine et Yuuki qui avait été stimulé par cet échange aussi divertissant que sexy.**

**Bizarrement "l'incident" avec son beau-père lui était sortit de l'esprit, disparut face à l'image d'un Axel adorablement proche et de toutes les rumeurs qui commençaient à courir. Pourtant lorsque sur le chemin de chez lui, ou i marchait accompagné de son cousin, du roux et de l'argenté, il vit l'homme assis assez loin, les regardant avec son sourire. Bien sur les autres n'y firent pas attention mais Roxas qui le connaissait bien le vit et le reconnu en un instant, ce qu'il aurait préféré ne pas pouvoir être capable de faire...**

**Quand il arriva chez lui, ayant renoncé à faire partir Axel et accessoirement Riku, il décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche bien chaude, alors que les autres le regardait un eu surprit car il était encire tôt. Mais ils ne protestèrent pas quand celui-ci se glissa dans la salle de bain avec dans les bras ses affaires et son canard adoré, se laissant aller sous l'eau parfaitement chaude, réchauffant sa peau déjà brulante alors qu'il serrait dans ses bras sa Yuu d'amour -un peu trop fort qu'elle cru mourir la pauvre- avant de se laver.**

**Après tout ça, il sortit, tout beau, tout propre et tout habillé, même si Axel aurait préféré nu -m'étonnes pas de lui ça -. S'en suivit des conversations normales entre ami, ou Axel et Sora parlaient plus que les deux autres, mais peut-être cela était-il normal? Riku trop occupé à contempler les magnifiques yeux océan de son petit uke d'amour et Roxas, lui aussi plongé dans ses pensées avait du mal à suivre la conversation, se perdant dans le vert magnifique et brillant qui lui faisait face.**

**- Bon il est peut-être temps d'aller dormir... Je suis fatigué, Roxas avait dit ça d'une voix sourde, il était réellement fatigué après cette journée riche en émotion pour lui, enfin il pouvait encore tenir mais sa tête lui faisait mal.**  
**- Oui c'est vrai.. allez au lit, avait répondu le roux, complètement enthousiaste. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Roxas -et Riku- de comprendre pourquoi.**

**Alors que Sora et Riku partait timidement dans "leur" chambre, Axel se dirigea vers celle du blond avant d'être interrompu par celui-ci "tu dors sur le canapé". Pas question que le roux soit encore là, vu comme les choses tournaient... Il fallait qu'il soit ferme... Alors qu'un Axel désespéré le regardé, complètement ahuri, comme un bébé, ses grands yeux verts imploraient la pardon alors qu'un "quoi?" franchissait ses lèvres tremblantes. Roxas aurait juré qu'il allait fondre en larmes s'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien.**

**Mais il tint bon et alors que le pauvre Axel-Chian-Battu se couchait sur le canapé mou avec une couverture dans les bras, il éteignit la lumière. Pendant qu'il regagnait sa chambre il entendit le roux geindre "vilain Roxy qui me laisse tout seul... Vraiment un sans coeur (XD)" et encore pleins d'autre chose qui fit sourire le blond dans le noir, rejoignant sans peine sa porte, connaissant le chemin qu'il avait tant de fois fait.**

**Toutefois, une fois dans son lit tout froid, il ne pus empêcher un tremblement de le saisir... Puis un autre et encore un autre... Ne voulant pas s'arrêter.... Mais il ne pourrait pas se reposer sur le roux... Surtout que l'idée qu'il apprenne "CA" avec son beau-père le terrifié.. Plus il se tiendrais éloigné mieux ça serait...**

**Mais... En serait-il réellement capable?**

**Les yeux émeraude qui le regardaient ainsi que le visage souriant qui apparaissaient dans son esprit lui disait le contraire... Mais cette pensée le réchauffa un peu...**

* * *

**Vincent avait laissé Clad très tôt dans la journée, celui-ci ne se sentait pas très bien et avait décidé d'aller faire "un tour" tout seul. Quand il disait ce genre de chose, Vincent savait qu'il ne le reverrai peut-être pas pendant un long moment... La chambre d'hôtel qu'il partageait avec le blond serait sans doute vide quand il rentrerait. C'était le soir et il se réjouissait intérieurement de sa solitude à venir. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas le blond.. Il était juste... Supportable? Il ne savait pas comment décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait jamais été du genre bavard et attachant. Le blond était un peu comme lui... Solitaire, alors ils étaient solitaire à deux (pas très logique tout ça xD).**

**Alors qu'il allait tourner dans le couloir sombre, il faillit se cogner contre une silhouette imposante, ses longs cheveux gris volants quand il tourna sa tête pour fixer les yeux du brun.**

**Vincent en aurait rougit si il était du genre à rougir, alors qu'il passa à côté de l'autre homme sans sourciller, se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre d'hôtel. Seul son cerveau travaillait comme un fou dans sa petite tête alors qu'il se remémorait les effets de l'alcool sur son comportement et le fait qu'il avait laisser libre court à son désir de faire l'amour au bel home sexy qui était maintenant juste derrière lui. Il aurait du se retourner ou juste lui demander ce qu'il voulait.... Mais il le savait très bien, alors il entra après avoir introduit la clef dans la serrure (huhuhu xD), laissant la porte ouverte.**

**Sephy s'avança dans la pièce, laissant son regard se promener sur le pauvre mobilier qui remplissait que très légèrement l'espace. Il referma derrière lui, le seul bruit qui filtrait à travers les faibles murs en placo blanc et miteux était une vieille chanson de Rod Stewart intitulé "Dou you think I'm sexy?" (yeah baby XD I think so.... *w* xD) , alors que sa bouche esquissa un mince sourire et ses yeux furent comme attirés par la silhouette de l'homme maintenant près de la fenêtre...**

**Sephy s'approcha de lui et murmura "j'ai envie de ton p'tit cul" (qu'il est vulgaire ce petit xD) et avança sa main pour saisir les fesses du brun qui se retourna d'un seul coup propulsant l'autre homme sur le lit, le bras dans le dos, dans une position inconfortable. Du moins c'était ce que le brun pensait, mais Sephy allongé sur le ventre, le bras tenu par Vincent alors que celui-ci avait les genoux de chaque côté de son corps pensait tout autre chose. Il avait toujours aimé être violent (il aime le sang je vous dit!! LE SANG!!! xD) mais là il sentait des papillons dans son ventre, il venait de découvrir qu'il aimait aussi être dominé.**

**Alors que le brun se penchait en avant, admirant sa proie il lui murmura "qu'est-ce que tu voulait lui faire à mon p'tit cul?". Sephy se mit à rire (un peu dément son rire) alors que le brun faillit céder à la panique et lever un sourcil d'effroi, il relâcha sa prise qu'une seule petite malheureuse seconde, ce qui fut suffisant pour notre prisonnier de renverser la situation, faisant basculer Vincent à l'arrière, se retrouvant par terre dans un bruit sourd alors qu'il lui sautait dessus tel une furie en chaleur. Alors qu'il s'accrochait à l'autre, l'immobilisant de tout son poids, ses mains se baladèrent sur le corps froid qu'il tenta de réchauffer à son contact brulant. Alors que le petit sephy pervers venait de faire ses premiers pas dans la cour yaoiste, il attrapa un ruban qu'il avait toujours dans son sac (mais bien dur, quand on s'appelle Sephy on à toujours un ruban dans son sac... et d'ailleurs.. il avait un sac?? xD) ce qui lui permis d'attacher sa nouvelle proie si excitante, le regardant de ses yeux brulant, brulant de quoi? on se le demande...**

**Alors que les mains du brun furent attachées pour laisser plus d'espace libre à Sephy, qui en profita pour enlever rapidement le pantalon que portait le brun, d'un mouvement sur, révélant un endroit particulièrement intéressant. Il aurait parié qu'Hojo aurait était heureux de pouvoir admirer ça pour ses recherches (ouais XD). Alors qu'il couvrait le corps de baisers mouillés il s'approcha, passa sa langue à l'intérieur de la cuisse du brun qui trembla à peine lorsqu'il le sentit à cet endroit, s'approcha de son membre déjà imposant au repos, alors qu'il caressait la verge de ses doigts il se délectait déjà de se qu'il allait gouter, alors que sa bouche se posait dessus, parsemant de baiser tout le long du membre avant de lécher le bout du gland. Ses coups de langue experts ne mirent pas longtemps à persuader ce joli morceau d'homme à se manifester et à se mettre au garde à vous... Vraiment très impressionnant, alors que Sephy le prit dans sa bouche, il le voulait entièrement, se délectant de son gout, les va et vient de sa bouche tout autour de son pénis alors que le brun se démenait pour se libérer.**

**Alors que l'homme sadique s'acharnait à vouloir faire jouir le brun, il fut dérouté quand il sentit deux mains sur son visage le repousser violemment. Vincent venait de se libérer, comme quoi il ne fallait pas sous-estimer un gars solitaire (à deux xD), renfermé et mystérieux tel que Vincent... Il avait l'habitude d'être attaché (ohohoh tu m'en diras tant... XD)...**

**Et un moment plus tard, alors que Sephy se faisait de nouveau malmener par Vincent, il fut attaché lui-même au lit alors que son coeur fit un "boum", pas très original comme bruit... Mais bon il ne fallait pas trop en demander de la part d'un type comme Sephy.**

**Alors que le brun avait reprit la situation en main, il regardait l'homme avec qui il avait fait l'amour la nuit juste avant. Son corps avait occupé toutes ses pensées pendant la journée... Le soumis le regarda et sourit avant de lui dire "ton cul me fait toujours envie" alors que son membre lui criait d'être touché. Le bruit se contenta de l'observer comme inconscient de sa propre envie et de son propre pénis qui criait de désir.**

**"Tu va voir je vais faire en sorte que mon cul tu l'oublies" et juste après avoir dit ça il commença ce que l'autre lui avait déjà fait... c'est-à-dire jouer avec sa partie "Mini-Sephy" qui était content d'avoir trouvé un partenaire a la hauteur.**

**Alors que Sephy fut content de jouir, Vincent se contenta d'avaler le sperme sans rien dire. On aurait presque dit un automate s'il n'avait pas eut la respiration légèrement plus rapide que la normale. Il aurait parié que son coeur -en avait-il un?- battait à tout rompre, alors que le corps de ces rêves était là, devant lui, relation charnelle et délicieuse. Il essuya de sa main droite le sperme qui avait éclaboussé sur la peau de Sephy, récoltant le précieux liquide de ses doigts qu'il glissa tout de suite après entre les cuisses de l'homme, se délectant de l'expression de celui-ci qui semblait énormément apprécier.**

**Vincent y glissa un doigt, puis un 2ème alors que la musique avait changé. Reconnaissant cette chanson parfaitement, la chanson de Hot Chocolate appelé "You Sexy Thing" qui convenait parfaitement à la situation...**

**Sephy n'en pouvait plus les gémissements couvraient presque la chanson qui passait, ne laissant entendre parfois que le rythme entrainant, Sephy n'en pouvait plus. N'en pouvait vraiment plus.**

**"Détache-moi... " Suppliait-il entre deux gémissements rauque, ne voyant aucune réaction de l'intéressé, il commença à s'énerver "Putain dé... tache... mo...a ... Et... baise... moi", devant cette confession la plus excitante et aussi peut-être la plus pathétique, Vincent le libéra alors que ses doigts s'échappait de l'intimité de Sephy.**

**Il n'aurait pas su mieux dire, en coup de rein, le brun pénétra cet endroit si chaud et si étroit et il en était sur, un endroit ou il était surement le seul à avoir pu accéder... L'extase de la nuit passé arriva de nouveau.**

**sephy avait toujours son regard meurtrier, comme d'habitude mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui semblait différent... était-ce parce que vincent était en train d'aller et venir en lui? Sephy avait chaud, très chaud... Les joues rouges, les yeux un peu fermés, il inhalait le parfum qui émanait de la peau blanche du vampire, léchant les quelques goutent de sueur qui coulait dans le cou de celui-ci. Leurs long cheveux s'emmêlaient, glissant sur les draps sombres et froissés, sephy la bouche légèrement ouverte respirait bruyamment et même parfois laissé échapper des râlent de plaisir ...**

**Scorpions "Still loving you" fut la chanson qui suivit, comme plus forte que les autres, les deux hommes se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux. Sephy les jambes complètement écarté pour laisser la place à Vincent de glisser en lui, il sentait les cheveux du brun glisser sur son torse lors des va et vient puissant que celui-ci lui imposait et alors le visage du brun s'approcha de celui de Sephy et de sa langue il lécha les lèvres ouvertes qui laissaient échapper des gémissements et même parfois des cris de plaisir, comme pour les gouter. Etrangement ce contact attisa autre chose, il en voulait plus, il voulait ses lèvres, sa bouche... Avant même qu'il ne puisse faire un mouvement sephy lui dévora la bouche d'un baiser laissant sa langue jouer, s'insinuer dans celle du seme, dansant avec l'autre langue si sexy, s'embrassant passionnément.**

**Jusqu'à ce qu'ils jouissent ensemble dans un même cri.**

* * *

**Roxas commençait à s'endormir quand son téléphone portable vibra. Il décrocha et répondit d'une voix ensommeillée, sans avoir vérifié le numéro. Grave erreur car l'homme qui lui répondit fut l'homme qu'il ne voulait plus jamais revoir. Mais comme depuis toujours sa chance était assez mauvaise… Il fut pourtant surpris et il demanda d'une voix basse pour ne pas se faire entendre des autres –si jamais ils pouvaient l'entendre- « comment t'as eut ce numéro ? » alors que sa seule réponse fut un rire désagréable. **

**Après cela, l'appel ne dura que quelques instants : « Tu me manques tu sais ? J'aimerai que tout redevienne comme avant… Que tu gémisses… » Il fut interrompu par Roxas, passablement énervé « Ca suffit !! J'ai jamais aimé ça… J'… », il fit une pause pour se calmer, pour reprendre le contrôle de sa voix qui commençait à trembler. Ce ne fut qu'après un bref silence qu'il demanda « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? ». Il aurait parié que son beau-père était en train de sourire, se délectant de ce moment… Heureux de lui mener une vie d'enfer après l'avoir retrouver… Comme avant… **

**Je voudrais qu'on se voient… Toi et moi… tu vois ce que je veux dire ? rien que tout les deux, bien entendu… Expliqua l'homme, enjoué. **

**Et pourquoi je voudrais venir ? Si c'est ça je raccroche… **

**Tu ne voudrais pas que je vienne chez toi non ? Voir ton merveilleux cousin... Il me rappelle un peu toi quand tu étais petit... tellement mignon que j'ai envie d… **

**ARRETE !!!**

**Il le dégoutait... Mais il avait réussi son coup… **

**Ok… J'ai compris… Quand et ou ?**

**Oh… Je vois que tu deviens raisonnable… On va bien s'amuser… **

**Mais... tu dois me promettre de ne jamais approcher les gens que je connais… **

**AHAH… Tu as toujours était comme ça… Toujours à penser aux autres avant toi-même… et j'adore ça… Tu m'excites vraiment… **

**Ca suffit !!**

**Ah… je viens de remarquer que tu as changé… Tu m'as dit d'arrêter plusieurs fois… Mais tu crois que tu peux te le permettre ?**

…**.**

**Je vois que tu as compris… Très bien… J'aime les gentils garçons… **

**Ou et quand ?**

* * *

**Après ça, Roxas sortit du lit chaud, Yuu dans ses bras.. Il avait besoin d'autre chose... Ne pas penser ce soir lui ferait le plus grand bien... Oui c'est ça...Il sortit de sa chambre et s'arrêta dans le couloir, observant la silhouette sombre d'Axel, dormant comme un loir sur le canapé. Il s'avança encore et s'arrêta devant, s'agenouillant il regardait ce visage si beau, il aurait tant aimé qu'il ouvre les yeux pour voir ses yeux vert si magnifique. Alors qu'il l'observait, les battements de son coeur commencèrent à se calmer et le sommeil vînt de nouveau le faucher alors que sa tête tombait lourdement sur ses mains posées à côté du visage du roux endormi. Et comme ça à moitié allongé sur le canaté, il s'endormi contre Axel qui respirait lentement, l'emportant dans le monde du sommeil...**

**

* * *

****Et voilà =) Terminé ce chapitre =) ENFIN!!! devrais-je dire... ^^Mais comme on dit quand on aime on ne compte pas XD**

**alors quels sont vos couple pref? **

**Axel/Roxy? (miam =) )**

**Demyx/Xygbar? (huhu xD)**

**Cloud/Leon? (grrr j'adore XD)**

**Reno/Clad? (mouahha XD)**

**Riku/Sora? (mignon ^O^)**

**Vincent/Sephy? (huuuuuuuuum *w*)**

**Et encore bien d'autre... XD**

**Et donc BIENTOT LA SUITEUUUUUH ^O^**

**Axel: c quand que tu nous fait coucher ensemble a mon Roxy et moi? j'en peux plus moi T_T**

**Roxy : mais t'as pas fini toi? Déja que je sais pas ce qu'il va me faire le vieux pervers ... è___é sale auteure pourri va **

**Axel: oui c'est vrai ça... Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui faire a mon roxy? Et moi pourquoi je peux pas le faire chanter ou quoi??? **

**Roxy: Quoi? mais ça va pas? Un fou sur mon dos sa suffit... **

**Axel: on pourrait s'arranger.. j'ai de l'argent.... *w***

**Roxy: j'ai dit non!!! è__é**

**Moi: hum... sa pourrait s'arranger *w***

**XDDDDDDD**


	18. Prisonnier

AMOUR OU SEXE ? xD Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre =D

raaah encore du lemon (à croire que j'arrive qu'a écrire ça presque xD)

hiii' XD BONNE LECTURE 3

ENJOY =)

* * *

**Alors qu'Axel se réveillait, il se cru encore dans un rêve, voyant apparaitre le visage endormi de son petit ange, j'ai nommé ROXAS ! Et alors que des pensées pas très nettes faisaient irruption dans sa tête, le roux se pencha un peu et effleura de ses lèvres le visage paisible du blond. **

**Alors que sa bouche se posa sur celle de Roxy il se rendit compte que Riku l'observait à l'entrée du salon, le regardant de ses yeux exaspéré comme pour lui dire « tu recommence encore espèce de pervers ! ». Alors le roux se releva avant de sourire, masque qu'il avait appris très tôt à utiliser pour cacher son malaise. Et puis il était aussi un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir profiter un peu plus de son Roxas endormi, si faible et innocent qu'il en aurait bavé d'excitation notre cher Axel. **

**Ce fut alors à ce moment que Sora rejoignit l'argenté et que Roxas commença à se réveiller à cause du bruit dans la pièce. Levant la tête il fut terriblement gêné de se retrouver dans cette position, allongé à côté d'Axel qui le regardait en souriant. **

**Heureusement que Sora, avec son naturel habituel commença à demander ce qu'il y avait à manger… L'atmosphère se détendit quand Roxy se leva assez rapidement alors que le roux restait assis sur le canapé, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en regardant la mine gênée du blond qui essayait de paraitre normal en allant dans la cuisine histoire de préparer le petit déjeuné (et par la même occasion pour éviter le regard du roux qui avait sans doute encore des idées pas très nettes qui flottaient dans sa tête)… Et ce n'était que le début de la journée…**

* * *

**Après avoir été dévoré toute la matinée par Cloud, Leon avait du mal à y croire… Passé les premières douleurs il avait éprouvé beaucoup de plaisir… Et avait même gémit encore et encore alors que ses fesses se faisaient prendre par un brute insensible qui n'était alors plus très brute et plus trop insensible… **

**Il avait même surprit le visage concentré puis pris par le plaisir du blond. Et ils avaient jouit encore et encore ensemble. **

**Maintenant ils étaient levés et bien réveillé. Cloud avait l'air rafraichi, comme un nouvel homme… « L'homme qui vient de naitre est toujours plus beau que celui qui vient de mourir » comme disait le grand père de Leon… (n'importe quoi XD). **

**Donc… Cloud était un nouvel homme, comme s'il avait aspiré l'énergie vitale de Leon pendant qu'ils faisaient des cochonneries d'adultes… (ATTAQUE SPECIALE ! Cloud : 9999PV… Leon : 1PV XD). **

**Autant dire que Leon avait perdu la guerre … Regardant le nouveau Cloud avec un air mauvais… (comme d'habitude xD) et pour cause… Alors que celui-ci était tranquillement assis à la table en sirotant son café bien noir (de vrai mec !) et qu'il venait de lui faire tout un tas de choses délicieusement bonnes…. Hum… si horriblement affreuses, il le regardait, lui... affaibli, avec un mal aux fesses incroyable (et oui il n'avait jamais utilisé ses fesses dans ce sens là à part pour ce nouveau genre de sport xD) et… IL ETAIT ENCORE ATTACHE ! Mais trop fier pour demander au blond de le détacher, il attendait la libération… Alors qu'il n'y avait pas eut capitulation… Ce fut seulement quand Cloud posa la tasse sur la table un peu brusquement qu'il regarda d'un air gentil (Oo) la pauvre proie qui ne bougeait pas et décida de parler en premier. **

**- Tu ne voudrais pas que je te détache par hasard ?**

**Question à double utilité :**

**Réduire encore plus la fierté déjà bien amoché du uke (attitré tout nouvellement XD) et aussi…**

**Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas le garder comme ça en cas de petit creux mais il devait partir et laisser Leon attaché comme ça sans rien à manger ni boire ne semblait pas une option envisageable (bien qu'il l'eut envisagé pendant un petit moment). **

**- …**

**N'en pouvant plus il s'était retenu de justesse de crier « putain tu me détaches espèce de CONNARD DE PERVERS QUI AIME FAIRE BIP ET BIIP à un homme ! » mais comme il était un homme raisonnable et bien élevé (comme si … xD) il s'était retenu… Le jeu devait prendre fin. **

**- Détaches moi… Il avait parlé aussi calmement que possible, regardant le blond bien dans les yeux… **

**Celui-ci souffla intérieurement, voyant que l'autre était enfin –ou presque- de nouveau lui-même, il s'approcha pour le détacher. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la nuit (et le matin) qu'il avait passé à surprendre Leon –et à se surprendre lui-même par ce qu'il avait fait- il n'était décidément plus le même… Il voulait être gentil avec Leon, mais le voir comme ça soumis, l'excitait drôlement… **

**Notre Cloud serait-il en fait un gros sadique refoulé?**

* * *

**La journée passa trop rapidement pour Roxas, qui appréhendait le soir… Il sortait tôt ce jour là et son beau-père l'attendait… Il aurait tout donné pour se retrouver au petit matin, allongé à côté d'Axel… **

**Celui-ci le suivait partout, avec de grand geste de la main à chaque fois qu'il le voyais et venait se coller à lui sous le regard furieux de Hayner. Mais le roux faisait semblant de ne pas le voir et se frottait de plus en plus au blond, qui faisait tout pour ne pas paraitre gêner, en le repoussant, un peu mollement toutefois. **

**Alors que la journée passait, le ciel s'éclaircissait comme pour annoncer une belle soirée à venir. Sora semblait sur un petit nuage en compagnie de Riku. **

**Parlant et rigolant, plus complices que jamais, personne ne s'approchait d'eux, de peur de les déranger ou de briser cette atmosphère si particulière qui régnait entre eux. **

**Axel les regardait en souriant, tout comme les filles présentent. Kairi, Namine et Yuuki souriant et s'imaginant déjà pleins de choses plus ou moins acrobatiques entre les deux jeunes garçons tout innocent (ouiii aussi innocent que moi xD). **

**Roxas en voyant cela, et essayant de repousser un minimum Axel, pour ne pas paraitre suspect, oubliait un peu ce qui allait arriver le soir. D'ailleurs il VOULAIT oublier. **

**Alors que Roxas était allé se rafraichir le visage aux toilettes, le visage mouillé, la tête penché il fut surpris quand quelqu'un le pris dans ses bras, sursautant, trempant sa chemise blanche alors que son cœur faillit s'arrêter de peur quand il reconnu les cheveux si étonnant d'Axel. **

**Les cheveux blond dégoulinant rendaient ce jeune homme incroyablement sexy pour notre pauvre Axel qui eut du mal à se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Mais malgré tout son regard ne pu s'empêcher de s'attarder sur le torse de son Roxy qui mouillé, laisser transparaitre deux taches rose et sexy qu'il rêvait de prendre dans sa bouche… **

**Et alors sans crier gare alors que son regard s'évadait encore, fixant avec insistance les lèvres entrouvertes et rose, invitant à la débauche, sa bouche fut comme aimanté à celle du blond, qui eut un hoquet de surprise alors qu'il voyait le visage soudain si sérieux du roux s'approcher, pour enfin poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. **

**Oubliant tout ses soucis Roxas se laissa aller contre le corps chaud d'Axel, leurs langues s'explorant de nouveau avidement, leurs souffles se mélangeant... Et Roxas se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait… **

**Pendant une seconde il allait capituler en ce disant « oh et puis tant pis ! J'en rêve… et... il est si sexy et… » mais quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de penser il se reprit et repoussa le plus grand qui se laissa faire s'imposant le plus grand self control de toute sa vie pour ne pas violer sur place son si mignon petit Roxy chéri alors qu'il avait l'air troublé et fragile… Mais cela n'aurait pas été juste… pour aucun des deux…**

**Roxas de son côté vit apparaitre le visage de son beau-père à cet instant et cela finit de le refroidir (en plus de l'eau bien sur ^O^). Alors que la sonnerie retentissait, ils sortirent sans un mot, se séparant dans le couloir pour rejoindre leur classe… Seul Axel se retourna pour regarder Roxas, la tête basse, avancer d'un pas puis d'un autre. Alors tendant un bras pour le toucher, le rattraper, il arrêter son geste, la main en suspend… puis sa main retomba alors que le blond tournait dans le couloir… Ce que le roux ne se doutait pas était de la tempête qui gagnait alors l'esprit de Roxas. **

* * *

**Alors que Marlulu avait invité son petit Zexion à passer la soirée chez lui (il avait besoin de conseils pour ses fleurs…xD), il avait finit avec Demyx aussi… Marlulu qui été allé faire les courses en prévision de sa soirée s'était retrouvée face à face avec le châtain et avaient commencé à parler. Celui-ci avait avoué à notre Rosophile (collectionne des trucs qui sont rose… non ! non ! je ne crois pas que ce mot existe… xD) qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de la soirée car il ne connaissait personne et ne connaissait pas très bien l'endroit ou il se trouvait. **

**Marlulu toujours avec son bon cœur l'avait invité… Il ne savait pas pourquoi il aimait beaucoup ce garçon… Et même s'il avait rêvé de sa soirée spéciale avec Zexion toute la journée, il était ravi d'avoir un nouveau convive dans sa maison (la maison du bonheur comme il l'appelait.. pleine de fleurs et qui sentait bon ! de quoi faire peur à bon nombre de gens… ).**

**Et alors… croyant qu'ils allaient passer une bonne soirée (Zexion dans un livre, Marlulu arrosant ses fleurs en chantant et Demyx jouant de son sitar), ils ne s'imaginaient pas du drame qui allaient se jouer dans la maison de Marlulu et de l'invité qui allait foutre tout en l'air… ou... Peut-être ne serait-ce pas aussi horrible qu'ils ne l'imaginaient ? **

* * *

**Les stores gris métallisés étaient baissés, laissant à peine filtrer le jour et l'air chaud par la fenêtre ouverte. Arès avoir entendu la porte claquer derrière lui, il su qu'il était peut-être en train de faire la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie et qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. **

**Son beau-père s'installa dans le fauteuil de cuir noir qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce qui partageait l'espace avec un grand lit en bois mat, luxueux, recouvert d'un drap blanc et froissé, signe que l'occupant de la maison n'était pas très porté sur le ménage. **

**Alors que celui-ci ressentait un malaise grandissant à l'idée de se trouver dans la même pièce, en face de cet homme, l'autre ne bougeait pas. Seul un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres sèches. Un parfum qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien remplissait la chambre, même si l'odeur n'était pas très forte elle lui donnait la nausée. **

**Roxas n'était pourtant pas au bout de ses peines. L'homme se leva et s'approcha de lui, caressant le bras du blond alors que celui-ci frissonnait de dégout. **

**Roxas voulait demander ce qu'il lui voulait mais cela aurait été vain. Il le savait pertinemment. Il voulait le prendre comme avant, le baiser et le laisser avec ses horribles souvenirs, s'insinuant dans son corps… **

**Malgré cela il recula d'un pas, alors le vieil homme l'attrapa en lui murmurant « ou crois tu aller ? ». Et bien sur, Roxas ne lui répondit rien, serrant ses lèvres pour ne pas hurler, serrant le poing pour ne pas trembler, respirant fort pour ne pas vomir alors que ses mains dégueulasses commençaient à parcourir son corps et que les souvenirs qu'il avait plus ou moins réussi à enfouir revinrent avec une étrange clarté. **

**Alors qu'il se retrouvait projeter sur le lit le pantalon baissé, il ne pu retenir un sanglot, puis quand le membre durcit de son beau-père le pénétra violemment il cria de douleur. **

**Malgré le fait qu'il n'avait jamais oublié le fait que cela lui faisait mal, il ne pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait encore plus mal à cet instant. **

**Le pénis continuait son chemin, transperçant de douleur le blond qui serra les dents encore et encore sous les assauts répété et horrible qu'il subissait. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent pendant ses heures de tortures. Entendant à peines les paroles de l'homme qui répétait « tu es sexy », « tu es trop bon », « si étroit…. Huuum ». **

**Il prenait son pied et s'éclatait de voir le visage déformait par la douleur don Roxas. Celui-ci serrant les draps de ses mains, faisant blanchir les jointures de ses doigts… **

* * *

**Clad marchait. Oui, il aimait ça : marcher… Depuis le matin où il s'était réveillé, comblé et vidé, il s'était rendu compte que c'était Reno qui était à ses côtés. Et ce qu'il avait pris pour un rêve ne l'était plus. Alors qu'il avait paniqué intérieurement et que Reno bougeait dans le lit, il s'était retrouvé paralyser. **

**Il n'avait pas réussi à bouger, de peur de réveiller son ancien amant (plus si ancien que ça vue la nuit qu'ils avaient passé). Mais ce fut une tête inattendue qui brisa le silence. La tête de Yuffie qui passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte, yaoiste en herbe elle n'avait pas pu résister à l'appel de la nature (euuuuuh xD) avec un appareil photo, elle immortalisa ce beau moment : Clad réveillé à moitié debout avec un Reno endormi sur lui. **

**Ce fut à ce moment là que Reno eut la bonne idée de se réveiller. Honteux de lui quand il comprit qu'il avait cédé à ce Clad pleins de chaleur et de désir et surtout qu'il y avait une tête d'ahuri qui le regardait avec un sourire carnassier à la porte. Puis elle comprit qu'elle était de trop et partit en gloussant. **

**Mais Reno, malgré ce qu'il avait cru la veille n'était pas prêt à lui parler et en profita pour se lever et chercher ses affaires éparpillées dans la pièce. Clad le regardait, ne sachant que dire. Comment aurait-il pu lui expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé ? Alors il regarda Reno s'en aller, les oreilles rougit, pourtant en partant il le regarda de son air arrogant qu'il avait toujours, lui sourit comme si de rien n'était en lui disant « merci pour la nuit » et partit. Pourtant Clad savait très bien que l'apparence de Reno et se qu'il ressentait au fond était différent. Et pourtant il n'avait pas bougé… **

**C'était pour cela qu'après cet incident il avait dit à Vincent qu'il allait faire un tour… Et bien sur il avait besoin de réfléchir… Puis il avait décidé de rentrer chez lui.. a quoi cela servait-il de ne pas rentrer chez lui ? Le brun était toujours très calme et ne parlait pas.**

**Quelle bourde ! Quand il ouvrit la porte il vit un spectacle auquel il ne s'attendait surement pas… Un argenté et un brun sauvagement enlacé qui se frotté (et plus si affinité). Il fut si choqué qu'il se prit la porte (et oui toujours la pauvre qui n'a rien fait) mais les deux étaient si occupés (ahah tu m'étonnes !) qu'ils n'entendirent rien alors que la porte se refermer sur un Clad ahuri (qui n'avait pas trop l'air ahuri pour les non-habitué xD, forcément Clad à toujours sa tête de renfrogné en toutes circonstances… ou presque). **

**Après ça il était repartit et à sa plus grande surprise il avait vu au loin une tête aux cheveux flamboyant si reconnaissable…**

* * *

**Après avoir repris ses affaires rapidement et avoir couru dehors, Roxas rentra chez lui. Tout le chemin il n'avait cessé de refouler son envie de vomir. Alors qu'il arrivait devant sa porte il voulait fuir. Il se doutait que s'il rentrait maintenant il allait sans doute trouver Riku et Sora et peut-être même Axel, mais serait-il capable de les affronter ?**

**Après avoir attendu plusieurs minutes il franchi enfin le seuil avant de saluer son cousin et l'argenté qui étaient dans le canapé regardant un film. Il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que Sora rougissait et Riku regardait un peu trop fixement la télé ce qui força le blond à faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. **

**Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à les embêter alors qu'il se doutait que tout les deux était surement en train de faire des choses pas très catholique avant qu'il ne rentre (owii xD) ce qui lui rappela ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt. **

**- Je vais dormir je suis fatigué, marmonna-t-il se forçant à sourire de ses lèvres pales. **

**Alors qu'il refermait la porte sur lui, il prit rapidement ses affaires de rechange et couru presque se laver, frottant encore et encore son corps, se souvenant du touché de cet homme sur sa peau et à l'intérieur de lui, encore plus cruel que dans ses souvenirs. Alors qu'il frottait sa peau blanche devenu rouge, il voulait se l'arracher, ne plus être aussi sale… Mais sale, il l'avait toujours été et il le serait toujours, jamais il ne pourrait effacer ce que son corps avait enduré… Jamais il ne pourrait s'effacer… Les larmes se mêlant à l'eau bouillante alors que ses pleurs étaient étouffés par une de ses mains contre sa bouche… Après avoir passé pas mal de temps enfermé, il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il sorte… ça ne se finirait sans doute pas là, il l'appellerait encore et encore et il serait obligé de retourner dans leur ancienne relation… **

**Subissant ses assauts encore et encore et sourire… Sourire pour ne pas inquiéter les autres et ne pas s'inquiéter soi-même… Mais malgré tout les sourires forcés ne marchaient jamais… Se forcer à penser à autre chose était une méthode qu'il avait choisit de nombreuses années auparavant mais elle n'avait jamais réussi… Certains moments il pouvait se convaincre qu'il était saint et qu'il allait bien et une fois seul ou quand il ne s'occupait pas, le dégout le reprenait et il ne pouvait s'en défaire par un simple sourire factice et douloureux… **

**Alors que la porte s'ouvrait et laisser rentré un air frais, il se retrouva en tête à tête avec le roux qui le regardait surpris avant de sourire d'un air un peu gêné. **

**- Non, non je n'essayais pas de te regarder sous la douche, ahahah quelle idée !**

**Roxas sourit malgré tout, il imaginait bien le roux faire ça… Il regarda ses yeux émeraude et il su qu'il allait faire une grosse connerie. Prenant alors le roux par le col il l'amena dans sa chambre. **

**- Non, j'te jure que j'essayais pas de te regarder ! ….. Hey… ou… Alors juste un petit peu ?**

**Persuadé que le blond allait sévèrement l'engueuler, il fut surprit de sentir un Roxas aller contre lui et l'embrasser dès que la porte de sa chambre fut fermée…**

* * *

**Riku et Sora regardaient un film, et avant que Sora ne s'en rende compte, il s'était rapprocher de l'argenté. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il aimait son contact même qu'il était toujours un peu gêné de la tournure des événements ces derniers temps. Alors qu'i se rendait compte qu'il était collé à Riku, il sursauta et rougit avant de se reculer, un peu brusquement le recul car l'argenté ne vit (et sentit =D) que ça. Il eut le réflexe d'attraper le châtain par le bras sentant que quelque chose clochait. Sora surprit se retrouva dans les bras de l'argenté, qui celui-ci se retrouvait tout aussi surprit par son mauvais calcul. Bien sur ! Le petit chou à la crème est toujours plus léger qu'il n'y parait (euuuh xD oui je dis n'importe quoi xD) et Riku n'avait pas pensé que Sora puisse être tout aussi léger et tout aussi apetissant… (hum hum xD).**

**Et alors que Riku n'avait pas pris son petit dessert du soir, il voulu se rattraper et gouta ce fameux chou à la crème qui lui faisait si envie et lécha l'oreille si craquante devant lui alors que la pauvre proie venait de hoqueter de surprise (et de plaisir… comme quoi même les chou à la crème peuvent aimer être dévoré =D) et une partie de lui devient toute dure (non il n'est pas rassi xD). Ce fut à ce moment là que Roxas avait fait irruption dans la pièce…**

**Alors qu'ils n'avaient pas osé reprendre leur travail de … gouteur (=D) Axel était arrivé peu de temps après… **

**Mais ce fut à ce moment là, après avoir entendu la porte se refermer sur les deux autres que Riku se rendit compte que Sora se tenait de façon à cacher un endroit assez stratégique de son anatomie (et qui pourtant était assez intéressante pour lui =D). **

**Prit d'une soudaine inspiration romantique, le petit argenté pas si petit que ça attrapa dans ses bras le châtain avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre et de fermer la porte avec enthousiasme. Alors il pu enfin dévorer son petit chou à la crème, inspirateur de ses désirs les plus fou. **

**Alors que la cerise sur le gâteau lui faisait face, il la lécha alors que l'autre gémissait sous ses caresses intimes et alors qu'il se laissait aller aux délices de la chair et du vice il chuchota entre deux gémissements « je veux… moi aussi… pour Riku…. Je... je t'aime » et pendant qu'il éjaculait dans la bouche du plus grand dans un cri de jouissance, essoufflé, il prit de court l'argenté alors que celui-ci se levait (tout comme son mini lui xD). Sora se pencha et baissa la fermeture éclair laissant apercevoir une bosse, et sans même se figer devant la vue de son pénis gigantesque (bah voui tant qu'à faire XD) il le lécha avidement. **

**Riku le regardait d'abord sans comprendre, la surprise lui coupant carrément tout mouvement, les messages n'atteignant plus son cerveau puis la seconde d'après la seule pensée qui parvient fut « Mon Sora est en train de lécher la petite partie de moi qui en rêve depuis des années ! » sans réussir à trouver ça complètement réel… **

**Et la seconde d'après alors que le plaisir le laissait toujours sans voix une petite chanson lui parvint à l'esprit « Dingue, dingue, dingue… laisse toi faire… je saurais faire… » (Christophe Mae.. OMG mais qu'est-ce que… ? XD) mais au lieu de rigoler… il attrapa les cheveux si doux qu'il aimait caresser alors que sa respiration se faisait plus bruyante et il comprit que ce n'était pas un rêve… **

**Alors qu'il était encore confus, il caressa les mèches douces en soufflant un « je t'aime Sora » qui excita encore plus le châtain qui sentit son cœur battre encore plus fort dans sa poitrine et ses joues rosirent de plaisir. **

**Son membre humide de salive, léché et sucé le rendait encore plus excité et il se jeta sur son uke avant de prendre son membre durcit de nouveau dans sa bouche, lui retournant la faveur…**

**Se grignotant mutuellement… **

* * *

**Alors que les trois jeunes (Marlulu, Zexion et Demyx) étaient dans la jolie maison de Marlulu (qui n'était pas rose ! encore heureux c'était les parents de Marlulu qui avait fait la déco =D) étaient occupés à leurs occupations (très précis xD) ils entendirent taper à la porte et Marlulu se demandant bien qui cela pouvait-il être alla ouvrir.. Erreur fatale quand il vit un gigantesque homme des cavernes réclamant son loyer… **

**Loyer ? Ce fut Demyx qui mit un terme à cette mystérieuse entrée. **

**- Xigbar ? **

**Oui... il venait le traquer pour réclamer ses sous… Alors que Demyx lui disait qu'il n'avait pas les sous sur lui, il força le jeune à le suivre pour lui donner ce qu'il lui devait…**

**Arrivé alors à l'appartement du musicien, qu'il fouilla dans ses affaires pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Ce fut alors un peu n'importe quoi, les autres suivant on ne sait pourquoi les deux jusqu'à l'appartement du jeune joueur de cithare et quand celui-ci lui donna l'argent tout dégénéra… **

**Tout dégénéra quand, alors que les voisins de celui-ci, les ayant vu rentré s'étaient inquiété pour lui et avaient fini dans l'appartement… Et il s'agissait de Yuuki qui les reconnu et de son correspondant… Shuichi ainsi que leur amie Menori (Tous yaoiste aguerri xD)**

**Tout dégénéra quand Xigbar leur interdit de partir d'ici et qu'il alla chercher chez lui des bouteilles d'alcool.**

**Tout dégénéra à cause d'un jeu stupide de gage pour celui qui ne voulait pas boire ou qui n'arrivait pas à boire son verre cul sec. **

**Tout dégénéra quand les yaoiste en herbe s'en mêlèrent aussi… Yuuki, Menori et Shuichi s'en donnaient à cœur joie avec Demy, Marlulu et Zexion (on ne sait pas pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas inclure Xigbar XD). **

**Tout dégénéra quand Shuichi ordonna à Marlulu et Demyx de tripoter Zexion puis Yuuki qui ordonna à Zexion d'embrasser Marlulu et Menori à Demyx de toucher la bosse de marlulu jusqu'à ce que ça se calme… Et ainsi de suite.**

**Et…. Xigbar donna des gages qui suivirent le mouvement, rendant l'atmosphère soudainement encore plus érotique… **

**Nos convives à moitié à poil se délectaient… Puis à regret, Xigbar fut dans l'obligation de partir, laissant les six jeunes en proie à des pensées coquines et une atmosphère sensiblement électrique et chaude… très chaude… un peu trop chaude ? Non dans ses conditions on n' jamais assez chaud… (Bande de Pervy xD).**

**Ce fut à ce moment là que ça dégénéra vraiment… Laissant nos jeunes à moitié à poil… et des idées bien persistante et délicieuse dans leurs esprits corrompu par l'alcool et le désir… **

* * *

**Roxas s'était littéralement jeté sur Axel, ne lui laissant guère le choix (comme s'il allait refuser xD). Axel n'en menait pas large mais dévorait sensiblement les lèvres de son petit blond si mignon et très entreprenant. Il ne comprenait son changement d'attitude totu d'un coup… Il l'avait pourtant repoussé quand ils étaient dans les toilettes de l'école… Alors que sa chemise lui avait montré le désir que le blond devait sans doute avoir envers lui… La chemise trempée qui avait laissé entrevoir ses tétons durcit… Il avait aimé pensé qu'il s'agissait là d'une manifestation du désir que le tiraillait.. Mais en y réfléchissant bien il s'agissait peut-être du froid ? Il ne savait pas… Mais là, la façon dont Roxas l'avait trainé pour l'emmener dans la chambre et se coller à lui de cette façon l'excitait plus que jamais…**

**Et pourtant… Il y avait une voix dans sa tête qui lui disait, murmurant insidieusement « tu crois que c'est normal ? Tu es sur de ne pas faire de bêtises ? Il t'a toujours repoussé, pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi comme ça ? ». Et alors qu'il répondait à cette saleté de voix « j'en ai rien a foutre ! Il est dans mes bras et il veut se donner à moi ! » … Mais cette voix le harcelait et alors qu'il réussit à prendre son souffle la voix de la raison, aigüe et entêtante lui fit remettre les pieds sur terre (Mais non faut pas l'écouter cette voix 'spèce de schizo, il faut suivre la voie du mal xD). **

**Poussant d'abord doucement Roxas puis plus fermement quand il se rendit compte que celui-ci commençait à dévorer son cou -ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça- et que son petit ami situé au sud était tout aussi agité, il saisit les épaules de Roxas, le maintenant fermement. **

**- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

**- … **

**- Roxas ?**

**Etrangement le nom entier du blond dans la bouche du roux semblait faux… il ne voulait qu'il l'appelle comme ça… Il voulait être son Roxy… **

**- Tu m'aimes ?**

**- Oui ! Se fut rapide… Axel l'aimait depuis tellement longtemps… **

**Un peu perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne savait pas quoi dire… Il regardait seulement les beaux yeux bleus qui le fixaient pleins de désir. **

**Alors Roxas reprit la parole. **

**- Si tu m'aimes alors fait moi l'amour…**

**Il ne lui avait pas dit « prend moi »… Il voulait enfin que quelqu'un lui fasse l'amour… Il voulait Axel… Il voulait qu'il le lave du touché de cet homme que l'eau et le savon n'avait pas réussi à effacer… Il avait toujours voulu avoir Axel au fond de lui … Il le savait et il avait fallut attendre que LUI revienne dans sa vie et qu'il la rende de nouveau horrible…**

**Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il le voulait en lui maintenant… Il ne voulait plus penser ni attendre.. Il n'avait jamais voulu être prit juste après avoir été avec son Beau-père, il avait eut horreur des hommes et avait détesté être touché… Mais depuis sa rencontre avec Axel i avait appris a désirer le contact physique… Une simple caresse le rendait fou… **

**Pendant quelques secondes Axel hésita, regarda au fond des yeux du blond, cherchant une faiblesse mais ne lu que de la détermination et du désir… Et peut-être un peu de tristesse ?**

**Sans plus penser à ce qu'il faisait, seulement guider par ses sentiments, la sensation de la peau qu'il touchait, de ses épaules nues qui dépassaient de son T-shirt trop grand le rendait si attirant. Et son visage qu'i avait vu souriant, triste, en colère et encore bien d'autres expressions dont il ne lasserait jamais, il voulait l'embrasser là maintenant… Il voulait le câliner, le caresser, le rendre fou sous lui et c'est ce qu'il fit. **

**Se collant à lui pour sentir son corps contre le sien il le déshabilla rapidement sans quitter ses yeux avant de finir nu lui aussi et de se recoller contre le corps chaud du blond. **

**Reculant, ils tombèrent sur le lit alors que leurs bouches se rejoignaient, s'embrassant encore et encore. Sentant le corps de l'autre, les caresses. **

**Axel touchant le corps s'attardant sur les courbes du cou glissant sur l'épaule, suivant la clavicule avant d'atterrir sur le téton durcit qu'il avait tant voulu gouté ses derniers temps, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier… Il aurait aimé continuer d'embrasser encore et encore les lèvres du blond, sentir sa langue avide dans sa bouche mais il voulait aussi gouter son corps... Il voulait gouter tout de lui. **

**Jouant avec son téton encore et encore avec sa bouche et sa langue il décida d'aller explorer plus au sud, glissant sur la peau blanche, laissant une trainée humide sur son passage avant de lécher goulument le membre excité, tendu à l'extrême alors que son propriétaire gémissait, prouvant qu'il aimait être gouté. Et alors il prit son membre dans sa bouche et suça, léchant le gland pour glisser et s'occuper de la verge délicieuse. Après avoir goûté ce « mini Roxas » aussi mignon et bon que le vrai il ne s'arrêta pas là, glissant sa langue sur le trou qui ne demandait que ça et il lécha encore et encore, titillant l'endroit qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. **

**Puis il glissa sa langue, se délectant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cela semblait si naturel… Et alors qu'il léchait cet endroit tout nouveau, ressortant pour lécher l'intérieur de la cuisse avant de réattaquer l'endroit qui devenait de plus en plus humide il utilisait sa main pour imprimer des vas et vient sur le membre de Roxas qui ne tarda pas à jouir sous ce plaisir nouveau… Si bon… Tachant son ventre de blanc… témoignage de son plaisir. **

**- Je… Embrasse-moi… Murmura le blond.**

**Roxas voulait qu'il ne fasse plus qu'un… Et c'est ce que fit Axel. Embrassant tendrement son blond, son membre au garde à vous, tendu contre celui de Roxas demandant qu'on s'occupes de lui… Alors Roxas poussa doucement le roux pour s'attarder sur son membre…**

**- Tu n'a pas à faire ça… chuchota Axel, gêné. **

**- J'en ai envie… **

**A peine sa phrase finit il gouta lui aussi le membre du roux qui laissa échapper un soupir de bonheur alors qu'il voyait son Roxy si sexy à quatre pattes en train de dévorer son pénis qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser… et… c'est ce qu'il fit dans la bouche du blond qui avala son lait (ahah c'est bon le lait XD). Axel essoufflé par sa nouvelle découverte charnelle en demanda plus, relevant roxas et l'embrassant passionnément alors que leurs deux corps de frottaient l'un contre l'autre de bonheur… Leurs membres s'appelant… Alors Roxas regarda intensément Axel et lui demanda « S'il te plait… fait moi l'amour… Prend moi j'en peux plus… » Avec un regard si sexy et suppliant qu'il ne se fit pas prier… **

**Lui demandant quand même avant de glisser son pénis en lui s'il en était sur, s'il le voulait vraiment… **

**Roxas allongé sur le dos, les jambes écartées pour son Axel, soulevait ses hanches pour qu'il puisse avoir un meilleur accès... Il aurait été plus facile qu'il se mette sur le ventre et lui présente ses fesses bien charnues mais il voulait voir son visage… Sa première fois… La première fois avec la personne qu'il aimait… **

**Aimer…. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? il l'aimait ? Quelle idiotie d'attendre ce moment pour enfin s'avouer une chose aussi … ridicule ? Non... ce n'était pas ridicule… **

**- Axel…. **

**Le nom du roux sortant des lèvres de Roxas comme une supplique… Donnant la réponse au plus grand, celui-ci glissa son membre dans cet endroit si étroit et chaud… Si merveilleux… Et ils s'embrassèrent alors que leurs mains se rejoignaient dans une étreinte à la fois passionnée et tendre… **

* * *

**Reno était partie faire des courses pour le soir. Il avait vu son frère qui était rapidement repartie pour « aller dormir chez un ami » alors que Reno savait très bien de qui il s'agissait. De son petit Roxy chéri… Il trouvait ça mignon que son frère est enfin trouvé une personne qu'il aimait en espérant que tout se passerai bien pour lui. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eut de chance à ce niveau là dans la famille. Sortant toujours avec n'importe qui juste pour s'amuser été une grande habitude de Reno qu'il avait refilé à son frère. Maintenant son petit frère adoré avait trouvé une personne à aimer et il passait le plus clair de son temps à lui courir après, en espérant que cet amour soit réciproque pour ne pas blesser son frère. Et puis il devait admettre que depuis la mort de leurs parents ils avaient eu du mal à s'en remettre. Bien qu'Axel ait toujours été un enfant souriant, il donnait plutôt l'impression de se forcer que d'être complètement naturel. Et c'était rapidement devenu une habitude chez lui, une seconde nature. Mais quand il avait rencontré Roxas il riait et souriait vraiment, et il était aussi très en colère et même des fois triste. Comme s'il s'était découvert un cœur à l'instant même ou leur route s'était croisée. **

**Il soupira en repensant à tout ça. Lui-même aurait référé que ça marche avec Clad. Mais du jour au lendemain il avait disparut. Et d'un coup il réapparaissait devant lui, comme ça. Enfin c'était plutôt lui qui avait couru partout pour le retrouver ivre mort et ensuite ils avaient fini à passer une nuit de folie remplie de sexe et d'amour… **

**« AAAAAAh ! » il n'allait pas recommencer à dire ce genre de conneries… Il avait légèrement fuit –enfin… Légèrement est un euphémisme- le matin après cette nuit si… joyeuse ? **

**Il avait fuit parce qu'il s'était cru prêts. Il avait voulu le voir autant qu'il ne voulait pas le voir. Contradictoire ? Oui tout à fait. A chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de Clad tout était contradictoire. Il l'aimait autant qu'il le détestait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le voir tout en redoutant de le voir et une fois qu'il se trouvait en face de lui, il voulait fuir aussi loin que ses jambes le permettaient. **

**S'il avait pu, il se serait tapé la tête contre un mur histoire de se faire sauter quelques neurones, et si possible oublier ses tracas par la douleur !**

**Rentrant dans le magasin il choisit d'abord l'alcool –bien sur ! C'est le plus important- puis acheta encore quelques légumes –sinon comment croyez vous qu'il garde la ligne ? =D. **

**Et alors qu'il se trouvait au rayon des concombres –y a-t-il un rayon consacré rien qu'aux concombres ? J'en doute xD- choisissant parfaitement ce qu'il allait prendre –on appelle ça l'œil de l'expert… Ni trop gros, Ni trop petit et juste comme il faut- il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait mais au lieu de fuir, ce qu'il aurait peut-être du faire il resta là, planter comme un vieux chêne incapable de bouger alors qu'il était toujours en train de tâter des concombres. **

**Alors quand une main se posa sur son épaule, il fit comme il le faisait toujours, il prit son sourire le plus charmeur et du ton de la plaisanterie il lui dit « quoi ? Tu veux me voler mon concombre ? ». **

**Soit, il y à toujours une meilleure phrase à formuler, mais Reno n'était pas très réputé pour son intelligence –bien qu'il ne soit pas idiot... Ou presque ?- ni par ces remarques éloquentes. **

**Ce fut seulement quand il se rendit compte de l'énormité qu'il venait de sortir qu'il regarda enfin dans les yeux de Clad qui se tenait devant lui. Et là il su qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à la discussion qu'ils allaient sans doute avoir. **

* * *

**Quand Sephy se réveilla il se trouva dans un grand lit au côté d'un beau brun à l'air sévère. Avec ses longs cheveux noirs éparpillés sur le coussin il semblait tellement beau, contrastant avec sa peau blanche d'albâtre.**

**Un petit sourire éclaircit alors le visage de Sephy. Pas un sourire tendre bien entendu… mais un sourire sadique, un peu fou…. Qui en demandait encore alors que ses fesses lui faisaient mal. Mais il avait tellement aimé être martyrisé par son beau brun. Il en avait mêle rêvé la nuit… **

**Enfin… Il ne se souvenait pas de son rêve mais il en était sur qu'il avait dû rêver de lui et de ses reins bougeant au rythme de la musique. Alors chose étrange à cette simple idée son sourire parut s'adoucir… Ce qui aurait fait fuir n'importe quel homme censé sur cette terre. Mais Vincent, qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux pour faire face aux lèvres charnues de l'homme allongé dans le même lit qui lui, nu, n'avait pas bougé. **

**Pourtant oui il y avait de quoi avoir peur… Un sephy qui sourit de façon tendre ça n'existe pas… Du moins en théorie… Et c'est ça qui fait peur… Car ce n'est pas censé exister. Enfin bref… Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre…**

**Surtout que quand le beau ténébreux psychopathe à ces heures avait vu son amant se réveille il avait retrouvé son air vorace et son sourire n'exprimait alors plus qu'un désir intense de faire l'amour (ou plutôt de se faire prendre par lui ?). **

**Vincent dû voir que quelque chose de fou trottait dans la tête de Sephy car il se leva et se dirigea vers la douche nullement gêné par sa nudité (en même temps il et tellement sexy que… c'est pas grave du tout *w* j'en mangerai bien pendant mon petit déjeuné XD). **

**Sephiroth le regardait s'éloigner, une flamme de désir s'alluma dans ses yeux alors qu'il se passa la langue sur les lèvres… Il n'avait jamais eut autant de désir envers un homme. Il avait toujours ses proies (en général il prenait des petit blond aux yeux bleus, qui parlaient guère… vous voyez le genre ? xD) et il était toujours lui qui prenait les devant et surtout sauter sur les pauvres petits qui ne savait plus ou se mettre –mais Sephy lui, savait toujours ou la mettre xD-. **

**Vincent prenait sa douche, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps blanc et musclé, puis il se retourna d'un coup sentant que quelque chose clochait. Et oui, quelque chose clochait (oui on peut dire ça quand un Sephy à poil essaie de vous sauter dessus 3). **

**Sephy attrapa les poignets de Vincent et le plaqua contre le carrelage froid de la douche, leur deux corps nu se frottaient l'un contre l'autre et les lèvres de l'un retrouvèrent les lèvres de l'autre. **

**Et c'était repartit pour un round. L'esprit combattif de Sephy se réveilla et il essaya tout de même de soumettre Vincent mais celui-ci n'était pas d'accord, forçant Sephy à s'accrocher au rideau de douche alors qu'il faillit tomber. **

**Alors Vincent lui attrapa les hanches et le pénétra d'un coup faisant sursauter de plaisir le soumis refoulé, qui l'était de moins en moins. **

**Excité par ce contact plus ou moins profond, son érection se faisait complète alors qu'il recevait cette délicieuse sensation d'être ainsi traité par le brun, lui-même excité par le corps de Sephy qui ondulait sous lui et qui prenait tellement de plaisir. Lui aussi mouillé maintenant, ses long cheveux gris collant à ses épaules et quelques mèches glissant sur son dos, merveilleusement sexy le p'tit Sephy… **

* * *

**Alors qu'il respirait bruyamment et s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la porte, le roux arriva dans le couloir alors que le cœur du blond se pétrifiait à sa vue. **

**Il n'osait même plus croiser le regard d'Axel, alors que celui-ci s'avançait et le prit dans ses bras en lui lançant un « tu m'as manqué ». Cet élan de sympathie (si on peut appeler ça comme ça XD) dérangea Roxas qui se dégagea rapidement. Après avoir réfléchi il ne pouvait décidemment pas impliquer Axel dans toute cette histoire… Son beau-père l'avait appelé un peu avant… Il voulait un autre « rendez-vous ». IL lui avait expressément fait comprendre que s'il ne venait pas, non seulement il se vengerait sur son cousin adoré et si mignon mais en plus il leur dirait bien qu'il aimait se faire prendre depuis des années… **

**Si tout ce qui était arrivé était découvert il était sur qu'Axel et Sora le laisserai. Il seraient blessés et dégoutés et ne voudraient plus jamais le voir et ça.. Il devait l'empêcher. Comment éviter qu'Axel s'immisce dans sa vie pour qu'il ne découvre ce secret dégoutant ? Il fallait qu'il prenne ses distances avec le roux s'il voulait continuer à le voir… Dans un certain sens cela semblait complètement débile mais il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir de façon cohérente. **

**Alors il se dégagea de l'emprise du roux, gardant un visage calme. Il aurait voulu avoir une expression qui aurait pu montrer à Axel qu'il était sérieux et qu'il le détestait mais bizarrement son visage le lui refusait. **

**- Roxas ? Axel avait surement vu que quelque chose clochait. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?**

**- Rien… Je voudrais juste que tu oublies ce qui s'est passé entre nous… C'était une erreur. **

**Il avait débité sa phrase d'une traite. La phrase qu'il avait encore et encore répétée dans sa tête. La plus claire qu'il soit. **

**- Quoi ? Le visage d'Axel était encore plus surprit que lorsque qu'un jour il avait trouvé son voisin à poil dans le parc en train de jouer a tarzan avec sa Jane, qui n'était autre que son autre voisin et tout aussi nu que lui… **

**Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Sa surprise se changea en incrédulité. **

**- C'était une erreur et je regrette… Je suis sur que tu regrettes toi aussi alors ça serait mieux d'oublier… **

**Oublier ? Comment tu veux que j'oublie ? Je suis sur que tu me caches quelque chose… C'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus et maintenant tu me dis d'oublier ?**

**- Je suis désolé… **

**Alors qu'il disait ça il ouvrit la porte de son appartement mais Axel l'empêcha d'entrer.**

**- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?**

**- Oui ! Son ton était sur. Aucun tremblement, il était résolu. **

**Axel était ébranlé… non il ne pouvait pas… mais lorsque Roxas attrapa la main du roux qui le retenait pour l'enlever il ne le stoppa pas. Et alors sa main retomba le long de son corps alors que le blond disparaissait derrière la porte qui se ferma brusquement… **

**FIN CHAP 18 !**


	19. quand tout fini

Ami du soir: Bonsoir! XD Bon je devais mettre mon dernier chapitre ce soir alors... Je le met... Le soucis c'est que je n'ai relu que 19 pages sur 29 donc j'ai pas pu tout corriger... donc désolé si y'a des incohérences, des mots qui ne devraient aps être là ou encore des mots manquants...

Sinon voilà: pervers, con, dégueu, n'importe quoi, pseudo trash... Voilà qui résume ce chapitre... En espérant que ça vous plaise dans l'ensemble et que je n'ai pas oubleir grand chose =D

* * *

Sora et Riku étaient allongé dans le même lit: celui de Sora, dormant profondément, les oiseaux chantaient dehors, le soleil se levait déjà, une nouvelle et belle journée commençait... Ou pas. Roxas frappa à la porte pour les prévenir que le petit déjeuné était prêt et servi! Ils n'avaient plus qu'à manger.

Sora leva un sourcil. C'était rare pour Roxas de venir comme ça en ayant tout préparé sur un plateau, en général il mangeait dans son coin et attendait de savoir si Sora était réveillé ou pas avant de venir le déranger. Il se redressa sur ses coudes dans le lit et croisa le regard ensommeillé que lui lançait l'argenté et il ne put que sourire en retour puis... Rougir avant de se jeter dans le premier coussin venu. Quel honte! Ils avaient... Il rougit encore plus sentant son visage chauffer d'un coup quant il sentit la main de son compagnon se poser sur sa tête maladroitement. Ils avaient fait l'amour et Sora avait dit pleins de choses embarrassantes... Mais il n'avait pas été le seul vu que Riku lui avait aussi fait

quelques déclarations passionnées dans le feu de l'action.

Il se releva et regarda Riku avant de lui sourire timidement et vit le plus bel homme au monde... SON homme! Une bouffée de fierté et d'amour le submergea et il sauta au cou de l'homme qui de surprise se figea quelques secondes avant de lui rendre son étreinte..

Oui pour eux, ce jour là s'annonçait comme un beau jour... Mais ils se rendirent vite compte que ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde quand ils émergèrent de leur cocon pour aller rejoindre le cousin mal luné qui semblait à la fois troublé, énervé, angoissé... En gros: sur les nerfs.

Cela empira quand il reçut un appel, devenant quasiment livide et.. il leur sourit en leur disant que tout allait bien... Définitivement suspicieux! Sora regarda son cousin s'isoler dans sa chambre, recevant son mystérieusement appel et leva un regard surprit vers son amant, qui le lui rendit avant de hausser les épaules. Effectivement il ne pouvait rien y faire, il ne savait même pas ce que c'était et il connaissait assez son cousin pour savoir qu'il ne viendrait pas tout lui confier mais qu'il était plutôt le genre à prendre sur lui et essayer de tout arranger par lui même quitte à prendre les mauvaises décisions et à en souffrir. Ce que c'était frustrant de le regarder endurer tout ça sans pouvoir l'aider.

Riku sentait que Sora était déprimé de voir l'état de son cousin et de ne rien pouvoir y faire. Sachant que son problème était sérieusement plus grave qu'une dispute avec le roux, Riku espérait seulement que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'Axel avait fait dans un certain excès de... folie? En ce qui concernait le blond, son ami prenait tellement les choses à coeur même s'il essayait de le cacher par ses sourires et ses conneries... mais Riku le connaissait tellement bien. Il soupira d'impuissance mais il pouvait au moins soutenir l'homme qu'il aimait. Accompagnant son geste à sa pensée il glissa sa main sur celle de son aimé et plongea son regard dans le bleu océan du plus jeune qui après un léger sursaut, lui sourit.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Roxas-furie sortie de sa chambre en leur disant qu'il avait des choses à faire et qu'il ne rentrerait probablement qu'en début d'après-midi et qu'il ne fallait donc pas faire attention à lui pour le déjeuné. La porte se referma dans un clac sonore, bruit qui marquait le début d'une nouvelle et belle journée... Ou pas...

* * *

(OMG lors de ma relecture... je me suis rendue compte de ce que j'ai écris... et vu que c'était le premier chapitre que j'avais écris j'devais être dans un sacré état d'esprit pour écrire du SM... XDD j'ai honteeuh xD Bref... Si ça vous choque ne lisez pas la partie qui suis)

Alors qu'il était allongé dans une position embarrassante et honteuse, l'homme qui aimait le torturer ainsi souriait de toutes ses dents alors qu'il lui montrait une caméra, posée dans un coin qui semblait filmer la scène. Surprit le jeune homme leva la tête et plongea son regard plein de haine et de colère envers ce sale pervers.

- Qu'est-ce que…. ?

Mais il ne finit pas sa question, laissant place à un gémissement lorsque l'homme bougea l'objet qui était glissé à un endroit particulièrement sensible.

Ses poignets étaient attachés à ses chevilles, le laissant dans une position horrible pour lui, les fesses bien en vue, les jambes écartées, laissant tout apparaitre de son intimité maintenant mouillé suite au traitement que lui avait imposé son beau-père.

« Ce que tu es photogénique… si tu veux, je te passerai la vidéo que j'ai prise…. » S'amusa à dire l'homme qu'il connaissait depuis des années et qui ne cessait de le tourmenter. « Tu pourras les montrer à tes amis je suis sur qu'ils seront heureux de les voir… De te voir comme ça, tellement excité d'avoir ton cul stimulé par ce genre d'objet -l'objet ne sera pas nommé car du à la censure-…. De voir quel pervers tu es…. », Il aimait taper là ou ça faisait mal... La preuve il tapa sur les fesses de Roxas pour ponctuer sa dernière phrase.

Roxas se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas lui crier dessus… Il n'allait tout de même pas montrer tout ça à ses proches quand même ? Il commençait à paniquer, en plus de la honte d'être soumis à un tel vicieux, il ne voulait pas que les autres le vois comme ça.

Il ne voulait pas imaginer quel regard ils pourraient lui jeter si jamais ils découvraient ce qu'il faisait. Du dégoût… Beaucoup de dégoût et du mépris. Il ne voulait pas et il comprenait ce que ça impliquait…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il les dents serrées, se retenant à la fois de gémir à cause de la drogue et essayer de ne pas crier de désespoir, ou de colère peut-être.. Il ne savait plus ou il en était, tout était embrouillé…

L'autre homme rigola avant d'enchainer:

- Hum… Rien du tout. C'est juste que j'aime te voir paniquer à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse découvrir ce que tu fait ici.

Il visualisa en un instant le visage souriant d'Axel… Ses grands yeux verts, si beaux et si attirants… Il aurait tant voulu être touché par lui, sentir son souffle et…

« Quand je te vois je peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir te… » Ajouta son beau-père mais il ne finit pas sa phrase… Roxas avait ce regard, plongé dans ses pensées, pleins d'amour, ce que son beau-père n'avait jamais vu et c'était ce regard qu'il voulait détruire, ce regard qu'il détestait plus que tout. « Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il te voit comme ça n'est-ce pas ? » Ajouta-t-il en bougeant ses mains de sorte à caresser son membre qui frémit sous le contact de cette main froide et rude (OH ! Rude XD).

- …. Mm…. Arrête…

Il essayait de s'échapper mais il ne pouvait pas vu les liens qui l'entravait… Mais les doigts continuaient d'aller et venir le long du membre pour le torturer encore plus. Il se contracta machinalement à ce contact et bougea involontairement se tordant le bras et le poignet.

Et pour donner le coup final il dit d'une voix doucereuse, sifflant dans l'oreille du blond « Si tu ne veux pas qu'il découvre ce côté si dégradant alors ne le revoit plus… Reste seul et ne lui parle plus… Tu ne voudrais pas le contaminer par ton indécence (il est fou ce mec Oo xD) ».

Alors Roxas s'imagina sa vie sans voir Axel. Il avait voulu couper les ponts avec lui, il le savait bien. Il l'avait repoussé mais… Il n'avait pas réalisé que ça pourrait être fini définitivement. Il n'avait pas voulu l'impliquer d'avantage et il avait même planifié de se séparer de lui mais l'entendre dire par cet homme… Ne plus jamais le revoir même pas lui parler… Il réalisait alors tout ce qu'il lui faudrait comme effort et Roxas, peut-être plus par la peine à cette idée que la main qui continuait de frotter fermement son membre à lui faire mal, des larmes montèrent dans les yeux bleu triste alors que son cœur se serrait…. Son ventre se tordit, étrange sensation…

Son beau-père enleva ce qu'il avait mit en lui pour le remplacer avec son propre pénis excité. Et alors que les gémissements –de souffrance comme de plaisir- de Roxas s'amplifiaient, le bouillard devant ses yeux augmentait aussi…. Mouillant l'oreiller de larmes et de salive alors qu'il essayer d'empêcher les sanglots de sortir…

* * *

C'était le petit matin et une drôle d'assemblée se trouvait réuni dans le petit appartement de Clad et Vincent. Il y avait tout d'abord Vincent et Clad bien évidemment ainsi que le frère de celui-ci. Ils avaient passé la veille ensemble après leur... petite mésaventure respective.

Cloud avait réussit à échapper à Leon, avait prit une bonne douche et s'était retrouvé avec une érection imposante alors que ses mains se baladaient sur son corps. En effet, alors qu'il se lavait en tout bien tout honneur, la caresse de ses doigts sur sa peau avait éveillé en lui certains souvenirs qu'il aurait voulu oublier... En tout cas pour le moment. Embarrassé par cela il s'était refusé à se masturber et avait mit de l'eau froide sur son corps récalcitrant essayant d'effacer son petit problème et par la même occasion d'effacer aussi le souvenir trop vivace du châtain et plus particulièrement sa peau si douce, ses caresses et son membre viril, son visage sous le coup du plaisir... Il s'était alors couvert d'une grande serviette avant de sortir d'un pas rageur de la salle de bain pour terminer sa course sur le canapé. Après avoir passé quelques secondes, il n'avait pas pu enlever l'image du châtain de sa tête et était allé s'habiller rapidement pour penser à autre chose. Il avait une semaine encore de congé et il ne savait pas trop comment la combler pour que son esprit ne passe pas en mode "accro à une certaine personne un peu trop bien foutu et sexy". Il avait alors prit son téléphone et avait appelé son frère. Il devait sortir et se "laver" la tête des impuretés qu'il avait fait avec Leon et pour cela il devait s'occuper alors autant aller voir son frère avec qui il voulait parler plus longuement histoire de rattraper le temps perdu. Et voilà d'une pierre deux coups.

Clad quand à lui se souvenait de la veille ou il avait croisé Reno et la discussion animée qui s'était faite dans le magasin faisant fuir quelques clients. Le blond avait essayé de lui expliquer la raison de son départ mais le roux n'avait pas voulu écouter utilisant son humour pourri pour sortir de cette situation. Clad l'avait suivi et lui avait répété tant bien que mal que s'il était parti s'était pour son propre bien, qu'il avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire. En effet comment lui expliquer qu'un chercheur fou essayait de le retrouver, lui et son frère pour continuer des expériences sur eux etc... De ce fait il avait du se résoudre à partir pour ne pas impliquer le roux mais une fois le choix fait il s'était dit que peut-être il avait prit le mauvais chemin. Dire qu'il avait eut du mal à devenir aussi intime avec Reno car à l'époque il ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'on puisse être si proche d'un être (à part son frère =)). Après s'être battu avec ce voisin si chiant, coureur de jupon, il avait découvert un grand frère attentionné et cela lui avait rappelé la relation qu'il entretenait lui même avec Cloud. Peut-être était-ce cela qui avait un peu fait fondre sa glace. Et quand il avait vu le roux complètement saoul s'incruster dans son appartement lui faisant des avances pour le moins très directe, il n'avait pas su comment réagir face à cette "attaque" et il avait fini au final -après l'avoir frappé quelques fois pour le faire reculer- à coucher avec lui et il avait découvert le plaisir. Puis tout était redevenu comme avant jusqu'à ce que ça se reproduise. Et à chaque lendemain tout semblait comme "oublié" mais le roux revenait toujours un jour ou l'autre et de plus en plus. Ils avaient fini par se voir tellement souvent qu'ils étaient devenu, un peu par la force des choses amants véritables.

Bref, Clad n'avait pas réussi à expliquer à Reno le rapport entre son départ et Hojo et sa propre sécurité. Après l'avoir enfin retrouvé il avait décidé d'aller le voir pour lui parler. Il devait en priorité trouver ou il habitait. Il avait voulu suivre encore son ancien amant mais il reçu un appel de son frère. A partir de là, ils passèrent la journée ensemble et allèrent se saouler ensemble. Apparemment ils avaient tout les deux des choses à oublier. Ce n'était pas difficile de savoir qu'il s'agissait d'hommes. Ils avaient donc dormi, entre frère dans le lit de Clad, enlacé par la force de l'alcool redevenant des enfants.

Et là, c'était le matin, ils s'étaient levé, préparaient un café bien noir avec un cachet pour le mal à la tête chroniquement indispensable après une cuite de la sorte et mangeaient des muffins au chocolat avec bien entendu... Vincent qui habitait ici aussi... Certes... Mais une question ne cessait de faire surface dans l'esprit des deux frères: Pourquoi diable Sephy était-il là aussi?

* * *

Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, on pouvait apercevoir une silhouette repliée sur elle même. Un jeune homme se trouvait sur un lit, assis les bras encerclant ses jambes repliées, le front posé sur les genoux, les cheveux cachant son visage.

Le jeune garçon poussa un soupir à faire trembler les murs avant de déplier son corps et de se laisser tomber en arrière, la tête s'enfonçant dans l'oreiller moelleux dans un léger bruit. Son visage se crispa un instant avant qu'il ne lève la main et se mette une violente gifle avant de rouler sur lui même et de se redresser au bord du matelas, se relevant d'un coup. Il avait besoin de taper sur quelque chose ou de se défouler, ses nerfs à vifs, il en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se plaindre, de se dire qu'il était nul, qu'il n'avait fait que des mauvais choix, que sa vie ne valait rien.. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour arranger les choses? La réponse était simple et claire: RIEN! Il n'avait jamais rien fait. Il s'était toujours blâmé pour le suicide de son père, sur le fait que sa mère ne l'aime pas... et qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait? il s'était laisser faire et avait fini dans le lit de son beau-père et pourquoi? pour soit disant être aimé de sa mère.

Il se mit à rire de façon hystérique, lui le pathétique garçon, un idiot complet qui n'arrivait pas à oublier son passé malgré tout ce que les gens lui avaient conseillé. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute pour ton père", "je suis désolé", "on n'y pouvait rien", "il faut continuer à vivre malgré tout", "il n'aimerait pas que tu pleure et que tu sois triste", "tu as de la chance d'être en vie" etc... Tout ces conseils à la con de gens qui ne savent rien et qui pourtant essaie d'aider. En vain. Plus que le sentiment de perte, celui de culpabilité le rongeait et il ne s'arrêterait pas là! Il ne comprenait pas le geste de son père, la seule chose qu'il comprenait était qu'il en était le responsable. Tout comme le départ de sa mère et le reste... Il se souvenait encore vivement du moment ou tout avait commencé. Il était chez lui dans son coin, son beau-père le regardait avec insistance comme il le faisait souvent quand sa mère n'était pas là. Tantôt dans le vague tantôt posé sur lui, ses yeux dégageaient de la tristesse mêlé à de la colère.

Et là alors que Roxas allait partir, son beau-père se mit à parler. "Tu aimes ta mère?". Ou voulait-il en venir? Roxas le regarda sans comprendre mais hocha positivement de la tête, une boule au ventre se forma alors qu'il pensait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas en retour et comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées il ajouta "ne voudrais-tu pas qu'elle t'aime?". Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure il ne répondit pas, c'était pourtant évident. Après quelques secondes de silence il avala difficilement sa salive en acquiesçant de nouveau.

L'homme se leva et s'approcha du petit blond, l'observa et une lumière d'envie passa dans ses yeux. Il lui prit la main et l'amena dans la chambre, les volets à demi fermés laisser filtrer la lumière par faisceau, éclairant par endroit la pièce, alors il s'assit sur le lit forçant roxas à en faire de même avant de poser sa main sur la joue du blond et de la caresser puis glissa son pouce sur les lèvres charnues et rose qui s'entrouvrirent de surprise, laissant échapper une légère exclamation. Comme si c'était là le signe qu'il attendait il se remit à parler. "Tu ne voudrais pas rendre ta mère triste, non?" tout en parlant il s'approcha dangereusement de lui, le faisant reculer involontairement alors que son coeur battait plus vite, de tristesse et d'interrogation. Que voulait-il?

Et alors il attrapa le plus jeune et força ses lèvres sur les siennes... Et il avait recommencé en demandant toujours plus. Roxas avait vu sa honte grandir et plus les choses avançait et pus il ne pouvait parler. Il pensait à cette époque que c'était son propre choix, que c'était ça faute tout ça et donc il accepta tout sans rien dire, en espérant ou peut-être il essayer de se convaincre que qu'il subissait tout ça sa mère l'aimerait...

Roxas attrapa Yuu et la jeta par terre dans un accès de rage. Il se souvenait parfaitement qu'il avait continué a lui parler encore et encore en lui faisant des choses, en lui disant que s'il ne se laissait pas faire sa mère serait malheureuse ou alors que s'il ne l'écoutait pas il quitterait sa mère et cela la rendrait malheureuse. Il lui répétait encore et encore comme un mantra impossible à s'enlever de la tête, il y avait cru et avait coopéré. C'est cela qui le dégoutait le plus, il avait l'impression d'être responsable de tout ça, de l'avoir provoqué. Pourtant il avait été sur que son beau-père aimait sa mère... Il ne comprenait pas du tout et cela le rongeait.

Il regardait Yuu par terre puis se baissa lentement pour la reprendre avec un "pardon" mental. Il n'avait jamais réagit aussi violemment; depuis qu'il connaissait Axel, ses émotions semblaient se réveiller et se battre furieusement en lui. Il n'avait jamais désiré quelqu'un comme il désirait Axel, il n'avait jamais enragé de cette façon. Il savait maintenant qu'il n'était plus le même et qu'il devrait réagir. Mais comment? Il ne voulait surtout pas impliquer Sora ni Axel dans cette histoire mais tant qu'il serait près d'eux c'était ce qui risquait d'arriver. Puis serait-il assez fort pour une confrontation avec son beau-père? Il en doutait... il se remit une claque retentissante pour se reprendre avant de se traiter de gros con.

Pour commencer, quand il verrait son beau-père il lui demanderait "pourquoi" simplement, s'il pouvait comprendre peut-être que cela l'aiderai à faire un choix, à mettre en place quelque chose pour le sortir de là. Oui c'était ce qu'il allait faire mais il n'était pas pressé d'aller le voir, il attendrait donc qu'il l'appelle.

Son estomac se retrouva vite à l'envers, le faisant légèrement souffrir à cause du stress. Il respira calmement... Doucement...

Axel...

* * *

Après le petit-déjeuner, un sommaire rangement de table et de vaisselle faite, Clad et Cloud avaient décidé de sortir et avaient laissé Vincent et Sephy tout seul. Une fois la porte claquée Vincent s'était levé et avait poliment demandé à son cher invité de partir lui aussi. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait de squatter chez lui depuis qu'il s'était rencontré. Non pas qu'il trouvait son corps repoussant, au contraire cet homme était attirant et vraiment sexy, amenant certainement beaucoup de personnes dans son entourage à vouloir faire des choses immorales avec lui. Vincent n'était pas du genre à repousser un amant s'il lui plaisait, au contraire il en profitait toute la nuit voire la journée s'il y avait de la résistance dans l'air... Mais là, quand il regardait ses yeux mi cruel mi sensuel il sentait qu'il était dangereux. Dangereux autant pour ses fesses encore vierge que pour autre chose. Lui qui ne s'engageait jamais sentimentalement, avec lui il se perdait trop dans le plaisir et se sentait l'envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. Et c'était ça qui le perturbait, pourquoi sa vie aurait un intérêt? Il ne le connaissait pas -à part son corps dont il savait retracer les courbes par coeur- et il ne voulait pas que ça change. Et pourtant il était persuadé que s'il le côtoyait plus longtemps il ne mettrait pas longtemps à succomber à la douce folie de Sephiroth...

Alors aussi quand celui-ci se leva mais ne partit pas vers la porte comme il le lui avait demandé et que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs sexuels (si si je vous jure ça existe! xD) il commença à reculer histoire de prendre ses jambes à son cou mais la façon dont Sephy se dandina tout en enlevant ses vêtements excitèrent furieusement le brun. Puis se fut torride quand leur deux corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, qui s'était jeté sur l'autre? ils ne le savaient pas et s'en foutaient royalement, tout ce qu'ils savaient été qu'ils étaient complètement excité et qu'il fallait s'occuper de ce problème dans la seconde. Sephy tout contre la table se laissa pousser par Vincent qui le renversant, agrippa les deux jambes fines et blanches pour les placer autour de son corps alors qu'il pressait son érection sur celle de Sephy qui gémit de contentement alors que Vincent se penchait pour pouvoir embrasser sa proie qui lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure tout en -Vincent l'aurait juré- ronronnant de plaisir. Puis il descendit, embrassant son menton, sa gorge, une clavicule puis titilla les petits boutons roses si tendre qui ornaient la poitrine finement musclé, jouant avec comme il le faisait si bien. Sephy s'agrippa à ses cheveux brun qui caressaient la peau de son torse en retombant en murmurant "vas-y prend moi... prend moi bien fort!" tout en ondulant des hanches pour se frotter contre le brun qui ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et qui après avoir sortie -ENFIN- son pénis le glissa à l'intérieur, sans préparation Sephy gémit à la fois de douleur et de plaisir avant de rire d'une façon un peu folle en gémissant encore et encore des "oui! oui! oui... OUI!" alors que son esprit perdait pied! La première fois qu'il avait vu Vincent ça avait été au bar et il l'avait tout de suite trouvé intriguant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il s'était retrouvé à l'épier dès qu'il le voyait ne pouvant plus détacher son regard de lui. Quand il baisait ses petites proies chéries, avant il était le plus heureux, voir le désir et la douleur dans leurs grands yeux il aimait ça! Mais depuis quelques temps il imaginait Vincent à la place de ses proies habituelles avec son visage impassible et ses gestes brusque, il l'imaginait agripper sa chevelure pendant qu'il le prendrait encore et encore, il voulait voir le brun soumit mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. C'était lui qui avait fini, avec son membre en lui et depuis il ne rêvait plus que de ça... Cet homme le faisait devenir si étrange... Mais même s'il prenait son pied il ne s'enlevait pas de l'idée qu'un jour il pourrait pénétrer ce corps si froid et blanc et qu'il ferait jouir le brun de son pénis excité. Ce fut sur cette pensée que les coups se firent plus intenses et qu'il griffa le dos de vincent qui se vengea en s'enfonçant plus loin et plus fort tout en tirant sur les longs cheveux argenté du uke qui jouit suivit de près par le brun qui donna un ultime coup avant de couvrir l'intérieur de sa semence.

Mais Sephy reput ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et de penser "oui, un jour c'est moi qui te prendrais comme ça"...

Et qui sais? un jour peut-être cette pensée deviendrait réalité? Comme quoi, Vincent aurait bien besoin de surveiller ses arrières... -son derrière XD-.

* * *

Depuis sa conversation avec roxas, Axel ne souriait plus, il avait envie d'envoyer tout en l'air. Il avait rencontré Riku alors qu'il marchait pour se vider un peu la tête. Il en avait eut marre de réfléchir encore et encore sur le comportement du blond, un coup il le laissait l'approcher mais avec réserve, une autre fois il lui faisait carrément des avances et la fois suivante il l'envoyer balader et retour à la case départ.

L'argenté avait tout de suite vue que quelque chose n'allait pas et lui avait fait un signe de tête vers un bar pour l'inviter à entrer. Il n'était certes pas le meilleur en ce qui concernait les grandes discussions mais il savait écouter et s'il le fallait il savait pousser le roux dans la bonne direction. Axel le suivit de mauvaise grâce faisant la moue, trainant les pieds comme s'il allait être mené à l'abattoir.

Ils s'assirent près de la porte, contre la baie vitrée qui laissait voir la rue et les quelques passant qui sortaient de chez eux. Après avoir commandé un café et un coca ils laissèrent le temps au serveur de leur apporter les boissons et de repartir derrière le bar. Riku ne disait rien de plus qu'un "raconte" en le regardant fixement comme il en avait l'habitude, il s'agissait de ce type de regard qui rend mal à l'aise comme s'il pouvait tout voir et tout comprendre et vous amenait par la force des choses à parler des choses les plus intimes en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres choix.

Axel souffla d'exaspération signifiant son abdication et commença à parler d'abord de ses sentiments à l'égard du blond devant un Riku impassible qui hochait de temps en temps la tête en signe d'approbation, de compréhension. Le roux lui expliqua comment il connaissait le blond depuis qu'ils étaient enfant quand ils s'étaient perdu de vue, il ne comprenait pas comment le blond ne pouvait pas le reconnaitre car lui, il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à Roxas et quand il l'avait vu malgré ses nombreuses années passé, quand il avait vu ses beaux yeux bleu, immenses et magnifiques il avait su qui il était et il ne s'était pas trompé. C'est pour cela qu'il l'avait retrouvé si facilement, connaissant son âge et son nom, c'était assez facile.

Axel était perdu, il avait été si heureux de le retrouver mais tellement déçu de ne pas avoir pu retrouver une relation plus profonde avec lui comme avant et quand ils s'étaient petit à petit rapproché, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était follement amoureux comme jamais. Il trouvait cela un peu idiot évidemment au début vu qu'il était le genre qui ne s'embarrassait pas des sentiments des autres et qui pouvait avoir plusieurs filles en même temps juste pour éprouver du plaisir. Mais quand il l'avait vu, lui, inchangé avec ce visage rond, sa peau qui semblait attirer la lumière, ses grands yeux océan, son corps frêle qu'on a envie de protéger... Oui il était bien ridicule mais il l'aimait, point.

Puis prit dans le feu de l'action, alors que son discours devenait un long monologue plaintif il raconta même sa nuit ou ils avaient fait l'amour et ce qu'il en avait débouché: une impasse. Il se confia intimement à Riku, confia ses doutes et sa peur de le perdre et de ne pouvoir le rattraper, il lui confia tout.

Puis il eu fini et au lieu d'attendre une réponse, une solution il baissa la tête. Il avait enfin tout laissé sortir. Il se sentait mal mais un peu mieux qu'avant. Les glaçons présent dans le coca s'étaient mélangé à la boisson, avaient fondu déjà depuis un bon moment quant au café qui avait été brûlant en laissant échapper de la fumée au délicieux arôme était devenu tiède.

Mais Riku et Axel ne le remarquèrent pas, trop concentré sur leur discussion ou plutôt sur le laïus d'Axel.

* * *

Menori, Shuichi et Yuuki se refaisaient les scènes les plus croustillantes de la veille avec les trois jeunes gens qui formaient sans doute maintenant un merveilleux trio. Ah! Quelle merveille en tant que fan de yaoi de vivre en directe une histoire mélangeant amour, sexe et... TROIS BISHONEN! Yuuki savait depuis longtemps que Marluxia et Zexion avaient des sentiments spéciaux l'un envers l'autre et cette soirée avait aidé à les pousser dans leurs bras respectifs pouu le plus grand plaisir des trois pervers qu'étaient Yuuki et ses amis. Le facteur libre et indépendant avait été l'arrivée de Demyx au milieu de ses deux amis qui méritaient bien un peu d'amour. Mais là aussi, l'oeil d'une yaoiste ne se trompe jamais et elle avait vu le désir émaner de leurs yeux quand ils se regardaient tout les trois et elle avait su. Oui elle avait su qu'ils étaient fait pour finir ensemble tout les trois et... Adieu la morale à la con qui prouve que l'amour n'est qu'entre deux personnes. Certaines personnes étaient faites effectivement pour aimer qu'une seule personne et d'autres n'étaient pas fait pour aimer -Yuuki était de ce genre là préférant voir l'amour plutôt que de le vivre- et d'autres pouvaient aimer deux personnes. Et quand les 3 se désiraient pourquoi cela ne se passerait-il pas bien? Elle l'espérait en tout cas de toute ses forces, se rappelant avec quel fougue ils avaient terminé la soirée.

Quand Yuuki avait continué à donner des gages de plus en plus intimes et chaud, Marluxia c'était retrouvé allongé par terre alors que Zexion l'embrassait langoureusement et que Demyx lui léchait et suçait les tétons laissant la pauvre victime incapable d'un seul geste, gémissant toujours plus fort quand Zexion se sépara de lui un instant et qu'il souffla "Je t'aime... Ze...xion... huum... Je t'... Ah!" alors que le garçon concerné le regardait pleins d'amour et de désir et baisa de nouveaux ses lèvres humides et gonflées qui n'attendaient que ça. Et Yuuki avait su que ça se passerait bien au moins pour ses deux là!

A quelques pas de là dans une chambre à côté, Marlulu se réveilla avec un léger mal de crane. Il se trouvait dans un lit entre deux personnes, d'un côté un garçon aux magnifiques cheveux gris avec des reflets bleus et de l'autre un châtain avec un "coiffé-décoiffé" très reconnaissable. Marlulu rougit quand il se souvint pourquoi il se retrouvait comme ça avec eux -qui plus est nu- dans un même lit. Il ne fut pas surprit de sentir au niveau de ses fesses une légère douleur qu'il connaissait si bien et alors son coeur se serra alors qu'il pensait "Encore?". Mais il ne voulait pas! Il allait sans doute les perdre dès qu'ils se rendraient compte de se qu'ils avaient fait... Il aimait Zexion sans doute depuis le jour de leur rencontre et c'était maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte et Demyx... il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait juste qu'il voulait rester près de lui et mieux le connaitre.

Et là il allait les perdre quand ils se réveilleraient parce qu'il avait fait toutes ses choses enivrée par l'alcool et le désir... Quel bêtise... Tout comme il y avait quelques années... -Un peu simplet lui? maybe XD-.

Il s'en souvenait encore très clairement, cet homme qu'il avait aimé et avec qui il avait partagé son amour des fleurs. Quand il était jeune et qu'il restait des heures à s'en occuper il se sentait rejeté par tout le monde qui le qualifiait de bizarre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son amour pour les fleurs faisait de lui un être "bizarre" même s'il n'était pas du genre sociable et qu'il préférait parler avec ses plantes plutôt qu'avec un être humain qui pouvait lui répondre. Il les trouvait assez terrifiant. Les enfants il les trouvaient cruels qui tapent sur les autres par jeu, les enfants qui ne se rendent pas compte du mal et le font toujours plus. Marlulu en avait eut l'expérience avec des bousculades, des mots qui font mal et des coups gratuit alors qu'il voulait seulement se faire des amis. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un mot gentil! Il se souvenait d'une fois ou un garçon était venu le voir et lui avait dit qu'il serait son ami s'il lui léchait les pieds... Et Marlulu honteux, le fit. Ce fut un des souvenirs les plus humiliants de sa vie! Il avait accepté qu'on se serve de lui, de subir ça pour quelques reconnaissance futile, pour être accepté dans un groupe. Il s'était alors réfugié dans ces fleurs encore plus que jamais et en grandissant il avait cru ne pas vouloir être en contact avec autrui. Il avait perdu son "envie" d'avoir des amis mais le jour où en grandissant un garçon de 2 ans son ainé s'était intéressé à lui et à ses fleurs sans émettre le moindre jugement il s'était donné à cet homme. Découvrant avec lui le plaisir du sexe mais une fois terminé, après quelques semaines de bonheur il lui avait dit que c'était fini et quand Marlulu lui avait demandé pourquoi l'autre lui avait répondu qu'il l'avait séduit avec son air soumis et dépendant mais qu'il était vraiment pas son truc de s'occuper des cas désespéré. Depuis ce jour, après avoir passé quelques temps enfermé il avait décidé de devenir une autre personne. Et il en été arrivé là mais... Comment réagirait Zexion et Demyx? Il prit peur et se leva doucement pour ne pas les réveiller et s'en fut après s'être habillé.

Manque de pot pour lui, les trois pervers se trouvaient encore dans le salon se racontant la nuit qu'avait passé les trois jeunes et ils virent le jeune homme aux cheveux roses s'enfuir...

Zexion dormait paisiblement quand quelqu'un le secoua doucement le faisant émerger de son doux rêve aux reflet rose et marron. Il s'agissait de Demyx qui ne voulait plus rester tout seul. Il était réveillé depuis 30 minutes et n'en pouvait plus. Il s'était dit que laisser Zexion tout seul après une nuit pareille aurait été un peu dégueulasse comme s'il lui disait "bon ben ça y est on a passé du bon temps alors j'y vais". Il avait rencontré Zexion très peu de temps avant et il avait déjà partagé "plus" qu'il n'avait espéré. Quand il avait vu les deux garçons il n'avait pas su lequel il préférait et il comprenait maintenant pourquoi: il aimait bien les deux. Et même peut-être plus que bien. Le soucis était que Marlulu n'était pas là...

Zexion se frotta les yeux encore endormi et regarda autour de lui avant de poser ses yeux sur son amant -le premier... ou le deuxième- avant de demander ou était son ami -et maintenant plus qu'ami- en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne connaissait pas très bien Marlulu à part sa focalisation maladive sur les fleurs et le fait qu'il cachait en réalité une personnalité assez fragile.

Ne sachant pas ou il était ils se mirent d'accord pour se lever. Demyx aida Zexion qui avait du mal à se mettre debout après ce qui était arrivé à ces fesses qui avaient si longtemps été en "sens interdit" et qui ne l'étaient plus -il rougit légèrement à cette pensée-. Mais bon il se devait d'aller chercher Marluxia, il voulait s'expliquer avec lui. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi dernièrement sur son comportement quand il en venait à penser à l'autre et il n'arrivait plus à examiner la situation de façon logique. Quand il pensait à marluxia il se sentait drôlement idiot et pour lui c'était une première. Il ne voulait pas le perdre et il le savait... Il l'aimait plus que ce qu'il était censé l'aimer et après cette nuit il savait que l'autre devait se trouver dans tout ses états. Demyx quand à lui, il ne le connaissait pas suffisamment, il savait que ça première nuit aurait du être avec LA personne qu'il aimait et qu'il aurait pensé il y a longtemps que ce serait une fille mignonne et qu'il serait SEUL avec elle. Mais il c'était retrouvé avec DEUX personnes et qui plus est deux hommes. Mais même si Demyx avait été un très bon amant -il ne pouvait pas comparer mais il s'était sentit très bien dans ses bras comme avec Marluxia- il n'était pas engagé aussi sentimentalement qu'avec Marluxia. Il soupira en se rhabillant en laissant son regard courir sur le corps de Demyx qui s'habillait lui aussi ramassant les vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce. C'était vrai qu'il était pas mal... Il secoua la tête en se refusant à penser à ça maintenant. Sa priorité: Marluxia!

* * *

Il avait attendu pendant toute la journée que son beau-père se manifeste mais en vain, s'étant tourné et retourné sur son lit, ne sortant que pour manger avec un Sora timide qui essayait de le faire sourire. Son cousin avait essayé de le convaincre de venir avec lui avec quelques amis pour faire un tour en ville mais Roxas ne pouvait et ne voulait pas sortir. Le châtain le laissa alors, se sentant coupable de ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui sachant qu'il n'était pas vraiment en forme et semblait déprimé ou même angoissé. Mais que pouvait-il y faire? il avait essayer de rigoler, de rester avec lui, malgré tout cela Roxas resté enfermé dans sa bulle et ne laissait personne s'y approcher. Il aurait voulu rester avec lui mais le blond lui avait presque forcé la main pour qu'il n'annule pas ses projet pour lui et qu'il aille s'amuser.

Quand la porte s'était refermée il avait soupiré à l'idée d'être seul s'appuyant contre la porte fermée il était resté là quelques minutes puis avait retrouvé son sanctuaire qu'était sa chambre avait pris Yuu dans ses bras et s'était jeté sur son lit, se tourna et se retourna pour se glisser sous les draps en position fœtale les yeux bien ouvert fixant son portable posé sur la petite table à côté de son lit.

Pendant ses quelques heures d'attente il avait quand même endormi, se laissant aller à quelques rêves étranges ou son beau-père avec axel, sora et rikku en faisaient partit. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler à son réveil quel était l'objet du rêve. Il s'était alors levé et s'était préparé une tasse de thé fumante et bien chaude qui lui brula les lèvres, la langue puis la gorge qu'il accepta en grimaçant.

Arrivée à la moitié de sa tasse quelqu'un sonna à la porte faisant battre son coeur plus vite, trainant les pieds il arriva devant la lourde porte qu'il ouvrit avant de se figer.

Son beau-père le regardait un sourire se dessinant sur son visage plus pâle que d'habitude. Il entra sans y être invité s'arrêta dans le salon pour regarder autour de lui alors que Roxas fermait la porte un peu plus brusquement qu'il aurait voulu. Il ne s'attendait décidément pas à cette visite impromptu et fut content que son cousin soit sortit et qu'il ne rentre pas avant un bon bout de temps.

Il se retourna pour voir son ainé se diriger vers la table, prenant la tasse dans ses mains. Il se servit une gorgé comme s'il était chez lui et que tout lui appartenait terminant d'énerver Roxas qui se tenait à distance respectable, histoire de ne pas trop s'approcher au cas ou il devrait organiser une retraite.

Etrangement silencieux il s'installa à table, Roxas le rejoignit après s'être fait une nouvelle tasse de thé. Il avait besoin de s'occuper pour diminuer l'angoisse qui lui serrait la gorge et retournait son ventre. Assis, il tournait et retournait le récipient entre ses mains gardant son regard fixé sur ses ongles qui cognaient régulièrement contre la porcelaine faisant un léger bruit aigu.

C'était assez bizarre de se voir l'un en face de l'autre à boire tranquillement un thé comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'autre qu'une certaine complicité entre eux ce qui révulsa Roxas. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça!

- Pourquoi?

Sans lever le nez de sa tasse Roxas, une expression coléreuse sur le visage,le blond attendait la réponse.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as... que tu me fait ça?

Il leva la tête, l'agressivité avait remplacé l'angoisse comme si la table entre eux était une barrière qui le protégeait de ce sale pervers.

- Pourquoi? demanda à son tour son beau-père avant de partir d'un rire noir. C'est maintenant que tu me demande ça? Il serra le poing. Il se leva avant de rajouter "Viens!" avant d'attraper Roxas par le bras, il l'emmena dans la chambre alors que le blond se débattait.

- EN QUOI CA VA M'AIDER A SAVOIR? HEY! JE TE PARLE!

- ...

- ARRETE!

Le blond devenait quelque peu hystérique et lui lança la tasse brulante dessus, éclaboussant son torse.

- BORDEL, SALE PETIT CON!

Il resserra sa prise et jeta le plus jeune sur le canapé après lui avoir donné un coup de poing, sa lèvre se fendant sous le coup contre ses dents suivit d'un autre porté à la tempe qui assona à demi Roxas qui sentit alors un poids sur lui alors que des mains se mettaient à serrer sa gorge en baragouinant des phrases encore et encore.

"c'est ta faute à toi et a ta salope de mère!", "Elle était... tout", "mais elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier.. Ton père", "tu... lui ressemble", "c'est ta faute", alors qu'il commençait à perdre conscience alors que le goût du sang se répandait dans sa bouche ouverte qui cherchait de l'air. Il venait enfin de comprendre pourquoi il lui faisait tout ça.

* * *

Clad et Cloud se promenaient en discutant. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi ensemble pour essayer de se "retrouver". Mais il fallait avouer que pour deux hommes qui ne se sont pas vu depuis des années et qui sont assez secret ils ne pouvaient décemment pas se raconter tout de A à Z. Il fallait bien avouer que ces deux là avait bien un point commun: être taciturne. Et qu'ils ne faisaient pas un gros effort pour pallier à cela. Mais au lieu de se sentir mal à l'aise comme souvent quand un long silence s'installe -et qu'en général une des deux personnes essaie de combler ce silence en racontant des choses tout à fait banales et ennuyantes- les deux frères eux se sentaient comme apaisés. C'était un sentiment bizarre. Ils ne partageaient pas par des mots mais c'était comme s'ils se comprenaient.

Clad était dans ses pensées. Pensées qui se résumaient à : Reno. En effet avant de partir Vincent lui avait discrètement glissé une enveloppe et quand il avait regardé dedans il y avait une adresse. Et cette adresse était bien évidemment celle du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas trop su ce qu'il allait en faire mais maintenant vu qu'il l'avait alors autant s'en servir. Clad était un homme d'action alors il allait s'actionner (oui je sais c'était pourri xD).

Alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement sur une allée principale Cloud cru voir Leon courir pour se perdre plus loin dans une ruelle adjacente. Mais il se secoua imperceptiblement la tête se renfrognant. Depuis quelques temps ses pensées se dirigeaient toutes vers un seul endroit et c'était assez agaçant pour Cloud qui croyait le voir partout. Ils allaient arrivé à leur destination qui n'était autre que le bar ou ils avaient bu tous ensemble il y avait alors bien longtemps -ou du moins était-ce l'impression qu'ils avaient- quelqu'un les interpella. Se retournant tout les deux ils virent alors un vieil homme avec un air inquiet et une jeune fille se diriger vers eux. Elle fut la première à parler.

- Hey! comment vous allez? bien? moi oui! Et Merlin aussi d'ailleurs! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Vous allez boire un coup? Je peux venir? C'est une bonne idée non?

- Yuffie! Ce n'est pas le moment... Vous n'auriez pas vu Leon par le plus grand des hasard?

- Pourquoi? Demanda Cloud étonnant les autres autant que lui même. Il aurait d'habitude répondu soit par la négative soit par l'affirmative et non par une question. Montrant par la même qu'il portait de l'intérêt pour le sujet -c'est à dire Leon 3-.

- Pour faire court: il y a un soucis et il doit avoir besoin d'aide...

- On va se battre! Coupa Yuffie en faisant une pirouette sur elle même à l'idée du combat ce qui fit souffler Merlin.

- A condition qu'on le retrouve...

- Je crois savoir ou il est, expliqua Cloud tout en se retournant. Son ton ne laissait aucune réplique: il fallait le suivre maintenant.

Et il espéra que ce n'était pas encore une de ses "hallucinations maniaques". Il marchait à la limite de la course soudain extrêmement pressé. L'inquiétude et la colère plissaient sa peau formant prématurément des rides du lion. Quand il se retrouva dans la ruelle il n'y avait aucun signe de vie. "Merde" pensa alors Cloud certain maintenant qu'il s'était trompé mais un bruit attira son attention et il se remit à courir. Après avoir tourné il vit un cul-de-sac (en relisant ce passage j'me suis demandé pourquoi j'avais marqué "cul" à la fin de la phrase XD vu que j'avais pas mis de tiré entre...) ou le châtain faisait face à une dizaine de personnes qui ne ressemblaient pas vraiment au genre d'individus à chercher les ennuis mais ils n'avaient pas l'air non plus là pour faire la fête.

Deux étaient par terre et trois autres avaient l'air mal en point mais avant que Cloud ait pu faire quoi que ce soit Yuffie se jeta en criant dans la mêlée et sans réfléchir il y alla aussi suivit de près par son frère. Même à main nu ils pouvaient bien y arriver quand même! (j'aurai bien mis des armes mais c'tey pas trop possible é_è j'imagine Cloud lever son pantalon pour sortir son arme cachée... et se couper la jambe au passage xD Oo) maintenant à quatre et demi -Comptons (Comme Bill sans le "s" dans True Blood *sbaaf*) que Merlin ne sert pas vraiment à grand chose- contre dix moins deux -rappelons les deux comateux explosé grâce à notre merveilleux Leon (j'allais mettre squall XD)- donc huit qui finirent par prendre exemple sur les deux autres et faire une petite sieste bien méritée.

En effet, pendant que Merlin leur jetait des cailloux qui ne leur faisaient pas grand chose à part peut-être les énerver d'avantage chacun de nos héros avait deux adversaires, ce qui rendait le combat bien plus équilibré qu'avant. (désolé pour ce qui arrive, si vous ne comprenez pas très bien c'est tout à fait normal).

Yuffie se baissa pour éviter un coup de poing et en profita pour lui mettre un coup de pied dans les jambes avant de prendre appui sur ses mains faisant une rotation et envoya un deuxième coup de pied à l'autre homme qui se trouvait derrière. En se relevant elle mit un coup de tête dans le menton du premier homme qui tentait de revenir à la charge et donna de nouveau un coup de pied en arrière pour atteindre l'autre avant de revenir au premier en lui attrapant les épaules, le forçant à se baisser et lui mit un joli coup de genoux dans le ventre pour le finir avec un coup de coude sur le dessus de la nuque. Et un de moins... L'autre homme l'attrapa par derrière en l'insultant et malgré son poids léger elle attrapa le bras qui entravait sa gorge et se baissa pour envoyer au dessus d'elle l'agresseur au tapis avant de lui sauter dessus et de lui envoyer un direct du droit dans la mâchoire avec un cri de victoire. Et de deux...

Cloud et Clad se retrouvèrent dos à dos entouré de quatre personnes: deux blondes, un châtain et une brune attendant qu'ils fassent le premier geste mais Merlin en avait décidé autrement et fit une diversion inattendu en leur envoyant ses gros cailloux pile dans la tête avant d'en jeter un autre... droit sur Cloud qui dû l'éviter alors que Merlin lui criait "pardon" pour l'erreur. Une blonde que Cloud appela mentalement Blonde 1... -très original... XD puis remarquez ça fait deux blondes contre deux blonds... on s'en sors pas mal XD- lui saisit le bras et il en profita pour l'attirer à lui, faisant un croche pied la propulsant sur le châtain qui s'avançait. Clad fut moins chanceux quand les deux assaillant restant lui sautèrent dessus en même temps, il se baissa pour esquiver un coup de poing mais se reçut un pied en plein visage qu'il réussit à amortir à l'aide de ses bras puis de saisir la jambe avant qu'elle ne se retire, la tordit en se relevant et mis un coup de poing sur la blonde qui alla s'écraser un peu plus loin complètement assommée -le coup de poing de la mort qui tue = 1 VS la connasse blonde = 0- la brune quand à elle se retrouva allongée par terre la jambe coincée par Clad se campa sur ses bras et se propulsa pour envoyer sa deuxième jambe dans l'estomac de Clad qui la relâcha un moment le temps qu'elle se remette debout et... qu'elle se prenne elle aussi un direct du droit pleine puissance dans son jolie visage pas encore abimé. Cloud quant à lui prit exemple sur son frère et mit un crochet du droit alors que blonde 1 se retournait. Cloud attrapa le jeune homme et passa derrière lui en lui mettant un coup de pied derrière les jambes pour le déstabiliser puis lui faire une clé de bras, immobilisant son ennemi. Malheureusement blonde 1 se releva et revint à la charge en mettant un coup de pied à Cloud qui encaissa en grimaçant. Il lâcha sa proie pour s'occuper d'elle mais son frère fut plus rapide et lui mit un coup droit sur la nuque pour finir le travail. Châtain ne fut pas de cet avis et allait riposter quand un pierre s'écrasa sur son visage, montrant par là que Merlin avait encore -quelques fois- une bonne précision dans son lancé ce qui permit à notre ami de lui en coller une faisant rebondir sa tête sur le goudron.

Leon eut beaucoup moins de chance que ses compagnons car ayant combattu contre ses dix assaillants il avait prit quelques coups assez méchant et l'un des deux assaillants était armé d'un couteau (et lui était roux! xD et l'autre était brune avec des mèches bleues), le plus important pour Leon était tout d'abord d'éviter de recevoir un coup de couteau ce qui serait vraiment très mauvais pour lui (et comme disait son grand-père "quand ça sent mauvais on ne peut rien y faire sauf attendre que ça parte"). Il esquivait mais se prenait pas mal de coup de la fille qui semblait être faite pour la baston avec sa force colossale. Il réussit néanmoins à repousser l'assaillante qui ressemblait plus à une furie quand il sentit comme un piqure au niveau du ventre... Une grosse piqure! La lame était rentré comme dans du beurre -ou presque-. Alors il balança son poing de toutes ses forces sur la femme qui essaya d'esquiver, elle glissa dans son mouvement et tomba par terre. Alors que le couteau revenait à la charge il se déplaça de côté en attrapant avec soin le bras de l'attaquant le tirant pour lui faire lâcher prise lui tordant le poignet. Sa manœuvre aurait pu marcher si la jeune femme n'était pas revenu l'attaquer. Il sentit le coup vibrer dans son corps, son nez craquer sous le choc alors que l'homme lui tirait les cheveux en arrière reprenant son couteau, la lame glissant et coupant la main de Leon qui agrippa les couilles de l'homme -comme quoi quand on risque sa vie tout les coups sont permis XD- et serra bien fort et ENFIN il lâcha prise sur la lame alors que la femme s'acharnait sur lui. Leon essaya de parer le coup de la fille et y arriva agrippant ses poignets et l'attirant vers elle afin de lui mettre un, puis un deuxième coup de tête alors que sa respiration se faisait plus forte, plus douloureuse. Il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir. A cet instant Yuffie arriva et mit un coup de pied dans la face de l'homme qui se remettait douloureusement de ses bijoux de familles écrasé et l'acheva avec son pied puis son poing! L'état de Leon l'avait énervé et ça se sentait. Clad n'était pas en reste, s'approchant de la jeune fille pour bien vérifier qu'elle était hors d'état de nuire. En effet: elle l'était!

Leon tomba à genoux la main compressant sa plaie. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et sa vue se troublait.

Cloud se pencha et vérifia l'état de ses blessures... C'était assez grave mais il n'avait pas perdu trop de sang mais il fallait panser la blessure rapidement.

- Leon habite à côté nous ferions bien d'aller chez lui... et Vite! Merlin avait parler rapidement montrant son empressement. J'ai appelé la police ils ne devraient pas tarder alors allons-y.

Cloud prit Leon par le bras et l'aida à se relever, connaissant sa fierté jamais il n'aurait voulu être porté et pourtant ça irait tellement plus vite!

- Vaudrait mieux pas l'amener à l'hopital? Demanda Yuffie en allant attraper l'autre bras de Leon. Mais le pragmatisme prit le dessus et Cloud assomma Leon afin de le prendre dans ses bras. Rien n'échappa à Yuffie et ses yeux commencèrent à briller d'un éclat malsain en regardant ces deux hommes qu'elle voyait vraiment comme pour la première fois.

- C'est vrai qu'il aurait besoin de soin... Rien pour son ventre il lui faudrait des points... Rajouta Clad d'un oeil critique sans faire de commentaire sur le geste de son frère.

Mais Merlin ne l'entendait pas de cette oreilles. Après tout il était le doyen ici...

- Un peu de respect! Je faisais déjà des sutures alors que vous étiez en couche-culotte! Alors Dépêchons bande de limaces!

Après avoir suivit Merlin assez vite et s'être fait remarqué par la plupart des passants -à cause de Leon qui retenait l'attention, de leurs tenues débraillé et du sang malgré la pression qu'exerçait Yuffie avec la veste qu'elle tenait il y en avait toujours trop-. Cela prit une heure pour recoudre et panser les plaies de Leon puis de blessures mineures de Clad et Cloud. Yuffie elle, s'en tirait avec les mains un peu égratignées et les poings endoloris.

Leon se reposait dans sa chambre, la porte ouverte alors que les autres avaient envahi sont salon. Merlin prit la parole jugeant qu'ils avaient le droit de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé un peu avant.

- Vous voyez... c'est de ma faute ce qui est arrivé, il parlait lentement comme pour bien choisir ses mots, respirant entre chaque phrase. Je lui ai demandé de faire quelques... recherches...

- Des recherches? Demanda Clad.

- Ouais! Vous savez pas? Leon travaille un peu pour Merlin... Enfin il fait un peu comme un détective quoi!

- Yuffie, la réprimanda le plus âgé, demandant par là même la parole, il voulait expliquer tout ça lui même. Donc, reprit-il après un court silence, Leon fait quelques recherches pour moi quand j'en ai besoin... Et cela vous concerne.

Le silence se fit de nouveau. Les deux frères ne disaient rien et leur visage ne trahissaient aucune émotions.

- Après ton arrivé, continua Merlin se tournant vers Cloud je ne me suis pas posé de question. Cela me semblait normal d'emménager soudainement dû à certaines circonstances. Et malgré toutes les questions que je me posais au fil des années je n'ai jamais cherché à connaitre ton passé... Cela te regardait... Toi et toi seul. Mais... A l'arrivé de ton frère, Clad et surtout de Vincent j'ai changé d'avis... En effet il y a très longtemps j'ai fait la connaissance d'une certaine personne et nos différentes façon de vivre nous on.. séparé. En fait vous le connaissez surement il s'agit d'Hojo...

Silence pesant...

- Je ne le savais pas capable à ce moment là de... Il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

Yuffie l'interrogea du regard mais eut la décence de ne pas poser la question comme elle l'aurait fait normalement mais l'atmosphère que dégageait alors les deux frères l'en dissuadait. Elle ne pouvait qu'écouter.

- Et votre ami... Vincent, ne se souvient probablement pas mais je l'avait déjà rencontré auparavant mais comme les années sont passées, je n'ai plus la même apparence qu'autrefois. Pour faire court je connaissais Vincent et Hojo mais je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer et d'autres choses m'ont appelé ailleurs. Des années ont passé et j'ai fait des recherches suite à des demandes formulées par d'anciennes connaissances... Quand j'ai rencontré Leon il était très jeune et était.. différent des autres. Il a fini par me donner des coups de mains. Depuis quelques temps les demandes aboutissent toutes à un même point: Hojo. Bizarrement cela ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié. Mais quand Vincent est arrivé en compagnie de Clad je me doutais qu'il y avait une connexion... Encore une! J'ai donc demandé à Leon de remonter votre piste. Il a apprit la mort de Hojo par un groupe armé et d'autres chercheurs... Et c'est là qu'il a apprit l'importance des recherches et le contenu...

Il fit une longue pose et soupira comme s'il s'agissait de la fin du monde. Il passa une main agitée sur son front pour essayer d'essuyer la sueur imaginaire qui le couvrait. - Mais un autre problème à fait surface... Après le raid, je suppose que les gens qui faisaient partie de l'organisation de Hojo on voulu faire disparaitre les traces et on mit le feu... Et essaient de retrouver les membres qui ont pris part à ce massacre pour faire taire les personnes qui pourraient parler. En effet Leon a trouvé qu'il y avait un deuxième centre de recherche.. Et si Leon le sait alors peut-être que les autres le savent aussi... Et l'organisation Hojo veulent leur tranquillité en annihilant ceux qui menacent leur "paix". Malheureusement ils ont découvert que Leon était au courant et c'est pour cela sans doute qu'ils ont envoyé ses hommes.. pas vraiment expérimenté mais à 10 contre 1 ça aurait pu très vite être à leur avantage...

Après avoir conclu, Merlin se leva. Il expliqua alors que pour l'instant ils risquaient d'être tranquille mais que ça ne durerait pas éternellement. Il allait donc essayer de trouver les gens qui avaient détruits l'organisation Hojo avant que les autres le fassent pour les prévenir... Ou pour conclure une "alliance" avec eux. Ce serait sans doute le plus judicieux. S'ils avaient réussi à démolir un institut de la taille de celui de Hojo pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas recommencer et donc mettre fin à la menace?

Cloud fut chargé de veiller sur Leon, Yuffie rentra chez elle assurant qu'elle trouverait des amis qui pourraient les rejoindre et s'en alla sans attendre la réponse de Merlin. Clad eut l'air décidé à faire quelque chose... Pour Leon et l'organisation comme pour lui même. Il ne voulait plus fuir et voulait au moins régler une histoire qu'il avait trop mis en suspend. Il mit la main dans la poche ou le papier griffonné l'attendait toujours avec l'adresse de Reno. Il allait tout lui expliquer... Du moins la partie avant ce soir. Et s'il décidait ensuite d'aller attaquer le deuxième institut alors il lui expliquerait ses raisons...

* * *

Riku soupira. Il avait écouté tout ce que son ami avait à lui dire et il trouvait ça vraiment compliqué. S'il avait été à sa place et que Sora l'ait rejeté de cette façon, après avoir passer quelques temps à ruminer tout son saoul dans son coin, il serait aller voir Sora et l'aurait forcé à l'accepter vu qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer être loin de ce petit simplet si mignon et si gentil qu'il aimait de tout son coeur.

Il fixa Axel et faillit l'espace d'un instant lui mettre un coup de poing histoire de le réveiller mais il le connaissait trop bien et savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop le bousculer physiquement. Il soupira de nouveau alors que le roux levait la tête et posait son regard vert sur lui. Il prit alors la parole:

- Espèce d'idiot, dit Riku sur un ton étonnamment doux, si tu ne fait rien tu va le regretter... Dis lui tout ce que tu as sur le coeur. Et je t'affirme que tu peut être vraiment déprimant quand tu regrettes un truc c'est que c'est vrai. Et puis c'est pas vraiment toi de ne pas en faire à ta tête non? Il lui sourit, depuis qu'il était sur des sentiments de Sora envers lui il se trouvait plus gentil avec les autres.

Puis comme si ça avait été l'illumination du siècle, le regard d'Axel devient plus vague, pendant quelques temps il se retrouva plongé dans ses pensées, ressassant ce que son ami venait de lui dire. Puis...

- Ouais, t'as raison! Je vais essayer encore une fois et lui dire tout ce que j'ai envie, tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur et... Et on verra! Je suis pas du genre à trop réfléchir et pas agir...

Il se leva en rigolant, un brin d'appréhension tordait légèrement son visage.

- Euh... Bon ben... Merci.. j'y vais maintenant... Salut!

Et le roux sorti, laissant l'argenté devant un café froid et un coca tiède. Super! sa journée allait être super. Il soupira pour la troisième fois en très peu de temps, un record! Il regarda par la baie vitrée avant de se rappeler qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec Sora. Quand ils s'étaient quitté ce midi, il devait juste allait se changer chez lui après une bonne douche, prendre quelques trucs et rassurer ses parents sur le fait qu'il n'était pas mort. Et il aurait dû retrouver son homme un peu après. Comment il avait pu oublier? Il regarda sa montre et... vu qu'il était vraiment en retard. Il laissa l'argent vite fait devant les consommations encore pleines et s'en fut lui aussi, courant presque pour aller retrouver son petit Sora qui égayerai sans doute sa journée.

* * *

Reno était assis dans son fauteuil, les jambes allongées et posées sur la petite table en bois qui servait à mettre tout le bordel qui trainait souvent par terre. Il buvait un thé à la place de son café habituel pour essayer de se calmer et non de s'énerver encore plus. Il avait pratiqué une nouvelle méthode zen de Merlin qui consistait à se prendre un petit whiskey en prenant un bon bain chaud. Ce qui effectivement l'avait un peu détendu mais il avait eut envie d'un thé comme une vieille habitude qui ne le quittait pas depuis des années. Quand il était contrarié avant son frère lui en faisait et il le regardait dans l'espoir qu'il se calme. Sa petite frimousse avec ses grand yeux verts écarquillés le fixant le faisait souvent rire et il se détendait.

Il sourit en se rappelant Axel plus jeune. Ah! Ce qu'il était mignon! Il avait bien changé. Armée de sa tasse chaude, de son estomac rempli de thé et d'alcool, les cheveux encore mouillé par son bain il se sentait prêt à affronter tout les obstacles même si Clad venait le voir maintenant il l'enverrait chier sereinement. Encore une de ses décisions prise suite à l'ingurgitation de whisky pur qui lui chauffait chaleureusement la gorge.

Quelques temps plus tard il était K.O dans son fauteuil, assommé par ce qu'il avait bu il laissa tomber à terre la tasse qui se brisa sans le réveiller complètement mais qui le laissa dans un état semi comateux qui ne dura pas quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre, persistante. Grognon il se leva et jura quand un des bouts de verres de la tasse cassée pénétra dans sa peau, au niveau de la plante du pied. Allant ouvrir en boitant laissant des traces de sang le long du carrelage froid il ouvrit la porte et se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de pousser un nouveau juron en voyant Clad à l'entrée le regardant d'un air de chien battu -en fait il était plutôt normal mais Reno s'imaginait plus ou moins des choses en ce qui le concernait et ça l'arrangeait bien de penser ça-. Il se recula et décida d'être poli -pour changer- et de le laisser entrer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton pied?

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fait ici? Et surtout comment tu as su où j'habitais? Il ne me semble pas te l'avoir dit... si? Son ton était acide.

- On me l'a dit (Vincent s'était renseigné quand il avait su que Reno était l'ancien amant de Clad et qu'il habitait tout près). Mais il vaudrait mieux s'occuper de ton pied avant tout...

- Vraiment! Tu viens jusqu'ici pour t'inquiéter de mon pied?

- Tu pourra me dire tout ce que tu veux mais oui j'aimerai mieux qu'on s'en occupe... Tu es en train de tout salir.

Sous la remarque du blond Reno regarda par terre et vit qu'effectivement son pied avait décidé d'être du côté de son "ennemi" et de pisser le sang partout histoire de l'emmerder un peu plus. Il soupira avant de se résigner et voulu avancer vers le placard contenant les pansements, l'alcool et le reste mais le blond lui prit la main et le devança alors qu'il allait ouvrir la petite porte en acajou et en sorti le nécessaire. Reno rit dédaigneusement jusqu'à ce que le blond lui jette un regard dur et l'oblige à s'assoir sur une chaise pour se laisser allé aux mains expertes (tu m'en dira tant XD) du blond. Dans le silence, Reno aurait juré que son visiteur pouvait entendre les battements de son coeur tellement il battait fort. Puis il continua à le soigner avec un peu plus de soin que nécessaire et commença à parler de sa voix profonde et grave -et sexy-. Aussi court que possible mais avec les bons mots, il essayait de raconter son passé.

- J'ai un frère. Lui et moi on a été enfermé pendant très longtemps par un homme qui s'amusait à faire des expériences sur nous. Pendant des années il nous harcelait, nous torturait, nous faisait boires des produits, des drogues et encore pleins d'autres choses. Nous n'avons rien connu d'autres que ça jusqu'au jour ou on est venu nous aider. Mais pour nous échapper on ne pouvait plus rester ensemble. Mon petit frère et moi avons été séparé. Quand nous nous sommes rencontré je le cherchais encore. Vincent faisait parti des personnes qui nous ont sauvé la vie à ce moment là. Il était parti en quête d'informations sur mon frère et là je t'ai rencontré. Malheureusement il est revenu pour m'avertir que notre séquestreur avait découvert ou je me cachai. A cette époque je pensai que la meilleure solution pour ne pas t'impliquer et de te mettre en danger était de partir, ce que j'ai fait. Puis pendant des années j'ai cherché mon frère et je pensai revenir te voir un jour pour t'expliquer mais il n'y avait jamais de bons moments. Il y a quelques temps pourtant deux informations me sont parvenu. Une: Hojo, celui qui nous avait séquestré- était mort après un raid d'anciens "sujets d'expériences" et deux: ou se trouvait mon frère. Quand j'ai entendu ça je ne savais plus quoi faire. Te rejoindre toi ou mon frère? Mais je ne voulait plus revenir dans ta vie en sachant que 3 ans s'était passées depuis... Je ne savais pas que tu avais déménagé et mon frère se trouvait plus près... La suite tu la connais. Mais quand je t'ai vu je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je t'explique.

Le bandage était terminé mais Clad à genou, tenait toujours le pied de Reno dans ses mains. Le silence revint pendant quelques secondes avant que le blessé ne se mette à rire.

- Sérieux! C'est une histoire de dingue...

Il avait peut-être besoin de digérer cette histoire mais la chaleur des mains qui le tenait le réchauffait de partout... Un peu trop, même si ce n'était pas désagréable au contraire il s'agissait d'une sensation qu'il avait oublié au fil des jours. Cette chaleur envoya ses réflexions au placard, son besoin de Clad se réveillant douloureusement. Il en avait besoin et il savait qu'il regretterait.

- Je te veux maintenant... Mais ça en veut pas dire que je te pardonne... Chuchota Reno en posant son pied valide au niveau de l'entrejambe du blond. Il savait que son invitation était audacieuse mais il savait -et espérait- que Cloud lui cèderait, ce qu'il fit de bonne grâce.

Il glissa une main le long de la jambe de Reno, remontant lentement faisant sourire son hôte, son pied se crispant de plaisir contre l'érection naissante de son partenaire de jeu qui s'empressa de suivre le chemin de sa main avec sa bouche.

- Bordel... Murmura Reno alors que ses retrouvailles ne se passaient pas du tout comme il se l'imaginait... mais il devait avouer que c'était bien mieux! Même s'il savait que se laisser aller à ses pulsions était mal il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Malgré toutes ses conquêtes il n'avait jamais arrêté de penser à lui et ça l'avait rongé pendant des années. Il se disait malgré tout qu'il avait eu une bonne raison de partir. Il était partit "pour lui". Sa conscience lui criait que cela était la raison de son coeur et qu'il pouvait bien lui mentir car son histoire était assez énorme. Mais s'il disait vrai? Un gémissement mit fin à ses pensées brouillons alors que les baisers mouillés s'arrêtèrent un moment sur son pénis alors que les mains du blond enlevaient son bas pour un meilleur accès puis continua sa course mouillant au passage ses petits bouts roses charnues pour finir sur ses lèvres les picorant de milles baisers. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il s'agissait de ses propres gémissements. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas subit au lieu de donner du plaisir à son partenaire? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas prit autant de plaisir? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas aussi aimé? Depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas aussi aimé? Alors que sa conscience lui demandait d'arrêter, son coeur l'implorait de continuer.

- Attend... Murmura Reno avant de se redresser. Il enleva son haut d'un geste fluide avant de se lever et d'assoir à sa place le blond après l'avoir partiellement dévêtu. Il s'assis à califourchon dessus en suçant ses doigts qui trouvèrent naturellement le chemin vers son anus pour se préparer alors que son autre main s'acharnait sur les deux pénis durci qui n'en pouvaient plus. Une main de Clad alla rejoindre celle entre eux qui titillait leurs membres et l'autre se posa sur la hanche de Reno qui commença à bouger son corps.

Il se mordit la langue quand il appuya son pied sur sa blessure avant de se reprendre. Il le voulait vraiment alors il se cala tout contre le blond, prenant appuie sur lui il s'enfonça d'un coup de rein sur sa queue le faisait gémir plus fort. Il avait oublié à quel point cela pouvait être chaud et agréable en lui, l'ouvrant mais ne faisant qu'un...

* * *

Cloud se tenait debout devant le lit alors que Leon dormait d'un sommeil perturbé. Après que les autres soit partit Cloud s'était tout de suite rendu au chevet du blessé et l'observait. Il était resté là depuis sans bouger et ses pensées devenaient assez agaçantes. Il se rendait compte que malgré tout ce qu'il disait il était attiré par Leon. Quand il l'avait vu entouré de ses assaillants il avait manqué un battement de coeur et son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner pendant quelques secondes. Yuffie l'avait réveillé et il s'était sentit a deux doigts de péter sérieusement les plombs. Il avait souvent envie de taper le châtain et même très souvent mais il avait aussi de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et de le faire sien. Et ça l'énervait beaucoup. Il se rendait compte que à part son frère qu'il avait aimé par dessus tout il s'attachait à quelqu'un d'autre. Des phrases d'Hojo revenait le hanter en lui chuchotant "il ne faut pas s'attacher", "s'attacher à quelqu'un c'est se rendre faible". Il avait toujours dit qu'il s'agissait de n'importe quoi vu que sans son frère il serait sans doute devenu fou, il n'aurait pas pu tenir tout seul. Mais il pouvait maintenant comprendre ses mots. Il n'aurait pas été prit dans la bagarre s'il ne ressentait rien. Ne penser qu'à soit nous rend plus fort car on a rien à perdre... On a aucun remord. Enfin c'est comme ça que le voyait Cloud et maintenant il se disait qu'en fait ce genre de personne était plutôt à plaindre. Un type du genre d'Hojo à toujours marcher sur les autres, à réaliser des expériences et se servir des autres. Et au final il était mort seul. Il rigola doucement. Oui il faisait pitié mais Cloud ne le plaindrait pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir à lui et à son frère et sans doute à beaucoup d'autres...

A ce moment là Leon sembla faire un cauchemar et commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Le blond avança sa main et la posa sur le front brulant du châtain comme pour l'apaiser puis la glissa dans ses cheveux pour les caresser. Il se souvenait que son frère lui faisait ça des fois quand ils étaient petits et que ça l'apaisait beaucoup. Il continua jusqu'à ce que Leon se calme et s'assit lentement sur le bord du lit pour ne pas le réveiller. Et sur une impulsion soudaine embrassa les lèvres chaudes et entrouvertes qu'il avait déjà baisé encore et encore pendant leurs ébats. Puis il se releva et quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il alla s'assoir sur le canapé et serra les lèvres. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas... Ou du moins pas depuis des années éloigné de son frère. Il avait appris à être fort, ou plutôt les circonstances lui avaient apprit...

* * *

Roxas n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Son corps était lourd. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était penser et il ne se gênait pas. Depuis qu'il avait compris que son beau-père lui faisait sans doute subir tout ça uniquement parce qu'il était un peu fou... ou complètement fou!

Il savait depuis longtemps que sa mère n'aimerait pas aussi fort qu'elle avait aimé son père... Et qu'elle lui en voulait tellement de sa disparition. Ca il le savait.. Ce qu'il n'avait pas compris était que son beau-père lui en voulait de ne pas pouvoir rivaliser avec un mort. S'il avait été en état il en aurait ri. En quoi ça le concernait, lui? Il n'était pas aimé de sa mère après tout, alors à quoi cela servait-il de se venger sur lui?

Il réfléchi un peu mais son esprit était encore assez embrouillé et la douleur à sa tempe et sa lèvre se réveillaient plus rapidement qu'il n'arrivait à bouger. Il avait le corps lourd, du mal à le bouger mais il ouvrit quand même les yeux. Il était toujours sur le canapé allongé mais il n'arrivait pas à voir ou se trouvait son beau-père quand il entendit un bruit qui attira son attention? Tournant la tête il arriva à la voir, il était appuyé contre la table et regardait dans le vide. Il semblait triste mais Roxas se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas quand l'homme reporta son attention sur lui et qu'il reprit son expression habituelle.

Mais il semblait avoir repris son calme, au moins il n'essayait pas de l'étrangler ou de le frapper.. c'était déjà ça. Mais ce qui l'inquiété le plus était qu'il n'arrivait pas à bouger et que ce n'était pas normal. Mais alors pas du tout, surtout que s'il voulait s'opposer ne serait-ce qu'un peu à l'homme en face de lui, il y avait peu de chance que dans son état il y fasse grand chose. Pas que ça change quelque chose après toutes les fois ou il lui avait laissé son corps.

...

Enfin, là il voulait changer les choses et il devrait y mettre un terme un jour ou l'autre et le plus tôt serait le mieux sans doute.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? demanda le blond d'une voix pâteuse en ayant du mal à parler comme bouger.

- ... je t'ai juste donné un truc pour que tu te calme... Et j'ai réfléchi à pas mal de trucs... Expliqua son beau-père en s'avançant doucement près de l'endroit ou se trouvait Roxas. Je me suis laissé emporté tout à l'heure, je voulais pas en arriver jusque là...

Roxas ri amèrement en entendant cela, comme s'il pouvait le croire... Enfin, après l'expression qu'il avait montré peut-être qu'en effet il ne voulait réellement pas le frapper ni l'étrangler mais...

- Le dire n'arrangera pas... les choses... Surtout après avoir drogué quelqu'un... Je veux juste que tu me laisse tranquilles...

- C'est pas possible ça... Tu sais, ta mère je l'ai aimé plus que tout et je l'aime encore au fond mais elle ne m'a jamais aimé... Tu m'a demandé pourquoi tout à l'heure... En fait, tu lui ressemble beaucoup et malgré ce que tu crois ta mère t'aime beaucoup mais après cet... incident elle ne savait plus comment réagir avec toi. Et...

- Et? Demanda Roxas surpris. Surpris par la nouvelle facette de son beau-père qu'il avait toujours connu en une sorte de bourreau-sauveur. Bourreau de lui infliger chaque fois tout ça, ses rires, son corps qu'il sentait souillé, sale et en même temps il se sentait dégouté de lui même pour ne pas résister, se disant qu'il l'avait bien cherché et ce sauveur car il avait l'espoir que sa mère ne le quitterai pas s'il se pliait aux volonté de son beau-père, qu'elle serait heureuse s'il restait là et que le seul moyen qu'il reste était de lui laisser son corps. En même temps il avait aimé cette figure "paternelle" mais il l'a détestait autant qu'il s'aimait et se détestait.

L'homme s'approcha encore plus et s'agenouilla puis caressa les cheveux du blond "tu lui ressemble vraiment beaucoup et en te faisant ça je voulait la punir en te punissant". Comme si ça allait le rendre plus humain! Roxas détourna le regard en une moue dégouté. Il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner tout ça juste parce qu'il avait été fou d'amour de sa mère, il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça!

Voyant son beau-fils réagir de la sorte sa main se crispa et il attrapa les cheveux et le força à le regarder avant de l'embrasser de force comme il le faisait toujours mais Roxas en avait plus que marre. Peut-être était-ce sa nouvelle résolution, son envie de finir tout ça, de ne plus être sa "pute" attitré, il voulait pouvoir regarder Axel dans les yeux, ne plus avoir honte... Même si ça n'effacerait pas son passé et toutes les fois ou il avait sali son corps, il ne voulait plus être ce gamin effrayé qui se donne. Son coeur martelant sa poitrine, il bougeait les bras pour le repousser mais il était trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit et son cerveau marchait comme au ralenti, était-ce l'effet de la drogue? peut-être et même sans doute, il avait du mal à réfléchir et anticiper les effets que ses actions auraient.

Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait, il mordit la langue qui s'introduisit dans sa bouche, un goût métallique s'y propagea rapidement alors que son beau-père se relevait d'un bon, énervé il toucha sa langue avec son doigts pour constaté qu'il saignait. Et là il redevint alors plus brutal, brutal et à la fois désespéré en lui disant "c'est de ta faute c'est toi qui me force à faire ça" alors qu'il lui enlevait ses vêtements avant d'ouvrir sa braguette et de sortir son pénis mou qui ne demandait qu'a prendre du plaisir. Il attrapa les jambes du blond pour les écarter et regarda avec attention Roxas dans une position langoureuse malgré lui, essayant en vain de bouger, il réussissait vaguement à agripper le tissu du canapé et essayait de se relevait mais c'était comme s'il n'avait plus de muscles mais seulement du caoutchouc à la place. Et l'homme continuait "c'est ta faute, c'est ta faute", à cet instant Roxas le trouva si pathétique qu'en d'autres circonstances il en aurait surement ri. Roxas le regarda et lui cria "En quoi c'est ma faute? EN QUOI?" alors qu'il se frottait contre lui, excité par tout ça il plongea en lui, le faisant gémir de surprise, une légère douleur s'éveilla en lui ainsi que le dégout habituel. Son corps subit des vas et viens et il commença à durcir, sa prostate cognée par le membre dur.

Il prenait bien son pied alors que Roxas serrait les lèvres, la douleur de sa blessure revient quand elle se rouvrit, il subissait quand d'un coup des coups retentirent à la porte. Le coeur de Roxas s'accéléra sous la surprise et avant de savoir ce qu'il faisait il cria! Il voulait de l'aide! Son beau-père mit sa main sur sa bouffe pour l'en empêcher mais trop tard, la porte n'était heureusement pas fermée (vaut mieux sinon ça pourrait pas suivre l'histoire xD) et Axel rentra se demandant ce qui se passait quand il vit Roxas sous le corps d'un homme paniqué par l'arrivée du nouveau venu, il se redressa et l'arrivant eut une magnifique vu sur le bas de l'homme qui violait SON Roxas! Dans un accès de colère il s'approcha et lui vira un coup puis un autre pendant que le plus vieux sortie sa bite d'un coup et recula histoire de prendre un congé bien mérité selon lui mais Axel ne le laissa pas il attrapa son col et le jeta par terre avec force, le beau-père de Roxas en voulant se défendre lui envoya un coup de pied et essaya d'attraper quelque chose sur le meuble le plus proche mais c'était sans compter sur la hargne du roux qui lui écrasa les couilles histoire de bien lui faire comprendre de ne plus jamais montrer ses horreurs à l'air libre! Et de ne plus JAMAIS toucher à Roxas et même à qui que ce soit... C'était impardonnable. La larve rampante au sol se tortillait de douleur alors que sa virilité en prenait un coup.

- ffit... Ca suffit! AXEL!

Axel s'arrêta et regarda le blond. Il l'avait ENFIN entendu! Il se précipita sur lui inquiet de le voir toujours allongé sans bouger. L'aidant à se relever il fixa ses blessures au visage et sa rage se ranima mais Roxas intervint en serrant son bras autant qu'il le pouvait et secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre de le laisser quand la porte se fit entendre. Son beau-père en avait profiter pour partir. "Au moins ça de moins à gérer pour l'instant" pensa Roxas avant de se souvenir qu'il était nu, qu'il était blessé par ci par là et qu'il ne devait pas être beau à voir. Il baissa la tête de honte. Il avait appeler à l'aide et son bourreau était parti mais une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait préféré subir tout ça jusqu'à la fin sans qu'Axel ne le vit dans cet état. Il avait à tout prix voulu lui cacher et voilà qu'il l'apprenait comme ça... Il serra de nouveau les lèvres ignorant la douleur et essaya de ramener ses mains sur sa poitrine mais il avait encore du mal à contrôler ses gestes et surtout à y mettre assez de force. C'était comme si ses bras pesaient des tonnes.

Il le va la tête quand il sentit Axel bouger et vit dans ses yeux de la tristesse et de la colère avant de finir dans les bras du roux qui lui murmurait qu'il était désolé encore et encore. Ses chuchotements devenaient une torture de plus en plus insoutenable à force d'être prononcés et répétés et les larmes coulèrent sur son visage qu'il laissa tomber sur l'épaule du roux qui tremblait aussi. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'accrocher à lui de toute ses forces et lui rendre son étreinte mais la drogue était encore présente dans son satané corps même si elle commençait à s'estomper.

Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça, à pleurer silencieusement avant que Roxas ne se décide péniblement à lui raconter tout ce qui c'était passé dans sa vie. Il parla doucement, paroles entrecoupées de sanglots. Mais il voulait tout lui dire, maintenant qu'i avait été témoin du pire il ne voulait pas qu'il parte comme ça et qu'il le laisse. Il voulait à tout prix rester dans ses bras protecteur mais n'osait pas le regarder, il n'osait pas affronter son regard ayant trop peur d'y voir une quelconque accusation ou du dégoût. Même si il comprenait qu'on pouvait être dégouté par lui, il était dégoutant et s'il avait pu il se serait jeté sous une douche et aurait frotté son corps crasseux, immonde encore jusqu'à faire partir cette peau impure en lambeau. Il parla beaucoup et Axel l'écoutait le gardant près de lui, lui caressant les cheveux dans un geste apaisant, du moins aussi apaisant qu'il le pouvait.

Quand il eu terminé son récit il releva la tête, il avait trempé l'épaule d'Axel à force de larmes et de morves qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler, voir ça lui donna encore plus l'impression d'être pathétique et il se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

Le roux se leva et alla chercher des mouchoirs et revint se mettre à genou près du blond toujours en larmes qui pouvait maintenant s'essuyer les yeux et le nez de son T-shirt qu'il venait de ramasser à côté de lui, il n'était plus à ça près mais Axel lui tendit le mouchoir en lui disant "souffle!" d'une voix autoritaire.

Roxas surprit voulu lui retirer des mains mais Axel insista et alors comme un petit garçon, hésitant il finit par se moucher dans le tissu que lui tendait le roux. Une fois fini il regarda Axel qui... rigola avant de lui caresser la joue, retraçant l'ancien sillon humide qui avait marqué sa peau blanche de rose.

- Baka!

C'était plus fort que lui, il baissa la tête embarrassé. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait faire de ridicule encore?

- C'est juste que.. j'ai l'impression de te revoir enfant...

- Enfant?

Axel lui sourit. Il aurait aimé tout lui avouer mais après ce qu'il venait de se passer, toutes ces révélations, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Puis il décida de lui avouer ses sentiments mitigés.

- Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir. Tu sais Roxas, tu es vraiment important pour moi et ce... ce CONNARD... Axel respira essayant de diminuer sa colère avant de reprendre. J'ai vraiment envie de le tuer en ce moment, tu vois? Je l'aurai fait si tu m'avais pas arrêter et je comprend peut-être pourquoi tu voulais pas de moi, peut-être que je te dégoute moi aussi et que je...

- Non! Roxas interrompit le roux avant qu'il ne se fasse pas de fausses idées. C'est pas du tout ça! Je VOULAIS être avec toi mais c'est moi que je détestais je voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça.

Il baissa la voix, baissa la tête avant de la relever pour plonger ses yeux bleus dans ceux émeraude de son interlocuteur.

- Je le voulais vraiment mais il est revenu et j'avais peur que tu l'apprenne et que tu sois dégouté de moi, tu aurai raison et...

Cette fois-ci ce fut Axel qui l'interrompit en lui mettant un légère claque sur la joue laissant le blond étonné.

- Espèce d'idiot.. Je t'aime andouille! Je t'aime toi et tout ton passé qui fait de toi ce que tu es maintenant... Même si j'aurai préféré que ça ne t'arrive pas...

Le silence qui suivit fut assez lourd. Roxas savait qu'Axel ne tenterait rien, c'était à peine s'il osait le toucher. Sans doute avait-il peur de lui faire du mal après ce qu'il avait subit? Il le fixa du regard il lui dit "prend moi" alors que de ses mains il prit le visage du roux pour l'emmener à lui et l'embrasser. Axel un peu surprit ne pu se résoudre à le repousser. Mais quand leur deux visages se séparèrent il ne pu s'empêcher de lui demander "tu es sur? je ne voudrais pas...", pour toute réponse Roxas l'embrassa de nouveau plus passionnément cette fois. Axel lécha les lèvres du blond et goûta le liquide rouge métallique qui y était comme imprégné, léchant sa plaie comme pour la soigner quand Roxas ouvrit la bouche pour offrir sa langue au roux. Se léchant, se goutant, se suçant mutuellement Ils n'en pouvaient plus assez rapidement victime d'un phénomène naturel. Axel se retrouva rapidement à l'étroit dans ses sous-vêtements alors que Roxas lui, déjà nu et près pour la suite attendait une caresse de la part du roux qui ne tarda pas. Une main chaude caressa son membre de long en large, titillant la gland encore et encore le rendant fou. Leur deux bouches cherchaient l'autre comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas respirer seul.

Les mains de Roxas qui avaient retrouvés de la force enlevèrent les vêtements du roux tout en douceur mais fermement alors que le roux s'allongeait sur sa proie continuant à le masturber. Alors son pénis libéré Roxas, chuchotant lui demanda "Ensemble... l'un contre... l'autre". Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, leur deux membres regroupé, leur peau nu et chaude l'une contre l'autre. Gémissant en rythme comme s'ils ne formaient plus qu'un Roxas supplia son roux de le prendre maintenant. "Je veux... jouir quand tu sera... en moi... Prend moi... Vite... Fait moi jouir de... ton pénis... huuum... je veux... que tu jouisse en moi... avec moi... ah! ah!... mmmh" (j'ai l'impression de faire les doublages du jeux bl Messiah XD).

Axel n'en pouvait plus, les supplications si sexy du blond l'excitèrent à un tel point! Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas pénétrer l'anus si étroit de Roxas sans préparation... Il ne voulait pas être comme le salop qui avait profiter de lui et l'avait fait souffrir.

Roxas comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées du roux lui dit "tu peux y aller... C'est bon.. Je suis prêt!... ah... pénètre moi... Axel... huum..." et le roux brulant de désir remonta et écarta les jambes sous lui pour avoir un accès vers ce trou étroit et chaud qu'il voulait tant! Et en quelques secondes ils ne firent plus qu'un. Axel complètement rentré savourait avec plaisir l'intérieur si délicieux qui longtemps lui avait été interdit, il glissa une main sur le pénis qui bougeait à chaque coup de reins qu'il envoyait à Roxas et le masturba, alors qu'il se penchait sur son amour pour l'embrasser dans le cou puis remonter afin de baiser ses lèvres entrouvertes et suppliantes ainsi que cette petite langue rose impatiente qui n'en pouvait plus. De son autre main, Axel chercha celle du blond qu'il trouva avec une telle facilité avant d'entrecroiser leurs doigts. Ils ne faisaient qu'un et ce sentiment était merveilleux, magnifique, ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre et rien n'aurait pu déranger cet instant parfait. Et alors que leurs lèvres se séparaient, haletant, pantelant, Axel dans un souffle avoua son amour pour le jeune homme alors que leurs corps ondulaient de façon hypnotique et sensuelle et que Roxas répondait à son amour par trois mots simple mais si merveilleux à entendre: "Je... t'aime... Ah... huum" et leur bouches s'unirent à nouveau alors que les coups devenaient de plus en plus rapide et brutaux, ils étaient à la fin.

Axel comme ensorcelé par les gémissements quasi hystérique de Roxas il décousu sa bouche à celle pulpeuse et humide de baisers du blond pour l'entendre encore plus fort alors qu'il augmentait le rythme pour atteindre le paroxysme du plaisir.

- Ah..AH...AH..AH... AXEL.. AH!

Le seuls bruit que l'on entendait venait de leur deux corps: les gémissements répétés qui s'accéléraient ainsi que le bruit du membre qui s'enfonçait encore et encore laissant entendre un bruit léger comme s'il s'agissait de bruits de succion... Bruit érotique en cet instant et peut-être Roxas aurait été gêné par ce bruit mais pris par son propre plaisir il ne rendit compte de rien, juste de la monté de la jouissance quand Axel murmura "Ensemble..." et qu'il lui répondit "oui... Je vais.. Jouir!" et qu'effectivement ensemble ils éjaculèrent dans un dernier cri!

* * *

Alors que Riku était en retard d'une bonne heure, courant dans les rues pour aller retrouver Sora, il se doutait que le jeune garçon serait sans doute rentré chez lui mais il espérait malgré tout qu'il l'ai attendu... Quand il arriva au lieu du rendez-vous il chercha son petit ange des yeux et le trouva instantanément comme s'il était attiré à lui par magie. Il était assis sur un banc la tête baissée fixant le sol d'un air triste et boudeur, ce qui fit fondre le plus grand en un instant et fit naitre un conflit en lui: Rester là a l'observer ou aller le voir? Il avait irrésistiblement envie des deux... Et pourquoi il n'aurait pas les deux? Il s'avança et quand le châtain l'aperçu son expression rayonna de bonheur. qu'est-ce qu'il était beau! S'il l'avait pu il l'aurait gardé pour lui tout seul et ne le partagerait avec lui mais il se rendait compte que cette possessivité serait désastreuse pour eux deux. Sora se sentirait surement étouffé et lui serait blessé de le voir côtoyer d'autres personnes. Ce que le monde était mal fait quand même...

Après avoir passé l'après midi à faire un peu tout et un peu rien et avoir rejoint quelques amis, ils les avaient quittés assez vite pour rentrer chez Sora, histoire de se retrouver un peu seul, vu que chez Riku il y avait ses parents et ils ne pouvaient pas être tranquille alors que chez le cousin du jeune homme oui. C'était assez bien d'être indépendant pour ça et ils en profitaient bien. Riku restait souvent chez Sora depuis qu'il avait emménagé chez Roxas. Il avait demandé au blond si ça ne dérangeait pas et celui-ci lui avait assuré que non, qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu dans sa maison au côté de Sora. Alors qu'ils rentraient ils entendirent des gémissements étouffés et virent... Une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait surement pas! Axel qui était sur Roxas en train de lui...

Sora vira au rouge vif et même Riku fini par avoir les joues roses. Alors Riku pris la main de son homme et l'emmena dehors ou ils marchèrent pendant un long moment assez vite sans dire un mot. L'argenté l'amena chez lui, ses parents les saluèrent et les invitèrent à aller manger dehors ce soir mais leur fils n'était pas d'humeur ce soir là et il refusa leur invitation. Les parents se regardèrent un peu surpris devant l'attitude de leur fils et de son ami qui n'osait pas relever la tête. Quand ils furent enfin seul ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre du pluus vieux. Sora assi sur le lit les jambes repliées alors que Riku se trouvait sur le siège devant son bureau.

- euh... Commença Sora, géné. Tout à l'heure... C'était...

Il rougit de plus belle devant le silence approbateur de son interlocuteur. En même temps avec ce qu'il s avaient vu il était difficile de ne pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passer... Le plus jeune revit la scène ou le roux se tenait sur le blond qui était nu et il lui faisait des choses... Et les gémissements de son cousin... En se remémorant tout ça il se retrouva dans une fâcheuse situation quand son caleçon se fit soudain trop petit. Son petit ami vit le changement en quelques secondes et sourit intérieurement en se levant. Il s'approcha du plus petit qui sursauta quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et leva la tête croisant le regard soudain érotique de son compagnon. Celui-ci se pencha et embrassa les lèvres du châtain puis il se décolla et lui murmura "on est seul pour quelques heures..." avant de reposer sa bouche contre celle de son si mignon petit chou et... plus si affinité.

* * *

Il avait mal et il pleurait. Ces derniers temps il pleurait souvent parce qu'il voulait voir son père. Sa mère le réprimandait en lui disant que ce n'était pas possible. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas de père. Il se demandait si c'était de sa faute s'il n'en avait pas. Sa mère lui disait souvent "quand tu sera grand tu comprendras" et il attendait. Attendait toujours et encore, attendait seul. Et il avait mal...

Ce jour là il pleurait encore dans un coin. Les enfants jouaient plus loin sans faire attention à lui. Il aurait voulu se joindre à eux mais il était trop timide et ses enfants lui faisaient peur. Il se rappelait des fois précédentes ou il avait essayé de s'intégrer et ou ils s'étaient moqué de lui quand il leur avait dit qu'il n'avait pas de père. Comme quoi ce n'était pas "normal". Et il ne savait pas pourquoi la peur que personne ne veuille de lui était trop grande. Il n'osait plus faire de geste vers les autres, il ne voulait plus espérer... Quelques fois, on lui avait proposé de venir jouer avec eux mais il avait été rapidement insulté, mis à l'écart. Il en souffrait mais dès que quelqu'un venait le chercher il s'accrochait à lui, espérait être accepter mais en fait ils se servaient de lui pour le jeter après. Certaines fois ils venaient simplement pour le frapper en lui disant "c'est untel qui me l'a demandé" ou "j'en avais juste envie". Et il savait qu'il n'était pas comme les autres, que c'était de sa faute s'il était rejeté. Oui c'était de sa faute... Du moins le croyait-il jusqu'à ce moment... Cet instant ou cette main s'est tendue vers lui, il avait levé les yeux et croisé le regard vert émeraude d'un jeune garçon à la peau pâle et aux étranges cheveux rouge.

Il ne dégageait pas le même sentiment que les autres, il avait une espèce d'aura de gentillesse et de défis en lui. Ce jeune garçon était lui aussi rejeté mais contrairement à Roxas il s'en fichait et se retrouvait souvent dans des bagarres ou il sortait rarement indemne mais il arrivait toujours à faire beaucoup de mal à ses adversaires.

Il se souviendrait toujours de ses magnifiques yeux et ses superbes cheveux qui brillaient au soleil. Quand il lui avait prit la main Axel avait sourit et lui avait serré comme pour lui promettre de toujours être là pour lui.

Un jour quand Roxas lui avait demandé pourquoi il se battait tout le temps, il lui avait dit qu'ils critiquaient ses cheveux... A lui, sa mère et son frère... Le blond avait été un peu étonné et lui avait que lui les trouvaient magnifique ce qui avait surprit le plus âgé qui avait sourit après...

Pendant des années ils ne se quittaient plus, Axel était devenu un peu comme le soleil de Roxas. Il était attiré par lui mais quand il s'approchait il avait peur de se bruler... Mais Axel le rassurait toujours par ses contacts facile qu'il avait. Il lui tendait souvent la main comme ce jour là, ou ils s'étaient rencontré. Et Roxas la prenait toujours... Une main et une chaleur qu'il n'oublierait jamais...

Quand Roxas ouvrit les yeux cette nuit là, il était contre un corps chaud et apaisant... Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues qu'il se força à refouler en se blottissant contre Axel.

Une main qu'il n'oublierait jamais? Et pourtant il l'avait oubliée... pendant si longtemps...

Il glissa sa main dans celle posée sur sa hanche et la serra doucement.

Une main qu'il avait oubliée... Mais qu'il avait retrouvée...

* * *

Quand ils étaient sorti de la chambre ils avaient trouvé le trio pervers encore en train de discuter.

- Oui mais il fait plus uke avec ses cheveux roses! Disait yuuki.

- Mais en quoi ça à un rapport la couleur des cheveux? Demandait Menori.

- Ben c'est comme shuichi dans Gravitation... Il a les cheveux roses! Expliquait Shuichi (non celui-là est brun xD).

- Et ça fait quoi?

- Ben ça fait plus "Venez me prendre!" que s'il avait les cheveux noir... c'est comme la carrure! S'il avait été plus grand et costaud il aurait pu faire plus Seme! racontait Yuuki.

Mais ils furent interrompu par la porte qui se referme et ils se tournèrent vers Demyx et Zexion.

Ils avaient alors appris que Marlulu était partie une heure avant et qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien du tout, ils avaient pensé à les réveiller mais ils n'avaient pas osé... Yuuki était alors partie derrière lui et ils avaient parlé un peu. Elle leur dit ce qu'elle avait appris sur les pensées du jeune homme et ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux en affirmant qu'il été amoureux de Zexion et qu'elle avait peur qu'il fasse une connerie!

Paniqué Zexion était parti en courant pour se rendre chez Marluxia suivit de près par Demyx qui ne voulait pas le laisser seul dans un moment pareil. Ils le cherchèrent longtemps quand ils le trouvèrent en fait près de chez Zexion caché dans un coin. Alors celui-ci s'avança et lui mit un claque retentissante laissant Marlulu ahuri avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer fort.

- Tu es VRAIMENT un idiot... Je t'aime et tu m'aime alors c'est simple non? Je veux rester avec toi!

Marlulu commença à pleurer et se mit à délirer sur le fait qu'il allait le laisser, l'abandonner comme les autres et il se prit une deuxième claque. Mais celle-ci vint de Demyx qui n'en pouvait plus.

- Espèce de... Il respira, s'efforça au calme. Il t'aime et il vient de te le dire! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus? Si tu l'avais vu... si paniqué à te chercher pendant des heures! Et tu doute de lui? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es resté avec un enfoiré que ça fait que tu vas avoir toujours la même fin!

Marlulu s'accrocha à Demyx et lui demanda "c'est vrai? Tu vas pas me quitter?" et l'autre lui répondait "non, je ne te quitterais jamais" puis répéta "jamais" encore et encore seulement entrecoupé de baisers qu'il s'appliquait consciencieusement à poser tout au long des sillons que traçaient ses larmes salées comme pour les boires.

Demyx recula un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il aimait rendre les gens heureux et voir les couples s'aimer mais alors pourquoi son coeur lui faisait aussi mal en les regardant? Pourquoi sentait-il une pointe de jalousie lui fendre le coeur? Et qu'il rêvait de se retrouver dans leurs bras chaleureux tout comme la nuit dernière?

* * *

Deux silhouettes dormaient enlacés sur un canapé trop petit pour deux, le roux menaçait de tomber par terre au moindre geste mais ne semblait pas près à se réveiller, loin de là, il était au comble du bonheur partageant sa chaleur avec le blond qui avait posé sa tête tout contre son torse accueillant.

Pourtant il fallait bien émerger et se lever, ouvrant un oeil après l'autre Roxas ne le voulait pas. Il respira et sentit l'odeur d'Axel, un mélange de menthe poivrée, de sueur et de sexe. Rougissant à la remémoration du souvenir de la veille il remonta pour enfouir son visage dans le cou de son amant qui dormait à poing fermé. Il aurait tant aimé rester là pendant des heures et des heures quitte à avoir des crampes.

Il plongea dans les cheveux rouges qui étaient étonnamment soyeux et ensorcelant. Des cheveux rouge... Ca lui rappelait quelque chose... Il fronça les sourcils et se creusa la cervelle pour trouver ce "quelque chose" mais quand il fut sur le point de le trouver il sentit Axel bouger tout contre lui en marmonnant puis il lui embrassa doucement le front avant de resserrer son étreinte et de lui demander s'il avait bien dormi. Pendant quelques instant il faillit le repousser sans doute par force de l'habitude et aussi pour cacher son embarras face à cette situation. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer finir dans les bras du roux de cette façon comme s'il s'agissait d'une grande et belle histoire d'amour comme on en voit au cinéma avec un beau Happy End la plupart du temps assez cul-cul il fallait avouer. Il n'osa pas regarder dans les yeux verts et cacha sa rougeur parmi les mèches rouge en murmurant un "baka". Evidemment qu'il avait bien dormi, plus que jamais même, ça l'étonna surtout sachant qu'ils avaient dormi sur un canapé assez étroit et... Il se releva d'un bond faisant sursauter le roux qui se retrouva les fesses par terre.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se...?

- Sora!

- Euuh... quoi sora? Complètement perdu Axel regardait autour de lui sans comprendre de la situation. Il commençait un peu à paniquer quand il vit Roxas pâlir et le regarder en se mordillant la lèvre avant de ramasser vite fait ses sous-vêtements, de les enfiler et de courir vers la chambre de son cousin. Axel ne comprenait rien! Avait-il fait quelque chose? Il suivit l'exemple de son homme et arriva devant la chambre de Sora ou se trouvait Roxas accroupi par terre, la tête posée sur ses genoux et les mains sur la tête.

- Quoi? s'exclama Axel qui en avait un peu marre de ne pas comprendre, admirant le lit vide et parfaitement fait du châtain. Cela dérangeait autant le blond que son cousin est pu passer sa nuit avec Riku? pourtant il était persuadé qu'il était au courant de leur relation...

- Il... Devait rentrer la nuit dernière... Il DEVAIT!

- euh.. oui... Et?

Roxas leva enfin la tête et le regarda d'une façon étrange, un mélange d'exaspération et de total embarras.

- Axel! Tu sais que Sora n'a JAMAIS dormi ailleurs qu'ici... Ou alors il m'aurait prévenu... Je suis sur qu'il est rentré.. Et qu'il nous a vu... en train de... Roxas rougit de plus belle en se relevant la tête basse, il dépassa le roux pour retourner dans le salon en murmurant "c'est la merde...". Et effectivement cela résumait bien le tout!

* * *

Quand Leon fut en meilleur état Cloud lui rapporta leur discussion par rapport à l'autre "institut de recherche" et au fait que Merlin essayait de trouver les gens qui l'avaient sauvé lui et son frère.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas du car Leon se leva malgré ses blessures encore fraiches désirant lui même faire ses recherches qu'ils qualifiait de dangereuse. Il préférait s'en charger tout seul que d'impliquer Merlin, si jamais il était attaqué que ferait-il face à ses agresseurs?

- Et toi tu ferais quoi?

- Je me battrais évidemment!

- Dans ton état?

- Bien sur!

Et comme pour prouver à Cloud qu'il avait raison il voulu se mettre debout mais le blond n'était pas de cet avis. Il lui agrippa le bras qu'il passa dans le dos de Leon avant de le pousser sur le lit et de se mettre sur lui -ou la technique du "comment malmener un blessé"-. Leon voulait se débattre mais il ne le fit pas. Il avait compris la leçon comme le gentil garçon qu'il était. Il n'était pas de taille surtout avec ses blessures qui le faisait souffrir. Il aurait juré que Cloud prenait plaisir à cette situation en bon sadique refoulé...

Et comme le châtain était intelligent il attendit que le blond se relève et... le prit en traitre. Quand il fut dos à lui il se leva et passa un bras autour de sa gorge.

- Tu vois... je peux quand même faire quelque chose.

- Tss... Fut la réponse de son adversaire qui lui agrippa la main et fit basculer le corps de Leon par dessus lui en se baissant simplement puis de nouveau s'assoir sur lui, emprisonnant ses mains dans la sienne. De l'autre il ouvrit le tiroir de la commode qui se trouvait à côté et en sortit ce qu'il pu.. C'est à dire des foulards qui trainaient par là -et là on pourrait se demander ce que Leon ferait avec des foulards... A part peut-être se travestir?... Oui bon en fait c'est pour la suite de l'histoire...- et s'en servit pour le ligoter au lit -charmant tout ça! comme quoi il faut toujours avoir des foulards à portée de main histoire de ... s'amuser... -. Une des blessures c'était rouverte pendant la lutte et Cloud due lui passer son T-shirt par dessus la tête pour le soigner -comme c'est pratique! xD même les blessures deviennent un prétexte à la perversité... XD-.

Leon scella ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de gueuler après le blond. Après tout il n'avait pas l'avantage alors pourquoi l'énerver plus? Et puis s'il disait quelque chose ça se finirait peut-être comme la dernière fois...

Situation similaire qui le fit frissonner... Oui il valait mieux pas l'énerver car il avait le dessus et cela pouvait aisément finir comme la dernière fois... Et Leon ne le voulait... Vraiment pas... N'est-ce pas?

Malheureusement son corps était plus honnête que lui et quand Cloud revint avec de quoi refaire son pansement il trembla sous les caresses -non intentionnelle bien sur!- du blond.

Et fait extrêmement étrange et assez embarrassant alors qu'il avait quand même mal, son membre se durcit et son visage devient rouge. Rouge de honte ou à cause de la chaleur soudaine prenant par surprise nos deux compagnons...

Et la situation se répéta... A peine le bandage refait -oh... bandage... bandant... c'est pas de la même famille ça? =D *sbaaf*- le blond sous l'impulsion soudaine de franche camaraderie décida d'aider de façon tout à fait volontaire et sans rémunération l'homme qui se trouvait alors dans l'impossibilité de s'occuper de cette gênante bosse.

Et tout cela mena effectivement à un rapprochement plus profond... Même un peu trop profond pour Leon... Du moins au début... Et tout ça à cause d'une vilaine blessure...

* * *

Merlin était venu assez tôt ce jour là pour prévenir Cloud et Leon qu'il avait réussi à contacter ceux qui avaient attaqué Hojo. Il n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur l'état de Leon mais avait eut ce petit sourire énigmatique -qu'on souvent les pervers entrant dans le paradis du voyeurisme... c'est-à-dire à un endroit ou ils peuvent voir des femmes ou hommes ou les deux selon les préférences à des actes plus ou moins... exotique-.

Revenant sur la nouvelle, il s'agissait en fait de personnes qui avaient travaillé là-bas et qui avaient voulu sortir les enfants. Ils avaient alors donné toutes les informations nécessaires pour cette "infiltration-destruction" à certains mercenaires ou anciens détenu sauvé qu'ils avaient retrouvé et qui désiraient se venger. Il avait alors Rajouté que la situation était réglée depuis cette nuit. Comme les membres ne faisaient pas encore confiance à Merlin ils ne lui avaient pas révélé le jour ni l'heure de leur attaque. Mais tout semblait réglé, l'institut détruit et les enfants ou adultes soumis aux expériences avaient été sauvé... Et le plus marrant dans tout ça... Avait été de découvrir que Sephiroth faisait partit des sauveurs -ça vous la coupe hein? =D- Apparemment ils avaient fait des expériences sur lui étant conditionné à intégrer la douleur et le plaisir, les deux se mélangeaient et c'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il aimait torturer plus ou moins ses petits uke au lit et qu'il aimait aussi l'être... par Vincent. La seule chose qui dérangeait Cloud -à part le beau châtain qui avait ENCORE eut raison... de sa raison- était qu'il aurait voulu y prendre part. Pour essayer d'effacer de ses mains les choses qu'il avait subit lui et son frère. Mais il se rendait compte que dans la vie on ne pouvait pas tout avoir... "Ou presque" pensa-t-il en regarda Leon toujours attaché au lit.

* * *

Ce jour là Axel et Roxas s'était levé tôt. Il y avait un grand ménage dans la maison. Riku et Sora leur donnait un coup de main. Le blond avait prévu de passer voir son beau-père avec Axel pour régler les choses... Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours et n'avait pas essayer de le voir non plus -normal vous me direz... XD-. Mais il en avait discuter avec Axel et il pensait qu'il devrait aller le voir et en terminer une bonne fois pour toute. Il avait compris que l'autre aussi avait souffert, il voulait lui faire comprendre que plus JAMAIS il ne se laisserait faire par lui. Et même s'il était loin de lui pardonner il voulait lui dire qu'il pouvait essayer de se racheter et il insisterait sur le "peut-être"... peut-être alors qu'un jour il serait en mesure de lui pardonner...

Tout était de sa faute... Tout... Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop pour lui. Il lui avait tout dit et il ne comprenait pas... Son visage le faisait souffrir tout comme l'intérieur de son corps. Il avait mal au coeur, mal à la tête... En fait il avait mal partout.

Il avait toujours aimé cette femme et quand elle avait perdu son mari il avait vu une chance inespéré de gagner son coeur. Mais au fil du temps il s'était rendu compte qu'elle l'aimait bien... qu'elle l'aimait juste assez pour vivre avec lui, lui donner son corps pour recevoir du plaisir mais que son coeur appartenait à cet homme complètement fou!

Oui elle aimait déjà un homme et cet homme était mort et elle l'aimait encore plus maintenant. Elle l'avait aimé quand il avait été sain d'esprit puis fou et maintenant mort... Et elle l'aimerait toujours... Et lui? lui qui n'aimait qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais et il voulait la faire payer. Il voulait la faire souffrir de ses mains mais dès qu'il la voyait tout cela s'envoler. Il ne lui en voulait plus...

Et puis, il y avait son fils. Ce fils qu'elle ne regardait plus et qu'elle en touchait plus. Ce fils qui lui ressemblait tellement. Ce fils qu'elle aimait comme elle détestait. Le détestait de l'avoir privé de l'homme de sa vie mais l'aimait car il était "leur" fils. Mais dès qu'elle le voyait elle rêvait de le frapper, de lui faire du mal... Mais elle ne le voulait pas... Alors elle avait arrêté de le regarder... De le toucher... c'était son moyen à elle de le protéger.

Ce fils qui lui ressemblait tant en avait souffert et en souffrait encore... Et quand il le regardait il arrivait à lui parler normalement à mettre sa peine de côté mais quand il repensait à sa mère... Il voulait le faire souffrir... Faire souffrir ce garçon qui ressemblait tellement à la femme qu'il aimait... Le faire souffrir lui était le moyen de faire souffrir sa femme...

Il n'arrivait pas a se contrôler. Quand elle était là il avait mal, si mal mais quand elle n'était pas là il n'en pouvait plus. C'était comme si elle l'abandonnait... elle partait sans lui et il se sentait rejeté... Et là Roxas le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus... Son visage presque identique se superposait à celui de sa mère et il voulait lui faire du mal et cela avait durer pendant des années...

Jusqu'au jour ou elle les avaient surpris tout les deux. Elle l'avait quitté... Et lui et son fils... mais il ne le savait pas. A ce moment là, elle avait fait ses valises et l'avait laissé, prenant son fils. La première et sans doute la dernière fois qu'il la voyait prendre son fils par le bras après l'avoir giflé. Et d'après ce qu'il avait compris quand il avait revu Roxas, sa mère avait trouvé un appartement pour son fils et avait préféré partir, le laisser seul...

Pendant des années il avait osciller entre alcool et drogue pour chasser ses cauchemars. Tentatives de suicides après l'autre.. Il avait réussi à s'en sortir... un peu.. puis il avait revu Roxas et toutes ses années avaient refait surface et il voulait le voir souffrir... Il avait grandit et ressemblait désormais trait pour trait à sa mère...

Il rit... Encore et encore jusqu'à s'étouffer... Reprendre un peu d'alcool... cet alcool bon marché qui donne plus envie de vomir que celui de le déguster. Un peu plus de vin... un peu plus de Vodka... De gin... un bon mélange... Et des somnifères... Et une allumette...

Et adieu tout ses problèmes...

* * *

Quand Axel et Roxas arrivèrent à l'appartement tout été étrange. La porte mal fermée, les rideaux tirés et surtout... la fumée qui s'échappe. Il s'avança et poussa la porte.

Tout ou presque était en feu, les flammes léchaient les murs, incendiaient les meubles, crépitaient en couvrant de noir tout se qui se trouvaient sur leur passage. Et il vit au coin de la pièce une silhouette noircit elle aussi, recroquevillé dans un coin en train de tousser se couvrant machinalement la bouche d'une main, des bouteilles en verres chauffaient ne tarderaient pas à fondre. Sans y penser et avant que Axel ne puisse le retenir il se jeta dans l'enfer des flammes et couru vers l'homme qui avait été un "père" et surtout un bourreau. Cet homme qu'il avait souvent voulu voir mort... Il s'agenouilla près du cimetière de bouteilles et attrapa le bras de l'homme en se couvrant la bouche de sa manche, plissant les yeux devant la fumée noirâtre. Il le secoua mais n'eut qu'une faible réaction puis il vit les somnifères. Il lui donna une claque avant de sentir une main le tirer en arrière: Axel! Il ne se laissa pas faire il devait le sauver. Pourquoi? Il ne savait pas trop... Il était trop gentil? Ou trop idiot? Il ne le savait... Faisait-il le bon choix? Certains diront que oui et le croirons et d'autres non... Pour certains la vengeance doit être lente et bien consommé et pour d'autre le pardon est la seule vérité. Tout le monde à tort, tout le monde à raison... Chacun sa vérité et Roxas voulait le sauver. Et alors qu'il s'acharnait sur le visage de son beau-père le giflant, les flammes s'approchaient toujours plus près et Axel le tirait toujours plus fort. Ses yeux et sa gorge le brulaient. Il pleurait sans s'en rendre compte... A cause de la fumée? Son beau-père ouvrit ses yeux devenu rouge et sourit avant tousser encore et de perdre connaissance pour de bon.

Et Roxas ne voulait pas partir... Mais Axel n'était pas de cet avis. Tout était fini pour lui mais pas pour eux... Il attrapa Roxas par les cheveux et le força à se redresser juste assez pour pouvoir marcher de grès ou de force, il le traina. Quand il sortirent enfin de la maison Axel s'écroula avec Roxas qui voulu se relever mais le roux l'entoura de ses bras autant pour le protéger que pour le capturer. Il ne le laisserait pas partir.

Quand les pompiers arrivèrent ils toussaient encore, pleuraient aussi et regardaient le brasier devant eux les enfermant dans un silence fait de crépitement sinistre et assourdissant de chaleur intense les faisant transpirer à grosses goutes.

Quand on voulu les prendre dans l'ambulance ils refusèrent d'être séparer, se noyant dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme pour ne faire qu'un partageant la même détresse.

Oui que Roxas le veuille ou non tout était fini. Tout avait disparu avec cette fournaise, il ne restait plus rien.. Plus rien que les brulures et la douleur...

* * *

Bwah et voila terminé, finish... XD


End file.
